Slave of Your Love
by Niwa Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan hutang ayahnya dan hidup layaknya seorang budak majikannya- include other pairings.
1. The Night When My Destiny Began

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**Slave of Your Love  
><strong>

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?  
><strong>

**Chapter 1. The Night When My Destiny Began.**

**NORMAL POV**

"SAKURA!" teriak seorang pria terhuyung memasuki sebuah rumah. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung kanan rumah itu sambil membawa sebotol minuman keras yang sesekali diteguknya.

"SAKURA! DIMANA KAU? CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak pria itu sekali lagi.

Pintu kamar di ujung kanan rumah itu terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut pink keluar dan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pria itu.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tertidur dari tadi. Ayah, dari mana saja?" tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura khawatir ketika ia menghampiri pria itu.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu ayahnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Namun sebelum tangan Sakura memegang lengan ayahnya, secepat kilat ayahnya menyambar tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya ke depan tubuh pria itu. Wajah Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah ayahnya, sehingga Sakura dapat mencium bau alkohol dari nafas ayahnya.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG KALAU JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENGACUHKAN PANGGILANKU!" .

"Maa-af ay-ah," jawab sakura ketakutan. Cengkraman tangan ayahnya semakin mengeras menimbulkan bercak merah di lengan Sakura.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriak ayahnya sambil mengayunkan botol minuman dengan keras ke tangan kiri Sakura.

"AAHHH!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan ketika botol itu menghantam tangan kirinya. Pecahan kaca akibat benturan botol dengan tubuhnya mengiris lengan kirinya. Darah segar keluar bercucuran ke pergelangan tangannya dan menetes ke lantai. Tidak puas dengan memukulnya dengan botol, ayahnya kemudian menarik rambut panjangnya kasar kemudian mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Sakura.

'PLAK!' bunyi tamparan keras menggema di rumah itu. Sakura tersungkur ke lantai akibat kerasnya tamparan di pipi kanannya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAWAN PERINTAHKU. DASAR PELACUR! WANITA MURAHAN! ANAK SIALAN!" umpat ayahnya dengan terus melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan ke tubuh Sakura, yang tergeletak lemah di lantai sambil meneriakkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya.

"A-yah. Hen-ti-kan. S-aa-ki-iit," ucap Sakura memohon.

Ayahnya terus memukulinya tanpa memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan Sakura. Wajah, dada, perut, dan kaki Sakura tidak luput dari pukulan dan tendangan keras ayahnya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melawan. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Pukulan-pukulan keras terus menghujam di tubuhnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kedua tangannya berusaha melindungi wajahnya, mencoba mencegah wajahnya semakin hancur oleh pukulan ayahnya.

'_Oh Kami-sama, biarkan ini cepat berlalu_,' seru Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

Bagi Sakura, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipukuli ayahnya tanpa ampun. Padahal sebelumya, ayah Sakura adalah pria yang baik dan penyayang. Namun, setelah kematian ibunya, ayahnya berubah menjadi pria yang kasar dan suka memukuli anaknya. Ayahnya juga suka minum-minum, berjudi dan bahkan bermain perempuan. Hampir setiap hari ayahnya pulang dengan bau alkohol dan parfum wanita yang menusuk hidung. Apabila ayahnya kalah dalam berjudi, ia akan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukuli sakura sampai babak belur, ketika ia sampai di rumah. Lebih parahnya lagi, ayahnya pernah memukuli Sakura sampai pingsan, membuat Sakura harus absen dari tempat kerjanya karena terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Sakura berusaha menahan rasa mual yang mulai melandanya. Namun hal itu sia-sia. Tak berapa lama, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura terbatuk-batuk setelah ia memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Dirinya berada antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi ketukan dari arah pintu depan. Ayah Sakura kemudian berhenti memukulinya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menghampiri pintu depan. "Siapa malam-malam begini berta-," kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok manusia yang bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mundur ketakutan, kemudian tersungkur beberapa meter dari pintu rumahnya.

Kedua sosok manusia itu kemudian masuk. Cahaya lampu yang berasal dari ruangan itu memperlihatkan dua pria muda, berbadan tinggi, dan tegap. Keduanya mengenakan jaket hitam tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga ke lutut kaki mereka. Udara malam bulan November yang dingin, menyeruak masuk dan menyebar ke seluruh ruang tamu di mana keempat orang itu berada.

"Selamat malam, Shouji Haruno," kata pria dengan rambut blonde berantakan dan bermata biru_ sapphire_.

"Kami datang kesini untuk menagih hutangmu yang menunggak," ujar pria lainnya yang berambut cokelat dan bermata putih itu dingin.

"Uzumaki-san. Hyuuga-san. Maaf. Tapi saya belum memiliki uang. Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi, pasti saya akan melunasinya," Shouji tersungkur dan memohon di depan kedua pria itu.

"Sampai kapan? Sudah enam bulan lamanya kamu belum membayar hutang dan bunga yang sudah tertunggak," sindir pria yang bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"A-aku pasti mem-ba-bayarnya. AKU MOHON!"

Pria yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki berjalan menghampiri ayah Sakura, memegang kedua kerah kemejanya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian diayunkan ke pipi Shouji dengan keras.

'BUGHH' Darah mengalir dari sudut kanan bibir Shoji.

"AHH! ITU ALASAN YANG SUDAH BERULANG-ULANG KAMI DENGAR SETIAP KALI KAMI MENAGIHMU!" bentak Naruto marah sambil mempererat cengkramannya di kedua kerah kemeja Shouji.

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Aku hanyalah karyawan biasa di kantor Tuan Uchiha. Kasihanilah aku," Shouji terisak. Airmatanya tidak membuat kedua pria lainnya kasihan.

"Kau hanya karyawan biasa dan berani meminjam uang dengan jumlah yang banyak! Kau bilang uang itu akan digunakan untuk membangun usaha yang ingin kau rintis. Ternyata hanya digunakan untuk bermain judi dan menyewa pelacur. Mana buktinya usahamu sekarang! Nol Besar! Kau hanya sampah masyarakat!" ucap Neji tajam.

"BAYAR HUTANGMU SEKARANG JUGA! KALAU TIDAK KAMI TAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU" bentak Naruto marah.

"Aa-kuu Mo-mo-hon. Jaa-ngan buu-nuuh aku. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi!" Shouji makin terisak ketakutan.

Neji melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Benar kata orang itu. Tidak ada barang berharga yang bisa dijual untuk melunasi hutang orang ini. Isi rumahnya hanya barang-barang tua yang tidak ada nilainya. Bahkan rumahnya saja kecil dan tidak terawat. Bangunannya terlihat seperti akan bobrok. Catnya sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Tak akan ada orang yang berminat membelinya. Kalau pun ada yang berminat, tidak akan ada orang yang akan membeli dengan harga tinggi dan hasil penjualannya pun tidak akan bisa melunasi hutang orang ini yang membengkak. Matanya akhirnya tertuju pada gadis muda yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Gadis itu terlihat setengah sadar dan terbaring tidak berdaya. Gaun tidur yang ia pakai terkoyak menampakkan sedikit kulit mulus gadis itu. Dari luka-luka yang nampak di tubuhnya, Neji tahu bahwa gadis itu baru saja dipukuli habis-habisan. Dia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Luka lebam di sekujur wajahnya tidak mampu menyamarkan kecantikan gadis itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Dia Sakura. Putriku," jawab Shouji takut.

'_Dasar Pria tak tahu diri! Putrinya sendiri dipukuli hingga hampir pingsan_,' pikir Neji jijik.

Neji berjalan ke arah Sakura kemudian membopong Sakura ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Kami bawa putrimu sebagai jaminan. Sebelum kau melunasi hutangmu, putrimu tidak akan kami kembalikan," kata Neji dingin.

"Bawa saja putriku sebagai pengganti hutang-hutangku,"

"KAU MEMANG AYAH TAK BERGUNA. CUUIIH!" Naruto membanting Shouji dari cengkeramannya dan kemudian meludahi wajahnya.

"Satu lagi Shouji. Jangan pikir dengan memberikan putrimu berarti hutang-hutangmu telah lunas. Kami akan terus mengawasimu. Jangan kira kau bisa lari dari kami. Dan kuperingatkan, jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkan Konoha," ujar Neji ketus.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pergi." ajak Neji kemudian.

Mereka segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Tubuhku terasa seperti melayang. Di sekitarku terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Apa aku sudah mati? Jika aku sudah mati kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali? Kucoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Samar-samar kulihat seorang pria berambut cokelat sebahu di sebelahku. Mataku akhirnya terbelalak lebar. Aku berada dalam dekapan seorang pria yang tidak kukenal, dan pria itu sangat tampan. 

_'Oh Kami. Apakah aku sudah berada di surga?_' pikirku.

"Kau belum mati," jawab pria itu dingin. Aku merasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Baru aku sadari bahwa aku sudah mengucapkan apa yang tadi ada dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," kata pria itu kemudian.

Keheningan kemudian mengisi sekitarku. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang melaju di jalanan. Aku melihat ke arah sekelingku. Aku tidak lagi berada d irumahku melainkan di dalam sebuah mobil bersama dua pria yang tidak ku kenal.

'_Apa mau orang-orang ini padaku. Kemana mereka akan membawaku?_' pikirku dalam hati. Perasaan was-was mulai muncul dibenakku.

'_Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?_'

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Suara desahan dan erangan kenikmatan memenuhi ruangan itu. Dua manusia terlihat sedang bergulat satu sama lain di atas tempat tidur. Seorang pria menindih wanita-terbaring terlentang dibawahnya- di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king-size_ yang terus-terusan mendesah kenikmatan tanpa henti. Tangan pria itu dengan lihai membelai dan meremas seluruh bagian-bagian sensitif wanita itu. Tangan dan kaki wanita itu semakin erat memeluk pasangannya. Permainan mereka semakin lama semakin menggelora. Pria itu mempercepat temponya membuat sang wanita berteriak kenikmatan. Suara-suara indah dari mulut wanita itu semakin memacu gerakan sang pria. Ciuman dan gigitan lembut pasangannya membanjiri leher jenjang dan dada montok wanita itu, meninggalkan bekas _kissmark_. Hawa di sekitar mereka semakin panas. Suara erangan, desahan, dan gerakan pinggul mereka terus membahana di kamar itu. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai pada puncaknya. Tangan kanan pria itu yang awalnya meremas pelan dada kanan pasangannya, beralih ke tempat di mana mereka menyatu. Dibelainya dengan kencang milik wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang wanita berteriak kepuasan menandakan dirinya sudah berada di puncaknya. Sang pria kemudian mengikutinya. Setelah nafas keduanya teratur, sang pria menarik tubuhnya dari dalam wanita dan berbaring santai di samping pasangannya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat sayang," kata wanita itu manja.

Sang pria hanya tersenyum angkuh kemudian mengambil cerutu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur, menyulutkan apinya dan mengisap cerutu itu dalam-dalam.

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar itu.

"Ada apa!" seru pria itu kesal karena merasa terganggu.

"Maafkan saya telah mengganggu anda, Tuan. Tapi, ada tamu penting yang ingin segera bertemu dengan anda," kata seorang pria dari balik pintu itu.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Suruh mereka menunggu di ruang kerjaku," jawabnya kemudian.

"Baik. Permisi Tuan."

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku akan menyuruh orangku mengantarmu pulang," ujar pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke sebuah sofa dan mengenakan jubah tidurnya yang terletak di sofa itu.

"Kau tidak mau aku menunggumu untuk melanjutkan permainan kita tadi?" wanita itu merayu sambil memeluk pinggang pria itu dari belakang. Wanita itu berharap bisa mengubah pikiran pria itu.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat. Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan pulanglah," jawab pria itu melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan berjalan menuju ke luar kamarnya. Ia segera beranjak ke pintu membukanya dan memanggil pelayannya, "Genma!"

Seorang pelayan yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya datang menghampiri majikannya. "Iya, Tuan."

"Panggilkan seseorang dan siapkan mobil untuk mengantarkan Nona Ami pulang ke rumahnya," perintah pria itu kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah wanita yang ia tiduri tadi.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Genma kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan majikannya

Dengan kecewa, wanita itu mengenakan kembali kimono putih dengan corak bunga-bunga mawar merah besar di belakangnya-yang ia pakai sebelumnya- kemudian segera meninggalkan kamar itu menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan Genma di pintu depan rumah tersebut.

* * *

><p>Pria itu berjalan melawati koridor rumahnya yang luas dan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya untuk menemui orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu malam istirahatnya. Ketika ia melihat 'tamu penting' yang datang, wajahnya langsung mengernyit kesal. Ia segera menghampiri meja kerjanya dan duduk bersandar pada kursi yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya. Dengan memandang marah kepada ketiga sosok yang berada di depannya, ia berkata,<p>

"Berikan alasan yang jelas apa maksud kalian menggangguku malam-malam begini. Kalau tidak, aku akan menembak kepala kalian berdua, Naruto, Neji!"

Pria itu benar-benar marah.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai semuanya! ini cerita keduaku. Maaf bila belum meng-update True Love Never Dies. Tapi cerita ini berputar-putar dalam otakku. Jadinya ingin ku publish saja. Mohon maaf apabila masih ada Miss Typo. Ini cerita Lemon pertamaku. Mohon Maklum..<strong>

**Author akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.  
><strong>

**Mohon tanggapan reader semuanya ya.. Author tidak menerima segala bentuk flame..  
><strong>

**Please R&R**

**Niwa Sakura  
><strong>


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**Slave of Your Love  
><strong>

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?  
><strong>

**Special Thanks To:**

**Missy, ****Valkyria Sapphire, ****Aurellia Uchiha, **Josephine Lancastrian, 4ntk4-ch4n, Midori Kumiko, **Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers, Mieko luna-chan sasori, SaGaara Tomiko, Yuna Mikuzuki, **J0e, **Zozoroa Hichael, suzuna nuttycookie, vvvv, ririrea, staacha, Maypeve, kentaro.**********

**Thank You! (^-^)**

_Preview__:_

_Pria itu berjalan melawati koridor rumahnya yang luas dan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya untuk menemui orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu malam istirahatnya. Ketika ia melihat "tamu penting" yang datang, wajahnya langsung mengernyit kesal. Ia segera menghampiri meja kerjanya dan duduk bersandar pada kursi yang terletak dibelakang meja kerjanya. Dengan memandang marah kepada ketiga sosok yang berada di depannya ia berkata,_

_"Berikan alasan yang jelas apa maksud kalian menggangguku malam-malam begini. Kalau tidak, aku akan menembak kepala kalian berdua, Naruto. Neji!"_

_Pria itu benar-benar marah._

**Chapter 2. Revenge**

"Kenapa Temee? Tidak suka kami mengganggu malam penuh gairahmu?" Naruto menyindir tanpa merasa takut akan ancaman pria yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe!" pria itu balas membentak. Secepat kilat ia membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol _Colt KingCobra 6_ incinya dan berdiri mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Naruto.

"Begitu sambutanmu ketika kami datang? Kami sudah capek-capek menagih hutang Haruno kepadamu tengah malam begini dan ketika kami datang, reaksi yang kau tunjukan seperti itu. DASAR TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH KAU, TEMEE!" Naruto berteriak kesal tidak mau kalah.

Kedua pria itu saling melemparkan tatapan garang satu sama lain.

"HENTIKAN! Tidak perlu meributkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Dasar kalian ini tidak pernah berubah," kata Neji berusaha mencegah perkelahian yang tidak diperlukan.

Kedua pria lainnya malah memelototi Neji karena menghentikan aksi mereka, sedangkan satu-satunya wanita yang berada disitu diam ketakutan.

Neji mengacuhkan tatapan kedua pria lainnya dan kembali berkata," Maaf bila kami mengganggumu malam ini, Sasuke. Ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan padamu,"

"Hn. Cepat katakan Neji," jawab pria bernama Sasuke kemudian meletakkan kembali pistol yang ia pegang dan kembali menduduki kursinya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas meja dan dilipatnya didepan wajahnya (seperti dikomik naruto ketika sasuke duduk dikelas akademi XD).

* * *

><p>Setelah ia dipukuli habis-habisan oleh ayahnya, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba saja saat sadar, ia sudah bersama dengan kedua pria yang tidak dikenalnya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah besar bergaya tradisional ini. Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui apa hubungan ketiga pria ini dengan dirinya atau bahkan dengan ayahnya. Ia mencoba mengusir perasaan aneh yang telah berkecamuk didadanya dan memilih mempelajari dengan seksama ketiga pria didepannya.<p>

Sakura memandangi ketiga pria yang berinteraksi dihadapannya. Perasaan takut segera meliputinya ketika melihat kedua pria yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto dan Sasuke saling membentak satu sama lain. Untungnya pria lain yang bernama Neji menghentikan keduanya. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya. Dari sifat yang ditunjukkan kedua pria lainnya kepadanya, Sasuke bukanlah pimpinan atau majikan kedua orang ini.

'Apa hubungan ketiga orang ini?' Sakura berpikir ingin tahu.

Pria yang bernama Neji memiliki rambut cokelat panjang sebahu yang kelihatannya sangat lembut namun tidak terkesan feminim. Wajah tampannya angkuh dan tegas. Sorot mata putihnya dingin. Pembawaannya dewasa dan tenang. Emosinya tidak terlihat. Secara keseluruhan pria itu terkesan dingin dan cuek. Sepertinya ia lebih dewasa dibandingkan kedua pria lainnya.

Pria satunya yang berambut kuning berantakan yang tidak lain bernama Naruto memiliki sifat yang berbeda dari lainnya. Ia memiliki pembawaan yang percaya diri dan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Hal itu dapat terbaca pada mata biru _sapphire-nya _yang terang dan mencolok. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan lembut. Ia memiliki kekhasan pada lekukan garis-garis memanjang-berbentuk seperti kumis kucing- yang terletak dikedua pipinya. Walaupun begitu, ketampanannya tidak kalah bila dibandingkan kedua pria lainnya.

Terakhir adalah pria berambut hitam yang duduk tenang dimejanya. Rambutnya sehitam malam dan mencuat ke belakang-model _chicken butt_. Wajahnya dingin dan angkuh. Rahangnya tinggi dan tegas. Kulitnya putih pucat. Pria itu memiliki mata _Onyx _yang indah dengan tatapan yang tajam dan sinis. Ketika sedang emosi, matanya dapat berubah menjadi merah mengerikan-seperti sebelumnya-yang mampu membuat semua orang ketakutan menatapnya. Sifat pria itu bisa diam setenang malam dan bisa meledak-ledak sepanas api. Meski begitu, menurut Sakura, pria itu sangat tampan dan mempesona. Benar-benar sempurna.

* * *

><p>"Kami telah berusaha menagih hutangmu kepada Shouji Haruno seperti yang sudah kau minta. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pria itu tetap saja tidak bisa membayar hutangnya seperti sebelumnya. Kami sudah mengancamnya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak memiliki apa-apa," Neji menjelaskan.<p>

"Jadi kalian tidak membawa apa-apa? Aku mengirim kalian karena semua penagihku tidak berhasil mengembalikan uangku dan sekarang kalian juga gagal?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kami membawa gadis ini, putrinya," jawab Neji sambil memegang lengan kanan Sakura.

"Apa untungnya buatku kalian membawa gadis itu?"

"Gadis ini adalah jaminan atas hutang-hutangnya. Jika Shouji melunasi seluruh hutangnya, kita kembalikan putrinya kepadanya. Selama Shouji belum melunasinya, kau bebas menentukan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putrinya,"

Sakura yang dari tadi diam membisu, tersentak kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Neji. Dirinya dijadikan jaminan atas seluruh hutang ayahnya kepada pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sekarang nasibnya berada ditangan pria itu. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rasa takut kembali meliputi dirinya. Ia berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu memucat ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Sebelum tangisan gadis itu menjadi isakan histeris yang menurut Sasuke sering dilakukan seorang wanita ketika menangis, maka ia menyuruh Naruto membawa gadis itu keluar dan ditempatkan dikamar kosong yang tersedia dirumahnya.

"Neji. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Kenapa dia terluka parah?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Gadis itu disiksa ayahnya. Kondisinya sudah seperti itu sejak kami tiba dirumahnya,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada gadis itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang pelayan lagi dan aku pun tak berminat menjadikannya wanita simpananku," kata Sasuke.

"Ami-san, kekasihmu sekarang tidak akan senang jika kau memiliki wanita simpanan dirumahmu. Pendapatku, lebih baik kau jadikan dia pelayanmu tanpa bayaran untuk mengurangi hutang ayahnya," usul Neji.

"Bekerja kepadaku selamanya pun tidak akan mengurangi seluruh hutang pria keparat itu," jawab Sasuke muak.

"Aku heran kenapa kau meminjamkan uang banyak kepadanya?"

"Salahku yang terlalu percaya padanya karena dia sudah lama bekerja pada perusahaanku. Aku terlalu lunak padanya. Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini, dari awal tidak akan aku pinjamkan uang. Aku juga baru mendapat kabar dari salah satu bawahan kepercayaanku, bahwa ada sebagian besar uangku diam-diam dicuri seseorang. Aku menduga kalau pelakunya adalah Shouji Haruno, karena ia bekerja dibagian keuangan dan memiliki akses pada bagian penyimpanan dan pembukuan uang. Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menyelidikinya. Besok laporannya akan diserahkan padaku."

"Kuharap hasilnya sesuai dengan dugaanmu, Sasuke. Dengan begitu kita bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak bukti untuk memenjarakannya,"

"Aa."

"Sebaiknya aku kembali, Sasuke."

"Hn. Besok "_meeting __Anbu__" _ditempat dan waktu seperti biasa. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Neji."

"Sama-sama. Aku senang membantumu. Aku akan menyusul Naruto dan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Jalanan dipusat perkotaan konoha telah dipenuhi dengan kendaraan dan manusia yang lalu lalang. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan bangunan yang merupakan tempat perbelanjaan, kafe dan restoran yang sudah dipadati dengan para pengunjungnya. Hari itu bukanlah hari libur, namun tetap saja dipenuhi oleh pengunjung baik dari orang tua maupun anak-anak.<p>

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang duduk dibelakang meja _counter_ sambil menunggu pengunjung datang membeli di toko bunganya yang masih sepi. Sambil menunggu, ia tanpa sadar melamun memikirkan salah satu pekerjanya yang belum datang sejak tokonya dibuka tadi pagi.

"Ino, sudah siang tapi Sakura masih belum datang juga," kata seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengawasi dan memeriksa bunga-bunga yang akan dijual."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ayah. Sakura tidak menghubungiku dan memberi kabar," jawab gadis bernama Ino yang wajahnya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan pekerjanya, sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Ino tahu apa yang sering dilakukan ayah Sakura padanya.

Sebagai sahabat Sakura, Ino merupakan tempat sakura mencurahkan segala kebahagian dan kesedihannya. Ino berharap agar apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Tapi perasaan cemas tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Keadaan Sakura hanya diketahui oleh Ino. Ino sudah berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk meninggalkan ayahnya dan pindah ke rumahnya. Namun, karena ancaman ayah Sakura yang akan membunuhnya apabila Sakura buka mulut tentang keadaannya pada orang lain, maka Sakura memilih tetap tinggal bersama ayahnya. Meski berat melihat sahabatnya menderita, mau tak mau Ino hanya bisa mendukung Sakura secara moril.

"Kemarin dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja," ujar ayahnya yang terdengar ada nada kekhawatiran dari ucapannya. Pria itu sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Mungkin Sakura ada urusan mendadak. Oh Iya. Aku baru ingat, kemarin sebelum pulang Sakura bilang dia ada urusan dengan keluarganya," jawab Ino berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ayahnya tidak curiga. Ayah Ino hanya mengangguk kemudian menuju ke gudang yang terletak dibelakang tokonya. 'Siang nanti aku akan mendatangi rumahnya memastikan kalau dia tidak apa-apa,' Ino memutuskan dalam hatinya.

Bunyi bel dipintu masuk menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam pendek, berkulit putih pucat masuk menghampiri _counter_ dimana Ino duduk.

"Selamat siang, Ino-san," salam pria itu kemudian.

"Siang juga Sai-kun. Apa kabar?" Ino terseyum menyambut pria itu.

"Baik. Kabarmu bagaimana? Sakura-_san_ tidak masuk?"

"Aku juga baik. Sakura sepertinya tidak datang hari ini."

"Oh ya. Biasanya Sakura-san sangat rajin datang bekerja."

"Sakura ada urusan mendadak. Ada apa datang ke sini, Sai-_kun_? Mau membeli bunga?"

Sai mengangguk sambil melihat-lihat satu demi satu bunga-bunga yang terpajang disetiap rak-rak.

"Kau masih sibuk melukis?" tanya Ino sembari mengikuti Sai dari belakang.

"Ya, bulan depan akan ada pameran lukisan di Konoha Hall. Aku berencana memamerkan beberapa koleksi lukisanku,"

"Bagus dong. Pasti orang-orang akan mengagumi karyamu. Kamu sangat berbakat dan lukisan-lukisanmu sangat indah," puji Ino

"Terima kasih, Ino-san_."_ Sai tersenyum tulus. Sai berhenti didepan rak yang terdapat keranjang berisikan tumpukan mawar putih, mengambil satu tangkai yang menurutnya paling indah dan memberikannya kepada Ino," Aku ambil bunga ini. Tolong dibungkus yang cantik." Ino menerima bunga itu dan kembali ke belakang _counter _kasir dan menata bunga mawar itu.

"Baiklah. Harganya 100 yen. Kalau boleh tahu, mau diberikan kepada siapa?" tanya Ino menggoda.

"Seseorang yang spesial," jawab Sai sambil menyodorkan 100 yen kepada Ino.

"Ini bunganya sudah selesai," Ino memberikan bunga itu setelah dibungkus dan menerima uang pemberian Sai.

"Terima kasih. Ino-san bisa kemari sebentar." Ino bergegas berdiri dihadapan Sai.

"Kenapa?"

"Bunga ini untukmu, Ino-san" kata Sai seraya memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih itu kepada Ino.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun," jawab Ino memerah karena malu dan menerima bunga tersebut. Mata mereka saling memandang lembut.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka menyadarkan mereka berdua. Keduanya menatap ke arah pintu. Seorang pria muda masuk dan mulai melihat-lihat bunga disekelilingnya. Sai mundur ke belakang dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan toko itu. "Ino-_san_, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati, Sai-kun," Ino menyimpan bunga yang diberikan Sai dan dengan malas mendekati pengunjung yang baru datang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nara-san?" tanya Ino sesopan mungkin kepada pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu memanggilku, Ino." Jawab pria berambut hitam yang diikat keatas-model nanas-.

"Bunga apa yang anda cari, Nara-san?" tanya Ino cuek.

Sebelum pria itu menjawab, ayah Ino muncul dari arah belakang dan menyapa pria itu. "Shikamaru! kamu datang lagi? Aku sudah dengar dari ayahmu mengenai berita pertunanganmu dengan Temari-_san_ dari negeri Suna. Selamat ya," ayah Ino menjabat tangan Shikamaru dan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Paman Inoichi. Acara pernikahannya masih tiga bulan depan. Masih banyak yang perlu dipersiapkan," jawab Shikamaru menjabat tangan Inoichi.

"Apa kau mencari bunga untuk calon istrimu? Kami punya beberapa jenis bunga baru untukmu yang belum dijual ke orang lain. Kami menyimpannya di gudang belakang.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya, paman? Aku ingin mengetahui apakah cocok digunakan pada pesta pernikahanku nanti,"

"Boleh. Ino yang akan mengantarmu ke gudang. Aku harus segera pergi menemui rekan bisnisku." Inoichi kemudian berpaling pada Ino. "Ino, tolong jaga toko selama ayah pergi," ujar Inoichi kemudian meninggalkan toko itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau bisa melihat-lihat sendiri bunga yang ingin kau gunakan untuk pesta pernikahanmu. Aku tinggalkan kau disini," Ino berkata ketus ketika mereka memasuki gudang penyimpanan bunga. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino mulai melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru. Sebelum Ino meninggalkan gudang itu, Shikamaru menarik tangan kiri Ino, mendorong tubuhnya ke pintu, sehingga pintu gudang tertutup, dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ino.<p>

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPAS-," ciuman Shikamaru membungkam bibir Ino. Ino bergerak memberontak. Ia berusaha menghindari ciuman Shikamaru. Ino menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, melepaskan ciuman Shikamaru dari bibirnya. Shikamaru tidak berhenti. Ia malah menyerang mencium pipi dan leher jenjang Ino.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GANGGU A-," Shikamaru kembali melumat bibir Ino tanpa henti dan mencoba memasuki mulutnya. Ino menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat menahan lidah Shikamaru masuk ke mulutnya. Shikamaru tidak menyerah. Digigitnya bibir Ino keras sehingga Ino membuka bibirnya mendesah kesakitan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Shikamaru memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ino.

**INO POV**

Kurasakan lidah Shikamaru membelai lidahku. Aku tidak kuasa menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku berusaha mendorongnya dengan kedua tanganku, namun Shikamaru memegang kedua tanganku dengan tangan kirinya dan menahannya diatas kepalaku. Sekuat tenaga aku memberontak namun tenagaku tak sebanding dengannya. Aku tak bisa lagi melawan dan akhirnya dengan pasrah, aku membalas ciumannya dengan sama ganasnya, melampiaskan segala kemarahan dan sakit hati yang kurasakan. Dia orang yang sangat kucintai, tapi tak bisa kumiliki. Namun aku harus rela melihatnya bersama orang lain. Dan saat ini aku tahu, Shikamaru hanya butuh pelampiasan saat tunangannya jauh. 'Kami sama, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan semua perasaanku ini,' aku berdoa dalam hati.

Bibirnya mulai menggerayangi leherku. Ia mengecup dan menggigit pelan daerah leher dan bahuku dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya menarik retsleting belakang gaun yang kupakai, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian dalamku. Tubuhku semakin disandarkannya pada pintu dan secara refleks aku melingkarkan kakiku dipinggulnya dan kedua tanganku kuselipkan disetiap helai rambutnya, menarik kepalanya kembali ke wajahku dan melumat bibirnya.

"Oohh.. Shika," bisikku mendesah tak tertahankan. Tangan kirinya kemudian menopang tubuhku agar tidak jatuh ke lantai dan tangannya yang lain semakin liar menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku, membuka restleting celananya dan membiarkannya jatuh bersama celana boxer yang dia pakai. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang ada disekitarku. Aku tak tahu akan hal yang lain. Yang aku tahu hanyalah tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan tubuhku, belaian dan ciumannya yang memanjakan tubuhku, gerakannya yang membawaku ke puncak, dan erangan namaku yang terucap ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Andaikan waktu saat ini berhenti.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Neji dan Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah meja kerja yang ditempati seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap dengan dua ikatan berbentuk cepol d kanan dan kiri atas kepalanya. Wajah wanita itu mengarah pada komputer didepannya dan sibuk mengetik laporan ke dalam komputernya, tanpa memperhatikan dua orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Neji kemudian memajukan kepalanya ke dekat telinga wanita itu dan berbisik," Tenten-_san_ bisakah anda memberitahukan Sasuke kalau kami sudah tiba."

Karena tiba-tiba merasakan bisikan dan hembusan nafas ditelinganya, Tenten berteriak kaget dan menoleh ke arah bisikan itu berasal. Wajah Tenten merona merah karena kaget dan malu ketika wajah Neji yang dekat dengannya.

"Ma-maaf-kaa-n sa-sa-ya, N-N-eji-_san_. Saya ti-ti-dak me-li-ha-t aa-an-da," jawab Tenten terbata-bata. Neji hanya menunjukkan senyum menawannya dan berhasil membuat Tenten semakin merona. Pintu kayu mewah yang terletak disamping kanan Tenten terbuka menampakkan kepala Sasuke yang mendongak keluar mencari tahu penyebab teriakan yang terdengar sebelumnya.

"Oh. Kalian sudah sampai. Masuklah," kata Sasuke ketika melihat Neji dan Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu kantornya dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Tenten, tolong siapkan empat gelas minuman ke ruanganku," ujar Sasuke sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke ruangannya diikuti Neji dan Naruto.

"Berhentilah mengganggu sekretarisku, Neji. Kau akan membuatnya mati karena serangan jantung," Sasuke memperingatkan.

Neji hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Namun, dibibirnya tersungging senyum geli ketika melihat reaksi lucu Tenten. Berbeda dengan Neji, Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia harus menahan perutnya karena geli. "HAHAHAHA! KAU SEHARUSNYA MELIHAT WAJAH TENTEN TADI, TEMEE. HAHAHAHA!" tawa naruto menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. Kedua pria lainnya menatap marah ke pria _blonde_ itu. Tatapan tajam kedua pria itu berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Dasar, Baka!" sindir Neji.

"HEI APA KAU BILANG! DASAR PRIA BERAMBUT PEREMPUAN!" teriak Naruto-terpancing emosinya-memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang Neji.

"APA KAU BILANG, OTAK UDANG!" balas Neji marah mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap-siap melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto.

"Berhenti kalian berdua. Jangan merusak kantorku!" sambung Sasuke menghentikan keduanya. Keduanya berhenti dan memilih duduk diam. Namun, tatapan saling membunuh masih dilemparkan satu sama lain.

Pintu ruangan kantor Sasuke terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam model nanas yang masuk dengan malas, membawa tas berisi laptop ditangan kirinya dan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang diselipkan antara lengan kanan dan badannya. "Kalian berisik sekali. Suara kalian terdengar sampai ujung lorong. Terutama kau, Naruto. Dasar merepotkan," ucapnya sambil menguap dan menghampiri ketiga pria yang duduk santai dideratan sofa yang ada disitu.

"Dari mana saja kau, Shikamaru? Kami sudah cukup lama menunggumu," kata Neji ketika Shikamaru menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan malas disofa yang terletak dihadapannya.

"Mampir sebentar membeli bunga," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Cih, trik murahan dengan alasan membeli bunga. Padahal kau sebenarnya mengawasi mantan pacarmu, yang kudengar mulai didekati si pelukis Arisugawa setelah kalian berdua putus. Benar-benar bodoh," cibir Naruto.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah seorang pria bodoh yang membuat gadis incarannya jatuh pingsan setiap kali kudekati," balas Shikamaru kesal. Naruto hanya melongo tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Ia baru sadar ketika seluruh tatapan ketiga temannya mengarah padanya.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berteriak kepada Shikamaru.

"Cukup. Naruto, berhenti berteriak. Shikamaru, kuharap kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan sampai pihak Suna mengetahuinya dan malah memperburuk hubungan kita dangan keluarga Sabaku. Apalagi 'organisasi' kita bekerja sama dengan mereka," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. _Mendokusai_."

"Berhati-hatilah, Arisugawa juga anggota kita. Dia pasti bisa membaca gerak-gerikmu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Yamanaka-_san_," ucap Neji.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu, Neji. Aku juga selalu mengawasinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang mendekati _my doll_," jawab Shikamaru geram dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

"Permisi, ini minuman yang anda minta, Sasuke-_san_," Tenten datang membawa nampan dan menyuguhkan setiap cangkir kopi pada keempat pria tersebut.

"Tenten-_san_, ini ambillah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya," kata Shikamaru menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia bawa ketika Tenten menyuguhkan kopi didepannya.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru-_san_." Jawab Tenten tersenyum menerima bunga itu dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Diam-diam, Neji melirik kearah keduanya, menatap kesal pada Shikamaru -yang malah mengacuhkannya.

Setelah Tenten keluar, Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol yang terletak dibelakang lemari buku, dan seketika pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Hanya lampu yang ada didalam ruangan, yang menerangi ruangan gelap itu.

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi. Shikamaru, bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah bukti yang akan mengejutkanmu, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru sambil menyalakan laptop hitam_ Toshiba _miliknya dan meletakkannya dimeja yang terletak didepan sofa. Ketiga pria lainnya mengarahkan kepala mereka mendekati Shikamaru.

"Dari seluruh penyelidikanku, dugaanmu tentang Shouji Haruno ternyata benar. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ia secara diam-diam mulai menggelapkan sedikit demi sedikit uang perusahaanmu. Dia memalsukan seluruh laporan keuangan perusahaanmu. Hal itu mudah dilakukannya karena Shouji yang bertugas membukukan seluruh kegiatan transaksi perusahaan. Jumlah uang yang ia curi mencapai 20 juta yen. Dari bukti-bukti dokumen yang aku kumpulkan, seluruh uang tersebut digunakan diluar Konoha, tepatnya di Negara Otogakure. Disana terdapat sebuah tempat yang merupakan pusat perjudian dan prostitusi, yang sepertinya secara diam-diam dikelola oleh organisasi Mafia kuat _Oto_ milik Orochimaru, musuh besar kita. Dan Sasuke, aku menemukan bukti mengejutkan lainnya. Shouji Haruno termasuk salah satu suruhan Orochimaru yang membantunya, melakukan perampokan besar-besaran pada bank milik keluargamu hingga bangkrut, dan kemungkinan juga terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan kedua orangtuamu, lima tahun yang lalu. Cukup sulit menemukannya karena sebagian besar bukti-bukti yang terkait sudah dimusnahkan oleh Orochimaru. Kami masih menyelidiki pihak-pihak lainnya yang terlibat, namun butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Semuanya sudah kuserahkan pada Kiba dan Shino yang akan menanganinya," jelas Shikamaru menunjukkan bukti-bukti yang ada dari laptopnya.

"SIALAN! Jadi, Shouji bedebah itu berani mencuri uangku dan juga ikut terlibat pembunuhan orangtuaku. Sekarang dia dengan seenaknya menggunakan uangku untuk bersenang-senang. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA MALAM INI JUGA!" geram Sasuke marah.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Sasuke. Jika dia salah satu anggota Oto, ada kemungkinan dia diawasi Orochimaru dan kroni-kroninya. Ini bisa memicu korban yang tidak diinginkan, Sasuke," Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! DIA HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA PENDERITAANKU AKIBAT KEHANCURAN KELUARGAKU. SIALAN! Aku bersusah payah hingga saat ini membangun usaha keluargaku yang hancur lima tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan dia bersenang-senang dengan uang yang aku kumpulkan susah payah. DASAR BAJINGAN!" emosi Sasuke memuncak dan membanting cangkir kopi yang ia pegang. Ketiga pria lainnya hanya diam mendengar ledakan emosi Sasuke.

Bunyi telepon menyadarkan keempat pria tersebut. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menekan tombol telepon satelitnya dan dari layar didepan mereka, muncul gambar seorang pria berambut putih dan berseragam polisi dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke menahan luapan emosinya.

"Aku punya info penting untukmu. Kami menemukan Shouji Haruno meninggal dirumahnya tadi malam."

Keempat pria tersebut terlihat kaget.

"Tadi malam aku meminta Neji dan Naruto menemuinya," jawab Sasuke tidak percaya menatap dua pria yang disebutkannya.

"Kami tidak membunuhnya tadi malam. Kami hanya memperingatkannya dan aku pun hanya melayangkan satu pukulan padanya," jawab Naruto membela diri.

"Shouji meninggal karena luka tembak dikepalanya. Tidak ada luka perlawanan yang ditemukan. Sepertinya dia meninggal dalam kondisi mabuk. Dia meninggal kira-kira pukul 02.00 subuh," jawab Kakashi.

"Kami tidak menggunakan senjata untuk mengancamnya. Sepertinya, setelah kita mengunjunginya, ada orang lain yang datang menemuinya dan kemudian membunuhnya," ujar Neji datar.

"Sayangnya, sidik jari yang terdapat ditubuhnya adalah milik Naruto yang terletak diwajah dan dikerah bajunya,"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Naruto membela diri.

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Pembunuh tersebut sangat profesional karena tidak meninggalkan jejak diseluruh rumah Shouji. Tapi aku menduga ini ada kaitannya dengan Mafia _Oto_. Aku akan berusaha untuk menghindari tuduhan jatuh pada kalian. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalian. Sepertinya mafia _Oto _sudah mencium pergerakan kita yang mengawasi mereka. Kita butuh dukungan Negara lain selain Suna untuk melawan Orochimaru," jelas Kakashi.

"Siapa yang menemukan mayat Shouji dirumahnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka. Dia mengatakan kalau ia kesana karena mencari putri Shouji yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Putrinya tidak ditemukan. Kami juga tidak menemukan mayatnya. Ada kemungkinan dia diculik oleh pembunuhnya," jawab Kakashi

"Dimana gadis Yamanaka itu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Dia berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia pingsan setelah mengetahui gadis Haruno itu hilang,"

"_Mendokusai_," gumam Shikamaru.

"Hn. Terima kasih atas informasinya Kakashi. Dalam waktu dekat kita akan mengadakan pertemuan penting _Shinobi_. Kami akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa Kakashi," ujar Sasuke menutup pembicaraan dan menekan tombol _off_ dari telepon satelitnya.

"Sialan. Mereka mendahuluiku menghabisi nyawa Shouji keparat itu!" kata Sasuke marah.

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Mereka juga mengawasi pergerakan kita," ujar Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya, minggu depan kita lakukan pertemuan darurat seluruh anggota _Shinobi_. Semakin lama kita bertindak, semakin mudah _Oto_ menghancurkan kita," Neji dengan tenang menjawab.

"Sekarang ini, fokus kita meningkatkan pengawasan diseluruh perusahaan kita masing-masing. Jangan sampai ada mata-mata _Oto_ yang masuk ke perusahaan kita dan menyebabkan pergerakan _Shinobi _tercium _Oto_ dan masyarakat. Kita lakukan diam-diam," kata Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Shouji sudah mati sekarang. Dan untuk mendekati _Oto,_ kita tidak boleh gegabah," Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Sekarang ini aku harus bersabar untuk mendekati si brengsek Orochimaru itu. Tentu saja Shouji harus membayar semuanya. Walaupun dia sudah mati, bukan berarti dia bebas. Jika orang tua mati, hutangnya akan ditanggung anaknya," jawab Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Sasuke, kau gila jika kau membunuhnya," Neji memperingatkan.

"DIAM! Jangan berani ikut campur dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. Jika kalian ikut campur, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian walaupun kalian sahabatku!" ancam Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ketiga sahabatnya.

Ketiganya tidak berani bicara apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Sasuke yang penuh kebencian dan dendam. Mata Sasuke memerah penuh kebencian dan senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. 'Apa yang ia rencanakan?' pikir Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sakura menyusuri koridor yang panjang dari rumah bergaya tradisional itu. Rumah itu sangat indah dan mewah. Walaupun model rumah ini tradisional, namun bukan berarti seluruh rumah ini terkesan kuno. Hanya bagian luar rumah tersebut yang terlihat tradisional, tetapi desain didalam rumah dan peralatan yang memenuhi rumah itu, semuanya merupakan benda-benda modern yang ada zaman sekarang ini, yang tertata dengan rapih dan bersih. Rumah itu hanya memiliki satu lantai namun sangat panjang dan lebar.<p>

Sejak tadi malam ia dibawa ke dalam rumah ini dan mengetahui bahwa dirinya dijadikan jaminan atas hutang ayahnya, Sakura tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa besar hutang ayahnya kepada pria bernama Sasuke itu. Ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahukan apapun yang ayahnya lakukan. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa jumlah yang dipinjam ayahnya tidak mungkin sedikit, sehingga ia harus dijadikan jaminan. Dia tidak menolak jika diminta menjadi pelayan untuk membayar hutang ayahnya, dibandingkan harus menjadi wanita simpanan, yang biasanya dimiliki para bangsawan kaya untuk memuaskan kebutuhan biologis, disamping istri yang dimilikinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, martabat wanita simpanan tidak akan dihormati. Mereka hanya akan menjadi bahan gunjingan masyarakat dan diinjak-injak oleh sang istri yang sah secara hukum.

Setelah tadi malam ia dibawa oleh seorang pria yang bernama Naruto ke salah satu kamar yang ada dirumah ini, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya menangis sampai ia jatuh tertidur. Paginya, ia dibangunkan oleh seorang pelayan wanita bernama Shiho. Shiho memandikannya, merawat luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya, membantunya mengenakan kimono-berbahan sutra-warna biru polos yang dibelakangnya terdapat lambang bentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Ia menyisir rambut _pink_ panjang Sakura, menguncirnya keatas dan membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh membingkai wajah putihnya. Shiho kemudian membawa Sakura menuju ruang makan yang besar dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sakura. Setelah Sakura selesai makan, Shiho memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya tuan rumah disini masih memiliki hati, sehingga tidak membiarkan Sakura terlantar dan jatuh kelaparan. Selesai makan, Sakura memutuskan mengelilingi rumah besar miliki pria yang bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha-ia dengar ketika berbincang-bincang dengan Shiho; yang ia sadari adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Rumah itu sangat besar sehingga Sakura membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah itu. Seluruh pelayan yang melihatnya, menatapnya aneh karena merasa asing dengan kehadirannya, namun kemudian mengacuhkannya. Dari seluruh ruangan yang ia kelilingi, ruangan terfavoritnya adalah perpustakaan yang terletak diseberang ruang makan. Ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya membaca salah satu buku yang dirasanya menarik. Setelah ia merasa lelah, ia berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah untuk melihat pemandangan sore hari yang indah. Ranting-ranting pohon telah mengering karena akan memasuki musim dingin. Udara dingin menyapu tubuh Sakura membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Sedan_ Lexus LFA_ hitam memasuki pintu gerbang dan berhenti didepan pintu utama rumah. Sakura melihat Sasuke turun dengan angkuh dari mobil dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menyadari sorot mata Sasuke kepadanya. Tatapan matanya penuh emosi kemarahan. Matanya berubah merah dan terlihat tiga titik hitam yang berputar dibola matanya. Kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata itu berbeda dengan yang ia lihat dimalam sebelumnya. Matanya tajam penuh kebencian. Senyuman angkuh dan licik tergambar dibibirnya. Sakura bergerak mundur, memperbesar jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dan menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Tatapan kemarahan dari mata _onyx _itu terasa menembus benaknya.

Senyum sinis Sasuke semakin melebar. Cengkraman jarinya di pergelangan tangan Sakura semakin dipererat, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Mereka melewati beberapa pelayan yang menatap takut ke arah mereka, memasuki kamar tidur Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Sasuke melempar tubuh Sakura dengan kasar keatas tempat tidurnya. Sakura semakin ketakutan. Ia tidak berani berkata-kata. Air mata ketakutan menggenangi matanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Tatapan matanya seperti pemangsa yang memperoleh mangsanya. Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan melemparnya asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata _emerald_ Sakura. Sasuke membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja biru gelapnya dan melemparkan kemejanya ke sembarang arah, kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis yang duduk ditempat tidurnya. Sasuke mendorong keras tubuh Sakura hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur, memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Sakura dan menahan tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak bisa bergerak dan memberontak. Bibirnya diarahkan ke telinga Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sering dibawanya. Ia menelusuri wajah Sakura dengan pisau itu. Dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, hingga dagu Sakura. Kemudian, Ia menekan mata pisau itu pada leher Sakura, menyebabkan tubuh Sakura gemetaran ketakutan. Dengan tatapan kebencian dan senyum angkuh dibibirnya, Sasuke berbisik,

"Hidupmu ditanganku."

.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-San! Author sangat terharu dengan review, fav dan alert dari readers di chapter sebelumnya.<strong>

**Di chapter ini Lemon yang author buat InoShika. Apakah lemonnya terasa. Hehehehehe. Apa perlu lemon pairing lain di chapter2 selanjutnya? mudah2an Chapter ini disukai readers sekalian.**

**Author sengaja membuat lebih panjang karena dalam waktu dekat author tidak bisa mengupdate. Tapi, jika Review yang author terima banyak, author akan mempertimbangkannya.. HAHAHAHA!*ditinju Readers.**

** Please R&R**

** *Niwa Sakura**


	3. Master & Slave

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

_Preview:_

_Sasuke mendorong keras tubuh Sakura hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur, memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Sakura dan menahan tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak bisa bergerak dan memberontak. Bibirnya diarahkan ke telinga Sakura.  
><em>

_Sasuke lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sering dibawanya. Sasuke menelusuri wajah Sakura dengan pisau itu. Dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, hingga dagu Sakura. Kemudian, Ia menekankan pisau itu pada leher Sakura yang menyebabkan Sakura gemetar ketakutan. Dengan tatapan kebencian dan senyum angkuh dibibirnya, Sasuke berbisik, "Hidupmu ditanganku."_

**Chapter 3. Master & Slave**

**NORMAL POV**

Kata-kata Sasuke terasa menusuk kalbu Sakura, seolah-olah menyindirnya dan mengiris hatinya. Sakura ingin melawan, tapi hal itu mustahil karena Sasuke menindihnya kuat, hingga tak bisa bergerak. Ditambah lagi dengan pisau lipat yang mengancam dilehernya, semakin memperlemah posisinya terhadap Sasuke.

'_Apa ia akan membunuhku_?' pikir Sakura panik.

Walaupun diliputi rasa takut, Sakura tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap tajam mata _onyx _Sasuke, kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Sakura diam namun tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tatapan Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia cukup kaget dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura, namun tidak diperlihatkannya. Sasuke berpikir, Sakura akan menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan seperti wanita-wanita lainnya. Karena selama ini, tidak ada satu wanita mana pun yang berani melawannya. Gadis itu malah membalas menatapnya tajam, tanpa memperlihatkan kelemahannya walaupun Sasuke tahu gadis itu ketakutan. Senyum sinis mengembang dibibir Sasuke.

'_Menarik_,' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa sentimer. Keduanya bisa merasakan nafas mereka memburu diwajah satu sama lain.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau berguna untukku, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke berbisik sensual. Tubuh Sakura merinding, mendengar namanya diucapkan suku demi suku kata oleh Sasuke dengan sensuall. Ada perasaan aneh yang mulai muncul dari perut Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura tanpa sedikit pun memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura mengacuhkan perasaan aneh yang mulai melandanya.

Sasuke menyapukan bibirnya lembut, dari sudut kiri bibir Sakura menuju telinga kiri Sakura dan menggigitnya pelan. "Sesuatu yang diberikan seorang wanita untuk memuaskan pria," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Walaupun Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman berhubungan dengan seorang pria, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Namun, bukan berarti dia akan rela memberikannya pada orang yang bukan suaminya.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha-san. Kau tidak berhak melakukan semua ini padaku," kata Sakura tajam mencoba menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang semakin hebat melandanya, ketika Sasuke terus menggigit pelan telinganya. Sakura tidak berani menghindar karena mata pisau yang masih melekat dileher kanannya.

"Aku punya hak terhadap DIRIMU dan TUBUHMU karena sekarang KAU telah menjadi MILIKKU. Dan aku akan mencicipi apa yang KUPUNYA," jawab Sasuke angkuh sambil memberikan penekanan. Bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak ke leher jenjang Sakura dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman, gigitan, dan hisapan lembut.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Aku bukan MILIKMU, Uchiha-_san_ dan bukan milik SIAPAPUN. Bukan karena ayahku berhutang banyak kepadamu, berarti KAU memiliki hak atas DIRIKU. Kau seharusnya menagih pada AYAHKU bukan PADAKU, karena AKU tidak ada kaitannya dengan hutang AYAHKU," Sakura balas menjawab penuh kebencian.

Sakura tidak lagi peduli dengan pisau yang ada dilehernya. Dia tak akan membiarkan pria sombong dan angkuh ini, mengintimidasi dan menyentuh dirinya seenaknya. Lebih baik dia mati daripada menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pria kurang ajar ini.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan balas menatap mata Sakura. Sasuke melihat kebencian dan kemarahan pada pancaran mata _emerald _ Sakura yang indah. Gadis ini tidak takluk padanya. Gadis ini malah berani membalas kata-katanya tanpa ada perasaan takut. Perasaan takut itu telah hilang.

Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke akan membiarkan gadis itu melawannya. Dia akan menunjukkan pada gadis ini, siapa yang berkuasa atas diri gadis itu.

"KAU AKAN MENGIKUTI APAPUN YANG AKU PERINTAH. DISINI, KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK MELAWANKU," kata Sasuke marah dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Tangan kanannya semakin menekan pisau dileher Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik kasar rambut sakura-yang terkuncir di kepalanya-, sehingga membuat rambut pinknya jatuh tergerai ditangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, aku bisa membayar hutang ayahku dalam bentuk lain," bujuk Sakura ketakutan. Sakura tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang mulai jatuh dipipinya.

"Kita tidak sedang tawar-menawar disini, _Hime_," Sasuke mencemooh.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku. Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahku baik-baik."

"Kau tidak akan mungkin sanggup membayar hutang ayahmu, yang lebih dari 20 juta yen. Dan lagi, Ayahmu juga tidak mungkin bisa membayar seluruh hutangnya, karena ia sudah mati," jawab Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Kau membunuh, ayahku?" tanya Sakura kaget. Tangisannya semakin kencang tidak percaya atas kematian ayahnya.

"Ayahmu pantas mati. Sekarang kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus mengikuti apa kataku. Dan akan kutunjukkan padamu, siapa yang berkuasa disini."

"LEPASKAN AKU, PEMBUNUH!" teriak Sakura sambil terisak. Ia berusaha melepas diri dari Sasuke. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dari bawah tubuh Sasuke dan memukul-mukul kepala dan badan Sasuke, tanpa berhenti berteriak.

"PERGI DARIKU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ditangkapnya kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan menahannya kuat diatas kepala Sakura. Sakura terus berusaha membebaskan diri, menendang kakinya ke tubuh Sasuke, namun sia-sia karena kedua kaki Sasuke semakin menahannya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Sasuke membuka paksa bagian atas kimono Sakura hingga memperlihatkan kedua buah dadanya yang polos, sembari menghujani leher sakura dengan ciuman-ciuman panasnya. Sasuke menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat leher sampai bahu Sakura, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju dada Sakura.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, BAJIN- AAKHH! Teriakan Sakura terhenti ketika mulut Sasuke melahap dada kirinya, menghisap, menggigit, dan mengulum puncaknya dengan ganas. Tubuh Sakura menggelinjang hebat, merasakan ciuman Sasuke didadanya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sasuke ke dada Sakura yang lain. Sakura merasakan getaran-getaran nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Erangan dan rintihan mengalun merdu dari bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura semakin merah padam, mengetahui reaksi tubuh dan suara yang ia keluarkan, akibat belaian Sasuke. Sakura memberontak dengan mengerak-gerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk membebaskan diri dari sentuhan Sasuke. Namun, tenaga Sasuke masih lebih kuat daripadanya. Merasa tenaganya habis karena perlawanan yang sia-sia, maka Sakura memilih diam sambil menutup mulutnya dan menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya, mencegah erangannya keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura berusaha menahan suaranya. Tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari dada kanannya, Sasuke kemudian meremas dan memainkan dada kiri Sakura dengan lihai, sehingga makin membuat tubuh Sakura menggelinjang hebat dan nikmat.

"Aahhh! Aaahhhh! AHHH!" Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan erangan, rintihan, dan desahan nikmatnya keluar dari mulutnya. Belaian dan sentuhan Sasuke yang berpengalaman, tak mampu ditolak oleh tubuh Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke makin menegang dan bernafsu, mendengar desahan dan rintihan Sakura. Sasuke semakin tidak tahan untuk menikmati tubuh Sakura. Sasuke kemudian bergerak membuka bagian bawah kimono Sakura, namun sulit membukanya karena ia hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil pisau lipat yang ia taruh dimeja samping ranjangnya, lalu memotong bagian bawah kimono Sakura, menampakkan seluruh tubuh polos Sakura.

Sasuke yang terpana melihat keindahan tubuh Sakura, tanpa sadar melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mendorong sasuke dari tubuhnya dan menendang Sasuke keras hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Sambil menahan kimononya yang rusak, ia berlari kencang ke arah pintu secepat mungkin.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura melarikan diri, segera berdiri menyusul dan mengejar Sakura. Sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu kamar, Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura, membopongnya ke bahunya, dan melemparkan tubuh Sakura yang meronta-ronta ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Sakura terus melawan dengan memukul, mencakar dan menendang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke semakin emosi. Apalagi setelah tadi Sakura menendangnya hingga jatuh ke lantai, membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak.

'PLAAAKKKK!' Sasuke menampar wajah Sakura keras. Sakura sontak terdiam dan mulai menangis karena sakit yang ia rasakan dipipinya. Tamparan dipipi Sakura terasa sangat sakit, mengingat masih terdapat luka memar yang berasal dari pukulan ayahnya.

"BERANINYA KAU MELAWANKU, WANITA SIALAN! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!" Sasuke berteriak marah. Mata dan Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah karena emosi yang memenuhi benaknya.

Sasuke menarik paksa kimono Sakura hingga lepas, menahan tubuh Sakura terentang diranjang, memegang kedua tangan Sakura, dan kemudian mengikat kuat kedua tangan Sakura dikepala ranjang dengan kimono Sakura, sehingga ia tidak melarikan diri. Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun, dengan kedua tangan yang terikat kuat diatas kepalanya, memberikan pemandangan yang memuaskan bagi mata Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melepaskan celana panjang dan celana boxer yang ia kenakan kemudian memandang lekat-lekat tubuh Sakura yang terlihat pasrah dibawahnya. Gadis itu terlihat polos, lemah dan tidak berdaya. Wajah Sakura yang memerah malu, rambutnya yang tergerai indah dibantalnya, dan tubuh dengan lekukan-lekukan indah, mampu membuat pria mana pun bernafsu kepadanya, termasuk pria yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Luka memar yang ada disekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan tubuh Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin bergairah dan menegang, membayangkan rasanya meniduri tubuh seorang gadis yang masih muda dan kelihatannya belum terjamah oleh pria manapun.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku," Sakura terisak memohon ketakutan setelah melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang tegang dan sangat besar. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, menindih tubuh Sakura, sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke mulai menjamah tubuh Sakura dengan ciuman dan sentuhannya. Hanya saja, sentuhan Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sentuhannya kasar dan menyakitkan. Sasuke menggigit keras leher, dada, dan sekujur tubuh Sakura hingga berdarah, meninggalkan luka-luka baru ditubuhnya. Suara yang berasal dari bibir Sakura bukanlah desahan nikmat, melainkan teriakan kesakitan. Semakin kencang teriakan kesakitan Sakura maka semakin membuat Sasuke puas.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar kaki Sakura, mencengkram kedua pahanya erat, dan secara tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya dengan kasar dilorong kewanitaan Sakura, merobek paksa keperawanan Sakura.

"AAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit kesakitan Sakura menggema di kamar itu. Rasa sakit yang berasal dari selangkangannya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sakura. Tubuhnya serasa terkoyak. Darah segar dari kewanitaan Sakura mengalir ke pahanya dan menetes ke ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa peduli gadis dibawahnya berteriak dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Ku-mo-hon. Hen-tii-kaan!," isak Sakura.

Sasuke terus memompa tubuhnya. Rasa nikmat mulai memenuhi tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya sesekali mengumpat dan mengerang.

"AHH!" erang Sasuke.

Kewanitaan Sakura semakin erat memijat kejantanan Sasuke, memperbesar kenikmatan yang Sasuke rasakan. Sasuke kemudian mempercepat temponya seperti orang yang kesetanan, tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang merintih kesakitan. Senyum sinis Sasuke semakin melebar, melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kesakitan. Ia memang tidak berniat memuaskan Sakura.

"AHKKKK! BER-HEN- AKHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Sakura pilu.

Sasuke tidak lama lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia menahan kencang pinggul Sakura, melebarkan kedua paha Sakura dengan pahanya, dan memompa tubuhnya lebih dalam dan keras. Sasuke menggigit keras bahu Sakura ketika ia mencapai puncaknya, meredam erangan kuat keluar dari mulutnya akibat kenikmatan hebat yang ia rasakan, dan memenuhi tubuh Sakura dengan cairan kental dari dalam tubuhnya. "_Fuck_!"

Sasuke terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Sakura yang mati rasa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mampu menangis dan meringis kesakitan. Setelah Sasuke mampu mengumpulkan nafas dan tenaganya, ia menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura. Sakura terbaring lemah disamping Sasuke. Ia lelah dengan kesakitan dan kepedihan yang ia rasakan

"Aku tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu lagi bahkan membunuhmu jika kau melawanku sekali lagi, _Hime_," bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari samping. Sakura hanya terdiam tak mampu melawan.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku tidak membunuhmu dan berbaik hati menerimamu tinggal disini," kata Sasuke dengan seringai angkuh diwajahya sambil menatap tajam mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Pancaran mata emerald-nya terlihat mati.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang menentukan hidupmu, kebebasanmu, dan apapun yang kamu lakukan. Kau akan tinggal disini melayaniku dan rumahku tanpa batas waktu. Kau tidak akan kemana-kemana tanpa ijin dariku. Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan siapapun tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku adalah TUANMU dan kau adalah BUDAKKU. Jika kau berani melanggar perkataanku, aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka. Camkan itu baik-baik, Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil jubah tidurnya, dan memakainya. Ia kemudian keluar menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Aku terbangun dengan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhku. Aku mencoba duduk melawan rasa perih di pangkal pahaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Aku hanya sendirian. Aku tidak lagi berada di kamar Sasuke Uchiha melainkan disebuah kamar yang kecil dan gelap. Kamar itu hanya terdapat tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian, seperti halnya dengan kamar yang digunakan untuk seorang pelayan.

Pikiranku kembali pada ingatan lalu dimana ketika tubuhku dijamah oleh pria itu. Pria yang tidak punya hati menyakiti dan menghancurkan hidupku. Martabatku direndahkan dan dilecehkan. Ia membunuh ayahku, merenggut keperawanku, dan menjadikanku budaknya.

Aku mulai terisak. Hanya dalam satu malam, nasibku berubah dari gadis baik-baik menjadi seorang wanita pemuas majikannya. Keperawanan yang kujaga selama 18 tahun aku hidup, untuk orang yang nantinya kucintai, hilang sekejap. Dulunya aku hidup dalam genggaman tangan ayahku, sekarang aku hidup dalam genggaman pria tak berperasaan Sasuke Uchiha.

'Kami-_sama_, mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku. Apa salahku hingga hidupku merana seperti ini? Apakah ini semua memang takdirku?' aku berdoa sambil terisak.

Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuhku yang masih telanjang. Rasanya sedingin hatiku yang saat ini kurasakan. Aku memeluk selimut tipis yang tadinya menutupi tubuhku. Aku melirik ke arah jendela disamping kananku yang terlihat gelap, menandakan bahwa hari telah larut malam. Tidak ada suara apapun yang berasal dari luar kamar. Suasana terasa dingin dan sepi. Rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menyelimutiku. Aku kemudian kembali berbaring dan membenamkan wajahku dibantal. Lama kelamaan aku mulai masuk dalam alam mimpiku. Memimpikan hari-hari kebebasan dan kebahagiaanku, yang hanya bisa kulihat dalam mimpi. Hanya dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Masuk," jawab suara yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berbentuk seperti ruang kerja. Ia mendekati meja yang ada diseberangnya. Dibelakang meja itu, duduk seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata kuning. Aeorang wanita telanjang berambut pirang duduk dipangkuan pria itu. Tubuh wanita itu mengarah ke arah pintu. Suara desahan dan rintihan sang wanita menggema diruangan itu.

"Aahh… aahhhh! Ooohhh! AAHHH! Wanita itu asyik menunggangi pria dibawahnya tanpa merasa malu, ada orang lain selain mereka. Tangan kanan pria itu meremas salah satu dada dan tangan kirinya memainkan milik wanita itu-yang sedang menyatu dengan kejantananya-.

"Maaf, tuan. Aku datang ingin melaporkan sesuatu," kata pria yang baru masuk.

"Kau sudah membereskan orang itu, Kimimaro?" tanya pria dihadapannya tanpa sedikit pun menatapnya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Beres, tuan. Semua sudah sesuai dengan yang anda perintahkan,"

"Bagus. Kau memang bawahan kepercayaanku yang jenius,"

"Apakah ada perintah lain untukku, Tuan?

"Hmm. Kurasssa ssssaat ini cukup. Kau pasti kelelahan sssssetelah perjalanan dari Konoha. Bersssenang-ssssenanglah dulu. Kita tidak perlu tergessssa-gessssa. Aku yakin mereka passssti panik. Tidak lama lagi, rencana terbesssarku akan segera dilakssssanakan." Pria itu mendesis dengan seringai kemenangan dibibirnya.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-San! Author sudah menepati janji mengupdate lebih cepat dan membuat Lemon SASUSAKU. Author ngetik sambil tutup mata bikinnya (Mang bisa). Karena kesibukan yang padat author kemungkinan tidak dapat megupdate lebih cepat. Mudah2an minggu depan chapter berikutnya bisa dipublish. Maaf jika masih banyak Miss Typo berhubung author belum sempat membaca ulang.(T-T)<strong>

**Author juga ingin menanyakan 'apakah ada ide dari para reader untuk pairing Naruhina dan NejiTen mau seperti apa hubungan percintaannya?' Silahkan dijawab dengan Review..  
><strong>

**Special Thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah review. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu2.. Tapi author akan membalasnya lewat PM.. **

**Chapter ini, author persembahkan untuk semua readers. Mudah2an suka..  
><strong>

**Please Review! Not Flame~~**

***Niwa Sakura**


	4. Pleasure

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**. **

**.  
><strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Mizzy & FresnelGaara - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saran Kalian Berarti Banget Loh!  
><strong>

**Reviewers  
><strong>

**Tabita Pinkybunny, Zoroutecchi, Chichin, Vytachi W.F, Kazune Edogawa, UchihaKeyRaSHINee20, dobelianaru, clary008, Yuuto Tamano:** Ini update chapter 4nya. Mudah2an semakin suka!

**Pink Uchiha**: Makasih ya. Aku tersanjung. Semoga semakin suka dengan cerita author lebay ini.

**Himawari Yuuki, Yuna Mikuzuki, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**: Ini ada lemonnya (Author malu)

**Kujaku Obana**: Pasti donk tetep SasuSaku.

**Uchiha Sakuya-Chan**: Waahh… Makasih! Aku terharu (T-T).. Untuk masalah pairing chara yang lain kita lihat perkembangan ceritanya di chapter2 selanjutnya. Hehehehe!

**Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers**: Hai…! Itu si Oro-bener edan tu orang. Yang dilakukannya masih dirahasiakan. Katanya biar gak ketahuan Shinobi cs *dikejar ular Orochimaru. Untuk pairing yang lain bisa dilihat di chapter selanjutnya. Hahahahaha!

**Vaneela**: Hai! Iya Ino mantannya Shika. Gak tahu tuh si Shika emang masih nafsu kali ama Ino *dicekik pake Kagamane. Untuk perkembangannya, baca dichapter2 selanjutnya aja ya..

**LDH**: Makasih ya! Untuk pairing Ino dan Shika bisa kita lihat diperkembangan chapter selanjutnya.

**Akasuna no hataruno teng tong**: Yup! Itu Orochimaru. Ketahuan kan dari cara ngomongnya. Mendesis kayak ular..hehehehehehe. Untuk pairingnya kita lihat perkembangan ceritanya. Okey!

**Suzuna nuttycookie**: Haii! Untuk pairing yang lain kita lihat perkembangan skenario author. Author berusaha menebarkan semua rintangan ke hubungan semua pairing dulu. Nanti, kita lihat siapa yang pantas bersanding bareng.. Hahahahahahaha!

**Rierye**: Haiii! Author akan mengusahakan Sasuke jatuh cinta setengah mati dan hidup ama Sakura. Hehehehe!

**V3Yagami**: Makasih ya! Ini update-nya udah ada. Iya, aku kalau jadi Sakura minta Sasuke kawinin. Kalo gak kubunuh Sasuke. Sasuke: Gak Sudi kawin sama loe author jelek. *Becanda. Kalo aku gak bisa mikir lagi kalo jadi begitu.

**Ddbb**: Orochimaru itu musuhnya Sasuke alasannya ada dichapter 2 kemarin. Kalo ama Sabaku gak ada masalah. Organisasinya Sasuke kerja sama bareng ama Gaara. Kalo nantinya ada masalah nantinya itu masih author pikirkan. Mudah2an sih nggak!

**Mayu akira**: Hmm. Yang bakal jadi saingannya Sasuke belum tau juga. Yang pasti gak kalah cakep sama Sasukenya. Tapi author belum kepikiran siapa ya yang berani nantangin Sasuke. Ya, mudah2an Gaara suka ama Sakura.

**Vvvv**: Romantisnya pelan-pelan nanti muncul koq.. So, keep reading.

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: Ya, Sasuke sedang dibutakan dengan dendam makanya gak mikirin hal lain. Mudah2an sadarnya gak lama. Untuk orang ketiganya masih belum kepikiran siapa. Tapi pastinya ada donk.

**Kenshin**: Salam Kenal juga! Wahh Lemonnya kurang ya! Author belum pengalaman siy (Author malu). Mudah2an Lemon kali ini berkesan. Makasih buat idenya. Author pertimbangkan!

**SaGaara Tomiko**: Sengaja dibuat Sasuke kejam. Biar terasa Angstnya. Hehehehe. Pastinya lama kelamaan akan muncul cinta koq. Gaara nanti akan muncul tinggal tunggu saat yang tepat aja.

**Lhyn hatake**: Mudah2an chapter ini bisa memuaskanmu walau sedikit. Hehehehehe.

**J0e**: Author usahakan lebih fokus pada SasuSaku.. Thanks.

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**: Hai! Akhirnya chapter ini keluar juga. Ya, mudah2an Sasuke lebih cepat jatuh cinta ke Sakura biar Sakura gak menderita terus.

**Debby**: Makasih buat masukannya. Akan author pertimbangkan! Keep reading!

**4ntk4-ch4n**: hahaha. Emang Sasuke kasar banget. Tapi lama kelamaan akan berubah. Mudah2an gak terlalu lama. Tergantung skenario author. Hehehehehe.

** Other Favorites & Alerts**

**Valkyria Sapphire, hellomissTitish, Akane Fukuyama, Arisu yama-chan, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, Devil's of Kunoichi, gieyoungkyu, Josephine Lanchastrian, Midori Kumiko, Mrs. Tweety, Ping-san, Red Flower Iki-chan, Sky-peachan, Sweety Choco-berry, Yuuki d'gray girl, Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha, Ayano Hatake, cherrysakusasu, SyeaSasuSaku, senayuki-chan.**

**...  
><strong>

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

**...  
><strong>

_Last Chapter:_

_"Maaf, tuan. Aku datang ingin melaporkan sesuatu," kata pria yang baru masuk._

_"Kau sudah membereskan orang itu, Kimimaro?" tanya pria dihadapannya tanpa sedikit pun menatapnya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya._

_"Beres, tuan. Semua sudah sesuai dengan yang anda perintahkan,"_

_"Bagus. Kau memang bawahan kepercayaanku yang jenius,"_

_"Apakah ada perintah lain untukku, Tuan?_

_"Hmm. Kurasssa ssssaat ini cukup. Kau pasti kelelahan sssssetelah perjalanan dari Konoha. Bersssenang-ssssenanglah dulu. Kita tidak perlu tergessssa-gessssa. Aku yakin mereka passssti panik. Tidak lama lagi, rencana terbesssarku akan segera dilakssssanakan." Pria itu mendesis dengan seringai kemenangan dibibirnya._

.

.

**_Chapter 4. Pleasure _**

**_._**

**_. _**

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi telah datang namun hari masih terlihat gelap. Sang surya belum terlihat diufuk timur. Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kamar, tempat seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlelap. Bunyi langkah kaki itu membangunkan gadis itu dari istirahatnya yang nyenyak. Dengan berat, gadis itu membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu mengambil perlengkapan mandi beserta pakaian bersih, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak diluar kamarnya. Selesai mandi, sang gadis mengenakan seragam pelayan, berupa yukata biru muda polos dengan simbol klan Uchiha (kipas berwarna merah putih) terbordir rapih dibagian dada sebelah kirinya, obi biru tua yang diikat dipinggangnya, sepasang kaos kaki putih, dan sepasang sandal jepit dikedua kakinya. Tak lupa, rambut pink panjangnya dikuncir dan digelung kedalam, dikepalanya. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, gadis itu menuju dapur -terletak diseberang kamarnya- dan memulai harinya.

"Pagi, Sakura," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Tsunami yang sedang memasak, ketika gadis itu memasuki dapur.

Beberapa pelayan lainnya sudah berkumpul dimeja makan-khusus pelayan- dan sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Pagi," jawab Sakura tersenyum sembari menghampiri meja dan mengambil tempat disamping pelayan wanita lain bernama Shiho.

Sakura mengambil sarapan berupa nasi dan telur dadar gulung yang tersedia dan mulai melahapnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dapur tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh pelayan yang melayani rumah Sasuke Uchiha. Para pelayan tersebut antara lain, Genma yang bertugas sebagai kepala dari seluruh pelayan. Tsunami bertugas sebagai koki. Shiho, Kin, Ayame, Tayuya, Haku, dan Sakura (tambahan) yang bertugas membersihkan rumah. Jirobou dan Mizuki bertugas sebagai tukang kebun. Dan terakhir, Ebisu yang merupakan supir keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura, apakah luka-lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Genma.  
>"Sudah, Genma-<em>san<em>. Terima kasih sudah memanggil Dokter Shizune untuk mengobatiku." ucap Sakura tulus.

"Sasuke-_sama_ yang memintanya. Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kau sudah bisa bekerja dengan lebih baik. Mulai sekarang kamu menggantikan Shiho melayani semua keperluan Sasuke-_sama_. Diluar itu, kau bisa membantu yang lainnya," kata Genma yang akan beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Baik," jawab Sakura mengiyakan sebelum Genma keluar menuju ruang utama rumah. Dalam hati, ia merasa berat karena tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tidak bisa menolak perintah Genma yang merupakan kepala pelayan.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, kedua pelayan wanita lainnya, yaitu Kin dan Tayuya, menatap kesal pada Sakura. Sejak Sakura datang ke rumah Uchiha, mereka tidak pernah menyukainya. Apalagi setelah tahu Sakura pernah tidur dengan Sasuke (dari suara-suara yang terdengar), semakin menambah kebencian mereka pada gadis itu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka berdua mengagumi Sasuke Uchiha.

"Enak sekali orang baru sudah mendapat tugas melayani Sasuke-_sama_," sindir Kin sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Pasti dia merayu dengan tubuhnya. Iih, Menjijikkan!" sambung Tayuya.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar sindiran mereka yang menusuk hatinya. Ia ingin melabrak kedua wanita itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin membuat masalah selama ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera bekerja daripada bergosip yang tidak-tidak," sembur Shiho kepada kedua pelayan itu.

Tayuya dan Kin terdiam dan tidak berani menyanggah Shiho yang merupakan pelayan senior disitu. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua meninggalkan dapur dan mulai bekerja.

"Sakura, jangan dengarkan wanita-wanita sirik itu," hibur Haku. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka semua kemudian bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis pirang duduk termenung sambil menunggui pengunjung datang ditoko bunga '<em>Kingdom<em> _of_ _Flowers'_. Pancaran mata biru sapphire-nya kosong dan hampa. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke sahabatnya yang hilang tanpa kabar. 'Sakura, kau dimana?' pikirnya sedih. Karena melamun, ia tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang telah masuk dan berdiri dihadapannya.  
>"Ino-<em>san<em>, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu sambil menyentuh lembut pundaknya.  
>"Ah! Sai-<em>kun<em>! Kau membuatku kaget," Ino sontak kaget sambil memegang dadanya, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.  
>"Kau mengacuhkanku saat aku memanggilmu."<br>"Maaf. Aku tadi sedang melamun. Jadi, tidak tahu saat kau masuk tadi," jawab Ino tersenyum paksa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
>"Kau masih memikirkan Sakura-san, ya?"<p>

Raut wajah Ino kembali muram. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Aku takut sekali, Sai-_kun_. Sudah seminggu lamanya, Sakura menghilang dan tidak ada kabar mengenai keberadaannya. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut Sakura dibunuh oleh penjahat!" tangisan Ino pecah.

"Aku hanya berharap Sakura-san baik-baik saja. Menangislah sepuasmu Ino-_san_. Itu akan membuatmu tenang," kata Sai sambil memeluk Ino didadanya sembari mengecup lembut puncak kepala Ino.

Ino mendekap erat tubuh Sai dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, mencari kehangatan yang mampu menopang dirinya, yang terluka akibat kehilangan sahabatnya. Tangisan Ino yang memilukan, membuat Sai semakin mempererat dekapannya sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berdiri diseberang kaca depan toko bunga, sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Mata hitam pria itu memancarkan kemarahan dan kepedihan. Wajahnya kesal bercampur emosi. Ia mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya, menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul kaca toko itu, dan beranjak pergi memasuki mobil _Flare Aurora Blue Pearl GT-R Mitsubishi_-nya.

"SIALAN!" umpatnya marah sambil memukul keras stir mobil dihadapannya. Pria itu segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju pergi meninggalkan toko itu, menghiraukan rasa sakit dikedua telapak tangannya, yang tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang berasal dari luka dihatinya.

* * *

><p>Sakura duduk bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang terletak dibelakang rumah dan memandang ke arah danau yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menonton sekelompok burung terbang dengan bebasnya menyeberangi danau itu. Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan pahit yang ia alami sebelumnya dan berusaha ia lupakan. Sudah seminggu lamanya, Sakura tinggal dirumah Sasuke. Setelah kejadian bersama Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Sakura tenang. Sakura memang berusaha untuk menghindari Sasuke, karena ia masih trauma dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang benar-benar menyakitinya. Walaupun demikian, Sakura berusaha tegar dan kuat. Ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Maka, selama ia tinggal disini, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertahan hidup dan menghadapi semuanya. Ia akan bekerja dengan keras dan berteman dengan para pelayan lainnya. Setidaknya ia tidak sendirian. Masih ada teman sesama pelayan lainnya, yang sangat ramah dan selalu membantunya. Tidak termasuk, Kin dan Tayuya yang selalu tanpa sebab, mengejek dan menghinanya. Namun, hal itu bukan menjadi halangan baginya untuk menjadi lemah dan semakin terpuruk dalam kehidupannya yang hancur.<p>

Lama-lama pikiran Sakura teringat akan sahabatnya, Ino. Ia berpikir, apakah sahabatnya itu mengetahui tentang dirinya dan akan mencarinya. Ia berharap Ino baik-baik saja dan selalu mengingatnya dalam ketidakhadirannya.

"Sakura, sedang apa disini?" tanya seorang pria tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh, Jirobou. Aku sedang istirahat sebentar. Aku cukup lelah setelah membersihkan kamar Sasuke-_sama_, " jawab Sakura.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri. Sasuke-_sama_, orang yang sangat perfeksionis dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan. Kau harus membersihkan debu sampai ke sudut yang terkecil pun." ujar Jiroubou sambil duduk disamping Sakura.  
>"Ya. Begitulah yang dikatakan Shiho sebelumnya," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.<p>

"Tumben sekali kau duduk sendirian disini. Biasanya, kau membantu Shiho diperpustakaan,"

"Shiho dan Ayame sedang pergi berbelanja ke kota. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disini."  
>"Oh begitu. Sakura, maaf jika aku ikut campur. Tapi, sepertinya kau sedang bersedih." ujar Jirobou prihatin.<p>

"Aku hanya merindukan kerabatku. Aku tidak sempat berpamitan padanya sebelum datang kesini."

"Tidak usah sedih begitu. Kau bisa mengunjunginya pada saat kau libur kerja,"

"Benar juga," jawab Sakura pura-pura tersenyum. Padahal dalam hati, ia tahu hal tersebut tidaklah mungkin. Sakura tahu ia berbeda dengan para pelayan lainnya. Dia bukanlah sekedar pelayan saja, melainkan seorang budak yang tak memiliki kebebasan. Hidupnya diatur oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tidak punya hak sama seperti mereka.  
>"Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar membenci musim gugur. Benar-benar menguras tenaga membersihkan halaman rumah. Tidak ada habis-habisnya daun-daun berguguran. Tenagaku dan Mizuki rasanya tidak cukup." ujar Jirobou sambil mengusap keringat dikeningnya.<br>"Perlu bantuanku? Aku tidak ada pekerjaan selama Shiho pergi."

"Jangan. Pekerjaan ini terlalu berat untukmu. Apalagi matahari masih terik. Kau bisa pingsan ditengah halaman. Lebih baik kau membantu Tayuya dan Kin didalam."  
>Wajah Sakura berubah murung ketika Jirobou menyebut nama Tayuya dan Kin. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantumu," jawab Sakura dengan mimik muka yang mengatakan- Biarkan Aku Membantumu-.<p>

"Baiklah. Aku yakin mereka malah akan menyiksamu daripada menerima bantuanmu. Aku heran dengan mereka berdua. Benar-benar wanita aneh pengagum Sasuke-_sama_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan mereka. Lebih baik sekarang, kita kembali bekerja sebelum Genma memarahi kita karena malas-malasan. Kita sudah cukup lama disini," kata Jirobou sambil beranjak berdiri.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan ikut berdiri sambil menepuk bagian belakang yukatanya yang sedikit kotor.

"Sakura, kau menyapu daun-daun kering didekat gudang saja. Disitu tidak terlalu panas. Aku tidak mau repot mengangkat badanmu yang berat, jika kau pingsan ditengah panas terik begini," canda Jirobou.

"Baik," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke duduk bersandar, sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria paruh baya bernama Zabuza Momochi. Sasuke, Zabuza dan putrinya Ami Momochi memang sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan bisnis, yang dilakukan oleh kedua perusahaan mereka. Pembicaraan tersebut telah berlangsung selama tiga jam penuh, membahas mengenai proyek pembangunan jembatan Konoha-Iwa yang dibiayai bersama-sama oleh Sasuke dan Zabuza.<p>

"Kurasa, _meeting _ kita hari ini, cukup sampai disini. Aku memang tidak salah memilih kau sebagai partnerku dalam proyek sekarang, Sasuke. Kau memang memiliki naluri bisnis yang bagus. Mudah-mudahan hubungan kita tidak sebatas dalam hubungan bisnis saja. Aku berharap hubunganmu dengan putriku bisa berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan, Sasuke," ujar pria bernama Zabuza Momochi sambil meneguk kopi yang terletak dhadapan mejanya.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggu dikantor," Zabuza bangkit berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke yang juga ikut berdiri dari sofa.

"Ayah duluan saja kembali ke kantor. Aku akan menemani Sasuke sebentar," kata Ami sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke manja.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ami. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Setelah Zabuza meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ami mendorong Sasuke kembali ke sofa, menduduki paha Sasuke dan membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan ciuman. Lidah mereka berdua langsung beradu dengan ganas.

"Hmmm. Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini," bisik Ami disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Hn," Sasuke terus mencium Ami dengan ganas. Tangan Sasuke pun tidak diam. Kedua tangannya membelai paha mulus Ami yang terekspos indah dari gaun merah minim, yang ia kenakan.

"TEMEE! AKU DATANG MENGUN-" pria bernama Naruto berteriak ketika membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Kedua insan itu sontak berhenti dan saling melepaskan diri akibat pengganggu yang tidak diinginkan kedatangannya.

"Oops.. Gomen," cengiran Naruto menghiasi bibirnya dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ami, pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," kata Sasuke yang beranjak dari sofa dan duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Ami menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada Sasuke, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Saat melewati Naruto, Ami mengirimkan tatapan kesal pada Naruto-yang hanya dihiraukan Naruto- kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku disaat-saat yang tidak tepat, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening karena kedatangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kedatanganku, Temee? Kau jahat sekali pada sahabatmu ini. Hei, Temee. aku heran dengan selera wanitamu. Pacarmu itu penampilannya norak dan seperti pelacur. Belum lagi bawel dan cerewet. Masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya. Atau, jangan-jangan kau betah dengan dia karena 'kehebatan-nya' diranjang, " ujar Naruto sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada didepan meja Sasuke.

"Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk membicarakan kehidupan pribadiku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja, Dobe. Aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu," kata Sasuke sambil bersandar dikursinya.

"Hei, sebagai sahabat, aku peduli padamu, tahu. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan seorang wanita yang pantas untukmu. Memang sih pacarmu itu cantik dan seksi, tapi masih banyak yang lebih cantik dan anggun daripada, si siapa tuh namanya, Ame, ahh bukan. Nami, Mina. Aaahh! Lupa! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan wanita macam itu. Dia itu berisik sekali," ujar Naruto mencibir.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau lebih berisik darinya, Dobe. Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa tujuanmu menggangguku disini. Urusi pekerjaanmu sana, atau pergi ke tempat Neji, jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Huuhh. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, kalau hasrat seksualmu tidak tersalurkan, Temee. Aku kesini karena merasa kesepian. Hina-chan masih belum kembali dari misi. AKU RINDU SEKALI PADANYA! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI HINA-CHAN DI OTO!"

"Hn," Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dengan sibuk mengetik pada _White Macbook Air Apple_ miliknya, dihadapannya.

"HEI, TEMEE! KAU DENGAR ATAU TIDAK, SIH. AKU SEDANG KESUSAHAN BEGINI. HARUSNYA KAU MENGHIBURKU. INI SEMUA GARA-GARA TSUNADE-BAACHAN MENGIRIM HINATA KE OTO. AKU TIDAK TERIMA KARENA HINATA HARUS BERSAMA PRIA BAU ANJING ITU. AHH! BAGAIMANA KALAU SI _DOGGY BOY_ ITU MACAM-MACAM DENGAN HINATAKU! DIA PASTI MERAYU HINATA DISANA SAAT AKU TIDAK ADA. AWAS SAJA SI BRENGSEK ITU KALAU MACAM-MACAM. AKU AKAN MENCINCANG PUNYANYA DAN KUBERI MAKAN PADA ANJINGNYA!" teriak Naruto merengek.

"Woi, Dobe. Aku bisa tuli mendadak kalau kau teriak-teriak seperti itu. Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau tidak bisa melihat, kalau Kiba hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Kau memang benar-benar Super Baka. Aku heran kenapa Hinata bisa menerima lelaki Baka seperti kau, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan super Naruto.

"Aku yakin si brengsek itu mengincar Hinataku. Dia berani sekali merayu Hinata didepanku. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti lebih menggila pada saat aku tidak ada. AHHH! Kenapa Tsunade-_Baachan_ tidak mengijinkanku menyusul Hinata!"

"Kau hanya akan menggagalkan misi mereka jika kau kesana, Dobe. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau dan Kiba bersama, hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Sudahlah, Dobe. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku lelah seminggu penuh ini, sibuk mengawasi dan mengatur seluruh perusahaanku tanpa berhenti. Kau juga menggagalkan kesempatanku memperoleh 'selingan' yang sangat kubutuhkan. Jadi, aku sekarang malas mendengar rengekanmu yang tidak penting, Dobe," Sasuke bersandar dengan lelah dikursinya.

"Aku juga bekerja mengawasi dan mengatur perusahaanku. Tapi aku tidak sepertimu, memaksakan diri dari pagi sampai larut malam dan melupakan waktu istirahatku. Orochimaru gila itu benar-benar membuat kita repot,"

"Hah! Jangan bercanda, Dobe. Aku yakin semua pekerjaanmu pasti dilakukan Iruka, wakilmu. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah tidur dan makan sekardus ramen, Baka. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kau bisa mengalahkanku, menjadi orang terkaya di Konoha dengan kinerjamu seperti itu," cemooh Sasuke.

"Itu karena aku bisa menggunakan otakku yang cemerlang ini. Berarti aku lebih pintar darimu, Temee," kata Naruto membanggakan dirinya, yang membuat Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto dan ingin menendangnya keluar dari ruang kantornya. Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk dirinya, bisa-bisanya bersahabat dengan orang menyebalkan yang ada dihadapannya.

'Menyebalkan,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Bunyi _Blackberry Torch_ Naruto menghentikan percakapan kedua pria itu.

"Ada apa Iruka? Haa! Ya sudah, suruh _Ojiisan_ mesum itu menunggu dikantorku. Aku akan segera kembali kesana," ujar Naruto kemudian mematikan telepon dari _Blackberry_-nya.

"Merepotkan saja. Kenapa _Ojiisan_ mesum itu harus datang sore-sore begini ke kantorku. Menambah pekerjaanku saja," gerutu Naruto.

"Cepatlah pergi, Dobe," Sasuke benar-benar terlihat lelah dan bosan.

"Sebelum aku pergi. Aku ingin tahu tentang gadis Haruno yang ada dirumahmu. Kau tidak membunuhnya kan? "

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe. Dan sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya, jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya. "

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja. Dari kondisinya, kita bisa tahu kalau gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Dia masih berguna untukku, Dobe. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum aku akhirnya menendangmu keluar," jawab Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mengatakan tentang Sakura, ada seringai angkuh yang samar-samar terlihat.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan Shinobi lusa, Temee," pamit Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke akhirnya lega dengan kepergian Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ada benarnya perkataan Naruto mengenai meminta wakilnya untuk menggantikan dia sementara. Sasuke lalu mengambil gagang telepon yang terletak disampingnya dan menghubungi Sekretarisnya,

"Tenten, aku tidak akan masuk kantor, besok. Tolong, sampaikan pada Juugo untuk menggantikanku selama aku tidak ada."

Sasuke menutup kembali gagang telepon tersebut. Sasuke benar-benar kelelahan, setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang telah menguras pikiran dan tenaganya, tanpa istirahat dan sex.

'Setidaknya, mengambil sehari libur sebelum akhir pekan bisa menenangkan pikiran,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Seringai angkuh terbentuk disudut bibirnya, saat Sasuke mengingat 'hiburan' yang sekarang ini ia miliki.

Sasuke kemudian kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah pelan dan canggung, Sakura menyusuri koridor rumah yang menghubungkan dapur, menuju kamar majikannya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelemuti pikirannya. Awalnya, Sakura berpikir malam ini ia bisa tidur lebih cepat seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun, saat ia baru akan memasuki kamarnya setelah ia mandi, Genma memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke menunggu kehadiran Sakura dikamarnya.<p>

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain menuruti apa yang diinginkan majikannya. Padahal, Sakura sudah berharap sebelumnya, Sasuke akan terus mengacuhkannya karena bosan pada dirinya. Namun, ternyata Sakura salah. Sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menyebabkan ia berada disini.

Sakura akhirnya tiba didepan kamar Sasuke. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu. Suara berat yang mengatakan 'Masuk' terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tanpa sadar, sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk untuk menghadapi nasib yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar diranjangnya, yang terus menatapnya tajam. Sakura dapat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian apapun. Hanya selimut hitam yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga kakinya, sehingga menampakkan dadanya yang kekar dan atletis. Raut wajahnya tegas dan angkuh, menujukkan kesan berbahaya. Sasuke duduk dengan keangkuhannya, bak Raja yang menunggu upeti dari rakyatnya.

Sakura terhenti ditengah jalan menuju ranjang Sasuke, menundukkan kepalanya ke arah lantai, karena takut dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Buka pakaianmu," perintah Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Sakura menatap ragu-ragu pada Sasuke dan tetap diam. Setelah melihat tatapan marah yang dilemparkan Sasuke, Sakura-dengan tangannya yang gemetaran- membuka perlahan yukata yang membungkus tubuhnya, hingga menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang polos, kemudian melepaskan kunciran rambut dikepalanya.

"Kemari dan duduk disini," perintah Sasuke kembali sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura sangat malu dengan keadaannya yang telanjang dan lemah. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang tidak lepas dari tubuhnya. Sakura lalu naik ke ranjang itu dan duduk ditempat yang Sasuke minta, tanpa sedikit pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian memegang pinggang Sakura dan membaringkan tubuh Sakura terlentang diranjang. Sasuke segera duduk dihadapan Sakura dan melebarkan paha Sakura dengan kedua pahanya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat seluruh tubuh polos yang ada dihadapannya sembari menghapal seluruh lekukan-lekukan tubuh gadis itu, dari lehernya yang jenjang, dadanya yang berisi dengan puncaknya yang menegang karena hawa dingin disekitarnya, perutnya yang rata tanpa ada sedikit pun timbunan lemak, pinggangnya yang ramping, pinggulnya yang berisi, kewanitaannya yang lembut dan menggoda, dan kaki panjangnya yang ramping dan indah. Kulitnya, putih dan mulus tanpa ada lagi luka-luka yang membekas, sehingga tidak sia-sia, Sasuke meminta Shizune untuk datang mengobati seluruh luka yang ada ditubuh gadis itu sebelumnya. Wanita dibawahnya ini benar-benar cantik, melebihi wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri sebelumnya. Wanita ini memanglah tidak lagi memiliki 'kegadisannya', karena sudah Sasuke ambil secara paksa. Namun hal itu malah memberikan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, karena ia menjadi pemilik Sakura. Bayangan-bayangan kotor yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada tubuh mungil dibawahnya, membuat Tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang penuh hasrat.

Sejak ia dibaringkan ditempat tidur, Sakura terus menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tidak berani menatap wajah pria dihadapannya. Ia tahu pria dihadapannya tidak berhenti menatap tubuhnya lekat-lekat, membuat Sakura semakin malu dengan ketelanjangannya.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku merasakan tubuh telanjang Sasuke menempel ditubuhku. Dada bertemu dada, pinggul bertemu pinggul. Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Hawa panas tubuhnya menjalar ditubuhku. Perasaan aneh mulai timbul dari sekitar tubuhku. Aku secara refleks mencoba mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi tubuhku. Namun, ia malah semakin menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"Aku akan menyakitimu lagi jika kau melawanku, budak," bisiknya pelan dengan nada mengancam.

Aku diam tak bersuara dan menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang ditimbulkan, oleh kejantanannya yang menempel dengan sempurna dikewanitaanku. Aku berusaha menutupinya dengan menutup pahaku, namun pahanya menekan pahaku terbuka selebar mungkin.

"Jika kau menolakku, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kesakitan sama seperti yang lalu. Tapi, jika kau tidak menolakku, aku akan membiarkan kau menikmati persetubuhan kit. Jadi, kau mau melayaniku atau tidak? Jawab aku."

"Ya," aku menjawab lirih, takut Sasuke akan menyakitiku jika aku menolak.

"Sekarang, Aku akan mengajari tubuhmu cara memberi dan merasakan kenikmatan. Dan aku yakin, setelah kau merasakannya, kau akan dengan senang hati melayaniku tanpa puas," kata Sasuke penuh keangkuhan.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya mulai menggesek kewanitaanku perlahan, menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh diselangkanganku. Rasa panas dan nikmat kurasakan berpusat didaerah itu. Selain itu, ciuman-ciuman kecil dan gigitan-gigitan lembut membanjiri leherku, mengirimkan rasa geli dan mengaburkan kesadaranku. Desahan lembut mulai mengalun merdu dari bibirku. Kurasakan bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk seringai mengetahui reaksi tubuhku terhadap sentuhannya.

Kututup rapat-rapat bibirku untuk menahan erangan nikmat mengalir keluar. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sasuke kemudian mengulum lembut puncak dada kiriku, sementara kedua tangannya bergerilya ditubuhku. Lidah dan giginya bergantian membelai dan memainkan kedua puncak dadaku tanpa henti, sementara jari-jarinya mengusap dan memilin lembut puncak dadaku, saat mulutnya meninggalkan yang satu untuk memanjakan yang lain.

"aahh… aaahhh.. ahhh!' eranganku terus meluncur dari bibirku ketika Sasuke terus membelai dadaku dan menggesekkan dengan cepat kejantanannya diselangkanganku.

"Aaakkhhh!" Kenikmatan hebat melanda kewanitaanku dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Cairan panas mengalir hebat dari dalam kewanitaanku. Pekikan kenikmatan terdengar memenuhi kamar ini. Tubuhku pasrah setelah merasakan kenikmatan pertama kalinya. Samar-samar dari balik mataku, dapat kulihat senyum kemenangan yang tersungging dibibir Sasuke, saat melihat diriku terkulai tak berdaya dibawahnya.

Sebelum aku dapat mengatur nafasku, rasa sakit membanjiri tubuhku, ketika benda aneh perlahan-lahan memasuki kewanitaanku. Aku tahu Sasuke sengaja melakukannya perlahan-lahan, supaya aku bisa merasakan inci demi inci kejantanannya memasuki tubuhku.

"Aakhhh."

Aku bisa merasakan dirinya seutuhnya, yang memenuhi diriku. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke memompa pinggulnya keras dan dalam. Gerakan tarik dan dorong bergantian dilakukannya. Semakin cepat tempo yang Sasuke lakukan, semakin keras desahan dan eranganku mengalir. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan tawa sinis yang Sasuke tujukan padaku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah perasaan nikmat, yang tubuhnya berikan kepadaku.

Rasa nikmat dan nyaman terus memenuhi seluruh syaraf ditubuhku. Dapat kurasakan, tubuhku akan segera mencapai puncak. Tinggal sedikit lagi, perasaan seperti pengalaman pertama tadi akan segera kunikmati. Namun, sebelum aku mampu merasakannya, Sasuke memperlambat gerakannya untuk mengurangi kenikmatan yang kurasakan. Kubuka mataku untuk melihat wajahnya. Pandangan menyindir dan menghina tergambar dimata _Onyx_-nya.

"Kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya. Kau harus memohon apa yang kau inginkan, Sa-ku-ra," cibir Sasuke.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Rasa malu menjalari wajahku. Aku tak akan merendahkan diriku, memohon pada pria ini untuk memuaskan hasratku. Namun, gerakan lemah Sasuke menyebabkan rasa nyeri dikewanitaanku yang berteriak minta dipuaskan.

"Jika kau tidak memohon, maka aku akan membiarkanmu seperti ini," seringai Sasuke makin melebar. Pria brengsek ini tahu dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Dia malah menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, ketika ia tidak menerima respon apapun dariku.

Sial, terlalu nyeri rasanya. Aku sudah berada diambang batas. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya.

"Ku-mohon. Uchi-ha-_sama_," Aku memohon menampik rasa maluku.

"Katakan dengan jelas padaku. Dan, kau TIDAK menyebut namaku, Budak."

"Ku-mohon, aku ingin keluar. Puaskan aku Uchi-, Sa-Sasuke-_sama._ Aku membutuhkanmu,"

"Kau butuh aku, Hah! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sama dengan pelacur yang butuh dipuaskan,"

"Ti-tidak," sanggahku berbisik.

"Tidak? Lalu kenapa tubuhmu tidak ingin melepaskanku. Tubuhmu memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pelacur," sindir Sasuke sambil menarik pelan kejantanannya keluar dari lorong kewanitaanku. Namun, kewanitaanku dengan paksa menariknya kembali kedalam.

"Ku-mo-hon. Aahhhkk! Aaahh," desahku kemudian saat Sasuke mulai memompa lagi pinggulnya perlahan.

"Kau milikku, mengerti," bisiknya

"Ya. Ooohh!"

"Kau akan terus melayaniku sampai aku puas dan membuangmu," tangan Sasuke menahan pahaku lebar-lebar memudahkan tubuhnya memompa lebih dalam.

"Ahhh! Ya-aa!" aku memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu," gerakan pinggulnya semakin kencang.

"Aaahhh! Hhaaaahhhh. YA!" rasa nikmat bertubi-tubi mendatangiku. Aku sudah diambang batas.

"Kau menyukai ini, budak!" Kejantanannya tanpa henti membelai bagian yang paling sensitifku.

"Yaa! Ahhh! Jang-an akkhh! Ber-hentiii! AHKKKK! SASU- AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHH!" teriakan kepuasanku membahana diseluruh ruangan. Aku memeluk punggung Sasuke kencang hingga kuku-kukuku menancap dikulitnya, seiring dengan hinaan dan cacian kotor-merendahkan martabatku- dibisikkan terus-menerus ke telingaku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, seolah badai menghantam keras tubuhku tanpa ampun. Kenikmatan datang terus-menerus. Begitu pula dengan gerakan Sasuke yang tak pernah berhenti. Tubuhku dipaksa menerima kenikmatan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Sasuke tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ia kemudian menarik tubuhku, sehingga ia berbaring terlentang diranjang dan aku duduk dipinggulnya. Sasuke memegang pinggulku kencang, kemudian menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, memompa kejantanannya yang masih tegang dengan beringas. Desahan dan erangan bergantian keluar dari bibirku dan bibirnya. Tidak ada lagi logika. Hanya ada kenikmatan dan hasrat untuk memuaskan nafsu yang makin menggila.

Dan akhirnya, aku kembali mencapai orgasmeku, bersama pria yang sedari tadi membawaku dalam kenikmatan ini.

"AAHHKKK!" pekikku puas merasakan cairan Sasuke memenuhi tubuhku dan menetes keluar dari pangkal pahaku.

Tubuhku kemudian tergeletak lemas diatas dada Sasuke. Tenagaku habis terkuras. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang diriku dan menarikku menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

Mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka dari rasa kantukku. Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke samping kanan dan melihat punggung seseorang yang tidur disampingku. Seingatku, aku selalu tidur sendirian dalam kamarku. Saat kulihat rambut _pink_ orang itu tergerai dipunggungnya, ingatan erotis yang terjadi sebelumnya berputar dibenakku. Aku kembali membayangkan saat-saat dimana aku berbagi kenikmatan dengan Sakura. Wajah pasrah Sakura saat tubuhnya terbaring lemah menerima gerakkan kejantananku, suara desahan dan erangan namaku mengalun merdu tanpa henti dari bibir ranumnya, dan pancaran kepuasan yang tergambar di mata emerald-nya saat wanita itu mencapai puncaknya. Aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa Sakura adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

'_Damn_!' umpatku dalam hati. Hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh Sakura saja, sudah memberikan reaksi positif diselangkanganku-sekarang berdiri tegak dan meminta perhatian, reaksi yang sulit kuperoleh dari wanita-wanita lainnya.

Kucoba mengacuhkan perasaan ini dan kembali memejamkan mataku untuk kembali tidur. Ternyata tidak berhasil karena rasa nyeri yang terus menusuk di daerah kejantananku. Aku mengutuk tubuhku yang bereaksi diluar kendaliku, merespon wanita berambut pink disampingku ini. Cih, hanya dalam waktu singkat, aku sudah menderita 'ketagihan' dengan tubuhnya. Namun, egoku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa budakku ini mampu membuatku kewalahan, menahan hasrat lelakiku.

Aku menoleh ke arah jam disamping tempat tidurku yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi dan aku tidak bisa kembali tertidur. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah mengikuti naluri tubuhku. Kutengok ke samping tubuhku. 'Setidaknya satu ronde lagi tidak masalah,' seringaiku melebar dan bergerak mendekati wanita disampingku.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

_-Otogakure- _

Sebuah mobil_ Phantom Black Elgrand Nissan_, terparkir didepan halaman sebuah diskotik kecil '_Guilty'_ yang saat ini ramai dipadati dengan orang-orang yang mencari kesenangan sesaat. Tiga sosok manusia yang berada didalamnya, sedang mengawasi orang-orang yang keluar-masuk bar. Dua orang pria berada di kursi depan dan seorang wanita duduk dibelakang. Jendela mobil itu terlihat seperti kaca mobil biasa, namun sebenarnya, kaca tersebut dirancang khusus untuk mengelabui orang-orang yang ada diluar, agar tidak mengetahui kalau ada penumpang yang berada didalam.

"Ki-kiba, ki-kita ti-tidak akan mu-mungkin memperoleh informasi jika kita terus berada disini," kata satu-satunya gadis yang berada disitu yang sedang berkutat dengan _Lifebook Black MH380 Fujitsu_ dipahanya.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Tapi kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk masuk ke dalam," jawab Kiba yang terus memantau pintu masuk diskotik sambil mengelus kepala anjing putihnya. Dileher anjing putih tersebut terikat sabuk rantai yang bertuliskan 'Akamaru'.

" Ji-jika semakin lama, pe-penyamaran kita akan cepat terbongkar," kata Hinata.

"Hei, diam sebentar. Ada orang yang akan lewat sini," Shino, pria yang satunya lagi menenangkan kedua temannya, ketika ia melihat dua pria tinggi yang sedang berjalan dari belakang mobil mereka. Kedua pria itu tampaknya akan memasuki bar itu dan tidak mencurigai keadaan disekitar mereka. Mereka berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Kau mengajakku jalan, hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat maksiat ini? Demi, Dewa Jashin. Aku menelantarkan ritual ibadahku hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat jelek begini? Buang-buang waktu saja," seru seorang pria berambut putih kesal.

"Kau berisik sekali. Ini juga karena pekerjaan. Kalau bukan karena bayarannya mahal, aku tidak akan menyetujui perintah pimpinan," balas seorang pria satunya lagi yang bertopeng aneh dan kepalanya tertutup dengan pakaian serupa ninja.

"Dasar, uang saja yang ada dipikiranmu. Kau membuatku berdosa dimata Dewa."

"Cih, dari awal juga kau sudah berdosa. Hmm, aku mencium bau uang yang banyak."

"Ayo, cepat temui orang yang memanggil kita. Kalau sampai pekerjaan ini tidak berguna, akan kujadikan klien kita itu korban bakaran."

Kedua pria itu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu diskotik itu.

"Siapa, kedua orang itu. Aku baru kali ini melihatnya," seru Kiba.

"Aku juga. Tapi, simbol yang berada dimantel yang mereka pakai, sepertinya pernah kulihat. Rasanya tidak asing," jawab Shino.

"Co-coba, a-aku periksa dari seluruh daftar simbol mafia yang kusimpan. Ga-gambarnya, kalau tidak salah berbentuk awan merah. Tu-tunggu sebentar. Hmm. Se-sepertinya tidak ada," kata Hinata sibuk mencari sesuatu dari laptopnya.

"Ahh. Li-lihat. A-aku menemukannya. Se-sepertinya, kelompok ini baru terbentuk dan tidak terkenal. Ti-tidak ada informasi lengkap yang berkaitan dengan pergerakannya. Ba-bahkan, perkiraan lokasi mereka pun tidak diketahui."

Kedua pria lainnya bergerak mendekati Hinata.

"A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I." Kiba membaca nama yang tertulis dari dalam laptop itu.

"Siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini?" Shino memandang tajam ke arah pintu masuk diskotik.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, minna-<em>san<em>. Kuharap kalian merindukanku *digetok readers.**

**Chapter ini, ada lemon untuk readers yang memintanya (author nulis sambil mimisan). Mudah2an berkenan dihati para readers semua. Terima kasih untuk semua ide mengenai pairing yang sudah disampaikan. Mohon maaf untuk pairing yang lain. Kemungkinan tidak akan dibahas terlalu detail, mencegah alur keluar dari tema cerita. Tapi sedikit-sedikit akan Author masukan sebagai bumbu cerita ini. Keep Reading!**

**Mohon Reviewnya… Terutama untuk readers lain yang selalu setia dengan cerita ini ...(^-^)v.. Please Don't Flame!**

**Akhir kata : "_Semakin banyak Review Semakin Cepat Chapter Terbaru Update" _BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

** SASUSAKU: Author Stress -o.O**

***Niwa Sakura**


	5. The Shinobi

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**. **

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Mizzy - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe  
><strong>

**V3Yagami, Green tea, Valkyria Sapphire, yuki, reinnne, Hana Yuki 'N, Putri Kecil Kuw, Iya risaskey, Kikyo Fujikazu, sasusaku ganbatte, Sky pea-chan, Staacha, Tabita Pinkybunny, Himeka Uchiha, Ruki Matsumoto, Anka-chan, Yue Heartphilia, INDONESIA reader, kyu's neli-chan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie :** Ini update chapter terbaru. Mudah2an semakin suka!

**Cuteshiibeauty, haA, Yuiko, garoo, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, agnes BigBang : **Hai! Makasih udah menunggu Fic ini. Kekerasan Sasuke gak akan selamanya koq. _Romance-nya juga sedikit demi sedikit akan ada. Sejalannya waktu semuanya akan berubah._

**Rizuka Hanayuuki, Kurasuke UchiHAruno : **Ya, sama dengan harapan Author.

**HyukAi : **Mendokusai artinya merepotkan. Ini updatenya sudah ada.

**Vvvv : **Author akan berusaha lebih fokus pada SasuSaku. Tapi tidak melupakan pairing yang lain.

**Mayu akira : **Hmm.. Kita lihat saja nanti chapter2 selanjutnya. Semoga gak bosan menunggu!

**Ririrea : **Karena Saku disini cuma budak dan ketakutan maka dia gak melawan. Tapi ada saatnya Saku akan berontak koq. Jadi, biar Sasu lebih bernafsu *ditendang Sasuke. Hahahaha!

**Suzuna nutyycookie : **Iya. Sasuke masih harus kejam. Tapi itu gak lama kok. Hmm, kita lihat untuk selanjutnya karena sama seperti sebelumnya kita beri bumbu dulu. Kan gak asik klo adem ayem.. Hehehehee! Please Don't Hate Author. Ditimpuk aja *Lohh 0.o

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi: **Waaa! Author gak tanggung jawab loh! Pelan2 pasti akan timbul rasa cinta. Tungguin aja!

**Sagaarayuki : **Ya. Ternyata Sasu gak bisa menghindari pesona Saku. Untuk masalah Saku hamil, mudah2an jangan dulu deh. Kasihan dah menderita. Makin menderita lagi Sakunya.

**Zoroutecchi : **Saku masih benci ama Sasu, Cuma gak bisa melawan aja. Kalo Akatsuki akan mulai terbuka dichapter ini. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

**Kenshin : Hmm.. **Sepertinya Sasu sudah mulai 'tertarik' tapi baru secara fisik aja. Hehehehe. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba selanjutnya.

**Niroli Motharu : **Hai, salam kenal! Makasih ya. Hmm. Iya, Sasu belum berubah masih jahat. Saku belum suka koq. Malah benci banget. Jadi, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang duluan CINTA.

**Vany Rama-kun : **Author akan berusaha menambah pairing lain. Tapi akan selalu fokus pada SasuSaku. So keep reading ya!

**Rierye : **Makasih banyak! *lompat-lompat gaje. Lama kelamaan perasaan Cinta akan muncul. Tapi butuh waktu. Mudah2an chapter ini suka.

**...**

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

**...**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Siapa, kedua orang itu. Aku baru kali ini melihatnya," seru Kiba._

_"Aku juga. Tapi, simbol yang berada dimantel yang mereka pakai, sepertinya pernah kulihat. Rasanya tidak asing," jawab Shino._

_"Co-coba, a-aku periksa dari seluruh daftar simbol mafia yang kusimpan. Ga-gambarnya, kalau tidak salah berbentuk awan merah. Tu-tunggu sebentar. Hmm. Se-sepertinya tidak ada," kata Hinata sibuk mencari sesuatu dari laptopnya._

_"Ahh. Li-lihat. A-aku menemukannya. Se-sepertinya, kelompok ini baru terbentuk dan tidak terkenal. Ti-tidak ada informasi lengkap yang berkaitan dengan pergerakannya. Ba-bahkan, perkiraan lokasi mereka pun tidak diketahui."_

_Kedua pria lainnya bergerak mendekati Hinata._

_"A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I." Kiba membaca nama yang tertulis dari dalam laptop itu._

_"Siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini?" Shino memandang tajam ke arah pintu masuk diskotik._

_._

_. _

**Chapter 5. The Shinobi**

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kita harus menyelidikinya. Saatnya kita beraksi," ujar Kiba bersemangat.

"Hinata, kau tunggu dimobil untuk mengawasi situasi disini. Aku dan Kiba akan masuk ke dalam," kata Shino.

"Ba-baik." jawab Hinata.

Kiba dan Shino telah siap dengan perlengkapan penyamaran lengkap, untuk menutupi identitas mereka dari orang-orang Orochimaru. Kiba memakai rambut hitam palsu, lensa kontak putih, sepasang plester berwarna kulit menutupi tato merah dikedua pipinya, kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, celana jeans ketat, dan sepasang sepatu _Converse_ hitam. Sedangkan Shino, memakai rambut merah palsu, lensa kontak cokelat dibalik kacamatanya, kemeja putih-tidak dikancingkan-dengan t-shirt hitam didalamnya, celana bahan panjang cokelat, dan sepasang sepatu kets _Nike_ cokelat tua.

"Hinata, hati-hati selama kami tidak ada. Doakan saja, supaya ini tidaklah lama," kata Kiba.

"Ka-kalian juga hati-hati didalam. Ja-jangan sampai membuat keributan," Hinata mengingatkan.

Kiba dan Shino segera keluar dan menuju pintu diskotik, meninggalkan Hinata dan akamaru -anjing Kiba- dimobil.

.

.

Diskotik itu penuh dengan manusia yang menikmati kesenangan. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok merebak diseluruh penjuru. Goyangan dan gerakan badan manusia menari ditengah-tengah diskotik terlihat, seiring dengan alunan musik cepat-memekakkan telinga- terdengar. Disetiap sudut-sudut diskotik, terdapat penari _topless striptease yang_ menari sensual diatas meja, bergerak mengikuti irama, mengundang tatapan dan siulan nakal pria-pria mesum yang mengerumuninya.

Kiba melemparkan pandangannya diseluruh penjuru diskotik itu, mencari sosok dua pria Akatsuki yang tadi ia lihat. Sebelumnya, Kiba dan Shino sudah sepakat untuk berpencar. Kiba -dengan terpaksa- mengacuhkan tatapan menggoda yang dilemparkan setiap wanita seksi yang melewatinya dan melanjutkan perburuannya.  
>Ditempat lain, Shino bergerak menuju bar. Disana, ia melihat sosok dua orang pria Akatsuki yang sedang duduk, sambil meneguk minuman yang disuguhkan bartender. Tampaknya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Shino lalu bergerak mendekati kedua pria itu.<p>

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentak pria bertopeng ketika Shino menabraknya.

"Maaf. Saya tidak sengaja." Shino menjawab.

"Sudah. Pergi sana!" usir pria itu.

Shino lalu meninggalkan kedua pria itu untuk mencari keberadaan Kiba. Tanpa mereka sadari, saat Shino menabrakkan tubuhnya, ia menyelipkan alat penyadap berbentuk semut -buatan Shikamaru- ke saku mantel pria itu.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut putih -dikuncir- panjang menghampiri kedua pria Akatsuki itu dan mengajak mereka ke ruangan yang kosong.

__.__

.

Ketiga pria memasuki sebuah ruangan sepi. Ruangan itu cukup besar. Terletak dilantai atas diskotik. Dibagian depan ruangan, terdapat pembatas kaca yang memudahkan penghuni ruangan itu, melihat pertunjukan yang disuguhkan dilantai bawah. Ruangan itu juga dirancang khusus kedap suara untuk maksud-maksud tertentu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang memenuhi panggilan saya, Tuan-Tuan," sapa pria berkacamata itu setelah ketiga pria itu memasuki ruangan -khusus VIP- yang sengaja dikosongkan.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Katakan siapa kau dan apa maumu memanggil kami kesini!" sembur pria Akatsuki berambut putih. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa hitam yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian tidak sabaran rupanya. Nama saya Kabuto Yakushi. Saya adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto memperkenalkan diri. "Sebelum saya menyampaikan tujuan saya mengundang kalian kesini, saya perlu mengetahui nama Tuan-Tuan terlebih dahulu."

"Aku Hidan dan ini Kakuzu. Sekarang, cepat katakan apa maumu sebelum kesabaranku habis."

"Akatsuki, organisasi kalian masih terselubung. Tidak banyak Mafia-mafia lain yang mengetahui keberadaan kalian. Dari informasi yang kami peroleh, kalian memproduksi alat-alat pertahanan yang sangat canggih dan dijual secara diam-diam. Selain itu, kalian juga sangat lihai dalam mencari informasi dan membunuh. Organisasi kami tertarik dengan kemampuan kalian. Orochimaru-_sama_ berniat mengajak Akatsuki untuk bekerja sama," jelas Kabuto.

"Apa keuntungan yang kami terima dari kerja sama ini?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tentu saja kami akan membayar dengan jumlah yang sangat besar dan kami akan memberikan hak eksklusif kepada seluruh anggota kalian untuk masuk ke tempat 'hiburan' milik Oto."

"Tidak tertarik." jawab Hidan mengejek.

"Tidak hanya itu. Kami akan memberikan apapun yang kalian minta."

"Hmm. Tawaranmu, cukup Menarik. Tapi, ada satu syarat," kata Kakuzu tertarik. "Kami ingin bertukar seluruh informasi dengan Oto. Tidak boleh ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Kami tidak ingin kalian diam-diam berniat menyerang kami nantinya," tawar Kakuzu.

"Tidak masalah. Kami tidak akan mengkhianati partner kami," kata Kabuto dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Baik. Kami akan sampaikan permintaan kalian pada pimpinan kami, Yahiko Pain," ujar Hidan.

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu kembali bulan depan, ditanggal yang sama, di perbatasan Amegakure, Klub '_Bloody Ring_', jam 11.00 malam untuk pembicaraan transaksi selanjutnya," kata Kabuto kemudian.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa," jawab Hidan. Kedua pria Akatsuki itu tidak menunggu lama meninggalkan tempat itu.  
>.<p>

.

"Bagus. Kita dapat informasi yang berharga," ujar Kiba senang setelah mendengarkan informasi dari alat penyadap yang Shino pasang sebelumnya. Mereka bertiga sedang berkerumun didepan laptop Hinata yang dihubungkan dengan alat penyadap itu.

"Informasi ini harus secepatnya kita laporkan kepada yang lain." kata Shino.

"Ki-kita sudah memperoleh informasi yang cukup. Se-sebaiknya, kita cepat pergi dari sini," Hinata menyimpan data dan mematikan laptopnya.

"Benar juga. Pagi-pagi sekali, kita harus segera kembali ke Konohagakure," kata Shino.

"Ayo. Kita sudah lama berada disini," Kiba menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>-<em>Konohagakure-<em>

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang terletak di bawah tanah Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ruangan itu disebut sebagai 'markas' Shinobi, tempat berkumpulnya seluruh anggota Shinobi pada saat pertemuan-pertemuan penting. Di dalam ruangan itu, hanya terdapat meja besar ukuran lingkaran yang terletak ditengah-tengah. Sebagian anggota telah datang dan menempati tempatnya masing-masing. Anggota Shinobi tersebut antara lain, Tsunade, Danzo, Madara, Shikamaru, Neji, Asuma, Anko, Gai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Tenten, Rock-Lee, Chouji, Kotetsu, Izumo, dan Shizune (Profil Shinobi bisa dilihat dibawah ;D). Sambil berjalan malas -kedua tangan disaku celana-, Sasuke menghampiri tempat duduknya disamping Neji.

"Hn," sapa Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Neji.

"HAAAIII SEEEMUUUAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto dari arah pintu yang datang bersama Jiraiya dan Iruka. Teriakan Naruto tersebut membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menutup kedua telinga mereka dan berhasil membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK BEGITU, BAKA!" balas Tsunade -wanita berambut pirang panjang- sama kerasnya, membuat enghuni lainnya _sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan dua manusia _blonde itu._ "Hehehehe!" cengiran Naruto menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Dickless, _minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." tegur seorang pria di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba.

"HEI! APA MAKSUDMU, SAI!" hardik Naruto sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah wajah Sai.

"NARUTO, CEPAT DUDUK!" bentak Tsunade menghentikan Naruto. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto bergegas menempati kursi disebelah Sasuke. Sebelum ia duduk, Naruto mengirimkan tatapan membunuh kepada Sai.

"Bocah tengik ini membuat tensi darahku naik. Aku benar-benar butuh sake," ujar Tsunade pelan. Shizune -duduk disebelah kanan Tsunade- hanya bisa mengusap punggung Tsunade untuk menenangkannya.

"Halo, Nara-_san_. Kabarmu baik?" sapa Sai basa-basi. Sai menyadari tatapan tajam Shikamaru padanya, sedari ia masuk sampai ia menempati tempat duduknya.

"Sangat baik," jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku juga sangat baik, Nara-_san_." senyum polos Sai menghiasi bibirnya.

Shikamaru tampak tenang tak menggubris. Namun, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat bagian bawah meja, menahan diri tidak meninju wajah_ innocent_ Sai. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap Shikamaru, diam.

"Kami datang!" seru Kiba ketika ia, Shino dan Hinata masuk dalam ruangan.

Kiba duduk dihadapan Naruto dan sengaja merangkul bahu Hinata -duduk disebelah kirinya- mesra.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinataku!" sembur Naruto marah.

Kiba mengacuhkannya dan malah mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium rambut Hinata. Melihat itu, emosi Naruto memuncak. Naruto secepat kilat bergerak melompat ke arah Kiba, bermaksud menghajarnya. Untungnya, tubuh Naruto masih dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke dan Neji, sebelum terjadi perkelahian sengit. Sedangkan Hinata, hanya mampu diam dengan wajah memerah malu, menerima tontonan dari orang-orang lainnya.

"Kalau masih sayang nyawamu, sebaiknya kau berhenti, Kiba," Neji mengancam. Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hinata, dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek pada Naruto.

"Yo, ramai sekali disini." sapa seorang pria tinggi berambut putih yang baru tiba. Pria itu masuk sembari membaca buku berjudul '_Icha-Icha Tactic'__._

"Cepatlah duduk, Kakashi." perintah Tsunade. Pria itu mengambil tempat disamping kanan Naruto.

"Baiklah, semua sudah terkumpul. Kita mulai pertemuan ini." Tsunade berdiri memulai. "Aku memanggil kalian semua untuk membahas masalah penting. Diam-diam Orochimaru telah menyebarkan beberapa orangnya di Konohagakure. Dan menurut laporan Kakashi, salah satunya telah lama bekerja pada Sasuke. Sayangnya, orang itu tewas dibunuh sebelum kita berhasil menangkapnya," jelas Tsunade.

"Pria gila itu ternyata masih mengejar ambisinya. Keselamatan Hokage bisa terancam," ujar Danzo panik. Madara hanya menatapnya diam.

"Selain Hokage, para Anbu juga terancam. Mereka sasaran empuk yang memudahkan Orochimaru menyerang Konoha. Dia bahkan telah berani menyusupkan mata-mata pada perusahaan Sasuke, tanpa sepengetahuan kita," sambung Kakashi.

"Pria tua bangka itu mau main-main denganku rupanya. Kalau begitu maunya, akan kuhadapi dia," Sasuke tersenyum menantang.

"Jangan terpancing, Sasuke. Itu malah tujuan Orochimaru melakukannya," Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Kita butuh tambahan tim lain untuk terus menyelidiki organisasi Orochimaru lebih lanjut. Selain itu, pada bagian pengawasan dan pertahanan, tidak cukup jika hanya diandalkan pada Izumo dan Kotetsu, Tsunade-_sama,_" usul Neji.

"Benar. Aku berencana akan menambahkan orang membantu Izumo dan Kotetsu d ibagian pengawasan." Tsunade menjawab kemudian menatap ke arah Kiba cs. "Lalu Kiba, bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian di Otogakure?"

"Kalian semua harus tahu dengan apa yang kami temukan," jawab Kiba.

Hinata mengeluarkan laptopnya dan memperdengarkan rekaman suara yang mereka peroleh.

"Jadi, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan mafia lain." Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Aku baru mendengar tentang Akatsuki. Siapa mereka?" tanya Asuma.

"Mereka organisasi mafia kecil yang baru terbentuk. Sepengetahuanku, mereka hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang. Siapa pemimpin dan anggotanya, masih dalam penyelidikan khususku. Tapi hati-hati, anggota mereka sangat profesional. Mereka bisa sangat berbahaya bagi kita," jawab Jiraiya.

"Kita perlu ikut memata-matai mereka ke Amegakure agar mengetahui rencana dan gerak-gerik mereka selanjutnya. Kalau perlu, kita bisa menyerang saat mereka lengah, Tsunade-_sama,_" usul Sai.

"Hmm," Tsunade memutar otaknya.

"Menurutku, untuk saat ini, yang perlu kita lakukan cukup pada pengumpulan seluruh informasi mengenai kelemahan organisasi mereka. Kita belum bisa menyerang mereka. Jika kita nekat menyerang, malah posisi Shinobi yang akan terdesak. Kita belum memahami betul peta kekuatan mereka, Tsunade-_sama_," ujar Shikamaru kemudian.

"Aku pikir, bantuan Sabaku juga sangat diperlukan untuk mengawasi pergerakan Oto. Kita perlu menghubungi mereka," kata Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke menyetujui.

"Kata Shikamaru ada benarnya. Sepertinya, kita memang belum bisa melawan Orochimaru. Kita belum bisa memastikan kalau Shinobi lebih kuat dari mereka. Bisa saja, mereka telah mengumpulkan lebih banyak anggota untuk mendukung rencana mereka. Saat ini, kita harus lebih sabar dengan mengawasi dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengenai bantuan dari luar, aku akan mengundang pihak Suna untuk diskusi lebih lanjut. Baiklah. Kurasa pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Aku akan menghubungi siapa saja yang nanti akan kutugaskan dalam misi selanjutnya. Aku harap, kalian semua tetap siaga pada posisi masing-masing. Sekian." Tsunade menutup pertemuan.

.

.

"Kau seolah-olah memberi kesempatan Orochimaru menyerang kita duluan, Tsunade. Aku lebih setuju dengan ide Sai, menyerang saat mereka lengah. Seharusnya kita lebih agresif menghadapi mereka," racau Danzo kesal. "Kita sudah terlalu lama mengawasi dan menyelidiki, membuat kekuatan kita semakin lemah. Hokage dan Konohagakure sedang terancam. Jangan sampai kejadian masa lalu terulang."

"Menurutku, keputusan Tsunade merupakan jalan terbaik yang perlu dilakukan. Kalau salah melangkah, kehancuran yang kita peroleh, nantinya." Madara membela.

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Aku hanya memberikan saran yang menurutku lebih berguna," Danzo meninggalkan Tsunade, Madara dan Kakashi yang memilih tetap tinggal di markas.

"Orang itu benar-benar membuatku pusing." umpat Tsunade.

"Kakashi, aku hanya ingin kau terus mengawasi Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Sasuke terlalu cepat emosi. Dia bisa bertindak ceroboh tanpa pikir panjang," kata Madara.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sasuke masih terpukul dengan kematian orangtuanya. Ditambah lagi, Itachi juga ikut menghilang. Sasuke terlalu diliputi dendam, sehingga tidak berpikir jernih dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengawasinya,"

"Aku hanya tak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada adikku untuk menjaga putranya dan keluarganya, saat ia meninggal. Tapi aku gagal," Madara mengusap keningnya. Ada perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya.

"Kematian Fugaku dan Mikoto-san itu bukan kesalahan anda. Orochimarulah penyebabnya."

"Kakashi benar. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Madara," Tsunade menghiburnya.

"Aku masih tidak tenang. Nyawa Sasuke sekarang terancam."

"Percayalah padaku, Madara-san. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke semakin terpuruk. Sasuke sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," jawab Kakashi.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, Kakashi. Tapi berhati-hatilah, kalian. Terutama pada Danzo. Aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu," Madara meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nikmat dikursi ruang kerjanya, menenangkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah. Ia mengenyahkan seluruh pikirannya mengenai Orochimaru dan Shinobi, yang cukup menguras otaknya belakangan ini. Pikirannya dipusatkan pada Sakura yang sekarang berlutut dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut rambut wanita itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang erat leher Sakura, menahan wajah Sakura agar tidak pergi dari pahanya. Tangannya terus menuntun wajah Sakura, mengatur tempo, dan mencegah aktivitas Sakura tidak berhenti.<p>

Sasuke sekuat tenaga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan suara erangannya keluar dari bibirnya, disebabkan oleh gerakan mulut wanita ini. Rasa nikmat yang luar biasa mengalir dari pangkal pahanya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aliran darahnya mengalir deras, seiring dengan degupan kencang jantungnya. Mulut Sakura bergerak ragu-ragu tanpa pengalaman, namun sudah cukup membuat tubuh Sasuke terbakar hebat. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke membuka matanya, memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah wanita yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali.

"_Fuck_," umpatnya pelan. Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Tubuhnya lapar akan wanita ini. Tubuhnya butuh akan pelepasan.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura sehingga duduk menghadap Sasuke di pangkuannya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan keras, cepat dan dalam. Sasuke mengecap leher dan menghirup aroma tubuh khas _cherry blossom, _ yang memabukkan dan menyejukkan jiwanya. Gerakan pinggul mereka secepat detak jantung keduanya. Kedua insan itu hanya memusatkan pikirannya pada orang yang ada di dekapan mereka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pintu yang terbuka dan siapa pun yang masuk. Sayangnya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tibalah keduanya pada akhir permainan mereka. Erangan dan rintihan nikmat dari bibir keduanya menggema keras di seluruh ruangan itu, akibat klimaks hebat yang menerjang tubuh mereka tanpa ampun.

Rasa lelah bercampur puas, dirasakan keduanya. Mereka berdua duduk berdekapan menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan permainan mereka. Sakura menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, mengumpulkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah sambil mendengarkan degupan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak tak beraturan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membuka matanya, menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berantakan.

"Tahukah kalian tentang mengetuk pintu dan menunggu diluar, Suigetsu?" Sasuke menatap mereka tajam, tapi suaranya tak menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Aku sudah melarang Suigetsu menerobos masuk, tapi dia memaksa," pria besar -berambut orange- yang satunya, menunduk kepalanya memohon maaf.

"Hei Uchiha, kau pikir berapa lama kami mengetuk pintu dan menunggumu diluar? Empat puluh lima menit. Dan ternyata, kami menemukanmu enak-enakkan bersetubuh dengan pelacurmu," sindir Suigetsu. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin melewatkan tontonan gratis yang jarang ada. Tak kusangka kau sekarang memelihara wanita simpanan,"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawab cuek.

Sakura yang kaget dengan penghuni asing lain yang ada disitu, buru-buru membungkus tubuhnya dengan yukata dan berlari keluar, tanpa menengok sedikit pun pada ketiga pria itu. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menabrak tubuh Neji yang baru akan masuk, kemudian menghilang dibalik ujung koridor rumah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji ketika masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Tadi ada pertunjukan sex, Sasuke Uchiha." Suigetsu kemudian menghadap Sasuke. "Sehebat itukah servis wanita pink tadi, sampai Yang Mulia Sasuke Uchiha tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahmu seperti itu. Bahkan pacarmu yang seksi itu, tak mampu membuat raut wajahmu kepuasan seperti tadi."

Sasuke hanya diam tak menggubris. Sasuke lebih memilih merapikan kemeja atasnya yang sedikit berantakan dan menutup kembali restleting celananya yang terbuka, saat ia melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Kau membuat dia melayanimu! Belum cukupkah kau memiliki kekasihmu, Sasuke?" sindir Neji.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur, Neji," Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapan menusuk. Neji hanya terdiam. Dia tak akan mungkin menang berdebat dengan Uchiha yang emosi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku penasaran dengan kehebatan wanita itu. Kau tak keberatankan, aku ikut mencicipinya," ujar Suigetsu dengan senyum khasnya.

Mendengar itu, telinga Sasuke terasa panas. Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan naluri membunuh. Terlihat aura posesif diwajahnya.

"Tenang, Sasuke! Aku hanya bercanda!" Suigetsu panik. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kemarahan Sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau katakan apa maksudmu memanggil kami kesini," kata Neji menetralkan suasana.

"Hn. Aku tidak ingin menunggu Tsunade untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Orochimaru sudah berani menantangku dengan mengirim si keparat Shouji," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Juugo -pria berambut orange.

"Aku telah meminta Suigetsu menanganinya. Suigetsu akan menginformasikan pada kita, semua yang telah ia kerjakan. Aku memperingatkan kepada kalian bahwa rencana ini hanya kita berempat yang tahu," Sasuke menatap Suigetsu. "Bagaimana Suigetsu?"

"Aku telah menyiapkannya sejak lama, Sasuke. Dan aku yakin, dalam waktu dekat kau akan memperoleh apa yang kau butuhkan," jawab Suigetsu.

"Bagus. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghabisi Orochimaru," senyum mengerikan tergambar di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat kilat seolah-olah ada yang sedang mengejarnya. Ia berlari kencang tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kyaa!" Tubuh Sakura terlempar dilantai. Tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Rasa sakit menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rasakan itu, pelacur! Itu karena kau tidak tahu malu," Kin sengaja mengaitkan kakinya ke kaki Sakura, sehingga menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh.

"Kau jangan besar kepala. Sasuke-sama hanya menggunakanmu, wanita sial!" Tayuya menghina. "Setelah dia bosan ia pasti akan membuangmu di jalanan."

"Kau seharusnya pergi dari sini. Wanita murahan sepertimu tidak pantas berada di rumah ini," Kin tak mau kalah.

Sakura tidak menggubris kedua wanita itu. Ia bangun dari lantai sembari menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kin, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku yakin dia pasti punya penyakit menular," Keduanya meninggalkan Sakura sambil tertawa menghina.

Sakura lari ke kamarnya kemudian mengunci diri dari dalam. Ia menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil pil -diberi Shiho- yang diam-diam ia simpan, menelan sebutir dan meneguk banyak-banyak air minum yang ada dikamarnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko mengandung bayi pria yang amat sangat ia benci. Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk dilantai, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Butir-butir air mata jatuh dipipiku. Aku tak pernah merasakan rasa pedih dan terhina seperti yang kualami saat ini. Rasa pedih karena merasa diriku tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur dan terhina karena dipermalukan oleh orang-orang tadi. Aku kecewa pada kelemahanku dan ketakutanku. Aku ingin mati, mati meninggalkan kesakitan ini. Namun, itu sama saja dengan lari dari kenyataan. Ibuku pasti kecewa terhadapku dan Kami-sama pun tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku mengingat kembali perkataan ibuku sewaktu kecil, untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan walaupun kau dalam penderitaan yang sangat sulit. Aku mulai pesimis dengan hidupku. '_Apa aku akan bahagia? Ataukah terus terpenjara dengan penderitaan ini_?' isakku dalam hati. '_Kami-sama. Kumohon, kalau kau mendengarkan aku, biarkan aku keluar dari kesakitan ini. Aku tak kuat menanggung seorang diri. Kami-sama, kasihanilah aku_,' doaku memohon dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Sebuah mobil _S70 Silver Metalic Volvo_ memasuki halaman rumah kediaman Uchiha dan berhenti didepan pintu utama rumah. Dari pintu belakang mobil tersebut, keluar seorang pria yang menenteng koper berukuran kecil ditangan kanannya. Mobil itu kemudian pergi menjauh keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Pria itu menghampiri pintu masuk, menekan bel dipintu, kemudian menunggu sebentar hingga pintu dibukakan.  
>'Klik,' pintu masuk terbuka. Seorang pelayan pria muncul dari balik pintu tersebut, kemudian membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat tamu yang ada dihadapannya.<p>

"Halo Genma. Apa kabar?" sapa pria yang baru datang itu.

"Baik, Tuan." jawab Genma mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Tuan? Sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke sini,"

"Baik. Saya kebetulan ada urusan di Konoha. Apa Sasuke sudah di rumah?"

"Sasuke-_sama _sudah tiba di rumah. Silahkan duduk, Tuan. Saya akan memberitahukan Sasuke-_sama _kalau anda sudah datang."

"Terima kasih," jawab pria itu sebelum Genma pergi meninggalkan dia.

Pria itu meletakkan kopernya dilantai dan duduk dengan malas disofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumah itu.  
>Lima belas menit kemudian, muncul seorang wanita berambut pink sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh hijau. Wanita itu menghampiri pria itu dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh dimeja yang terletak dihadapan pria itu.<p>

"Permisi. Ini tehnya, Tuan. Silahkan dinikmati," ujar wanita itu.

Wanita itu kemudian membungkuk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Diam-diam, pria itu memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama, hingga wanita itu menghilang di ujung koridor rumah itu.

"Kamu sudah datang rupanya," Sasuke muncul dan menghampiri pria yang sedang duduk itu.

"Hai Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?" tanya pria itu beranjak berdiri dan menjabat tangan Sasuke. Keduanya kemudian duduk disofa.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?"

"Sama denganmu," balas pria berambut merah itu.

"Jadi, kau berniat menginap disini selama berada di Konoha?"

"Ya. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka dengan hotel. Kuharap tidak merepotkanmu,"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Kau selalu diterima disini." balas Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya. "Gaara, bagaimana dengan diskusi terakhir kita?"

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa lakukan secepatnya,"

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shinobi<span>**

Organisasi gelap rahasia (Mafia) dibawah pemerintah Konohagakure. Tugasnya mengawasi kelompok mafia-mafia lain, membunuh pemberontak negara dan penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap.

**Susunan Anggota:  
><strong>Elder - <strong>**Wakil dari pemerintah yang ditunjuk untuk mengawasi kerja Shinobi agar tugas Shinobi tidak melenceng dari tujuan organisasi itu dibentuk. Mereka hadir pada saat pertemuan penting saja. Untuk operasional tidak boleh ikut campu. ******Madara dan Danzo ******(Anggota parlemen pemerintah)********  
><strong>******

**Ketua- **Pemimpin Shinobi yang ditunjuk pemerintah.** **Tsunade  
><strong>**

**Shannin -** Wakil ketua Shinobi.** **Jiraiya.****

****Anbu **-** ****Golongan elit sekaligus yang sponsor (biayai) Shinobi. Kadang-kadang melaksanakan misi untuk misi tingkat atas.**** **Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Neji ******(Konglomerat dan punya perusahaan masing-masing)********  
><strong>******

**Jounin - **penasehat Tsunade dan Pengawas Chuunin.** **Kakashi, **Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, dan Shizune.  
><strong>****

**Chuunin - **Anggota dan pelaksana misi dari pemimpin. ****Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Kotetsu, Izumo, Suigetsu, Iruka, dan Juugo.****

****Hokage: ****Kepala negara dan pemerintahan Konohagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai Minna-San. Author kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru. <strong>

**Author berterima kasih untuk semua review yang datang. Author gak menyangka bisa melebihi 100 review. WOOOWWWW! I LOVE U ALL! *Readers kabur.**

**Cerita ini, author persembahkan buat kalian semua. Jangan bosan dengan Author Gaje ini ya!**

**Author mohon maaf bila di chapter ini, Sasuke masih terlihat kejam. Memang begitulah skenario cerita. Ampuni juga kesalahan Author yang terus menganiaya Sakura. Ini karena peran semata. *Author sujud.**

**Lemon juga masih ada. Cuma kadar keasemannya diturunkan. Biar para readers tidak semakin membara. Hehehehehehehe *Blush**

**Semoga para readers tetap bersabar dengan kelanjutan cerita dan semakin menyukai cerita Author ini. **

**Semakin readers penasaran semakin baik.. HOHOHOHO!**

**Mohon kritik dan saran apabila cerita ini kurang sempurna dan butuh perbaikan. Author masih baru dengan dunia kriminal.**

**Author masih mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian. Review anda sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Juga PENYEMANGAT bagi author mengupdate cerita ini.**

**But Please Don't Flame!**

**Akhir kata : "_Semakin banyak Review Semakin Cepat Chapter Terbaru Update" _BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

** SASUSAKU: Author Stress -o.O**

***Niwa Sakura**


	6. Redhaired Knight in the Shining Armor

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe**

**Rierye, Ruki Matsumoto, Rukia, clary008, yuki, reinnne,V3Yagami, Valkyria Sapphire, Cutie white, mayu akira, Sky pea-chan, vvvv, j, Himeka Uchiha, Josephine Lancastrian, Anka-chan, Bella UchiHaruno, FujinSan, Mysunshine-hatake,** **Umu Humairo Cho, .crane****: **Ini update chapter terbaru. Mudah2an semakin suka!

**Mona Rukisa-chan, kyu's neli-chan, Yue Heartphilia, lawliet cute, Sagaarayuki, Kikyo Fujikazu Suzuna nuttycookie, Yunna-chan, Rizuka Hanayuuki: **Makasih ya. Jawabannya bisa dibaca di chapter ini.

**Pink Uchiha, Riku Aida : **Gpp koq! Hmm. Nanti Sasu marah kalo ada GaaSaku Lemon. Hehehhehe.

**Sumbu Kompor : **Makasih ya. Author seneng banget kamu menunggu cerita ini. Ini updatenya udah ada.

**Garoo: **Tinggal sedikit lagi. Chapter depan Sasu udah melunak. Ini updatenya.

**Iya risaskey: **Gaara partnernya Shinobi. Jadi partner Sasu juga. Ya, kita lihat perkembangannya.

**Zoroutecchi : **Iya Gaara udah ada. Hmm.. Kita lihat perkembangannya. Nanti Orochimaru bakal ngelakuin sesuatu ke Sasu lewat Saku.

**Tabita Pinkybunny: **Iya itu pil KB. Sakura belum mau hamil. Kasihan juga nanti makin stress Saku-nya. Suatu saat mungkin Author mempertimbangkan Saku hamil. Tapi itu terserah Sasu. Kan sumbernya Sasu. Hehehe!

**Yoyoi: **Lemonnya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Pairing Naruhina belum kelihatan disini. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.

**Choco-momo : **Hmm.. kurang Hot ya. Author akan coba menulis lebih hot lagi * blush. Di chapter ini Sasu kejam loh!

**Kenshin: **Hehehehe. Kiba usaha juga. Iya itu pil KB. Mudah2an chapter ini bisa sedikit menjawab pertanyaanmu.

**Dark Angel: **Makasih ya! Author terharu banget! Hubungan Sasuke ama pacarnya ada di chapter ini. Kalo dia suka ama siapa duluan bisa dibaca di sini. Kalo suka mungkin Gaara kali ya. Tapi kalo cinta itu si devil Sasuke. Untuk Inoshika di chapter ini gak ada. Kasih kesempatan pairing lain.

**...**

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

...

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

.

.

_Recap:_

_"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?"_

_"Sama denganmu," balas pria berambut merah itu._

_"Jadi, kau berniat menginap di sini selama berada di Konoha?"_

_"Ya. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka dengan hotel. Kuharap tidak merepotkanmu,"_

_"Tentu saja, tidak. Kau selalu diterima disini." balas Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya. "Gaara, bagaimana dengan diskusi terakhir kita?"_

_"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa lakukan secepatnya,"_

_ ._

_ . _

**Chapter 6. Red-haired Knight in the Shining Armor**

**.**

**. **

**NORMAL POV**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai teratas gedung _Hyuuga-Mart Stores Corporation_. Sasuke, Gaara dan Tenten keluar dari lift, lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke ruang kantor Presiden Direktur. Mereka bertiga berhenti di depan meja sekretaris yang di tempati Yugao Uzuki.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-san, Sabaku-san, dan Tenten-san," sapa Yugao ketika ketiga orang itu berhenti di depan mejanya. "Silahkan masuk. Neji-san telah menunggu kedatangan Anda."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan Neji diikuti oleh Gaara dan Tenten.

Neji menyambut kedatangan tiga orang tersebut. Di dalam, para Anbu lainnya, Rock Lee, dan Jiraiya telah duduk menunggu di sofa cokelat tua yang terletak di depan jendela kaca besar. Gaara memilih duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Keduanya kemudian terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan. Sasuke dan Tenten mengambil tempat di samping Neji dan Naruto. Selang beberapa menit, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Anko dan Gai tiba di ruangan itu. Kaca dan jendela lalu ditutup rapat untuk menjaga kerahasiaan pembicaraan (seperti pada saat di kantor Sasuke).

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke Konoha, Gaara. Kuharap, Sasuke sudah menyampaikan kepadamu alasan kami memanggilmu ke sini," kata Tsunade kepada Gaara.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama. Saya sudah selesai menyelesaikan sistem keamanan berlapis tinggi yang kalian pesan sebelumnya. Saya hanya butuh satu hari untuk meng-_upgrade_ sistem lama kalian." jawab Gaara.

"Bagus. Kurasa itu cukup. Aku yakin selama ini ada yang mencuri informasi Shinobi dari luar sehingga pergerakan kita diketahui oleh Oto."

"Untuk sistem baru kali ini, Saya sudah mengembangkannya lebih canggih dari sebelumnya. Jadi, tidak akan mungkin ada lagi kebocoran informasi dari pihak-pihak yang tidak memiliki akses khusus."

Tsunade kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

"Gaara, kami masih butuh bantuanmu," kata Kakashi kemudian. "Kau _hacker_ yang hebat. Kami sangat membutuhkan kemampuanmu untuk mencuri informasi dari _datebase_ Oto."

"Aku bersedia," Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, aku perlu Shikamaru untuk membantu pekerjaanku."

"Tak masalah," Shikamaru menyetujui.

Anko kemudian menatap Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, bagaimana dengan misi Shinobi selanjutnya?" tanya Anko.

"Misi kita kali ini mengawasi Oto dan Akatsuki di Amegakure. Aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan berangkat ke sana," Tsunade menatap pada anggota Shinobi yang akan ditugaskannya. "Rock Lee, Tenten, Gai, dan Naruto, kalian kutugaskan mengumpulkan informasi Akatsuki dan Oto. Misi ini cukup berbahaya. Aku ingin kalian berhati-hati. Jangan sampai kalian mati terbunuh."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama," jawab keempat orang tersebut.

"Ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan pada kalian. Sepertinya ada mata-mata Oto yang menjadi anggota Shinobi. Aku belum bisa memastikan siapa orang itu." Tsunade menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan Anko. "Kakashi, Anko. Aku ingin kalian memantau gerak-gerik anggota Shinobi lainnya. Waspadai jika ada gerakan mencurigakan."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama," jawab Kakashi dan Anko serempak.

"Jiraiya, kau cari informasi dari anggota parlemen. Siapa tahu ada informasi yang berguna bagi Shinobi."

"Tenang saja," jawab Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dengan seringai mesum tersungging di bibirnya.

"SERIUS SEDIKIT! DAN JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU, TUA BANGKA!" bentak Tsunade kesal.

Jiraiya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sambil memasang cengiran di wajahnya. Tapi Tsunade yakin, Jiraiya telah memahami betul tugasnya.

"Terakhir. Aku peringatkan pada kalian semua, jangan sampai membocorkan informasi ini pada anggota Shinobi yang lain. Kalian yang ada di sini adalah anggota terpercayaku. Dan ingat, jangan bertindak gegabah tanpa ada perintah apa pun dariku." Tsunade menatap Sasuke tajam. "Terutama kau, Sasuke."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Jawaban Sasuke cukup menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan kecil di dahi Tsunade. Namun, Tsunade mengacuhkannya, sebelum ia kalap dan menghajar bocah -Sasuke- yang tidak tahu hormat itu. 'B_ocah jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun_,' gerutu Tsunade dalam hati.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini. Jika ada masalah, hubungi aku secepatnya," Tsunade menutup pertemuan.

.

.

=/=

.

.

"YUHU! Akhirnya aku dapat misi," sorak Naruto girang seraya menari-nari aneh.

"Berisik. Tidak usah senang begitu, Dobe," tegur Sasuke kesal. Sasuke merasa iri, tapi tidak diperlihatkannya.

"Hee! Bilang saja kau cemburu karena kau tidak mendapat misi dari Tsunade-Baachan, Temee!" ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih! jangan harap, Baka." Sasuke semakin jengkel. Sasuke menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghajar Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke dan terus melanjutkan tarian anehnya, sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Neji, aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa titipkan dokumen-dokumen untukku ke Tenten," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya sebal, sebelum ia tergoda membunuh Naruto di tempat.

"Woi, Temee! Jangan pergi, dulu!" panggil Naruto. Namun Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Diam, Naruto. Kau berisik sekali," tegur Neji.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu. "Lebih baik aku mengunjungi Hinata di ruangannya. Daaghh Neji, Tenten!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten berdua di ruangan Neji.

Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto, sedangkan Neji mengutuk Naruto pelan. Keduanya kemudian terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu tinggal mereka berdua. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Neji, dokumen untuk Sasuke-san, mana?" tanya Tenten memecahkan keheningan. Neji berjalan menuju mejanya, mengambil dokumen yang dimaksud, dan menyerahkannya kepada Tenten. Tangan mereka berdua tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sasuke-san sudah menunggu di mobil," ujar Tenten gugup.

Belum sempat Tenten berjalan pergi, tangan Neji dengan cepat memegang leher Tenten, memajukan wajah Tenten ke wajahnya, dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Bibir dan lidah mereka saling beradu, melepas segala kerinduan yang dirasakan keduanya seraya mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuh yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sayangnya, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan berat, keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menghirup oksigen yang habis akibat ciuman tadi.

"Hati-hati selama di Amegakure. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka," ekspresi Neji tetap dingin. Namun, ada kelembutan dan kekhawatiran yang tersirat di matanya. Tatapan yang hanya ia tunjukan pada Tenten seorang. Kedua tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Tenten.

"Ya, tenang saja, Neji. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula ada Naruto, Rock Lee, dan Gai-sensei," jawab Tenten menenangkan. "Aku harus pergi. Sasuke-san tidak akan mau menunggu lama."

"Hn. Aku akan mengunjungimu sebelum kau berangkat ke Amegakure," Neji mencium pelan kening Tenten lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Tenten beranjak menghampiri pintu. Saat Tenten membuka pintu, ia bertemu dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata, sekaligus salah satu pemilik perusahaan itu, kelihatannya akan menemui Neji. Tenten membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kantor itu.

Melihat Hiashi akan masuk, Neji buru-buru kembali duduk ke mejanya, mengelap cepat bekas ciuman di bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya.

"Neji, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Hiashi ketika ia datang dan duduk di hadapan Neji. "Tidak, Paman. Apa kabar? Ada apa ke sini?" Neji menatap Pamannya.

"Baik. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sini. Aku hanya ingin memonitor perkembangan perusahaan dan juga ingin mengunjungimu dan Hinata." jawab Hiashi. "Bagaimana kondisi perusahaan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada masalah, Paman. Perusahaan kita berjalan baik dan terus bertumbuh dengan pesat. Aku berencana akan mengirimkan secepatnya laporan kinerja dan rencana jangka panjang perusahaan untuk Paman pelajari."

"Baguslah," Hiashi menatap mata Neji dalam-dalam. "Neji, kau masih berhubungan dengan sekretaris Sasuke, tadi? Ada perlu apa dia ke sini?" tanya Hiashi tajam.

"Tidak, Paman. Tenten-san kesini untuk mengambil dokumen kerja sama yang harus kuserahkan pada Sasuke," jawab Neji dingin.

"Kuharap kau mendengar peringatanku, Neji. Aku tidak mau kau diam-diam memiliki hubungan dengannya."

"Apa salahnya aku berhubungan dengan Tenten? Apa karena dia bukan dari kalangan kita, Paman?" Neji balas menatap Hiashi tajam.

"Kau pemimpin perusahaan kita. Utamakan tanggung jawabmu. Lupakan wanita itu. Atau aku yang akan bertindak," Hiashi bangkit berdiri. "Aku tak ingin membahas berulang kali persoalan yang sama. Ingat, Neji. Ini kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu," ujar Hiashi dingin kemudian meninggalkan ruang kantor Neji.

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar di kursinya. Ia memukul keras meja di depannya, menyalurkan seluruh kemarahannya di meja yang tak bersalah itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura duduk sendirian di perpustakaan sambil membaca novel romantis yang ia ambil dari rak buku, sembari mengisi waktu luangnya. Di sinilah pelariannya untuk menghibur dirinya ketika ia merasa kesepian. Sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke, Sakura memiliki waktu luang yang lebih banyak dibandingkan para pelayan lainnya. Pekerjaan utamanya hanyalah mengurusi segala kebutuhan sang tuan rumah ketika ia berada di rumah. Sakura benar-benar menyukai cerita romantis. Kisah cinta sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai, menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Sakura tanpa sadar mulai berkhayal. Ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, saling mencintai, dan hidup berbahagia. Sakura terlihat sangat serius ketika sedang membaca novel itu. Beberapa bab kemudian, ia sampai pada adegan 'percintaan' kedua tokoh utama. Hal itu membuat Sakura teringat dengan adegan persetubuhannya dengan Sasuke. Perbedaannya adalah pada novel, kedua tokoh utama melakukannya atas dasar cinta, sedangkan sakura dan sasuke melakukannya untuk kepuasan semata.

Sasuke telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi pemuas kebutuhan biologisnya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sakura. Kapan pun dia membutuhkan sex, Sakura harus melayaninya. Tak terhitung banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk bercumbu. Sasuke seolah tak pernah puas. Namun, yang tidak Sakura mengerti, tubuhnya seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan pesona Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti naluri jasmani ketika ia bersama Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang hebat, pada persetubuhan itu. Sasuke benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan seorang wanita. Sakura masih dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir, lidah dan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya dengan lihai. Belaiannya mampu membangkitkan gairahnya, yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam di tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, wajah kepuasan Sasuke ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya, entah mengapa memberikan rasa bangga tersendiri pada Sakura.

Hawa panas tiba-tiba menyeruak dari pangkal paha Sakura dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ketika ingatan itu berputar kembali berputar dibenaknya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, seperti pada saat Sasuke memanjakan tubuhnya. Sakura lalu mengutuk tubuhnya yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan fisik pada majikannya. Tubuhnya bergerak melawan perintah otaknya pada saat bersama Sasuke. Otaknya berusaha menolak seluruh sentuhan lembut Sasuke di tubuhnya, namun tubuhnya malah dengan senang hati menerima, bahkan meminta lebih.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengenyahkan seluruh ingatan dan pikiran kotor yang berkaitan dengan majikannya. Sakura telah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh hati pada pria itu. Sasuke bisa saja memiliki tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Rasa benci terhadap pria itu berulang-ulang dia perintahkan ke otaknya. Ia akan terus membenci Sasuke Uchiha, pria pemerkosa, pembunuh, dan penyiksa itu.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari Sasuke ke novel yang sedang ia baca.

'_Seandainya ada seseorang yang menolongku dari kehidupanku yang seperti ini_,' Sakura berkhayal. _'Ah. Tidak mungkin. Mana ada orang yang akan menerimaku yang telah ternoda seperti ini_,' pikir Sakura sedih dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara berat terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

Sakura sontak kaget dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik suara itu. Sakura mendapati seorang pria berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya, dengan sebuah _White Macbook Air Apple_ terletak di pahanya. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop di depannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Semburat merah segera memenuhi wajah Sakura ketika mengetahui dirinya tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Raut wajahmu terlihat aneh ketika kau sedang melamun," ucap pria itu dingin.

"Sa-saya ti-tidak melamun. Sa-saya sedang membaca, Sabaku-sama." sanggah Sakura gugup.

"Hmm. Benarkah? Kau hebat sekali bisa membaca tanpa melihat buku yang ada di hadapanmu," sindir Gaara.

Sakura terdiam malu mengetahui ia tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari pria itu. Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin lama meluas hingga ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku penasaran dengan buku yang kau baca. Seberapa menariknya buku itu sehingga membuatmu melamun? Raut wajahmu berubah-ubah seperti orang aneh."

"Maaf," gumam Sakura pelan.

'_Wanita aneh_,' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Gaara lagi.

"Nama Saya Sakura Haruno, Sabaku-sama."

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Saya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Tugas Saya hanya melayani kebutuhan Sasuke-sama selama dia di rumah," jawab Sakura malu-malu. Sakura menutup novel yang ia pegang. Ia tidak mungkin lagi bisa melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Oh. Jadi kau adalah 'pelayan' pribadi Sasuke, ya. Kau tidak malu menjual tubuhmu demi memperoleh uang?" ejek Gaara.

Perkataan Gaara itu memukul telak Sakura. Gaara telah menghinanya dan memandang rendah martabatnya. Air mata kemarahan merebak di pelupuk matanya.

"Anda tidak berhak menilai saya seenaknya. Orang kaya seperti Anda tidak akan mungkin mengetahui kehidupan orang miskin seperti saya," Sakura tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya.

"Permisi, Sabaku-sama," Sakura bangkit berdiri, mengembalikan novel yang ia baca di rak buku, dan keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini diliputi rasa kaget dan penyesalan.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Musim telah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Sebagian besar orang akan memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di luar dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi wanita berambut _pink_, bernama Sakura. Emosi yang melanda wanita itu menyebabkan ia menjadi kurang waras. Di saat orang memilih berada di dekat perapian dan menyesap secangkir minuman panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, wanita berambut _pink_ itu malah berada di luar, di tengah tumpukan salju sembari meluapkan emosinya.

Sakura membersihkan dengan kasar timbunan salju yang menumpuk di halaman belakang dekat gudang. Ia masih kesal atas hinaan Gaara yang seenaknya menilai dirinya tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Sakura merasa pria itu benar-benar dingin dan tidak berhati.

'_SEMUA ORANG KAYA BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN_!' teriaknya dalam hati. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan membuang nafasnya kasar dari mulut, menandakan ia sedang marah.

Sakura memeluk erat-erat badannya untuk menambahkan rasa hangat di tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil, akibat suhu udara yang sangat dingin. Jaket dan sarung tangan tebal yang sekarang ini dipakainya belum cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya telah memerah karena kedinginan.

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Gaara sedang menuju ke arahnya. Wajah Sakura semakin mengerut kesal dan memilih mengabaikan pria itu.

"Kau memang wanita aneh. Manusia normal tidak akan mungkin berada di tengah salju begini," ejek Gaara ketika ia berdiri di samping Sakura. Ada nada geli tersirat di suaranya.

"Jangan mengganggu, Sabaku -sama. Saya sedang bekerja," balas Sakura kesal. Sakura terus melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memperhatikan pria di sampingnya

"Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti tadi," kata Gaara dingin, namun terdengar tulus.

Sakura diam dan menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam, mencari tahu apakah ada kebohongan yang tersirat di matanya. Tapi sorot mata Gaara mengatakan penyesalan yang dalam. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk meredakan emosinya dan memaafkan pria itu.

"Ya. Saya memaafkan Anda. Saya yakin semua orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti Anda, Sabaku-sama," Sakura berusaha menghibur dirinya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak berhak menilai dirimu buruk. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hidupmu, itu urusanmu,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris dan berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Gaara diam-diam mempelajari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau yakin akan bekerja di tengah salju seperti ini?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah terbiasa," jawab Sakura berbohong. Ia hanya ingin mendinginkan pikirannya di tengah salju yang berjatuhan.

"Terserah," jawab Gaara kemudian membuka syal tebal merah yang terlingkar di lehernya dan topi rajutan hitam di kepalanya, kemudian memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Pakailah. Ini akan menghangatkanmu."

"Te-terima kasih, Sabaku-sama," wajah Sakura semakin merona merah ketika Gaara memakaikan syal dan topinya kepada Sakura. Jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat sehingga Sakura dapat merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh Gaara,

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil namaku saja."

"I-iya Sa- Eh, Ga-Gaara-san," jawab Sakura agak kikuk.

Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke saku dalam jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Kau sepertinya suka membaca novel. Ini, bacalah. Novel ini sangat bagus."

"Ya, te-terima kasih, Gaara-san. Saya akan segera mengembalikan pada Anda setelah saya selesai membacanya," jawab Sakura sambil menerima novel misteri romantis yang diserahkan Gaara.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun kamu mau," Gaara mundur selangkah, membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Ditengah jalan, Gaara berbalik ke arah Sakura sejenak. "Sering-seringlah ke perpustakaan. Rasanya aneh kalau terlalu sepi," ujar Gaara. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura. Gaara kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Sakura sembari melihat punggung Gaara yang menghilang di dalam rumah. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena pria berambut merah itu tidak sedingin dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Shiho, apa masih ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai membantu Shiho membereskan seluruh belanjaan bulanan yang baru Shiho beli dari kota.

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja." jawab Shiho.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya, Sakura. Tidak ada lagi," Shiho meyakinkannya. "Sakura, Aku harus ke ruang makan memeriksa pekerjaan Kin. Pekerjaannya selalu tidak beres," keluh Shiho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan membaca di perpustakaan," ujar Sakura.

Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir, menaruh beberapa sendok bubuk cokelat, dan menuangkan air panas. Setelah selesai, Sakura menaruhnya di nampan dan bergegas keluar dapur.

"Cokelat itu untuk siapa, Sakura?" tanya Shiho yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura sebelum Sakura keluar dapur.

"Oh, ini untuk Gaara-sama, Shiho," jawab Sakura canggung.

"Ternyata yang membuatmu akhir-akhir ini rajin ke perpustakaan karena Gaara-sama, ya?" goda Shiho.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Gaara-sama, Shiho" Sakura memerah malu.

"Oh ya. Hampir setiap hari kalian berduaan di perpustakaan. Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu, kan?" Shiho menggoda lagi.

"Tidak, Shiho! Aku dan Gaara-sama hanya mengobrol tentang buku. Gaara-sama sangat baik mau membagi info tentang buku-buku yang menarik," jawab Sakura dengan binar senang.

"Ya, sudah. Hati-hati membawa cokelatnya."

"Iya," ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan dapur.

Shiho memandang punggung Sakura dengan gelisah. Perasaannya tidak tenang dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Gaara. Shiho merasa Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya. Shiho benar-benar tidak menyetujui cara Sasuke yang memperlakukan Sakura selama ini. Apa daya, dia tidak mungkin bisa melarang dan melawan majikannya yang mempekerjakannya.

'_Kuharap, Sakura akan baik-baik saja,_' pikirnya kasihan.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu cukup besar dan suasananya sangat nyaman. Ruangan itu ditata sedemikian rupa untuk memberikan kenyamanan bagi pengguna perpustakaan. Deretan lemari buku diatur mengelilingi ruangan itu. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat satu meja panjang dan sofa putih besar yang melingkari meja itu. Buku-buku yang ada sangat beragam dan lengkap. Dari buku yang berkaitan dengan ilmu pengetahuan sampai dengan novel-novel fiksi tersimpan di situ. Buku tua maupun buku baru, tersimpan rapi di rak-rak buku. Pemilik perpustakaan ini bisa dikatakan pecinta dan pengoleksi berbagai buku.

Sakura mendapati Gaara sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sakura mendekati Gaara dan meletakkan cangkir berisi minuman cokelat itu di samping laptopnya, di atas meja. "Gaara-san, ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu repot membuatnya untukku, Sakura," Gaara mengangkat wajahnya memandang Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah meminjamkan novel padaku minggu lalu. Maaf baru sekarang membalasnya, Gaara-san," kata Sakura menunduk malu.

"Sama-sama," Gaara kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sakura menuju ke deretan rak buku dan mencari novel berjudul _Alice in Wonderland _karangan _Charles Lutwidge Dodgson_, yang belum selesai ia baca. Setelah menemukan buku yang dicari, Sakura duduk di samping Gaara dan mulai larut dalam buku bacaan yang diambilnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara setelah beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Huh!" Sakura memalingkan kepalanya menatap Gaara.

"Apa buku itu bagus, Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

"Aku belum selesai membacanya. Tapi sejauh ini, alur ceritanya cukup simpel dan menurutku sangat inspiratif," jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Gaara cukup penasaran.

"Novel ini bercerita tentang seorang gadis bernama _ Alice _yang masuk ke dalam lubang kelinci dan terperangkap di sebuah negeri yang bernama_ Wonderland_. _Alice _harus menghadapi berbagai tantangan yang terjadi di Negeri itu untuk bisa kembali ke dunianya semula."

"Oh ya. Cukup menarik."

"Bagiku cerita ini sangat bagus. _Alice_ memberikan inspirasi bagiku untuk tidak menyerah dengan segala tantangan yang muncul," kata Sakura berbinar-binar.

Bibir Gaara tertarik membentuk seringai kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura. Gaara cukup kagum dengan kegigihan Sakura. Mereka berdua memiliki kesukaan yang sama terhadap buku, sehingga membuat Gaara dan Sakura menjadi dekat. Hanya butuh beberapa hari saja, mereka sudah berteman dekat. Mereka berdua cukup sering menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dan membaca di perpustakaan rumah Sasuke ketika Sasuke berada di kantor. Setelah cukup lama mengenal Sakura, Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura adalah wanita yang mandiri dan pintar. Gaara sering memperhatikan Sakura ketika wanita itu tidak mengetahuinya. Gaara kagum dengan pendapat yang Sakura lontarkan saat mereka berdiskusi. Sakura akan menyerukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar dan gigih dalam mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Walaupun Gaara tahu bahwa Sakura merupakan wanita simpanan (merangkap pelayan) Sasuke, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Gaara meremehkan dan memandang rendah Sakura. Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lainnya, yang bersedia menjadi wanita simpanan hanya untuk hidup senang dan mewah. Gaara bisa membaca raut wajah Sakura yang telihat tidak bahagia. Gaara tahu bahwa Sakura sepertinya terpaksa menjalani hidup seperti itu. Mata _emerald_-nya yang indah tidak memancarkan kebahagian. Kadang kala, senyum wanita itu sekilas seperti dipaksakan. Gaara bisa menebak bahwa penyebabnya tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan seolah tak peduli bila berhadapan dengan Sakura, jelas-jelas menyakiti wanita itu. Hal itu menggerakkan hati Gaara untuk mendekati Sakura dan menjadi temannya, untuk membuat Sakura bisa kembali tersenyum dengan tulus. Setidaknya, membuat Sakura tersenyum mampu memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri di hatinya.

Gaara bersandar dengan malas di kursinya sambil tetap mendegar ocehan Sakura mengenai novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Maaf, Gaara-san. Kamu pasti bosan dengan ocehanku," kata Sakura saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat lelah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah karena terus bekerja," jawab Gaara sambil memijat pelan dahinya.

"Eh! Jadi, kau terus bekerja dari tadi?" tanya Sakura khawatir. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika terus memaksakan diri."

"Ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini untuk Sasuke sebelum kembali ke Sunagakure."

"Hahh! Kapan kau akan kembali ke Sunagakure?" tanya Sakura kembali dengan sedikit nada kekecewaan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Sakura kecewa mendengar keberangkatan Gaara yang akan membuatnya kesepian. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura telah menganggap Gaara teman baiknya dalam waktu yang singkat, setelah pertemuan mereka.

"Lusa. Aku sudah cukup lama meninggalkan pekerjaanku di sana. Aku tak bisa menelantarkan pekerjaanku begitu saja."

"Rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Tak terasa kau sudah dua minggu berada di Konoha," ucap Sakura. "Kau akan datang mengunjungi Konoha lagi?" Sakura terlihat berharap.

"Ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan penting di Konoha. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," jawab Gaara. "Kenapa, kau akan kesepian selama aku tak ada?"

"Ya. Aku akan kesepian kalau kau pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menemaniku membaca," kata Sakura jujur.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya beberapa hari di Suna. Jangan terlalu merindukanku," ejek Gaara.

"Tak mungkin," Sakura mengelak sambil tersenyum.

Sakura merasa akan ada suatu perasaan yang hilang dengan ketidakhadiran Gaara. Walaupun kepergiannya hanya sebentar, Sakura yakin akan ada perasaan hampa di hatinya. Namun, ia masih tidak paham perasaan apakah itu.

'_Apa aku menyukai Gaara?_" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke menghampiri meja di ruang kerjanya (di rumah) dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya malas di kursi. Ia melonggarkan dasi di lehernya dan memijat pelan dahinya yang terasa agak pening. Pekerjaannya benar-benar tidak ada habisnya. Pertemuan dengan klien, rapat dengan pemegang saham, rapat internal manajemen, dan tinjauan lapangan proyek-proyek yang sedang dibangun, semuanya cukup menguras energinya. Apalagi, ada beberapa masalah kecil yang terkait dengan salah satu perusahaannya, membuat Sasuke harus turun tangan menyelesaikannya sendiri karena kurang tanggapnya pengurus perusahaan dalam mengambil keputusan. Tidak mengherankan bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, pemimpin dan pemilik perusahaan besar _Uchiha International Corporation_ (peninggalan orangtuanya), memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. Perusahaannya memiliki banyak anak perusahaan, yang tersebar di Konohagakure dan di beberapa negara lainnya, yang mau tak mau harus diawasi perkembangannya.

Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat mendedikasikan dirinya demi kemajuan perusahanya. Kepintaran dan keahlian bisnis yang dimilikinya, mampu membawa dirinya yang masih berusia 22 tahun, sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda tersukses dan orang terkaya nomor dua di Konohagakure. Ketampanan dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu "_The Most Wanted Bachelor_" incaran seluruh gadis maupun wanita (termasuk ketiga sahabatnya). Tapi, hal itu tidak mendorongnya menjadi seorang _playboy _yang gemar gonta-ganti pasangan.

Kesibukannya membuat dirinya tidak terlalu mementingkan yang namanya _relationship_ dengan lawan jenisnya. Sasuke hanya pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa wanita (termasuk saat ini), yang menurutnya dianggap tidak masuk dalam kategori _fangirl _dan memiliki latar belakang sama dengannya. Hubungan yang dibina pun hanya karena untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya sebagai seorang pria normal. Sasuke sering menyembunyikan hubungan dekatnya dengan seorang wanita pada masyarakat. Ia lebih suka hubungan pribadinya tidak dikonsumsi publik.

Hubungan yang dimiliki Sasuke memang hanya dilandaskan pada sex semata, dikarenakan sampai saat ini, belum ada satu wanita pun yang mampu membuat Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta. Sasuke belum berpikir untuk menikah dan membentuk keluarga. Masih ada hal lain yang perlu dia capai. Ia masih punya ambisi lain. Kekasih Sasuke pun sama sekali tak keberatan. Selama mereka memperoleh yang diinginkannya, mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Bisa ditebak, sebagian besar wanita yang mendekati Sasuke, hanya mencari kekayaan, ketampanan dan ketenaran yang dimilikinya saja. Tentu saja, sulit mencari seseorang yang tulus menerima Sasuke apa adanya di jaman sekarang ini, tanpa diikuti embel-embel dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya mencari ketenangan. Selain pekerjaan dan jadwal padat yang memenuhi pikirannya, ada 'sesuatu' yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu otaknya. 'Sesuatu' itu, tidak lain merupakan budak wanita yang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Entah mengapa, wajah wanita itu selalu menghantui benaknya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa sebabnya, wanita berambut _pink_ itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Hal itu, sangat mengganggu bagi sang Uchiha bungsu. Bagaimana tidak. Hampir setiap saat, pikirannya kembali pada ingatan saat-saat mereka berdua bercumbu. Lebih parahnya lagi, hal itu terjadi pada saat ia sedang berada dalam rapat internal perusahaan, tadi siang.

Rapat tersebut, Sasuke akui, cukup membosankan baginya. Ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar–membosankan- para bawahannya yang notabene sudah diketahui Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, pikiran Sasuke melayang pada ingatan erotis yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya, melibatkan pergumulan antara dirinya dan Sakura. Tentu saja, lamunan tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke terangsang di tengah rapat, yang dihadiri beberapa pengurus perusahaannya. Untungnya, Sasuke masih bisa menjaga _image_-nya dan berusaha menutupinya agar tidak dicurigai karyawannya. Namun, hal itu sangat memalukan bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, yang seharusnya fokus pada pekerjaannya dan bukan memikirkan wanita itu. Gila bukan. Sasuke tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu atau dirinya sendiri.

'_Benarkah keputusanku menjadikan dia budak?_' Sasuke bertanya kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari halaman belakang menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Suara tawa itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang membuat boneka salju bersama seorang wanita. Anak kecil itu bernama Inari, putra salah satu pelayannya, Tsunami. Sedangkan wanita yang menemani Inari, tidak lain adalah wanita yang telah menghantui pikirannya, Sakura. Mereka terlihat asyik dengan membuat orang-orangan salju.

Sasuke dengan seksama memperhatikan Sakura. Rambutnya yang tergerai indah di punggungnya, mata _emerald-_nya yang berbinar senang ketika membentuk bulatan salju, dan senyum kecil yang terbentuk di bibirnya ketika membantu Inari. Tanpa sadar, ada perasaan tenang yang meliputi hati sang Sasuke Uchiha ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sayangnya, ekspresi Sakura tersebut tidak pernah Sakura perlihatkan di depan Sasuke. Selama ini, Sakura hanya memandangnya dingin dan ada sebersit kebencian di mata hijau _emerald_-nya saat sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Sasuke ketika ia terus memperhatikan wanita itu.

Perasaan tenang yang dirasakan Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama. Perasaan itu hilang ketika seorang pria berambut merah, bernama Gaara, mendatangi dua orang yang sedang membuat boneka salju itu. Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura, yang sedang berlutut sambil membentuk boneka salju itu. Mereka berdua terlihat mengobrol santai dan sesekali Sakura tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Emosi mulai memenuhi Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menatap marah pada pria yang sedang bersama dengan budaknya. Ditambah lagi, senyum Sakura yang ditujukan pada Gaara semakin memperbesar api kemarahan Sasuke. Sakura seharusnya tidak boleh akrab dengan pria lain. Senyum itu seharusnya hanya ditujukan pada dirinya. Sasukelah pemiliknya, bukan Gaara.

Suara ketukan tiba-tiba terdengar di balik pintu.

"Masuk," panggil Sasuke.

"Permisi, Sasuke -sama. Saya membawakan kopi hitam pesanan Anda," kata Genma masuk dan meletakkan kopi itu di meja.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Apa Anda membutuhkan yang lain?" tanya Genma setelah ia meletakkan cangkir kopi itu.

"Genma, apa yang Sakura lakukan di rumah?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ada nada menginterogasi di suaranya.

"Sakura sering membantu Shiho, Haku dan Tsunami setelah ia membersihkan kamar Anda. Kadang-kadang ia membantu Jirobou di halaman belakang. Setelah itu, Sakura akan berada di perpustakaan," jawab Genma.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di perpustakaan?"

"Sakura membersihkannya. Kemudian, ia akan membaca sebentar. Saya sudah mengijinkannya, Sasuke-sama. Selain itu, Gaara-sama juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sakura di perpustakaan."

"Gaara sering berada di perpustakaan?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Suaranya terdengar tidak senang.

"Ya. Gaara-sama sering berada di perpustakaan, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu," jawab Genma. "Apa ada masalah, Sasuke-sama?" Genma merasa was-was. Majikannya terlihat marah.

"Tidak ada. Kau boleh pergi, Genma," perintah Sasuke.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama," Genma membungkuk hormat kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke terlihat tidak tenang. Ia tidak suka mendengar Sakura bersama-sama dengan Gaara. Ia memainkan sebuah pensil di jari-jari tangan kanannya, menandakan ia sedang panik. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat marah. Urat-urat menonjol di dahinya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke mencengkram erat pensil yang ada ditangannya, mematahkan pensil itu dengan tekanan kuat dari telapak tangannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Esok harinya, ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang, kediaman keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat sepi. Para pelayan sedang beristirahat sejenak. Dari balik pintu perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka, sepasang mata _onyx _diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi di antara dua manusia yang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Pria itu menatap tajam dua orang lawan jenis yang terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Sang wanita –berambut pink- berjalan mendekati deretan rak buku dan melihat-lihat, seolah sedang mencari buku yang akan dibaca. Tak lama, pria berambut merah mengikuti wanita itu. Pria itu menghampiri sang wanita. Pria itu kemudian menghadapkan wajah wanita itu ke hadapan wajahnya, menyandarkan punggung wanita itu di rak buku belakangnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita itu, hingga berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

Tatapan mata _onyx _itu tiba-tiba membesar kaget, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Api kemarahan memancar dari sorot mata pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar, pemilik mata _onyx _itu telah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, pria itu mundur, menutup pintu perpustakaan perlahan-lahan, dan meninggalkan kedua insan itu dalam kesenangan.

.

.

=/=

.

.

"Matamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil meniup mata kanan Sakura yang perih karena debu yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Masih sedikit perih," kata Sakura sambil membuka-menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa pedih.

Gaara kembali meniup mata Sakura bermaksud mengeluarkan debu yang masuk ke mata Sakura.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Kau yakin?" Gaara menjauhkan badannya sedikit.

"Ya," jawab Sakura memerah karena mengetahui kedekatan wajah mereka sebelumnya. "Di rak sini ternyata banyak debunya. Aku harus segera membersihkannya."

Sakura mulai menurunkan buku-buku yang ada di rak yang berdebu untuk dibersihkan.

"Hati-hati," Gaara kembali duduk, mengambil laptopnya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura duduk dengan santai di perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sakura sedang menunggu Gaara untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sebelum Gaara berangkat ke Suna. Suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki perpustakaan. Langkah sepasang kaki itu sedang menuju ke arah Sakura. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya untuk menyambut kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya.

"Kau sudah datang, Gaa-" kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar mendapati seseorang yang datang itu, bukanlah pria berambut merah yang sedang ia tunggu, melainkan majikannya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Mata _onyx_-nya memerah, memacarkan kebencian. Sorot mata Sasuke saat ini sama seperti pada saat Sasuke merampas keperawanannya pertama kali.

"Ti-tidak, Sa-Sa-suke-sama," jawab Sakura ketakutan. Sakura sontak berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Jangan berani berbohong padaku, Sakura. Aku tahu kau menunggu Gaara," ucap Sasuke marah terus bergerak mendekati Sakura.

Sakura diam membisu. Dia sangat ketakutan dengan kemarahan yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Langkah Sakura terhenti dengan sofa di belakangnya yang menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke segera mencengkram tangan kanan Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke badannya.

"Jadi, kau selalu bertemu dengannya di sini. Kau diam-diam melayani Gaara tanpa sepengetahuanku, bukan!" tuduh Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak. Anda salah paham. Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Gaara-sama," Sakura mencoba membela diri.

Sasuke semakin emosi ketika mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Gaara. Sasuke tidak lagi berpikir rasional. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga terlentang di sofa, lalu menindihnya dengan tubuhnya.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tidak puas denganku, HA! Lalu memberikan tubuh kotormu untuk melayani dia. Kau benar-benar pelacur!"

"Kumohon. Hentikan, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura memohon seraya menahan yukatanya yang sedang dibuka paksa oleh Sasuke.

"DIAM!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepalanya dan membuka paksa yukata bagian atasnya sehingga menampakkan kedua buah dada polos Sakura. Udara dingin menyapu kedua buah dadanya, membuat puncaknya menegang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE-SAMA!" teriak Sakura sambil memberontak. Butir-butir airmata telah jatuh di kedua pipinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau kau hanya budakku. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku," kata Sasuke penuh kebencian. "TAPI KAU MELAWANKU! KAU BAHKAN TIDUR DENGANNYA KAN, SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke menuduh.

"Ti-tidak!" isak Sakura memberontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di kedua tangannya, tapi cengkraman Sasuke semakin kuat.

"Akan kuingatkan sekali lagi di otakmu, Siapa pemilikmu!"

Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura kuat sehingga berdarah, kemudian menjilat luka itu meninggalkan bekas merah _kissmark_, menandakan kepemilikan. Dari leher, mulut Sasuke kemudian bergerak menuju buah dada Sakura yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE-SAMA!" teriak Sakura menahan sakit akibat gigitan keras Sasuke. Sakura menggerakkan badannya memberontak dan menendang kaki Sasuke yang menahan kakinya.

"Ahhkk! Ti-dak! LEPA- AHH!" rintihan Sakura terdengar ketika Sasuke mengulum puncak dada kanannya. Sasuke dengan rakus menggigit dan menjilat puncaknya kasar, membuat wanita di bawahnya bergetar hebat dan merintih kesakitan. Tidak puas dengan satunya, Sasuke berpindah ke puncak yang satunya dan memberikan perhatian yang sama.

"HAAH! BERHENTI. AAHH!" Tubuh Sakura menggelinjang hebat. Darah berdesir di pangkal pahanya.

Sasuke makin beringas. Seringai sinisnya mengembang, mengetahui reaksi yang diberikan tubuh Sakura karena sentuhannya. "Apa Gaara membuatmu seperti ini?" sindir Sasuke ketika Sasuke melepaskan puncak dada kirinya. Sakura tidak menggubris. Ia sekuat tenaga melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan penjelajahannya. Ia menyentuhkan lidahnya ke puncak dada kiri Sakura, memanjakan dan menghukumnya, membangkitkan gairah wanita itu, yang dibalas dengan erangan nikmat oleh Sakura.

Sakura tidak ingin tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Sasuke. Sakura terus meronta, berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, menghindari ciuman yang bertubi-tubi Sasuke berikan di sekujur tubuhnya, walaupun ia tahu usahanya itu sia-sia.

Sasuke tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak nafsunya yang dibangkitkan wanita itu, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang baginya untuk menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian Sakura.

"JAAANGAAAN! KUMOHOON! HENTIIIKAAAAN!" teriak Sakura sekencang mungkin saat Sasuke mulai melepaskan dengan paksa yukata yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura berharap ada yang mendengarnya dan datang menolongnya.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" suara bariton terdengar dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! Minna-san. Auhor kembali lagi. Makasih buat para readers yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Chapter baru ini author persembahkan buat seluruh Readers yang Review, Fav, Alerts, dan yang selalu setia menunggu update dari Author ini.<strong>

**Chapter ini ada beberapa pairing yaitu NejiTen. GaaSaku, dan SasuSaku.**  
><strong>Lemon lagi gak ada. Gomen, karena ada orang gak diundang yang datang memotong adegan itu. Hahahahahahha!<strong>

**Readers: Siapa sih tu orang? Gangguin aja? **

**Mohon maaf jika ada beberapa karakter yang terlihat OOC. Sangat sulit ternyata mempertahankan karakter masing-masing chara di fic ini. **

**Gomen sekali lagi karena di chapter ini, Sasuke masih kejam. GOMEN !**  
><strong>(Readers: Perasaan dari tadi ni author minta maaf mulu.. ckckckckckck)<strong>

**Mudah2an chapter ini bisa sedikit memuaskan permintaan sebagian readers. **

**_Hint sedikit: chapter depan, benih-benih cinta akan mulai bermekaran dan Sasuke mulai melunak._ So keep reading!**

**Readers, bisakah menebak siapa '**_**Mata Mata Oto**_**' di Shinobi? **

**Sedikit curhat, Author sepertinya kena Flu. Hiks1000x.. Gak enak ngetik dengan hidung mampet.. Huhuhu..**

**Author masih mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian. Review anda sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Juga PENYEMANGAT bagi author mengupdate cerita ini *Memohon sambil berlutut. Readers: Lebay Ah!**

**Please Don't Flame!**

**Akhir kata : "**_**Semakin banyak Review Semakin Cepat Chapter Terbaru Update" **_**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**SASUSAKU: Author Stress -o.O**

***Niwa Sakura**

** R&R (^-^)**

**Notes: Untuk Readers yang menunggu Fic True Love Never Dies, maaf belum sempet di update. Author lagi fokus di cerita ini. Tapi Author pasti mengupdate dalam waktu yang dekat. GOMEN! **


	7. Anger, Regret, and Denial

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe**

**Uciharuno Kagome, Iya risaskey, Pink Uchiha, halspen1-24, garoo, Uchiha Sakuya-Chii, quu-kun, Hanya readers abal, Lady lollipop, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Sasusaku, memey, gum, wilnayna, kabuki huyga, narunata, ritaro, jaehe, uharu, twotwo, kyu, Sky pea-chan, Arzhetty, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Bella UchiHaruno, Vany Rama-kun, Ruki Matsumoto, Sagaarayuki, Arale Takanori Vortex, noonaSyea, Ayano Hatake, Dark Angel, Zoroutecchi, reinnne, clary008, valentina14, eet gitu, Mona Rukisa-chan, Mochi-boo, Tabita Pinkybunny, Yue Heartphilia, Kirei kazuhito, Just putri, Yuki Aiko, Valkyria Sapphire, 4ntk4-ch4n, chie hatake, mayu akira, vvvv, sora akira, Riku Aida, hitsuga, chia, aino, laluna, kyubi, usagi, yuza, len t, mikan, Rizuka Hanayuuki, yoyoi, ss holic, Cutie white, Kenshin, Himeka Kenta, sasukehot uchiha,** **Hime Youichi Uchiha, kana seiran**:

Ini update chapter terbarunya. Mudah-mudahan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari sebagian readers. Oh ya. Ada sebagian permintaan readers yang belum ada di chapter ini. Author mengusahakannya di chapter2 selanjutnya. Silahkan dibaca! (^-^)

**...**

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

...

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

_Recap:_

_Sakura tidak ingin tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Sasuke. Sakura terus meronta, berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, menghindari ciuman yang bertubi-tubi Sasuke berikan di sekujur tubuhnya, walaupun ia tahu usahanya itu sia-sia._

_Sasuke tidak mampu menahan gejolak nafsunya yang dibangkitkan wanita itu, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang baginya untuk menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian Sakura._

_"JANGAN! KUMOHON. HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura sekencang mungkin saat Sasuke mulai melepaskan dengan paksa yukata yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura berharap ada yang mendengarnya dan datang menolongnya._

_"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" suara bariton terdengar dari belakang punggung Sasuke._

**.**

.

**Chapter 7. Anger, Regret, and Denial.**

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Tangan Sasuke berhenti menarik yukata Sakura yang hampir lepas dari tubuhnya, namun Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa, Gaara? Kau mau juga?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura.

Gaara diam tidak membalasnya. Suasana hening menyelemuti ruangan itu. Hanya suara desah nafas Sasuke dan isakan kecil Sakura yang terdengar. Ketiga penghuni perpustakaan itu tidak bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan menantang dan tersenyum sinis pada Gaara.

Sakura secepat kilat merapikan kembali yukatanya, bangkit dari sofa, dan lari keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke. Gaara tidak sedikit pun menggubris Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Ia memilih lari mengejar Sakura yang telah menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

=/=

Gaara perlahan-lahan masuk ke kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Ia menjumpai Sakura duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di kaki ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar dari balik tangannya. Sakura terus menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa menyadari ada penghuni lain yang sedang menghampirinya.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya. Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pelan bahu kanan Sakura. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia, sedikit demi sedikit, menghentikan tangisannya tanpa menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Ia malu mengetahui Gaara ada di hadapannya. Sakura malu dengan keadaannya. Apalagi, setelah Gaara melihat peristiwa di perpustakaan tadi. Sakura masih tidak sanggup melihat wajah Gaara yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu, Sakura. Bicaralah padaku," suara Gaara terdengar khawatir. Gaara menyentuh tangan Sakura yang menutupi seluruh wajah Sakura dan menurunkannya perlahan-lahan. Gaara lalu menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya, membuat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi dengan lembut.

Sakura mengganguk sembari menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes kembali di pipinya. Namun, Airmata terus menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Perasaan sakit dan malu masih memenuhi hatinya. Kesedihan masih terpancar di matanya.

Gaara menangkap ekspresi kesedihan yang terpancar di mata Sakura. Perasaan ingin melindungi wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini muncul. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menangis. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura terluka. "Jangan menangis lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan terluka lagi. Aku janji," Gaara meyakinkan Sakura. Gaara telah berjanji pada dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terus melukai wanita yang sangat istimewa di hatinya.

=/=

Gaara menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk diam di perpustakaan. Melihat Gaara menghampirinya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mengirimkan tatapan kesal ke arah Gaara, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari mata _jade _Gaara. Keduanya saling menatap dengan diam.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku tadi, Gaara? Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke Suna?" tanya Sasuke dingin memecahkan kesunyian yang sedari tadi meliputi ruangan itu.

"Aku berniat menemui Sakura sebelum aku pergi," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Oh. Jadi, kau ingin bercumbu dengannya di rumahku sebelum kau pergi!" tuduh Sasuke marah.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu, Sasuke. Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan dengan Sakura, itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Gaara datar.

Sasuke segera mendekati Gaara, menarik kerah kemeja Gaara kasar, membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Sakura. Kau bahkan menidurinya, bukan?" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa pun yang kau tuduhkan itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kau pikir aku sama sepertimu yang hanya menggunakan tubuh Sakura untuk kepuasanku?"

"Jangan membohongiku Gaara. Untuk apa kalian sering bertemu di sini. Aku melihat kalian berdua berciuman kemarin," Sasuke mempererat cengkraman jarinya di kerah Gaara.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kami hanya membaca buku di sini. Tidak lebih," jawab Gaara datar. "Kau cemburu ya sampai memata-matai kami, Sasuke?" Gaara mengejek. Gaara tetap tenang, tidak terpancing dengan cengkraman Sasuke yang semakin erat di kerahnya.

"Tch, jangan bercanda," Sasuke tertawa menghina.

"Oh ya. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sekarang seperti seorang suami yang cemburu pada selingkuhan istrinya," jawab Gaara dengan senyum sinis di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin cemburu padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka berbagi barang dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak terima kau memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau telah menyakitinya," Gaara mengirimkan tatapan marah pada Sasuke. Gaara memegang erat tangan Sasuke yang ada di kerah bajunya dan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Dia milikku. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan padanya. Kau tidak tahu ya, Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan," seringai angkuh terbentuk di wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau memaksanya dan membuatnya menangis. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Sasuke!" bentak Gaara tidak senang.

"Kau berarti tidak mengenalnya, Gaara. Sakura hanya berpura-pura menangis di depanmu. Dia memang suka memberontak. Semakin dia berontak, semakin hebat kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Kasar atau pun lembut, Sakura sangat menyukai sentuhanku," Sasuke menyeringai sombong. "Sakura tidak mungkin menolakku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa lepas dariku. Aku yakin dia tergila-gila padaku."

"Kau yakin sekali Sasuke," Ada nada menghina di balik suaranya. "Buktikan padaku kalau Sakura tergila-gila padamu. Kalau tidak, aku akan membawa Sakura pergi," tantang Gaara. Mata Sasuke melebar kaget mendengarnya. Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang akan mengambil Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke memasang ekspresi dinginnya kembali. Ia mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata itu.

"Oke. Tidak masalah. Aku akan tunjukan padamu bahwa Sakura benar-benar menyukaiku," kata Sasuke sombong.

"Tapi ada syaratnya Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh berbuat kasar padanya dan tidak boleh tidur dengannya," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Aku akan berhenti membantu kalian dan menolak bekerja sama lagi dengan Shinobi, apabila kau masih memperlakukan Sakura dengan buruk. Kalian bisa mencari orang lain menggantikanku menjadi _hacker_," Gaara menyeringai puas.

Sasuke menatap Gaara marah, tidak menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Gaara. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Sasuke ingin menghajar pria brengsek di depannya ini untuk menghapus seringai angkuh itu. Pria ini benar-benar licik. Tetapi, Sasuke berusaha menahan diri. Bagaimana pun juga, bantuan Gaara sangat dibutuhkan oleh Shinobi. Sasuke akui, tidak ada _hacker _lain yang kemampuannya lebih hebat daripada Gaara. Demi kerjasama Shinobi dengan Suna, Sasuke menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau takut?" Gaara sengaja menyindir Sasuke untuk memancing Sasuke. Gaara yakin, Sasuke tidak akan menolaknya karena ego yang dimiliki Sasuke Uchiha, lebih tinggi dari _Mount Everest._

"Tidak akan, Gaara," Sasuke membantah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan dengan syaratmu."

"Jangan pikir aku tidak mengawasimu selama aku tidak ada. Kau tahu aku kan, Sasuke," ujar Gaara dingin yang membuat Sasuke tersentak sejenak. Seringai Gaara belum menghilang dari bibirnya. Sasuke berpikir dalam hatinya, apa yang sedang direncanakan Gaara. "Dalam waktu sebulan, jika kau tidak berhasil menunjukkan padaku kalau Sakura tergila-gila padamu, dia akan jadi milikku."

"Hn. Lihat saja. Dalam waktu sebulan, Sakura telah jatuh cinta padaku," jawab Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

'_Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke. Siapa yang bakal jatuh_,' Gaara balas melemparkan seringai pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke merinding.

=/=

Sakura berdiri sendirian di teras belakang rumah, menatap ke arah danau yang sekarang ini telah membeku akibat suhu rendah yang sangat dingin. Perasaan Sakura sudah cukup membaik setelah Gaara tadi menenangkannya. Sekarang, Sakura merasa kesepian. Gaara telah meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke Suna. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan membuatnya tersenyum senang. Kehadiran Gaara di hidupnya, Sakura sadari telah memberikan warna yang berarti dalam kehidupannya. Ada perasaan rindu yang kini muncul di hatinya. Padahal, belum sehari lamanya Gaara meninggalkannya.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Hari akan berganti menjadi malam. Sakura memandang pemandangan putih yang terbentang di hadapannya terakhir kali, kemudian berbalik untuk kembali menuju ke kamarnya. Pada saat Sakura membalikkan badannya, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan jarak yang tidak jauh darinya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Sakura artikan. Mata _onyx _ -nya memandang lurus ke wajahnya. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Mereka berdua berdiri saling menatap, tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. Kebisuan Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura kesal. Sakura tidak bisa lagi memendam perasaan sakit dan bencinya kepada pria di hadapannya itu. "Anda puas dengan membuatku sengsara, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Selamat! Tujuan Anda menghancurkan hidup Saya benar-benar berhasil," ujar Sakura dengan nada sinis. Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan status mereka berdua. Melihat wajah Sasuke di hadapannya sekarang ini, membuat Sakura ingin meneriakkan seluruh kepedihan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PRIA TIDAK BERPERASAAN, KEJAM, PEMBUNUH, PENYIKSA, PEMERKOSA, PENJAHAT, HANYA BERANI PADA WANITA! KAU BUKANLAH LELAKI SEJATI!" Sakura meneriakkan hinaan dan umpatan pada Sasuke. "AKU YAKIN TIDAK AKAN ADA SATU PUN WANITA DI DUNIA INI YANG AKAN MENCINTAI PRIA BRENGSEK SEPERTI KAU!"

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Kata-kata Sakura yang terus mengalir dari bibirnya entah mengapa seperti belati yang tertancap dan terus ditusuk-tusukkan ke dalam hatinya tanpa henti.

"AKU MUAK DENGANMU! AKU TIDAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH UNTUKMU! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA SALAHKU SEHINGGA KAU MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SEPERTI INI!" teriak Sakura marah. Airmata kemarahan mengalir di pipinya.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia tetap diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ekspresi Sasuke itu malah semakin membuat Sakura kesal.

"TIDAK HANYA ITU. KAU JUGA SUDAH MEMPERMALUKANKU DI DEPAN GAARA-SAMA!" Sakura semakin meracau marah.

"Jika kau tidak tidur dengannya. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," balas Sasuke tiba-tiba kesal mendengar Sakura mengungkit tentang Gaara.

Sakura tidak menerima tuduhan Sasuke yang tidak benar. Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke kemudian menampar wajah Sasuke keras. 'PLAK!'

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi kemudian lari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke tidak bergerak walaupun Sakura telah pergi. Ia tetap diam di tempat. Sasuke tidak mampu mengungkapkan alasan dia mendatangi Sakura. Kata 'Maaf' terasa sangat berat diucapkan. Ia hanya mampu diam mendengarkan luapan emosi wanita tadi. Ia seperti seorang pengecut yang hanya mampu mendengar tanpa bertindak apa-apa. Rasa sakit akibat tamparan Sakura tadi mulai menusuk di pipinya. Belum pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, ada seorang wanita berani menamparnya. Namun, ada perasaan lain yang muncul di hatinya sekarang ini. Perasaan aneh yang sangat menyiksa hatinya.

Sasuke memegang kencang dadanya yang terasa menusuk. Rasa sakit itu terus membesar dan sangat menusuk, lebih menusuk dari nyeri di pipinya— yang sekarang ini telah memerah. Rasa sakit yang muncul setelah melihat kesedihan dan luka yang terpancar dari mata Sakura. Rasa sakit itu semakin menusuk ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura, 'AKU MEMBENCIMU'. Kata-kata itu mengiris dan menghancurkan hatinya. Dan sekarang, seorang Sasuke Uchiha baru sadar bahwa ia terluka.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, waktu seolah berjalan sangat lambat. Tidak ada lagi semangat dalam diri Sasuke. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura kemarin, terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Perasaan bersalah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri menghantui benaknya. Perasaan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Perasaan itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia menjadi tidak berminat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Sasuke bahkan meminta Tenten untuk menunda seluruh rapat yang terjadwal hari ini.<p>

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan _screen __ipad__ apple-_nya tanpa sebab. Matanya tertuju pada layar _ipad_-nya, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya kusut dan lelah. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Dasinya terpasang longgar di kerah kemeja dan dua kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka. Sebagian lengan kemejanya, dilipat tidak beraturan hingga ke sikunya. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menomor satukan penampilannya, sekarang bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Ia seperti berubah menjadi orang lain.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukan wanita itu padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sangat bersalah pada orang lain. Sasuke biasanya tidak akan mempedulikan perasaan orang lain yang disakitinya. Tapi, hal itu ternyata tidak berlaku untuk Sakura. Hanya melihat wajah Sakura yang menangis dan terluka, membuat Sasuke ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

'_Sial. Kenapa dia tidak bisa hilang dari kepalaku? Pergi! pergi dari pikiranku! Lupakan dia! Lupakan dia!_' umpatnya kesal. Sasuke mencengkram mejanya erat-erat dan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali di mejanya seraya memerintahkan kata-kata 'LUPAKAN DIA' ke otaknya tanpa henti.

=/=

Malam semakin larut. Suasana rumah kediaman Uchiha telah sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Sebagian besar penghuni telah terlelap di kamar untuk beristirahat, terkecuali sang pemilik rumah yang tidak jelas berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih berlabuh pada kejadian yang belum lama terjadi.

Tepat setelah Sasuke selesai menyantap makan malamnya, saat ia kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura – sedang menyiapkan air untuk Sasuke mandi. Sakura tidak menatapnya ketika Sasuke masuk. Sakura bahkan seolah menganggapnya tidak ada, kemudian segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sakura terlihat jelas tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengannya.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Sebegitu buruknya Sasuke bagi wanita itu, sehingga Sakura tidak tahan bersamanya dalam satu ruangan? Apakah dia tidak lebih dari seorang penjahat di mata wanita itu? Sakura terlihat menganggap dirinya seperti penyakit menular yang harus dihindari.

Sasuke sekuat tenaga mengacuhkan sikap dingin wanita itu kepadanya walaupun ada perasaan risih di hatinya. Sasuke malah harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangkap Sakura, mendongakkan wajah Sakura agar menatap matanya, menggendong tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, dan bercumbu dengannya tanpa batas sampai Sakura tidak bisa bergerak dan tertidur di pelukannya. 'Damn! Wanita itu makin membuatku gila,' umpatnya kesal.

Sasuke dengan cepat, keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah dapur. Perlahan-lahan ia menyelinap menuju kamar Sakura. Di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Sasuke berdiri diam sejenak. Ia memutar otaknya dengan keras, berpikir alasan apa yang akan ia katakan saat ia membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Tangannya terhenti sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh pintu itu. Ada yang menahan Sasuke untuk mengetuk pintu.

Sasuke lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah, mencari benda-benda aneh semacam kamera yang mungkin terletak di lantai, dinding, atau pun di langit-langit rumahnya. Bisa saja si _hacker_ gila –Gaara– itu memasang kamera di rumahnya untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tch, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan _hacke_r berambut merah itu menertawakan kelemahannya. Sasuke akan menunjukkan pada pria itu, siapa yang paling hebat. Padahal, jelas sekali bukan kehebatan yang Sasuke cari sebenarnya. Ego Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura di hidupnya.

Akhirnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa, Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika Sasuke meninggalkan dapur, Sasuke bertemu dengan Genma yang sedang memeriksa keadaan rumah.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda belum tidur?" tanya Genma begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari dapur. Di matanya tersirat pertanyaan, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke malam-malam di dapur. "Hn. Aku mengambil air minum," jawab Sasuke dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Genma hanya bisa melongo dengan sikap Sasuke yang tergolong 'aneh' itu.

'_Bukannya air minum selalu tersedia di kamarnya_' pikir Genma heran. Tidak mau berpikir panjang, Genma kemudian kembali melakukan aktivitas rutinnya di malam hari.

* * *

><p>Malam berikutnya, Sasuke masih terjaga di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke hanya mampu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang, ke kiri dan kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Rasa kantuk belum juga datang. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sasuke terjaga di malam hari. Hawa panas dari perapian yang mengalir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak mampu memberikan rasa kantuk pada Sasuke. Pikirannya untuk kesekian kalinya berlabuh pada wanita sial –menurut Sasuke, Sakura. Entah mengapa perasaan sepi terus melandanya. Kamarnya terasa sepi, sunyi, gelap dan mencekam oleh karena didominasi dengan warna-warna gelap, hitam dan biru tua. Sangat menakutkan kelihatannya. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, saat wanita pink itu berbaring di kamarnya.<p>

Dua hari tanpa kontak fisik dengan wanita itu sudah membuat Sasuke frustasi. Sasuke sering marah-marah tidak jelas, mengumpat, bahkan membanting laporan yang diberikan karyawannya –karena tidak sesuai dengan permintaannya. Sasuke, selama satu hari penuh dijuluki '_Black Demon_' sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekati atau berhadapan dengannya. Semakin hari semakin gila Sasuke dibuat Sakura.

Sasuke masih belum mau mendekati Sakura. Perasaan egoisme seorang pria yang membuatnya, menahan diri untuk mendekati wanita itu dan meminta maaf. Ditambah dengan sikap Sakura yang mengacuhkan dan tidak peduli padanya, semakin membuat Sasuke uring-uringan. Sasuke ingin melabrak Sakura tetapi itu akan melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Gaara. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria brengsek itu membawa Sakura pergi. Tidak akan pernah. Karena bagi Sasuke, Sakura itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan pada Gaara kalau Sakura itu menyukainya, jika wanita itu membencinya, bahkan tidak sudi berada di dekatnya. Sasuke pun tidak mampu berpikir cara untuk mendekatinya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mampu menatap wanita itu dari jauh. Pria bodoh yang menginginkan -ehm- perhatian dari wanita itu.

'_Alasan apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk mendekatinya_?" pikir Sasuke frustasi. Kepalanya pening memikirkan hal itu.

Ia tidak pintar merayu wanita karena wanita datang sendiri padanya. Ia juga bukan orang yang suka banyak bicara. Sasuke bahkan tidak mungkin langsung meminta Sakura tidur dengannya. Cih, Sasuke benar-benar frustasi dan gila.

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya ke samping kanan —ke tempat yang biasanya ditiduri Sakura setelah mereka habis bercumbu. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Sasuke heran dengan perasaan ini. Dia sudah terbiasa tidur sendirian. Namun, setelah kehadiran Sakura, ranjangnya terasa sangat luas dan sepi. Seperti ada satu kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang dari bentuk lengkapnya. Akan lebih baik jika wanita itu ada di sini, di sampingnya, dan di pelukannya.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati bagian samping kanan ranjang, membenamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya di bantal –yang sering dipakai Sakura, dan menghirup aroma _cherry blossom _yang samar-samar tertinggal di bantal itu. Dia rindu menyentuh, memeluk, membelai, dan memanjakan tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyusuri jari telunjuknya di kasur itu, membayangkan tubuh Sakura yang ada di situ. Rasa lapar akan tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba muncul. Gairah memancar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke mengutuk Gaara yang memberikan syarat gila yang tidak bisa dipenuhinya.

"Gaara, brengsek!" umpatnya marah. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan tidak ada Sakura yang akan mendinginkannya.

Dengan berat, Sasuke kembali menjalani malam tanpa tidur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke penuh rindu ketika ia membenamkan kembali wajahnya di bantal itu, berharap aroma wanita itu bisa menenangkan tubuhnya yang semakin menggila.

* * *

><p>"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Madara saat ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak fokus dalam pembicaraan. Madara dan Kakashi sedang berkunjung ke kantor Sasuke; membahas kelanjutan masalah yang berkaitan dengan Shinobi.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa, Ojiisan. Hanya kelelahan dengan jadwal yang padat," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu perusahaan kita terus berkembang pesat, Sasuke. Kau perlu mendelegasikan sebagian tugasmu pada Juugo. Ambillah waktu untuk libur dari kesibukanmu. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Sasuke," saran Madara. "Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa membantumu karena kesibukanku di parlemen."

"Tidak apa, Ojiisan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kata Madara-san ada benarnya. Kau butuh waktu bersenang-senang, Sasuke. Kau bisa mati di usia muda jika terlalu sibuk bekerja," kata Kakashi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap Kakashi kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada rapat parlemen sejam kemudian," Madara bangkit berdiri, melirik sekilas ke jam tangannya, dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa, kau harus segera menghubungiku, Sasuke."

"Aa," jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa mengirimkan kabar terbaru Shinobi kepadaku, Kakashi." Madara menatap Kakashi sejenak lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan buku favoritnya dari tasnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Aku mengenalmu sangat baik. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," kata Kakashi kemudian, sambil membuka-buka halaman novel favoritnya tanpa memandang sedikit pun ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke tahu Kakashi —walinya— memiliki insting yang sangat tajam. Kakashi sangat mengenal baik Sasuke karena Kakashi ditunjuk Madara menjadi wali Sasuke setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Kakashi juga merupakan pelatih Sasuke dan Naruto saat mereka mengikuti pelatihan militer, yang diwajibkan pemerintah Konoha kepada seluruh pemuda yang berusia 17 tahun; selama 1 tahun.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sasuke. Aku yakin ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," Kakashi menatap selidik pada Sasuke. "Ada hal lain yang mengganggumu, Sasuke. Dan aku yakin, hal itu tidak berkaitan dengan masalah perusahaanmu ataupun Shinobi. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sekarang punya hobi melamun," ada nada mencibir tersirat di suara Kakashi.

"Tch. Aku tidak melamun. Aku memikirkan masalah perusahaanku."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau selalu bersemangat jika membicarakan masalah Shinobi maupun Orochimaru. Hari ini kau terlihat tidak berminat membicarakannya. Aku tebak yang kau pikirkan seorang wanita, bukan," Kakashi hanya menebak asal. Namun, reaksi Sasuke cukup mengejutkan. Kakashi bisa menangkap ekspresi Sasuke walaupun hanya sedetik saat ia menyebutkan kata 'wanita'.

"Kau mengada-ada, Kakashi," Sasuke mengelak sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya, sedangkan Kakashi tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sofa.

"Kudengar dari Naruto, putri Shouji ada di rumahmu. Kalian menjadikannya jaminan Shouji, bukan?" tiba-tiba Kakashi mengangkat topik tentang putri Shouji sembari asyik membuka-buka halaman novelnya, mencari bab yang akan ia baca. "Naruto juga bilang, gadis itu masih muda dan sangat cantik. Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya."

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia malah sedang memikirkan cara untuk membunuh pria _blonde_ cerewet yang disebut sahabatnya itu, antara menyiksanya perlahan-lahan lalu membunuhnya atau langsung membunuhnya di tempat. Sasuke menyeringai senang membayangkan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan Naruto sewaktu ia menghajarnya. Pria _blonde_ itu memang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Hn. Dia bekerja padaku."

"Baguslah kalau dia ada padamu. Daripada ia jatuh ke tangan Orochimaru, aku yakin ia malah dijadikan salah satu wanita penghiburnya."

Sasuke terenyak dan terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Kata-kata Kakashi cukup menusuk Sasuke. Sasuke merasa dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Orochimaru. Ia telah menjadikan Sakura tidak lebih dari seorang pemuas kebutuhan pria. Perasaan bersalah kembali datang. Perasaan bersalah yang belum mampu ia lupakan dari pikirannya. Pengaruh wanita itu terlalu kuat padanya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kau sedang memikirkan gadis itu?" tanya Kakashi langsung pada sasaran seraya menatap tajam Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke cukup aneh menurutnya.

"Tidak," elak Sasuke terburu-buru. Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya, tetapi tangannya mengepal tidak tenang. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di kepala dan di tangan Sasuke. Malangnya bagi Sasuke, Kakashi terlalu pintar untuk termakan jawaban Sasuke. Dia mampu membaca raut wajah seseorang yang bahkan lebih dingin dari es.

Kakashi yakin, gadis Haruno itu ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Perubahan yang menurut Kakashi sangat menggelikan untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Senyum geli terbentuk di bibir Kakashi— di balik maskernya, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tersembunyi. Sepertinya, Sasuke Uchiha sedang terserang penyakit yang berkaitan dengan namanya 'JATUH CINTA'. Memang belum nampak jelas, tapi ada signal-signal kecil yang muncul dari gerak tubuh Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke terlihat berusaha menutupinya.

Kakashi memang bisa memaklumi gelagat aneh Sasuke karena Sasuke belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Sasuke memang pernah berpacaran, tetapi tidak satu pun wanita yang dikencaninya itu membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Gerak tubuh Sasuke seperti pemuda yang baru menginjak pubernya. Kakashi ingin tertawa tetapi ditahannya. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan wajah tampannya ini untuk dihajar Sasuke.

Kakashi jadi penasaran untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Seberapa istimewanya gadis itu sehingga membuat Sasuke Uchiha 'aneh' seperti ini. '_Harus ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut_,' gumam Kakashi tertawa dalam hati.

Sasuke, yang melihat Kakashi yang diam dan menatapnya tajam, merasa panik. Sasuke tahu Kakashi sedang membaca pikirannya. Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap setenang mungkin, berharap Kakashi tidak mengetahui keanehan pada dirinya. Sasuke bersikap santai. Ia mengambil gelas air putih dan meneguknya, menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Sasuke, aku rasa kau sepertinya jatuh cinta pada gadis Haruno itu," Kakashi tiba-tiba menyimpulkan setelah dari tadi diam sejenak.

"BRUUKHHHHH! Uhhuuuk… Uhuuk… Uhhuuk," Sasuke menyemburkan air yang sedang dia minum ke lantai dan terbatuk-batuk karena kaget mendengar Kakashi. Kakashi menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas dari mulutnya melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENYIMPULKAN, KAKASHI!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Wajah Sasuke merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu. "AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENYUKAI WANITA SIAL ITU!"

"Ya. Terkadang seorang pria suka mengelak jika sedang menyukai seseorang," goda Kakashi sembari kembali asyik dengan buku bacaannya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Orang jenius itu belum tentu pintar dalam hal percintaan."

"Kau menyindirku ya," balas Sasuke tidak terima.

"Hm. Tidak Sasuke. Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta. Dari kalian berempat, hanya Naruto yang baru berhasil mendapatkan cintanya," Kakashi kembali menatap geli Sasuke yang mendengus kesal. "Sasuke, kau mau kuberi tips untuk mendekati wanita?" tawar Kakashi.

Sasuke awalnya ingin menolaknya, tetapi teringat dengan hubungannya dengan Sakura yang semakin merenggang. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke telah menerima tantangan Gaara sebelumnya, membuat dirinya –dengan terpaksa— menganggukkan kepala dan mendengarkan tips dari Kakashi.

"Kau yakin, itu semua akan berhasil?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Tips yang dia terima dari Kakashi terdengar sangat aneh.

"Jangan meragukan kemampuanku, Sasuke. Aku ini hebat dalam menaklukkan hati wanita," Kakashi membanggakan diri.

"Hah! Mana mungkin. Kau sendiri belum punya kekasih sampai sekarang."

"Itu karena aku belum menemukan yang cocok untuk dijadikan kekasih. Aku juga belum mau terikat dengan wanita," kata Kakashi membela diri sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kakashi kemudian bangkit berdiri, merapikan seragam militernya dan bersiap-siap pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

'_Tch. Banyak alasan,'_ pikir Sasuke

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada penyelidikan yang harus diselesaikan," Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Kakashi menatap Sasuke kembali. "Sasuke, semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis Haruno itu dan segera menikah. Aku yakin Madara-san ingin menimang Uchiha kecil sebelum dia meninggal," Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

Kakashi segera membuka pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sasuke yang ada di situ hanya mampu menatap marah ke pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

=/=

Sasuke menatap ke bawah dari lantai teratas kantornya. Sasuke memandang mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di jalanan. Benda-benda yang terletak di bawah sana terlihat seperti mainan kecil, dilihat dari ruangannya yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung itu. Ia menatap pemandangan di bawah sana dengan bosan dan lelah.

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia sibuk memelototi pemandangan ramai yang ada di bawah sana.

Langkah sepasang kaki mendekati Sasuke. Sepasang tangan kemudian melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat. Tubuh seseorang melekat di punggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang melihat apa?" bisik seorang wanita manja di telinganya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia sadar tamu yang sedang ada di belakangnya adalah kekasihnya yang bahkan sudah ia lupakan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke datar seraya membalikkan tubuhnya ke wanita yang baru saja datang. Ami segera mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan mencium ganas bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan malas. Tangan Ami tanpa malu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke. Ia mulai membelai dada Sasuke yang bidang dan bergerak turun ke celana panjang Sasuke.

"Ummm— Ami, aku sedang tidak berminat. Aku lelah," Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan menahan tangan Ami yang mulai membuka sabuk celananya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa lelahmu," rayu Ami manja. Ami tidak berhenti. Ia secepat kilat membuka sabuk dan restleting celana Sasuke, menurunkan celana panjang dan celana boxer Sasuke dan berlutut di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang lelah dan benar-benar membutuhkan pelepasan, membiarkan Ami melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ami memajukan kepalanya dan mulai menggunakan mulutnya, memuaskan Sasuke. Lidah dan mulutnya digerakkan sedemikian rupa untuk memberikan rasa nikmat pada kekasihnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai datang dari pangkal pahanya. Ami memang ahli menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk memuaskan pria. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sasuke menjadikan wanita itu kekasihnya.

Ami mulai mempercepat temponya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke depan dan ke belakang sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk ikut bermain dengan mulutnya. Sasuke tidak lama lagi mencapai klimaksnya. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak dan ditekan kuat ke mulut wanita di bawahnya. Sasuke menahan kepala Ami keras ke pangkal kepalanya, sedangkan Ami terus memainkan lidahnya dengan ganas untuk menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin bernafsu menikmati gerakan mulut Ami. Suara desahannya mulai mengalir dari mulutnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap lembut wajah wanita yang berlutut di hadapannya. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya yang balik memandang nafsu padanya dan rambut _pink_-nya yang tergerai di punggungnya. Mulutnya yang ranum bergerak semakin cepat memberikan kenikmatan pada kekasihnya. Bunyi basah gerakan mulutnya menggema di ruangan itu. Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke menangkup erat kepala wanita itu dan mengeluarkan seluruh nafsunya dalam klimaks yang dirasakannya. Erangan kepuasan mengalir keras dari bibir Sasuke.

"Damn! Sa-Sakura—AAHHH!" erangnya nikmat menyebut nama wanita yang ada di bayangannya.

Ami tersentak kaget mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama orang lain yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Ami bangkit berdiri, mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya dan memandang Sasuke marah. "Siapa Sakura itu, Sasuke?" tanya Ami menuduh.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia memakai kembali celananya dan tidak peduli dengan Ami yang memandang marah ke arahnya. Mata cokelatnya yang penuh api kemarahan memandang ke arah Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya berantakan di pundaknya. Ami saat ini terlihat seperti macan lepas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"SIAPA SAKURA YANG BERANI-BERANI MENDEKATIMU, SASUKE?" tanya Ami marah dengan suara yang melengking tinggi.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku hanya salah menyebut nama," jawab Sasuke cuek seraya kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mulai membaca dokumen yang ada di hadapannya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Ami. Ia malah menunggu Ami meneriakkan kata 'berpisah' dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Jujur, Sasuke mulai bosan dengan sikap Ami yang ingin memilikinya. Dia bahkan tidak serius menjalin hubungan dengan Ami. Sasuke memang lebih suka, jika kekasihnya yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bukan dirinya. Dengan begitu, wanita itu tidak akan mengejar dirinya lagi.

Ami masih marah. Ia tidak terima jika kekasihnya didekati wanita lain. '_Lihat saja. Jika aku menemukan wanita bernama Sakura itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya_,' geram Ami dalam hatinya. '_Sasuke milikku_. _Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapa pun.'_

Ami yang melihat Sasuke mengacuhkannya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia tahu jika ia terus mendesak Sasuke, Sasuke malah akan meninggalkannya. Sekarang ini, dia akan membiarkan Sasuke. Dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk mencari siapa 'Sakura' dan menghancurkan hidup wanita itu. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang berani mendekati Sasuke dan lolos dari tangannya.

Ami tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia memilih pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Tenten mengeringkan rambut cokelat sepunggungnya, di depan cermin kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya lelah karena sehabis membersihkan apartemennya dan menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk keberangkatannya ke Amegakura. Tubuhnya menjadi segar kembali setelah ia berendam dalam air panas. Otot-ototnya yang sebelumnya menegang, kini kembali rileks.<p>

Tenten sudah berencana akan segera tidur setelah selesai mandi. Besok, ia harus menjalankan misi bersama timnya. Untungnya, Sasuke— bosnya mengijinkan ia mengambil tambahan cuti sehari sebelum ia akhirnya berangkat ke Amegakure. Ia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk menjalankan misinya. Ia melirik ke arah jam digital yang ada di kamar mandinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Tenten melilitkan handuk ke tubuh yang sudah kering kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tenten terkejut melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Di luar udara sangat cerah. Salju telah berhenti berjatuhan. Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Sinar bulan menerpa sosok pria tinggi itu. Rambut hitam sebahunya dan jaket abu-abu—yang dikenakannya, berkibar-kibar di terpa angin malam yang bertiup kencang. Pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarnya terbuka lebar sehingga mampu menampakkan wajah sang pria yang berdiri di balkon itu. Pria itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan cahaya bulan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Neji, kenapa kau ada di situ?" tanya Tenten heran dengan kehadiran Neji tiba-tiba ada di balkonnya.

"Aku janji mengunjungimu, bukan?" balas Neji cuek dan melangkah masuk menuju kamar Tenten.

"Kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu, Neji. Bukan masuk lewat balkon," Tenten terdengar jengkel.

"Hanya ingin mencoba masuk dengan cara lain," jawab Neji datar sambil mendekati Tenten yang masih mengenakan handuk. Matanya menatap lapar ke tubuh Tenten.

Tenten benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini. "Kau gila, Neji. Ini lantai 10!"seru Tenten khawatir. Tenten menatap kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Neji tidak merespon. Neji terlihat tidak peduli dengan cara kedatangannya yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal itu. Ia malah asyik mengerayangi tubuh kekasihnya dengan matanya. Wajah Tenten memerah malu melihat tatapan dari Neji. Ia ingin berbalik untuk menghalangi tubuhnya dari tatapan Neji. Tetapi Neji menghentikannya sebelum Tenten bisa membelakanginya.

Neji mendekap erat tubuh Tenten. Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara," bisiknya pelan. Tenten yang kesal ingin memarahi Neji. Sebelum suaranya keluar dari mulutnya, bibir Neji telah mengunci bibir Tenten dengan ciuman panasnya.

Bibir mereka saling bertautan dan saling mengecap. Lidah mereka bertemu dan beradu dengan ganas. Desahan nikmat Tenten terdengar dari balik ciuman mereka. Hanya sinar bulan yang memberikan cahaya di kamar yang gelap itu.

Tubuh mereka semakin lama semakin panas dengan rasa lapar. Neji membuka handuk Tenten yang melilit di tubuh Tenten, menampakkan seluruh tubuh polos Tenten. Neji memandang tubuh ramping Tenten yang berkilau indah ditimpa sinar bulan. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang agak basah tergerai indah di punggungnya.

Neji kemudian menggendong Tenten dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas kasur. Tenten berbaring dengan malas sambil memandang penuh kerinduan pada Neji yang sedang melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya. Tatapan mata mereka sama sekali tidak lepas satu sama lain. Setelah ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Neji menghampiri Tenten, mendekap tubuh Tenten erat dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang penuh gairah. Tangan Neji bergerak menyentuh, membelai, dan memanjakan seluruh tubuh Tenten, yang dibalas dengan desahan kenikmatan dari wanita itu. Tenten tidak diam saja, kedua tangannya juga bergerak membelai tubuh Neji untuk memuaskan kebutuhan kekasihnya.

Tubuh mereka berdua semakin lama semakin panas akibat gairah yang bangkit dari belaian dan ciuman yang tanpa henti saling diberikan kedua insan itu. Keduanya butuh pelepasan.

Neji segera mengangkat tubuh Tenten, membalikkan badan Tenten menghadap ke arah ranjang dan membelakanginya. Tenten secara refleks menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas ranjang. Tenten menoleh wajahnya ke arah belakang dan menatap Neji. Tenten menatap Neji penuh gairah dan cinta.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Neji menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan dari belakang Tenten. Tangannya membelai tulang punggung Tenten untuk menenangkan tubuh Tenten saat ia memasukinya.

"Aa-aahh.. Ne-Neji!" desah Tenten ketika merasakan tubuh Neji memasuki tubuhnya.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten. Tubuh Neji yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Tenten, membuat Neji dengan mudah mencium Tenten tanpa membuat leher Tenten kesakitan; membalas ciumannya. Neji melumat bibir Tenten dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ughh! Akhirnya aku bisa merasakanmu lagi, Tenten—" bisik Neji menahan erangannya di bibir Tenten sambil mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya. Mereka berdua segera hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

Neji memegang paha Tenten dan membukanya lebar untuk memudahkannya memberikan kenikmatan pada Tenten. Dengan posisi ini, Neji mampu mengatur tempo sesuai keinginannya. Ia memompa pinggulnya dengan pelan dan dalam.

"Oo-oohh! Neji.. Le-lebih cepa-pat.. Uhh—Ahh," Tenten memohon di sela-sela ciuman.

"Hmmm—Uhh. Seperti ini—?" tanya Neji dengan suara parau lalu menambah temponya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh! uhhh —Hmmh. Aahh! Ya—Aahh!" Tenten menarik ciumannya dan mengerang akibat rasa nikmat yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Tenten memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, menikmati apa yang diberikan Neji pada tubuhnya. Tenten mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke leher Neji yang dekat dengan wajahnya; memperkecil jarak kepala mereka berdua. Tenten menggigit bibirnya kencang untuk memperkecil suara rintihannya.

Neji menyingkirkan sebagian rambut Tenten yang menghalangi wajah Tenten, menatap wajah kekasihnya. Rasa bangga menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat wajah senang dan nikmat Tenten di hadapannya. Wajah kenikmatan Tenten membuat Neji semakin ingin segera mengantar keduanya pada puncaknya.

Neji kemudian memindahkan kedua tangannya yang berada di paha Tenten ke dada Tenten. Ia memijat pelan dan memainkan puncaknya yang membuat Tenten mengerang nikmat. Neji mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dengan tempo yang akan membuat Tenten semakin menggila. Lidah Neji membelai dengan lembut leher jenjang Tenten sembari menggigitnya pelan.

"Oo—OHH K-KAMI! Mmmhh.. Ne-Neji! AAH—AAAHH! NEJI!" rintihan lembut Tenten berubah menjadi teriakan nikmat. Kenikmatan bertubi-tubi melanda pangkal pahanya akibat gerakan cepat dan keras kekasihnya yang membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang.

Tenten serasa tidak berdaya. Tubuh rampingnya hanya mampu menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan tubuh kekar dibelakangnya. Teriakan kenikmatannya dan bunyi decitan ranjang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Tenten bahkan tidak peduli jika tetangganya mendengarkan suara-suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Keduanya sudah di ambang batas. Pinggul keduanya bergerak seirama, menambah rasa nikmat yang dirasakan keduanya. Rintihan dan teriakan nikmat tidak berhenti mengalir dari mulut keduanya. Neji mendekap erat tubuh Tenten dan mempercepat temponya dengan sangat cepat.

"AA-AAAHHH! NEJ—' teriakan kepuasan Tenten—saat klimaks menghantam dirinya, terhenti ketika Neji melumat ganas bibirnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai di bawahnya menahan tubuhnya tidak jatuh karena klimaks hebat yang melandanya.

Tenten mendesah pelan di bibir Neji ketika merasakan tubuh kekasihnya menegang dan memperoleh puncaknya. Selang beberapa detik, tubuh Tenten jatuh ke atas kasur setelah ia mengarungi pelepasannya.

"Tenten," gumam Neji pelan setelah klimaks yang ia rasakan mulai mereda. Neji kemudian menarik tubuhnya keluar dari tubuh Tenten, menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke samping Tenten, mendekatkan tubuh Tenten ke pelukan hangatnya, dan menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin. Tenten secara refleks mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Neji dan kemudian jatuh tertidur mendengarkan degupan jantung Neji yang tidak beraturan.

=/=

Neji mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang Tenten yang terbaring lelah di pelukannya. Wajah wanita itu terbenam di lehernya. Tangannya kirinya memeluk pinggang Neji erat. Neji menatap lembut wajah Tenten yang tertidur sembari mengusap pipi kirinya pelan. Tenten membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya.

"Kembalilah tidur. Besok pagi, kau harus segera berangkat ke Amegakure," ucap Neji terus mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Kau membangunkanku, Neji," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Kau butuh istirahat yang banyak untuk misi besok," Neji menyapukan bibirnya lembut di bibir Tenten. Ekpresinya datar tetapi ada kekhawatiran yang terlihat di mata _lavender_-nya.

"Salah siapa yang mengajakku bercinta sebelumnya?" Tenten membalas mencium lembut bibir Neji. Bibir mereka berdua saling memanjakan satu sama lain.

"Hn," balas Neji sembari terus mencium bibir Tenten. Lidah mereka kemudian saling bertemu. Ciuman mereka lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau benar-benar tertular gaya bicara Sasuke-san, Neji," Tenten tersenyum geli di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tenten menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap mata Neji dalam-dalam. "Neji, sepulangku dari Amegakure, bisakah kita mengambil libur berdua beberapa hari? Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Neji balas menatap mata Tenten dengan penyesalan. "Maaf, Tenten. Dalam waktu dekat, kita tidak bisa terlihat bersama lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten menatap Neji bingung. Matanya melebar keheranan.

Neji menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Neji sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya. Namun, mata Tenten yang meminta penjelasan memaksa Neji mengatakan alasannya.

"Pamanku tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Aku tidak tahu mengapa."

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku?" Tenten menjauh dari Neji dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Neji menahan tubuh Tenten pergi dari pelukannya. Neji kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Tenten. "Tentu saja tidak, Tenten. Kita akan terus merahasiakan hubungan kita dari yang lain," Neji menatap Tenten lembut. "Maaf Tenten. Aku mungkin tidak bisa sering menghubungi dan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku juga akan bersikap dingin padamu pada saat kita bersama yang lain. Aku tidak ingin Paman Hiashi mengetahui hubungan kita. Dia bisa menyakitimu."

Tenten hanya tersenyum miris. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bersabarlah. Aku akan berusaha keras agar hubungan kita direstui keluargaku."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau pamanmu tetap tidak merestuinya. Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari keluargamu, Neji!" Airmata Tenten mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Bagaimana pun juga, Hiashi-sama adalah walimu semenjak orang tuamu meninggal. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakannya," Tenten berbalik membelakangi Neji. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jika kau meninggalkanku," Suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Tenten. Itu tidak ada dalam pikiranku," Neji mencium bahu Tenten pelan. Neji lalu membalikkan kembali tubuh Tenten ke arahnya, mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Jangan menangis. Aku akan membereskannya. Aku hanya ingin kau bersabar dengan keadaan ini," Neji memandang Tenten dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil menatap Neji nanar.

Neji kemudian mencium lembut bibir Tenten dengan penuh perasaan. Lidah mereka kemudian bertemu dan saling memanjakan satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu –Nmhhh—" gumam Tenten di sela-sela ciumannya. Neji mendekap erat tubuh Tenten dan tangan kanannya membelai lembut punggung telanjang Tenten. Ia mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya lewat ciumannya yang lembut, kepada wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengucapkannya. Ciuman itu sudah menunjukkan cinta yang hanya ia rasakan untuk wanita itu seutuhnya.

Ciuman itu mampu menghapus seluruh ketakutan Tenten, akan kehilangan pria yang amat sangat dicintainya. Tenten berharap, semoga saja ia tidak hanya diperbudak oleh cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>Amegakure-<em>**

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang menatap sendu bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin di hadapannya. Ia sedang mendandani wajahnya di depan cermin rias. Riasan wajahnya lebih banyak menggunakan warna-warna _soft_ natural dan tidak mencolok. Hanya lipstik merah terang di bibirnya yang dipoles cukup tebal untuk memberikan kesan penuh pada bibirnya. Wajah cantiknya sekarang terlihat lebih menawan dan mampu menarik lawan jenisnya dengan hanya menatapnya. Ia berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya yang harus memakai riasan wajah yang tebal untuk terlihat cantik.

Wanita itu merupakan primadona dari seluruh wanita penghibur —kasarnya pelacur, yang bekerja di Klub _Bloody Ring_. Setiap pria yang ingin dilayani olehnya, harus mengeluarkan uang yang lebih mahal dibandingkan wanita-wanita lainnya. Wajah cantik yang terkesan polos dan tubuh seksi idaman seluruh wanita, merupakan daya tarik wanita itu. Tak heran banyak pria yang tertarik untuk menidurinya. Tetapi, tidak sembarang pria yang bisa mengencaninya. Hanya orang-orang penting dan memiliki uang banyak yang bisa menikmati wanita itu. Semua orang yang pernah menidurinya akan selalu kembali padanya karena wanita itu, mampu memberikan pelayanan yang diinginkan seluruh pria.

Saat ini, sebagian wanita penghibur yang bekerja di Klub _Bloody Ring, _diminta berdandan yang tebal dan memakai kimono yang indah. Tidak seperti di hari-hari biasa, di mana mereka harus memakai gaun minim atau pun pakaian yang sangat terbuka. Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi seluruh pengunjung Klub itu. Hari yang di sebut '_Slave Day_' dimana setiap pengunjung dapat membeli seorang wanita dengan harga tertentu untuk di bawah pulang dan di jadikan apa pun. Mereka di sebut budak karena mereka bisa dijadikan apa pun sekehendak pemilinya. Seorang budak tidak akan bisa menolak apa pun yang diperintahkan pembelinya.

Sistem pembelian budak, dilakukan dengan cara 'pelelangan'. Siapa yang menawarkan harga tertinggi, dialah yang berhak menjadi pemilik budak yang dilelang tersebut. Budak yang ditawarkan pun merupakan wanita yang sudah dianggap berpengalaman di klub itu. Dengan menjual wanita yang telah tergolong berpengalaman, pemilik klub itu bisa mencari wanita penghibur baru yang masih polos—yang merupakan incaran para pria-pria mesum tua dan berduit.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar ruang rias klub tersebut. Terdengar sorak-sorai dan iringan musik cepat dari balik pintu tersebut. Satu per satu wanita yang akan di jual, keluar dari ruangan itu untuk segera dilelang. Teriakan-teriakan pria-pria yang menawarkan harga untuk setiap budak terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan itu.

Wanita itu menunduk sedih sambil menunggu saatnya tiba. Wanita itu telah berdoa terus-menerus kepada Kami-sama agar hari ini tidak pernah datang. Namun, doanya tidak terkabul. Dia harus menghadapi takdirnya untuk menjadi budak yang akan dijual pada pengunjung Klub itu. Dia yakin setelah hari ini, hidupnya akan lebih sengsara dari hidupnya saat ini.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menghitung waktu. Teman-temannya yang lain telah keluar dan sudah terjual pada pembelinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi waktu yang tersisa untuknya berada di sini. Ia memang sengaja dijadikan budak terakhir oleh pemilik Klub.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. "Hana, giliranmu keluar!" seru seorang pria, yang merupakan pemilik Klub itu, memanggilnya keluar. Hana bangkit berdiri, merapikan kimono cokelat muda polos yang dipakainya, dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum sampai di pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan diri dan mentalnya untuk menghadapi nasibnya yang akan datang, dan melangkah keluar dari pintu itu.

Suara musik disko kencang memenuhi seluruh penjuru Klub itu. Suara sorak-sorai dan siulan yang berasal dari kerumunan orang-orang terdengar, ketika Hana berjalan melewati mereka. Hana berjalan mendekati panggung yang terletak di tengah-tengah Klub itu. Sesampai di panggung, ia berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu saat dimana dia akan dilelang.

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN. TIBALAH PADA SAAT YANG DI TUNGGU-TUNGGU!" suara pemilik Klub menggema dari _mic_ yang ada di tangannya. Pria pendek itu berdiri di samping Hana. "WANITA DI SAMPING SAYA ADALAH WANITA TERAKHIR YANG KAMI LELANG UNTUK ANDA SEKALIAN. WANITA INI SANGAT ISTIMEWA KARENA DIA ADALAH PRIMADONA KLUB _BLOODY RING_ INI. SAMBUTLAH PRIMADONA KITA, HANA!"

Suara sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan dari seluruh pria-pria yang berkerumun di hadapannya. Mereka menatap Hana dengan pandangan senang bercampur nafsu untuk memiliki dirinya.

"BAIKLAH. TIDAK USAH MENUNGGU LAMA LAGI. KITA MULAI LELANG KALI INI. KITA BUKA HARGA 1 JUTA YEN UNTUK PENAWARAN PERTAMA!" seru pemilik Klub sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. "ADA YANG BERANI MENAWAR LEBIH?" tanya pria itu kepada seluruh pengunjung di situ.

"1,2 juta yen!" tawaran pertama di lontarkan seorang pria muda.

"1,5 juta yen!" balas seorang pria muda lainnya.

"2,5 juta yen!" seorang kakek tua mengajukan penawaran. Hana yang berdiri di situ memohon pada Kami agar ia tidak jatuh pada kakek itu.

"5 juta yen!" balas pria muda yang pertama tadi.

Harga yang ditawar semakin tinggi. Pria-pria baru yang menawar pun semakin banyak. Ada yang masih muda dan ada yang sudah tua. Ada yang masih lajang dan ada juga yang sudah beristri. Mereka sepertinya ingin sekali memilikinya. Mereka tidak peduli walaupun harus membuang uang banyak. Hana merasa jijik dengan pria-pria ini.

"7,5 JUTA YEN!" teriak pria botak gendut dengan suara penuh nafsu.

"10 juta yen!" suara pria muda yang baru pertama kali mengajukan harga.

"15 juta yen!" suara kakek sebelumnya.

"25 JUTA YEN!" teriak pria botak gendut sebelumnya.

"30 juta yen!" balas seorang pria muda yang kedua tadi.

Hana membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tidak percaya dirinya akan dihargai dengan harga setinggi itu.

"35 juta yen!" pria botak gendut tidak mau kalah.

Harga yang diajukan semakin lama semakin tinggi. Pria muda dan pria botak gendut terlihat tidak mau kalah. Mereka saling bertarung menawarkan harga yang paling tinggi. Kedua penawar itu ternyata merupakan pelanggan tetap Hana—yang berusaha mendapatkan Hana.

Hana sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya. Sepertinya, ia akan jadi budak dari salah satu dari kedua penawar tadi.

"100 juta yen!" suara berat seorang pria yang baru pertama kali menawarkan harga, terdengar dari belakang kerumunan orang-orang di depan Hana.

Semua orang yang berkerumun di situ kaget mendengar harga yang ditawarkan. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menawarkan harga lebih dari yang diucapkan pria tadi. Kedua penawar sebelumnya juga tidak sanggup menawarkan harga lebih tinggi lagi. Mereka berdua terlihat kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan Hana.

"HANA TERJUAL DENGAN HARGA 100 JUTA YEN KEPADA TUAN YANG ADA DI BELAKANG SANA. SELAMAT!" seru pemilik klub itu kemudian. "HADIRIN SEKALIAN, ACARA LELANG KITA HARI INI TELAH SELESAI. SAMPAI JUMPA DI ACARA LELANG TAHUN DEPAN."

"SILAHKAN BERSENANG-SENANG KEMBALI!" teriakan pemilik Klub itu disambut dengan teriakan gembira dari pengunjung yang ada di situ yang mulai bergoyang diiringi musik disko yang mengalun cepat.

Hana menengadahkan wajahnya ke depan, mencari tahu pria yang telah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar untuk membelinya. Pria yang di maksud sedang berdiri tidak jauh itu sama sekali asing bagi Hana. Pria itu sepertinya bukan pengunjung Klub itu. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Jaket hitamnya menutupi tubuh atletisnya sampai lutut.

Pria itu balas memandangnya. Pria itu terlihat sangat misterius dan berbahaya. Tetapi, hal itu tidak memudarkan ketampanan pada wajah putih pucatnya, yang sedang memandang Hana dengan ekspresi dingin.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Hana tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu. Tatapan mata _onyx_ yang menatap Hana lekat-lekat, mampu menembus kalbunya dan menarik dirinya dalam pesona yang tidak bisa Hana artikan dengan kata-kata.

'_Siapa dia_?" tanya Hana dalam hatinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo Minna-san! Author kembali lagi<strong>

**Makasih buat para readers yang telah memberi review. Gak nyangka lebih dari 60 review untuk chapter kemarin. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU untuk kalian semua.. Untuk tebakan mengenai mata-mata Oto di Shinobi kita lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kita lihat siapa yang tebakannya paling benar. **

**Chapter ini lebih banyak pergolakan hati Si Sasuke Uchiha. Mungkin agak membosankan, tapi semoga para readers menyukainya. Lemon dibuat untuk NejiTen dulu ya. Mudah2an semuanya suka dengan pairing ini. SasuSaku-nya ditunggu ya! ****Di chapter ini juga tidak ada perkelahian SasuGaa. Hanya pertengkaran sengit aja.****  
><strong>

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Tapi mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan harapan Readers yang terus menunggu Fic ini. **

**Author masih mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian. Review anda sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Juga PENYEMANGAT bagi author mengupdate cerita ini *Memohon sambil berlutut. Readers: Lebay Ah!**

**Please Don't Flame!**

**Akhir kata : "**_**Semakin banyak Review Semakin Cepat Chapter Terbaru Update" **_**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**SASUSAKU: Author Stress -o.O**

***Niwa Sakura**

**FYI: _Bagi Readers yang mau, bisa add FB Author di profil Author_. **

** R&R (^-^)**


	8. I'll Do Everything to Make You Mine

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - **Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe

**Valkyria Sapphire & **** Kenshin - **pemberi semangat kepada Author. (^-^)v

**Readers:**

**Noqi, lorist angela, Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko, Verlustezra FOX, myouku, hana, Sephiroth, arisu, Iya risaskey, Kazuki Namikaze, ElFlameShawol, lawliet cute, d3rin, Kirei kazuhito, Fylin, Y0uNii D3ViL, Ayano Hatake, Tsukhi 'Avrilia-204, Eunike Yuen, Namikaze HyuuZu, Uciharuno kagome, Uzumaki Panda, gui gui, Kuro usage, blossom, Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat, Sabaku no Uzumaki, yoyoi, Sky pea-chan, moe miaw, clary008, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, dhidi-chan, Riku Aida, Kikyo Fujikazu, garoo, noonaSyea, Dark Angel, Sagaarayuki, Chousamori Aozora, zoroutecchi, Ichikawa Hikaru, ****Yue Heartphilia, Mochi-boo, Recca, Pink Uchiha, laluna, princess 2, ss holic, Anak hilang,eet gitu, 4ntk4-ch4n, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Maemi Ayabito, chocolates, InaLuNa.**

**... **

Chapter ini spesial dipersembahkan untuk **Tabita Pinkybunny **karena memberikan Review yang ke**-250.**

**... **

Ini update chapter terbarunya. Mudah-mudahan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari sebagian readers. Oh ya. Ada sebagian permintaan readers yang belum ada di chapter ini. Author mengusahakannya di chapter2 selanjutnya. Silahkan dibaca! (^-^)

**...**

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**...**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

**.**

**. **

_Recap:_

_"HANA TERJUAL DENGAN HARGA 100 JUTA YEN KEPADA TUAN YANG ADA DI BELAKANG SANA. SELAMAT!" seru pemilik klub itu kemudian. "HADIRIN SEKALIAN, ACARA LELANG KITA HARI INI TELAH SELESAI. SAMPAI JUMPA DI ACARA LELANG TAHUN DEPAN."_

_"SILAHKAN BERSENANG-SENANG KEMBALI!" teriakan pemilik Klub itu disambut dengan teriakan gembira dari pengunjung yang ada di situ yang mulai bergoyang diiringi musik disko yang mengalun cepat._

_Hana menengadahkan wajahnya ke depan, mencari tahu pria yang telah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar untuk membelinya. Pria yang di maksud sedang berdiri tidak jauh itu sama sekali asing bagi Hana. Pria itu sepertinya bukan pengunjung Klub itu. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Jaket hitamnya menutupi tubuh atletisnya sampai lutut._

_Pria itu balas memandangnya. Pria itu terlihat sangat misterius dan berbahaya. Tetapi, hal itu tidak memudarkan ketampanan pada wajah putih pucatnya, yang sedang memandang Hana dengan ekspresi dingin._

_Ada satu hal yang membuat Hana tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu. Tatapan mata onyx yang menatap Hana lekat-lekat, mampu menembus kalbunya dan menarik dirinya dalam pesona yang tidak bisa Hana artikan dengan kata-kata._

_'Siapa dia?" tanya Hana dalam hatinya._

.

.

**Chapter 8. I'll Do Everything to Make You Mine.**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Malam semakin larut. Hana duduk di sebuah ruangan sepi ditemani kesunyian, sembari menunggu pria yang sudah membelinya pada acara pelelangan budak—yang belum lama berlalu. Para budak diharuskan untuk melayani majikannya semalam, sebelum mereka akhirnya dibawa majikannya. Hana duduk di tepi ranjang _king-size_, di sebuah kamar mewah yang besar. Kamar itu merupakan salah satu kamar _suite_ hotel bintang lima, yang letaknya berhadapan dengan Klub _Bloody Ring_.

Hana menunggu dengan perasaan canggung dan gugup. Perasaan takut juga menyelimuti dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu. Pria itu kelihatannya sangat berbahaya. Aura berbahaya di sekitar pria itu, membuatnya berpikir bahwa pria itu tidak segan-segan akan menyakitinya.

Hana bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati cermin yang terletak di samping ranjang itu. Ia memeriksa kembali riasan wajahnya untuk mengusir rasa takut yang sedang menyelimuti dirinya, yang disebabkan oleh pria misterius yang kini menjadi 'majikan'-nya.

Riasan wajahnya belum pudar. Bedak tipis dan pulasan_ blush-on pink_, sedikit menyamarkan tato segitiga merah yang ada di kedua pipinya. Rambutnya sengaja digelung ke atas kepala. Beberapa helai rambut coklatnya—yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan belahan rambutnya, dibiarkan jatuh membingkai wajah mungilnya.

Hana kembali duduk di tepi ranjang setelah ia yakin tidak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya. Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar perlahan-lahan terbuka. Suara langkah kaki menggema di ruangan itu. Langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Hana mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok pria tinggi tegap, berdiri tidak jauh dengannya. Wajah tampan pria itu terlihat jelas ditimpa cahaya lampu tidur yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan ranjang. Wajahnya yang putih pucat dengan garis bentuk lengkungan di tulang dalam matanya mempertegas wajah pria itu.

Pria di depannya itu, balas menatapnya sesaat kemudian melangkah menuju sofa kulit berwarna cokelat tua yang terletak di depan ranjang. Pria itu mulai melepaskan jaket hitam panjang—dengan simbol awan merah di sekelilingnya—yang menempel di tubuhnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya. Menyapa pun tidak. Pria itu bahkan berdiri membelakanginya ketika dia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya.

Jantung Hana mulai berdetak cepat saat pria itu membuka kemeja hitamnya. Perasaan canggung dan malu mulai datang memenuhi tubuh Hana. Perasaan sama seperti yang dirasakan seorang gadis, yang baru akan menghadapi malam pertama dengan seorang pria. Padahal, Hana bukan lagi seorang perawan. Dia sudah beberapa kali melayani pria. Entah mengapa, pria di hadapannya ini menimbulkan perasaan itu padanya. Apakah karena aura misterius dan berbahaya yang terpancar di sekitarnya?

Hana terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, melihat punggung atletis pria itu ketika kemeja hitamnya terbuka. Badan kekar pria itu nampak sangat seksi dan menawan walaupun hanya terlihat dari punggungnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya—yang dikuncir ke belakang, sedikit menutupi bagian punggungnya itu. Hana kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu karena menyadari bahwa ia tanpa malu, mengawasi pria itu yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya.

Hana semakin panik mendengar pria itu telah selesai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, menunggu pria itu menghampirinya dan mulai mencumbu tubuhnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Beberapa menit menunggu, tidak ada sentuhan tangan terasa di tubuhnya. Malahan, terdengar bunyi pintu lemari yang dibuka kemudian suara sesuatu yang diambil dari dalam lemari. Hana masih belum berani mendongak wajahnya dan membuka kelopak matanya untuk menatap pria itu. Kemudian, suara pakaian yang sedang dikenakan dan bunyi langkah kaki yang bergerak menjauh tertangkap di telinganya. Suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali terdengar, diikuti dengan suara gemericik air yang berasal dari _shower_. Bisa dipastikan bahwa pria itu kini sedang mandi.

Hana menghembuskan nafasnya yang tanpa sadar sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Perasaan canggung dan takut yang tadi dirasakannya, berganti dengan perasaan aneh dan kaget. Pria itu ternyata tidak sama dengan pria-pria yang pernah dilayaninya. Mereka akan segera menghampirinya dan langsung mencumbunya, begitu melihat Hana. Sedangkan Pria itu, malah memilih membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu daripada langsung menghampirinya. Terlebih lagi, saat melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya pun, ia memilih membelakangi Hana daripada menatap dirinya dengan penuh nafsu.

'_Apa pria itu malu?_' Hana bertanya dalam hatinya.

Pintu kamar mandi kemudian terbuka. Pria itu keluar dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Rambut hitamnya yang sebelumnya dikuncir, sekarang terurai dan sedikit basah—menandakan pria itu juga mencuci rambutnya. Jantung Hana kembali berdetak gugup melihat pria itu berjalan ke arah ranjang. Namun, Hana kali ini tidak menundukkan kepalanya melainkan menatap wajah pria itu.

Pria itu tidak menatapnya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Hana. Ia berjalan menuju ke bagian ranjang yang kosong dan membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hana. Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari pria itu, menandakan bahwa pria itu telah jatuh tertidur.

Hana menatap heran pria itu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria di sampingnya. Pria itu membelinya dengan harga yang sangat mahal, tetapi kelihatannya tidak tertarik dengan dirinya. Pria itu bahkan memilih tidur daripada bersetubuh dengannya. Bukannya Hana kecewa, tetapi ia merasa kaget. Selama ini, tidak pernah satu pria pun yang akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk tidur dengannya. Pria misterius di sampingnya itu benar-benar membuat Hana bingung.

Hana kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi bermaksud membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Selesai mandi, ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan jubah mandi—sebelumnya di ambil dari dalam lemari, berjalan menghampiri ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Hana membalikkan badannya ke samping kiri, membelakangi pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya agar bisa tertidur. Hana ingin mengumpulkan tenaga dan pikirannya, agar mampu menghadapi hari-hari berikutnya dengan statusnya yang baru. Hana tidak tahu apakah kehidupannya nanti akan lebih baik atau malah lebih buruk dari kehidupannya sekarang. Semoga saja pria yang ada di sampingnya ini tidak seburuk dari yang ia kira. Semoga saja.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Hana terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar itu. Perlahan-lahan Hana membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman dan rileks. Hana sangat senang, untuk pertama kalinya, dia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalam penuh. Setelah matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas, Hana kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu.

Hana baru sadar bahwa ia kini sendirian di kamar itu. Pria misterius tadi malam tidak lagi ada di sampingnya. Pria itu telah pergi dan meninggalkan Hana sendirian. Pria itu bahkan tidak menunggu Hana bangun dan memberitahukannya kemana ia pergi.

Hana menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat yang sebelumnya di tiduri pria itu—yang kini telah kosong. Ada lipatan kertas yang ditaruh di atas bantal kepala. Hana segera mengambil kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya, lalu membaca pesan yang tertulis.

'_Seseorang akan datang menjemputmu jam 10.00. Aku meninggalkan sejumlah uang di laci meja samping kanan ranjang. Kau bisa menggunakannya sesukamu. Sampai jumpa.'_

_Hayate._

Hana kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jam di dinding. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Hana masih memiliki banyak waktu sampai seseorang, suruhan pria yang bernama Hayate itu menjemputnya. Hana bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke arah TV, bermaksud menonton acara yang dirasanya menarik, sembari mengisi waktunya sebelum ia meninggalkan hotel itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Konohagakure-<strong>_

**(Sehari sebelumnya)**

**.**

**. **

"OHAYOO!" teriak seorang pria bernama Naruto kepada tiga rekannya yang telah menunggu di pintu masuk keberangkatan, Bandara Internasional Konohagakure. Hari ini penampilannya berbeda seperti biasanya. Naruto mengenakan rambut palsu hitam dan kacamata. Baju polo warna biru tua, celana jeans _levi's_ ketat berwarna hitam dan sepatu _adidas_ biru mempertegas penampilannya yang terkesan kasual itu. Naruto memang sengaja menyamarkan penampilannya untuk mencegah keberadaannya diketahui publik. Sebagai seorang selebritas dan konglomerat terkaya di Konohagakure, akan sangat menarik perhatian masyarakat Konoha apabila ia berada di tempat umum seperti ini tanpa ada pengawalan yang khusus.

"Yo, Naruto. Kau sudah datang," Sapa Gai ketika Naruto menghampiri mereka. Gai, Tenten dan Rock-Lee, seperti halnya Naruto, juga merubah penampilan mereka. Rambut Tenten kini berwarna hitam pendek, Rock-Lee menggunakan rambut palsu merah dan Gai tetap dengan rambut hitam namun dengan model jabrik—sama seperti rambut Naruto.

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan pesawat jet pribadiku saja ke Amegakure?" keluh Naruto. "Kita bisa lebih cepat sampai di sana." Naruto terlihat bersemangat sekali untuk segera berada di Amegakure.

"Naruto. Pergerakan kita malah akan langsung diketahui Oto jika kita ke sana menggunakan pesawat pribadimu," terang Tenten agak sebal sambil berbisik. Tenten tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka di dengar orang lain selain mereka. "Apa jadinya jika pesawat pribadimu tiba-tiba ada di kota kecil Amegakure tanpa ada maksud bisnis? Kita akan menarik perhatian mereka dan kita tidak akan mendapatkan informasi satu pun."

"Kata Tenten benar, Naruto-san. Pihak Oto akan langsung menyadari kalau kita mencium pertemuan mereka dengan Akatsuki. Aku yakin ada orang-orang Oto yang mengawasi di Amegakure," Lee membenarkan. "Dengan menggunakan pesawat komersial, kita bisa membaur dengan orang-orang biasa. Kita di sana menyamar menjadi turis biasa. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Naruto-san."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak keberatan naik pesawat komersial. Hanya saja, penerbangan biasa sering tertunda beberapa jam tanpa sebab. Dan aku tidak suka itu," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Aku tidak sabar menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada ketiga pria sok keren lainnya, kalau aku lebih hebat dari mereka," Naruro mengepal tangannya kuat. Api semangat telah terpancar di mata birunya.

"Ya. Kami tahu Naruto. Itu sudah kelihatan dari semangat mudamu," kata Gai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita harus segera_ check-in_ dan menuju ruang tunggu. Sejam lagi kita akan berangkat." Gai menyerahkan tiket pesawat ke masing-masing rekannya. Nama yang tercetak di tiket pesawat pun di ubah sesuai dengan maksud penyamaran mereka.

"Ya. Semoga saja penerbangan kita tepat waktu," gumam Naruto menerima tiketnya. Naruto membaca sejenak tiket yang ada di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, matanya membelalak kaget," _WHAT THE HELL_! KELAS EKONOMI! KENAPA TIDAK MENGAMBIL KELAS BISNIS SAJA, GAI!" rengek Naruto tidak terima.

"Kita ini 'TURIS BIASA' bukan 'PENGUSAHA', Naruto. Berhentilah merengek. Kau membuat kita malu," bisik Tenten kesal karena rengekan Naruto sudah menarik perhatian para pengunjung bandara itu. "Ayolah Naruto. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," Bujuk Tenten.

'_Dasar orang kaya!' _keluh Tenten kemudian dalam hati.

"Jangan bersedih, Naruto-san," Lee menenangkan Naruto sambil menepuk pundak kanannya memberi semangat. "Ayo, keluarkan semangat masa mudamu! Iya kan, Gai-sensei!"

"Benar, Lee. Ayo, keluarkan semangat masa muda kita!" Api semangat telah membara di mata Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI! KAU MEMANG IDOLAKU YANG TERHEBAT!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Teriakan sahut-menyahut antara Gai dan Lee membuat Tenten ingin menjauh karena malu. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan menjauh dari ketiga pria di belakangnya—sambil menarik koper kecilnya, tidak ingin dianggap gila oleh pengunjung lainnya yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan heran.

'_Kami-sama. Kenapa kau membiarkan aku dengan orang-orang idiot ini."_ Tenten menangis dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto, berjalan tanpa semangat di belakang Tenten—sambil menarik kopernya. Naruto merengek dalam hati karena kecewa tidak akan mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa di pesawat nanti.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke sambil membawa setelan kerja Sasuke di tangannya. Sakura mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama. Saya membawa pakaian Anda," panggil Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat seformal mungkin.

"Hn. Masuk," balas Sasuke dari balik kamar.

Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura mendapati Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Sasuke kelihatannya baru selesai mandi. Sasuke hanya mengenakan selembar handuk biru tua yang menutupi pinggulnya. Dadanya yang bidang dan kekar terpampang jelas bagi siapa saja yang ada di ruangan itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah malu ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Mata Sakura tidak kuasa menolak pemandangan seksi yang terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Beberapa tetes air yang tersisa di tubuhnya menambah kesan maskulin di tubuh Sasuke. Punggung Sasuke yang kokoh, bahunya yang tegap dan dadanya yang bidang mampu membuat mulut Sakura mengering. Bayangan-bayangan erotis saat tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Sasuke muncul di benak Sakura. Sakura masih bisa merasakan, hangat dan nikmatnya berada dalam dekapan kuat tubuh kokoh di depannya.

Hawa panas tiba-tiba mulai muncul di tubuhnya. Sadar dengan perbuatannya, Sakura segera mengenyahkan semua ingatan itu dan menarik pandangannya dari tubuh Sasuke, lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke; meletakkan pakaian yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur. Sakura tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh majikannya, diam-diam sedang menatap erm—melahap— tubuh majikannya.

Sasuke, yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya mengetahui gerak-gerik Sakura yang memperhatikan tubuhnya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Seringai senang terbentuk di bibirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya mampu menarik perhatian wanita itu. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuhnya yang terbentuk dan seksi mampu menggoda wanita mana pun. Sasuke kemudian teringat dengan tips yang pernah diajarkan Kakashi. Sasuke merasa sekarang ini saat yang tepat untuk mulai mencobanya. Sasuke tentu Sasuke bisa berdua lagi dengan Sakura pada waktu yang lain. Apalagi Sakura masih sibuk merapikan pakaian kerjanya.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang-panjang dan menguatkan dirinya untuk memulai sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya pada wanita mana pun.

"Pagi, Sakura," Sasuke mulai menyapa pelan Sakura yang sedang meletakkan dan merapikan pakaiannya di tempat tidur.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya—mengusir bayangan-bayangan seksi Sasuke di otaknya— sembari merapikan setelan Sasuke, tidak mendengar sapaan Sasuke itu. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak membalas sapaan majikannya itu.

Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan Sakura hanya mampu menatap kesal pada wanita itu.

Langkah pertama_, 'Menyapa Saat Bertemu'_, gagal.

Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan kekesalannya itu. Ia tidak akan menyerah hanya dengan sekali mencoba saja. Walaupun sebenarnya, kegagalan pertamanya tadi cukup melukai egonya sebagai Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak, ia belum pernah diacuhkan seorang wanita. Dan wanita yang pertama kali mengacuhkannya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang wanita biasa yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Sakura, yang menyadari Sasuke akan menghampirinya, bergegas mundur, membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan ke arah luar untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sebelum Sakura sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura. Sakura menatap bingung pada majikannya yang memanggilnya namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke menguatkan hatinya dan terpaksa menahan egonya lalu mengucapkan sebuah kata yang jarang ia gunakan. "_Arigatou._"

Sakura, yang kaget karena mendengar untuk pertama kalinya majikannya berterima kasih, menatap majikannya tidak percaya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sakura ingin mengacuhkan majikannya dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, Sakura merasa akan sangat tidak sopan bila tidak membalas ucapan majikannya itu. Akhirnya, dengan hati yang sangat berat, Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan memasang muka masam. "_Dou itashimashite_, Sasuke-sama."

Perasaan senang berbunga-bunga mulai memenuhi hati Sasuke mendengar balasan Sakura. Sasuke kini melebarkan seringainya di bibir, bermaksud memberikan senyuman— yang menurutnya sangat seksi— pertama kalinya untuk budak tersayangnya itu. Di lain pihak, Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketakutan, melihat senyum Sasuke—terlalu lebar— yang sebenarnya sangat menakutkan itu. Gigi-giginya yang terpampang jelas di mulutnya, terlihat seolah-olah akan menggigit dan memakannya hidup-hidup. Tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi, Sakura segera melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang ia takutkan. Sedangkan Sasuke, berdiri mematung dengan rasa malu dan kecewa melihat reaksi Sakura yang tidak disangkanya itu.

Langkah kedua, _'Memberikan Senyum Menawan yang Mampu Membuatnya Terpikat_'. Gagal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sakura, aku akan menunggumu di parkiran. Kalau kau sudah selesai mengantarkan barang Sasuke-sama, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku," kata Ebisu sebelum Sakura turun dari mobil.

"Baik. Aku usahakan tidak akan lama, Ebisu-san," jawab Sakura kemudian melangkah keluar dari mobil, di Lobby depan kantor Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri memandang gedung megah Uchiha International Corporation yang ada di hadapannya. Orang-orang terlihat sibuk lalu lalang di Lobby depan gedung itu. Penampilan mereka sangat rapih dan profesional, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai yukata pelayan. Sakura merasa sangat risih berada di tengah orang-orang sibuk ini.

Sakura kemudian melangkah masuk menuju ke ruang resepsionis, memberitahukan alasan kedatangannya serta menanyakan letak ruangan kantor majikannya, dan berjalan menuju lift. Sakura menaiki lift tersebut bersama dengan beberapa orang yang juga menunggu lift. Sembari menunggu lift itu naik ke lantai yang ditujunya, Sakura mengacuhkan tatapan aneh dan menyindir yang dilemparkan pengguna lift lainnya. Untungnya, orang-orang tersebut terlebih dahulu keluar dari lift. Sakura kembali diam menunggu hingga lift berhenti di lantai teratas yaitu lantai 25.

Sakura keluar dari lift setelah pintu lift terbuka. Ia berjalan menenteng tas hitam milik Sasuke sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mata Sakura terbelalak kagum melihat kemegahan dan kemewahan ruangan itu. Desain ruangan itu yang sangat indah membuat Sakura, yang belum pernah melihat seluruh kemewahan yang disuguhkan ruangan itu sebelumnya, tidak henti-hentinya memuji dalam hatinya. Sakura kemudian melihat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan '_President Director_' lalu menghampiri pintu itu. Sakura diam sejenak dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu megah di hadapannya. Setelah itu, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu dengan cukup kuat.

Suara berat yang sangat Sakura kenal terdengar dari balik pintu itu, menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Sakura memegang gagang pintu, membuka pintu, dan melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura berjalan ke arah dua orang pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan santai di deretan sofa di ujung kanan ruangan. Kedua pria itu menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura begitu melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ano. Sasuke-sama, Saya membawa tas Anda yang tertinggal," kata Sakura sopan, menyerahkan tas hitam yang ia bawa pada Sasuke, yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang mengambil tas dari Sakura. Jari Sasuke tanpa sengaja menyentuh jari Sakura menyebabkan keduanya sontak menarik tangan keduanya terburu-buru, seolah terkena sengatan listrik yang cukup tinggi. Sentuhan yang terlalu cepat itu ternyata memberikan efek yang sangat besar bagi kedua manusia itu. Sasuke buru-buru berpaling dan berjalan menuju meja dengan tas di tangannya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya. Kini detak jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat cepat akibat menyentuh jari Sakura yang baru disadarinya begitu terasa begitu lentik dan lembut. Di sisi Sakura, wanita itu kelihatannya hanya diam tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Namun sebenarnya, wanita itu sedang berusaha keras menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Kedua insan itu kini sedang mengutuk diri mereka sendiri dengan reaksi tubuh mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak menyadari, tubuh mereka berdua seperti kutub magnet yang berlawanan, yang sekarang berusaha saling tarik-menarik untuk menyatu. Setelah saling mengecap, tubuh mereka seolah ingin menyatu kembali. Ketiadaan kontak fisik yang cukup lama, telah membuat tubuh keduanya bereaksi di luar kendali.

Penghuni ruangan lainnya hanya mampu tersenyum geli melihat interaksi kedua manusia lawan jenis di hadapannya. Pria itu terus memandang wanita yang baru masuk tadi dan mulai mempelajarinya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura memandang pria asing yang ada di situ. Pria itu lalu melemparkan senyum ramah kepadanya ketika keduanya saling bertemu pandang. Sakura balas tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat untuk membalas senyum pria itu. Pria itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Halo, Nona. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kakashi Hatake. Saya teman Sasuke," Pria bernama Kakashi tersenyum ramah—tanpa masker, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura yang awalnya ragu-ragu karena merasa tidak pantas berkenalan dengan orang kaya, akhirnya menerima uluran tangan pria di hadapannya. "Nama Saya Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Hatake-san," jawab Sakura agak canggung.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Panggil aku Kakashi saja," kata Kakashi melemparkan senyum menawannya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, aku memanggilmu, Sakura?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Kakashi-san," Sakura memutuskan memanggil nama pria itu dengan sopan. Wajah Sakura kini merona merah melihat senyum Kakashi yang sangat menawan itu. Pria di hadapannyan itu memang terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Sakura tidak menyangka,semua teman pria Sasuke yang selama ini ditemuinya, memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata.

Sasuke, yang melihat adegan tersebut, menatap tidak suka dengan adegan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kakashi, yang kelihatannya tanpa kesulitan menarik perhatian Sakura. Bukankah dia jauh lebih menarik dan muda daripada Kakashi? Kenapa malah Kakashi yang mampu menarik perhatian Sakura hanya dalam sekali kenalan? Sasuke sangat kesal dan tidak bisa menerimanya. Namun, sebelum Kakashi menangkap ekspresinya, Sasuke memasang ekspresi tidak pedulinya kembali.

"Oh ya. Sudah jam makan siang. Kau mau ikut makan siang bersama kami, Sakura?" ajak Kakashi sembari melirik sejenak ke jam tangannya.

"Gomenasai, Kakashi-san. Saya tidak bisa," Sakura tersenyum sembari menolak dengan halus. "Saya harus segera kembali. Saya masih ada pekerjaan."

"Kurasa Sasuke tidak akan keberatan. Iya kan, Sasuke."

"Hn. Ikutlah dengan kami, Sakura."

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk menolak ajakan makan tersebut. Tetapi, karena tidak enak menolak permintaan Kakashi dan majikannya, Sakura kemudian mengangguk setuju menerima ajakan tersebut.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita makan." Kakashi mengajak keduanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sasuke-sama, Saya permisi mau kembali ke rumah. Ebisu-san sudah menunggu lama," Sakura membuka pembicaraan setelah sedari tadi, mereka berdua diam tidak bersuara. Mereka berdua telah kembali ke kantor Sasuke setelah keduanya makan siang bersama Kakashi di restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantor Sasuke. Keduanya kini sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa. Sakura terlihat canggung duduk berdua dengan Sasuke di ruangan itu. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini. Sasuke memang sengaja menahan Sakura sebentar untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Tetapi, sudah 15 menit berlalu, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi semakin tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Sasuke menahan Sakura yang hendak bangkit berdiri. "Aku ingin kau menggantikan pekerjaan sekretarisku dalam beberapa hari." ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sekretaris Anda berhenti?" tanya Sakura heran seraya kembali duduk. Sakura cukup canggung berbicara dengan Sasuke. Jujur, baru pertama kali Sakura mengobrol dengan Sasuke dengan serius. Sakura baru ingat, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang duduk di meja depan, yang Sakura yakini adalah meja sekretaris Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tenten mengambil cuti beberapa hari," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku hanya ingin kau menggantikan tugasnya selama sekretarisku tidak ada. Apa kau bersedia?"

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir keras. Sakura sangat ingin menerima pekerjaan itu. Walaupun hanya sebagai pengganti sementara, ia bisa memperoleh lebih banyak pengetahuan baru dibandingkan ia hanya menjadi seorang pelayan. Sakura dari dulu ingin sekali menjadi seorang wanita karier yang bekerja di perusahaan besar. Itulah yang menyebabkan dia sangat kagum ketika melihat para wanita karier, dengan pakaian yang formal dan rapih, yang lalu lalang di gedung ini tadi. Namun, impian itu akhirnya harus ia buang jauh ketika ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya melanjutkan pendidikannya di jenjang Universitas, setelah ia lulus SMA. Ayahnya lebih memilih menghabiskan penghasilannya untuk hidup foya-foya bagi dirinya sendiri, daripada membiayai kuliah anaknya. Ayahnya bahkan meminta dirinya untuk bekerja menghidupi dirinya sendiri karena ayahnya tidak ingin lagi membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya.

Sakura ingin sekali menerima tawaran itu. Tetapi, mengingat ia akan menghabiskan sehari penuh bersama majikan yang sangat dibencinya itu, membuat Sakura harus berpikir dua kali. Dia telah bersusah payah untuk tidak berdekatan dengan pria ini. Jika ia menerimanya, sama saja ia kembali masuk ke kandang singa. Sakura benar-benar bingung. Pilihan ini sangat sulit.

Sasuke melihat kebingungan di mata Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menerima ataupun menolaknya. Sasuke yakin, Sakura tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini. Itu terlihat dari binar matanya yang tampak senang—walau hanya sebentar, ketika Sasuke memberitahukannya. Namun, ketidakinginan Sakura untuk berada dekat dengannya membuat wanita itu ragu-ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Sasuke sadar bahwa kesempatan ia dekat dengan Sakura adalah saat Sakura menjadi Sekretaris penggantinya. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu. Wanita di depannya ini tanpa sadar telah menarik perhatiannya tanpa wanita itu coba. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke entah mengapa ingin mengenal Sakura lebih jauh dan mengetahui kehidupan wanita itu sebelumnya. Sasuke sudah memutuskan dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menolak tawarannya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam beberapa hari. Untuk masalah pakaian, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan membelikan beberapa pakaian baru untukmu," ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura masih belum menjawab. Ia masih mempertimbangkan tawaran yang cukup menarik itu.

"Ini kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk sedikit menambah pengetahuanmu. Kamu harus tahu bahwa aku tidak sering memberikan kesempatan ini pada orang lain. Jika kau takut untuk berdekatan denganku, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu atau berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku," suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin.

"Anda janji tidak akan berbuat sesuka hati Anda pada Saya?" tanya Sakura kemudian setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Aa,"

"Anda yakin tidak akan melanggar janji, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak akan melanggar janjinya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada keyakinan di suaranya.

Sakura diam berpikir sejenak. Apakah keputusan yang akan dia ambil nantinya tidak akan membuat dia menyesal di kemudian hari?

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini seterusnya. Hanya lima hari saja. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali bekerja di rumah," Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Sebelumnya aku ada permintaan, Sasuke-sama," Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sebutkan," nada Sasuke terdengar tidak senang.

"Aku ingin punya hari bebas seperti halnya pelayan lainnya," Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan kalau kau berbeda dengan pelayanku lainnya. Kau memiliki banyak hutang padaku," Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

"Ya, Saya tahu Sasuke-sama. Karena itu, Anda tidak perlu membayar Saya selama Saya bekerja pada Anda. Saya tidak meminta banyak. Saya hanya ingin memperoleh sedikit kebebasan," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mantap. Keberanian terpancar di mata hijaunya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, memikirkan apakah dia bersedia mengikuti permintaan wanita itu. Sasuke cukup mengagumi keberanian wanita ini. Pancaran mata _emerald_-nya mampu menarik dirinya dalam pesona wanita itu dan mencairkan kuatnya dinding keangkuhannya yang Sasuke bangun selama ini.

"Hn. Kuberi kau keringanan dengan memberikan hari bebas setiap hari Jumat. Kau bisa keluar rumah pada hari itu," jawab Sasuke kemudian. "Tapi, kau akan selalu ditemani Ebisu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melarikan diri dariku. Dan, satu lagi, kau sudah harus berada di rumah jam 5 sore."

"Baik. Saya tidak keberatan. Kalau begitu, Saya menerima tawaran menjadi sekretaris sementara Anda, Sasuke-sama," Sakura sangat senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Perasaan senang yang meluap di hatinya, membuat dirinya tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama," Sakura tanpa sadar memberikan senyuman untuk pertama kalinya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan duduk. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Sasuke. Degup jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat. Senyum wanita itu kepada dirinya membuat hati Sasuke merasa damai dan meluap bahagia. Tidak sia-sia usahanya membujuk Sakura—yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar perintah, untuk bekerja bersamanya.

"Sasuke-sama," panggil Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Apa Saya mulai bekerja sekarang? Kalau iya, apa yang harus Saya kerjakan?" tanya Sakura kemudian yang membuat hati Sasuke melonjak kegirangan. Sasuke kini sedang berusaha keras, menahan agar senyum bahagia tidak terbentuk di bibirnya. Sasuke sadar ia masih belum bisa senang sepenuhnya. Sikap Sakura masih dingin dan cuek padanya.

"Ya. Kemarilah," jawab Sasuke. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Saat ini kau hanya perlu membantuku memilah-milah dokumen ini," Sasuke menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen yang ada di mejanya dan menerangkan apa yang harus Sakura kerjakan. "Aku akan memberitahukan Ebisu bahwa kau akan pulang lebih lama. Kau bisa mengerjakannya di sana," Sasuke menunjuk tangannya ke arah sofa.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama," Sakura mengangguk sembari mengingat seluruh instruksi yang diberikan Sasuke. Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Sasuke duduk di mejanya sembari membaca sebagian dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali, bola matanya akan melirik ke arah wanita yang ada di seberang mejanya, yang sedang serius dengan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya. Merasa bosan dengan dokumen-dokumen itu, Sasuke memilih fokus menatap Sakura lama-lama. Wajah Sasuke sengaja tetap diarahkan ke depan dokumennya, sehingga apabila Sakura tiba-tiba memandang ke arahnya, Sasuke akan segera memalingkan bola matanya ke arah dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat serius sekali. Bibirnya kadang-kadang akan mengerucut dan keningnya akan sesekali mengerut. Sasuke tahu wanita itu agak kewalahan mengerjakan tugas pertama yang diberikannya karena Sakura baru pertama kali mengerjakannya.

Sasuke benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kakashi yang telah memanggil Sakura untuk makan siang bersama mereka. Acara makan siang sebelumnya telah membantu Sasuke mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sakura. Walaupun Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan keakraban antara Kakashi dan Sakura tadi, Sasuke setidaknya bisa meemperoleh lebih banyak informasi kehidupan Sakura. Ketertarikan Sakura akan buku, pekerjaannya sebagai kasir di toko bunga sebelumnya, sahabatnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka—sekaligus pemilik toko bunga, yang tidak lain adalah mantan kekasih salah satu sahabatnya, dan kesukaannya terhadap pengetahuan akan hal-hal yang baru. Namun anehnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang ayahnya maupun perlakuan ayahnya padanya. Semua informasi itu berhasil didengar Sasuke dari obrolan kedua teman makan siangnya. Ia memang tidak ikut serta dalam obrolan santai kedua orang itu, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencuri dengar perbincangan kedua orang itu.

Dokumen yang ada di tangan Sasuke benar-benar dilupakannya. Sasuke malah memusatkan konsentrasinya mengamati perubahan wajah Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Sakura terlihat benar-benar sedang berkonsentrasi keras. Wanita itu sekarang sedang menggigit jari jempol kanannya sembari berpikir. Kemudian, Sakura akan menyingkirkan sebagian helai rambutnya dan menyelipkannya di balik telinganya agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Sasuke berpikir, dalam kondisi serius pun, Sakura akan terlihat sangat cantik dan polos.

Sakura, di lain pihak, menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke terus menatapnya dari meja kerjanya. Perasaannya sedikit gugup dan tidak tenang, mengetahui bahwa majikannya tengah memandangnya. Sakura sesekali akan memandang Sasuke bermaksud memergoki tatapan Sasuke. Namun, saat dia akan memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke akan terlihat serius membaca dokumen. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba memandang Sasuke, tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak berhasil menangkap tatapan Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaaannya dan mengacuhkan perasaan gugup yang memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

=/=

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku masih diam-diam memandangi wajah Sakura yang terlihat manis ketika ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura terlihat sangat polos dengan ekspresinya seperti itu. Aku tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah manisnya. Perasaan senang karena berdekatan dengan Sakura membuat hatiku sejuk. Perasaan bangga karena berhasil membujuk Sakura melambung tinggi di jiwaku. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengawasinya, menatapnya, dan berada di dekatnya, sepuas yang aku mau tanpa ada orang yang bisa menghalanginya. Kesempatanku membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padaku semakin lebar. Senyum kemenangan terbentuk di bibirku, membayangkan saat dimana wanita di hadapanku ini akan tergila-gila padaku. Si hacker gila itu nantinya akan mengakui kehebatanku. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi kesal Gaara melihat diriku mempermalukannya. Kalau perlu, aku akan membuatnya menonton adegan aku memuaskan Sakura di depannya, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah kekalahannya dan menghapus seringai menjijikan di wajahnya itu selamanya.

'_HA! Kau akan menyesal telah berani menantang Uchiha, Sabaku brengsek! Kau bisa saja hebat. Tapi seorang Sasuke Uchiha lebih pintar darimu_,' Sasuke membanggakan dirinya dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Apa yang seorang Uchiha inginkan, pasti akan ia dapatkan.

Aku kemudian teringat dengan tips yang pernah diberikan Kakashi. Ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya lagi. Memang, sudah dua kali gagal. Tapi kali ini, aku yakin akan berhasil. Sakura nampaknya tidak terlalu membenciku lagi. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan menyerah hanya dengan dua kali kegagalan.

'_Kali ini dia akan jatuh dalam pesonaku_,' pikirku penuh percaya diri.

"Sakura," Aku memanggilnya. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arahku. Hm. Bagus, inilah saatnya. "Sakura, dahimu sungguh lebar. Berbeda dengan orang lain," aku memujinya. Menurutku, dahi lebarnya yang tidak biasa itu, terlihat sempurna di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Aku melihat Sakura menatap ke arahku kaget dan tidak percaya. Aku yakin dia terpesona dengan pujianku.

Beberapa detik menunggu, reaksi yang kuinginkan tidak kunjung datang. Raut wajahnya kini berubah dingin. Sakura kini menatapku marah.

"Anda benar-benar kurang ajar!" serunya marah seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku. Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar tidak lama kemudian menggema.

Mataku menatap kaget ke arah pintu yang belum lama tertutup. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan wanita itu. Aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan. Mengapa wanita itu marah saat aku memberikan pujian? Harusnya dia senang bukan? Seorang wanita akan senang jika dipuji. Apalagi jika dipuji pria tampan sepertiku. Aku berusaha membuang jauh-jauh harga diriku dan memberikan pujian yang jarang sekali aku berikan pada orang lain. Bukannya ucapan terima kasih atau senyuman yang aku dapatkan. Wanita itu malah marah dan meninggalkanku. Tch, Aku kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"SIAL! KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI" umpatku kesal, meninju keras meja di hadapanku.

Langkah ketiga, _'Puji Daya Tariknya_'. GAGAL TOTAL.

.

.

=/=

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berusaha menahan detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat dari biasanya. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah majikanku yang sekarang ini berada di sebelahku. Suaranya yang berat dan terkesan maskulin sedang memberitahukan detail pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan selama menjadi sekretaris penggantinya. Aku duduk menghadap komputer yang ada di hadapanku. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri membungkuk di sampingku sembari menerangkan bagaimana pekerjaanku harus dilakukan. Aneh bukan mengapa aku yang seharusnya fokus pada pekerjaanku, merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat pada saat ia menerangkan pekerjaanku. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin, konsentrasimu tidak akan terganggu, apabila wajah bosmu sedang berada di samping wajahmu, dan kau bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang wangi dan terkesan jantan. Sementara tangan kanannya berada di atas tanganku—yang berada di atas _mouse_, membantuku menggerakkan arah kursor ke tempat yang dimaksudnya. Dan lagi, bibirnya yang berada dekat di telingaku memberitahukan—lebih tepatnya membisikkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Oh Kami, ini benar-benar ujian bagiku untuk bisa memfokuskan pikiranku pada layar komputer di hadapanku, bukan pada pria yang sedang berada di sampingku.

Suara baritonnya yang erm—sangat seksi kini membuat tubuhku berdesir. Gengaman tangan besarnya yang terasa hangat membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aroma wangi parfumnya yang mampu kucium dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini hampir mengaburkan pandanganku. Hawa panas kini mulai muncul di tubuhku. Aku tidak yakin apa majikanku ini sengaja membuatku begini atau kesadaranku yang mulai kacau sehingga membuat pikiranku ngawur seperti ini.

'_SAKURA, KAU GILA APA? DIA INI PRIA YANG SUDAH MENYAKITIMU. MANA MUNGKIN DIA AKAN BERHENTI MENYAKITIMU. DIA BAHKAN SUDAH BERANI MENGHINA DAHIMU YANG LEBAR, TADI! KAU TAHU KAN, KAU SANGAT MEMBENCI DAHI LEBARMU ITU!' _teriakku marah pada diriku sendiri.

Oh Kami, aku tidak bisa melawan pesona pria ini. Aku rasa ini karma untukku karena aku sebelumnya sudah berani membentaknya dan memendam perasaan benci padanya.

'_Kau tidak sadar jarak benci dan cinta itu pendek, Sakura?' inner_-ku tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Loh kenapa ada suara yang muncul dari dalam hatiku? Suara siapa ini? Apa ini suara hatiku?

'_Apa maksudmu?' _aku balik bertanya.

'_Kau ini bodoh ya. Kau tidak sadar kalau dirimu sudah jatuh dalam pesona pria tampan di sampingmu,' _ejek _inner_-ku.

'_Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pria yang suka menindasku itu. Gaara-san jauh lebih baik dari pria brengsek ini. Aku malah amat sangat membencinya. Jika ada yang kusukai, aku yakin itu pasti Gaara-san._'

'_Sakura, Sakura. Kau terlalu polos. Semakin kau membencinya, semakin kau akan terus mengingatnya. Semakin kau mengingatnya, semakin sulit dia akan hilang dari benakmu. Semakin sulit dia hilang dari benakmu, semakin rindu kau padanya. Semakin kau rindu padanya, semakin dalam perasaanmu padanya. Semakin dalam perasaanmu padanya, berarti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta padanya, kau jangan terlalu membencinya. Bisa fatal akibatnya,' _terang _inner_-ku.

'_Mana mungkin perasaan benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Kau mengada-ada. Malah aku ingin jauh-jauh darinya_. _Pokoknya, perasaan benciku padanya tidak akan hilang,_' aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan perkataan innerku. Siapa suara ini sehingga berani-beraninya menyimpulkan bahwa aku akan menyukai pria yang amat sangat kubenci?

'_Terserah padamu saja. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau nantinya jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Kalau kau sudah jatuh, kau akan sulit bangkit kembali. Daaghh!' _suara itu kemudian hilang dari benakku.

'_Tidak akan mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek ini walaupun dia adalah pria terakhir di dunia ini,_' aku sudah meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?" bisik Sasuke ketika Ia sadar bahwa aku tidak lagi fokus pada penjelasannya.

"Um.. Ya-a, saya mendengarkan. Si-silahkan lanjutkan kembali?" aku sedikit terbata-terbata. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kembali apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Aku mengutuk diriku yang seperti ini. Aku berusaha keras menahan wajahku untuk tidak memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dan melumat ganas bibir yang belum pernah kurasakan. Aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tubuh kecilku ini ditindih oleh tubuhnya di atas meja dan dirinya melumat sepuasnya tubuhku sesukanya. Ya ampun, otakku sudah mulai rusak. Aku langsung mengenyahkan pikiran jahanam itu dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku di komputer. Sial, pria brengsek ini sudah mengubah diriku seperti ini.

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Aku melihat sedikit seringai di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukan semua ini. Aku harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum tubuhku bertindak sesuatu yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku. Aku juga sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pekerjaanku.

Aku kini sadar, tidak ada lagi jarak di antara tubuh kami berdua. Tubuhnya kini sudah menempel di samping tubuhku. Cukup sudah.

"Sasuke-sama, saya sudah mengerti semuanya," ujarku memotong penjelasannya. "Maaf, bisakah Anda menjauh? Saya tidak nyaman karena Anda berada terlalu dekat, Sasuke-sama," aku berusaha berbicara sesopan mungkin.

"Hn. Aku ada di dalam jika kau ingin bertanya," jawab Sasuke sembari kembali ke ruangannya. Suaranya terdengar sangat kesal.

Aku menyandarkan kepalanya di meja setelah Sasuke menutup pintu kantornya. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku. Oh Kami-sama, benarkah keputusanku menerima pekerjaan ini. Belum genap sehari saja tubuhku sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau beberapa hari kemudian? Aku yakin bukan hanya dokumen saja yang nantinya akan kuperiksa, tetapi tubuh majikanku juga akan kuperiksa sedetail mungkin.

.

.

=/=

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menutup pintu dengan pelan. Kusandarkan dahiku di dinding samping pintu dan membenturkan dahiku berkali-kali. Aku mengutuki semua usaha yang sudah kulakukan. Aku sudah mempermalukan nama Uchiha karena tidak bisa menaklukkan hati wanita pink itu. Tawa cemooh Naruto dan Gaara yang menertawakan kebodohan diriku, kini bisa kudengar dari dalam benakku. Aku benar-benar meragukan kejeniusanku karena tidak sanggup menaklukan hati seorang wanita sial, yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Padahal, aku yakin sekali sudah melakukan semua yang diajarkan Kakashi dengan benar. Atau, mungkinkah wanita itu memang memiliki hati sekeras batu?

Langkah keempat, _'Buat Dirinya Dekat dan Merasa Nyaman Denganmu'. _Bisa dipastikan Gagal.

_"_Sasuke, kau benar-benar memalukan!" rutukku kesal.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>**Amegakure****-**_

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hana memasuki sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu mewah namun nyaman. Orang yang tinggal di sini pasti akan selalu betah berada di sini. Perabotan yang tersedia juga cukup lengkap. Hana masuk ke dalam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen itu. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa tas belanjaan milik Hana.

"Pak, taruh saja semua tas di situ," kata Hana sambil menujuk ke arah sofa. Ia juga membantu membawa tas belanjaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak. "Ini Pak," Hana memberikan uang tip pada pria itu.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu," balas pria itu menerima uang yang diberikan Hana. "Apabila anda butuh bantuan Saya lagi, hubungi Saya di sini. Saya sudah ditugasi Hayate-sama untuk melayani anda, Hana-san," Pria itu memberikan kartu namanya pada Hana.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. Saya akan menghubungi Anda lagi, Hanzo-san," kata Hana sopan setelah membaca sekilas kartu nama di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Konbanwa, Hana-san," pria itu pamit dan berjalan keluar apartemen itu.

"Konbanwa," balas Hana kemudian menutup pintu.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Hana. Hana untuk pertama kalinya merasa bebas melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Ia bisa berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat di setiap pertokoan sembari membeli barang-barang yang disukanya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan uang. Uang yang diberikan Pria misterius bernama Hayate itu jumlahnya sangat banyak. Hayate memberikan uang sebesar 5 juta yen untuk digunakan Hana sepuasnya. Tapi, Hana tidak menghabiskannya begitu saja. Ia memilih membeli pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya seperlunya saja. Ia berniat mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya sisa uang tersebut yang masih sangat banyak.

Hana tidak habis pikir, seberapa kayanya pria itu hingga ia tidak segan-segan memberikan banyak uang untuk budaknya? Apa pria itu nantinya akan meminta ganti? Jika ia, apa yang akan ia minta?

Hana lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia cukup kelelahan setelah puas mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan. Saat sedang berbaring santai, Hana menemukan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapih, terletak di atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Hana kemudian membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

'_Aku ada urusan penting. Malam nanti aku akan kembali.'_

_Hayate._

'_Pria itu sangat misterius sekali_,' pikir Hana. Pria itu lebih memilih menggunakan pesan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan bertemu sebentar dan mengatakannya langsung kepada Hana. Pria itu juga terkesan sangat _to the point_, sama sekali hanya menuliskan apa yang penting di pesannya tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

Hana semakin penasaran dengan pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Hana. Hana akhirnya baru sadar, wajah pria itu sama sekali tidak asing. Hana merasa pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum dia ada di Amegakure. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali diman pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pria itu. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengenal lebih jauh pria itu. Hana berharap pria yang bernama Hayate itu, tidak sejahat aura yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Sebuah tepukan ringan membangunkan Hana dari tidurnya. Hana membuka perlahan-lahan matanya dan mendapati sosok seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata Hana membelalak kaget mendapati pria bernama Hayate itu sedang membungkuk di hadapannya. Wajah Pria itu cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Wajah Hana merona merah menyadari kedekatan wajah mereka.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur di kamar," kata Hayate tidak beranjak dari hadapan Hana. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu menegurnya.

"Hmm.. Saya tidak sengaja tertidur," jawab Hana gugup. Hana bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa.

Pria yang bernama Hayate itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur—letaknya tidak jauh dari ruangan itu. Hayate mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya. Hana terus memperhatikan pria itu sejak pria itu menuju ke dapur. Hayate kelihatannya baru sampai di apartemen itu karena ia masih mengenakan jaket hitam—dengan gambar awan merah di badannya.

"Apa kau menggunakan uang yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Hayate kemudian sembari berjalan mendekati sofa yang ada di hadapan Hana dan mendudukinya. Hayate menatap Hana yang sedang menatapnya. Hayate tahu kalau wanita itu sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Ya. Arigatou, Hayate-sama," Hana menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat. "Saya tidak menghabiskannya. Sisanya akan Saya kembalikan pada Anda."

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah menjadi milikmu," Hayate menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Anda kelihatannya lelah sekali. Apa anda ingin dipijat?" tawar Hana yang akan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya," tolak Hayate mengangkat tangannya, menahan Hana tidak mendekatinya tanpa sedikit pun bergerak dari tempatnya.

Hana terkejut mendengar penolakan Hayate. Apakah pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya? Lalu untuk apa pria itu membelinya jika tidak untuk menidurinya? Kesunyian kemudian menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hana memilih diam dan terus mengawasi pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pria misterius ini.

"Hayate-sama. Bolehkah Saya bertanya pada Anda?" tanya Hana memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ya," Hayate masih tetap bersandar malas sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa Anda tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak," jawabnya langsung.

"Kalau begitu Anda tinggal dimana?"

"Kirigakure."

Pria yang dihadapannya sama sekali bukan orang yang banyak mengobrol menurut Hana. Jawabannya tepat dan pendek. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk balik bertanya kepada Hana.

"Apa yang membuat Anda datang ke Amegakure?"

Pria itu hanya diam dan membisu.

"Gomenasai Hayate-sama. Saya sudah lanca—'

"Aku ada urusan bisnis di sini," potong Hayate tanpa menatapnya sedikit pun.

Hana diam sejenak. Ia cukup ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup berani, Hana kemudian bertanya pada Hayate.

"Hayate-sama, mengapa Anda membeli Saya pada acara kemarin?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam tidak menggubris. Ketidakinginan pria itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Hana semakin mendesak Hayate.

"Sejak kemarin, Anda sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Saya," ujar Hana kemudian. "Saya bingung dengan sikap Anda. Untuk apa Anda membeli saya jika Anda kelihatanya tidak ingin meniduri Saya?"

"Kau ingin aku tidur denganmu?" Hayate balik bertanya. Kali ini Hayate menatap mata Hana dalam-dalam.

"Bu-bukan itu ma-maksud saya," Semburat merah mulai timbul di kedua pipinya. Hana menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap Hayate. "Anda sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan Saya tetapi Anda membeli Saya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi."

"Kau tidak senang aku mengeluarkanmu dari Klub itu?" pria itu malah bertanya lagi.

"Saya senang," jawab Hana jujur. "Hanya saja, Saya tidak yakin Anda akan memperlakukan Saya lebih baik dari para pelanggan Saya sebelumnya," suara Hana terdengar ketakutan.

"Aku bukanlah pelangganmu. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu dan memintamu melayaniku," Hayate bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Sudah larut malam. Kau bisa menempati kamar yang ada di sana." Hayate menunjukkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke sebuah kamar kosong.

Hayate berjalan menuju ke salah satu kamar, di samping kamar yang ditunjuk Hayate untuk Hana. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hayate berbalik menghadap Hana sejenak, kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan sangat sibuk dalam dua hari ini. Aku tidak yakin akan sering bertemu denganmu. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan selama aku mengurusi pekerjaanku. Setelah pekerjaanku di sini selesai, kita akan segera berangkat ke Kirigakure. Sesampai di sana, kita akan langsung menikah." Hayate tidak menunggu jawaban Hana dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Hana terdiam mematung setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hayate. Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Aliran darah mengalir menuju ke pipinya, menyebabkan rona merah terlukis di kedua pipinya yang putih. Matanya membesar kaget tidak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya. Sesuatu yang ia rasa bagaikan mimpi, kini diberikan oleh pria asing yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

"Me-meni-kah," tenggorokan Hana serasa tercekat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo Minna-san. Gomen atas keterlambatan chapter ini. Author sempat gak mood buat nulis. Bawaannya pengen tidur mulu. Hehehehehhe. <strong>

**Chapter terbaru ini lebih fokus pada usaha Sasuke jadi mungkin terkesan membosankan. Author memang sedang ingin menindas Sasuke di chapter ini dan mungkin sampai chapter berikutnya. Ya semoga Sasuke kuat menghadapi rintangan yang diberikan Author *dichidori Sasuke.**

**Author merasa Tips Kakashi kayaknya agak aneh ya.. Ya itu sih yang ada di otak Author. Maunya bikin tips yang simpel2 aja. Jadinya seperti itu.. Hahahahaha. Tapi belum semuanya loh. Masih ada lagi lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. **

**Buat para readers, jangan diikutin ya. Soalnya gak jamin kalo berhasil. Itu Cuma karangan Author gaje ini aja. Hahahahha. Buktinya si Sasuke gak berhasil. Gak tahu niy, salahnya ada di Author apa Sasuke ya? Ya bisa readers simpulkan sendiri. **

**Makasih banyak buat para Readers yang selalu menunggu cerita ini. Terutama buat Readers yang setia Review, Fav dan Alert cerita ini. Mudah2an chapter ini berkesan untuk kalian semua. **

**Author masih mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian. Review anda sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan dan kelanjutan cerita ini. Juga PENYEMANGAT bagi author mengupdate cerita ini *Memohon sambil berlutut. Readers: Lebay Ah!**

**Please Don't Flame!**

**Akhir kata : "**_**Semakin banyak Review Semakin Cepat Chapter Terbaru Update" **_**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**SASUSAKU: Author Stress -o.O**

***Niwa Sakura**

**FYI: _Bagi Readers yang mau, bisa add FB Author di profil Author_. **

** R&R (^-^)**

**.  
><strong>

.


	9. Mission Failed

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - **Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe

**Chapter ini spesial dipersembahkan untuk:  
><strong>

**-Valkyria Sapphire & **** Kenshin -**

**Sagaarayuki, Cutie white, Pink Uchiha, Chiwe-SasuSaku,Kikyo Fujikasu, Readers, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Dark AngEl, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, Selenia-Miyu Kagene-Nanahara, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, d3rin, Mochi-boo, 4ntk4-ch4n, Uchiharuno kagome, Murakami sakura chan, Moe miaw, Vie A. Petrovich, Dj, zoroutecchi, Nami Forsley, Uchiharea, Tabita Pinkybunny, Nekomusume, Reyoukunyukk, Y0uNii D3ViLL, RUKis Marionette, NoQi, FYLIN, lope itachi, purple girl, garoo, kiriamu, Kirei Kazuhito, holic12, sasukehot uchiha, TheIceBlossom, Recca, Yue Heartphilia, Ame Kuroyuki, Lady lollipop, Uzumaki Panda, Arisu, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Sky pea-chan, Chwyn, Eunike Yuen, lorist angela, Sachiko Takarai, shun, dela, Yukino, dee, RiSuSASU-kun, choco momo, Cutie Hanny-chan, Rockie 2000, Akari Nami Amane, No name, Nonana, Ailya Jane Dramione, mademoiselle vievitzchan, reader, Vipris, Soldier of Light, Nara Koishii, Namina88, Caninae Villosa, ARW Apocynaceae, yui rie rie, Ichi yuka.  
><strong>

** ...  
><strong>

Gomen Baru mengupdate! Silahkan dibaca!

**...**

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**...**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

_Recap:_

_"Aku akan sangat sibuk dalam dua hari ini. Aku tidak yakin akan sering bertemu denganmu. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan selama aku mengurusi pekerjaanku. Setelah pekerjaanku di sini selesai, kita akan segera berangkat ke Kirigakure. Sesampai di sana, kita akan langsung menikah." Hayate tidak menunggu jawaban Hana dan menutup pintu kamar itu._

_Hana terdiam mematung setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hayate. Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Aliran darah mengalir menuju ke pipinya, menyebabkan rona merah terlukis di kedua pipinya yang putih. Matanya membesar kaget tidak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya. Sesuatu yang ia rasa bagaikan mimpi, kini diberikan oleh pria asing yang baru sehari dikenalnya._

_"Me-meni-kah," tenggorokan Hana serasa tercekat._

_._

_.  
><em>

**Chapter 9. Mission Failed**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**-Konohagakure-**

**Normal POV**

"Kenyangnya," ujar Sakura pelan setelah ia selesai menyantap makan siangnya.

Sakura buru-buru keluar dari ruang makan khusus di samping ruangan Sasuke, lalu kembali ke mejanya, sebelum Sasuke dan kliennya selesai _meeting_. Sakura tidak ingin dicap buruk oleh Sasuke maupun kliennya, hanya karena Sakura tidak berada di mejanya. Sebagai Sekretaris presiden direktur, Sakura harus selalu siap sedia, kapan pun ia dibutuhkan oleh atasannya. Hal tersebut cukup berat bagi Sakura, yang baru menginjak hari kedua sebagai Sekretaris Sasuke. Itu berarti, Sakura harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya terpotong karena mengerjakan pekerjaan tambahan.

Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang menjadi Sekretaris Sasuke. Ia yakin, orang itu pasti sangat hebat, karena mampu bertahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat perfeksionis dan penuh tuntutan.

Sakura beruntungnya mampu beradaptasi dengan baik. Ia sudah cukup kebal dengan semua perlakuan Sasuke sehingga ia mampu mengatasi seluruh kesulitan yang ia temui.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke kemudian terbuka. Pria tegap paruh baya keluar dari dalam. Sakura dengan anggun bangkit berdiri, tersenyum sopan, membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu mengucapkan selamat jalan dengan hormat kepadanya. Pria itu balas menganggukkan kepala dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah lift. Setelah pria itu masuk ke dalam lift, Sakura bergegas menuju ruang makan, menyiapkan makanan Sasuke yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya, dan membawa makanan tersebut ke ruangan Sasuke.

Begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam, Sakura cukup kaget melihat pemandangan tidak menyenangkan yang terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Dua orang manusia sedang berdiri sambil berciuman mesra tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling mereka. Di depannya, Sasuke memeluk dan mencium wanita cantik dengan _make-up _tebal dan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat seksi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat terhanyut satu sama lain tanpa menyadari sudah ada penghuni lain yang berdiri di situ

Sakura segera membuang pandangannya dari kedua insan tersebut dan bergegas melangkah ke meja Sasuke, yang letaknya berlawanan dari deretan sofa.

"Permisi Sasuke-sama, ini makan siang Anda," kata Sakura dingin sambil meletakkan nampan di meja. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua sejoli itu, Sakura buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sedikit pun menatap ke arah keduanya.

Sakura tidak heran dengan kedekatan Sasuke dengan wanita tadi. Pria setampan Sasuke pasti tidak aneh jika sudah memiliki satu atau bahkan lebih kekasih. Ia harusnya senang dengan kejadian tadi karena itu berarti Sasuke tidak akan lagi mempedulikannya.

Sakura kembali duduk di mejanya dan mulai bekerja. Sakura mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tentang majikannya. Tetapi, di luar kemauan Sakura, bayangan Sasuke yang sedang mencium wanita itu masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Dan kini, ada sebersit perasaan nyeri yang mulai menusuk di jantungnya.

'_Ada apa dengan diriku?_' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya, letak dimana jantungnya yang kini berdetak sangat kencang.

.

.

=/=

.

.

**SASUKE POV **

"Ami, pulanglah," ujarku bangkit berdiri. Aku lelah dengan_ meeting_ yang menyita waktu yang lama dan perutku sudah terasa lapar. Namun, wanita yang masih berada di ruanganku ini, sama sekali tidak menggubris. Dia tetap saja duduk bersandar di sofa, memangku kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, dan sengaja memamerkan paha mulusnya yang terlihat jelas dari balik gaun hijau sutera ketat _Prada_ sepaha yang dipakainya.

Tch. Wanita ini terlalu percaya diri mengira bahwa aku akan terangsang melihatnya seperti ini. Dulu, aku mungkin tidak akan segan-segan untuk segera menyetubuhinya. Tetapi sekarang, aku jijik melihat penampilannya itu, yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur yang ada di klub-klub murahan. Tidak bisakah wanita ini meninggalkanku sendiri? Wanita ini semakin kelihatan tidak ingin lepas dariku, yang malah membuatku semakin muak terhadapnya. Aku tahu, wanita ini sangat ingin mengikatku dalam suatu pernikahan. Tentu saja bukan karena alasan cinta. Tapi karena uang, kedudukan, dan ketampanan yang kumiliki. Ami tidak sadar bahwa aku tahu kalau ia juga tidur dengan pria lain di belakangku.

'_Dasar pelacur!_' umpatku dalam hati.

Bukannya aku cemburu dengan sikapnya. Tetapi, aku tidak suka jika dipermainkan oleh siapa pun. Wanita jalang ini pikir bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya. Dia salah besar karena aku terlalu muak dengan wanita seperti dia. Wanita kaya manja yang hanya mengandalkan uang ayahnya dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk segera menendangnya keluar dari hidupku.

Aku mulai melangkah menjauh dari Ami. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat tangan Ami memegang erat lengan kiriku dan menarik tubuhku ke arahnya. Mataku membesar kaget merasakan bibirku dicium paksa olehnya. Aku semakin kesal dengan wanita ini yang masih berani menciumku dengan bibir kotornya. Belum sempat aku bisa menghentikan wanita ini, suara Sakura terdengar di balik punggungku dan membuat tubuhku sejenak membatu.

Aku buru-buru melepaskan diri dari wanita sialan ini dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengacuhkanku. Aku melihatnya meletakkan makanan di meja kerjaku dan segera keluar tanpa menatapku maupun mengucapkan kata sepatah pun. Sikap dingin yang baru saja Sakura tunjukan entah mengapa membuatku tidak nyaman dan merasa bersalah.

"Pergi," usirku pelan seraya menatap Ami dengan sangat tajam. Tatapanku cukup membuat Ami ketakutan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Ami takut dan bergerak mendekatiku.

"Hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Cepat pergi!" jawabku dingin.

"KENAPA SASUKE?" Ami terlihat kaget dan mulai terisak kencang. "APA SALAHKU?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau diam-diam tidur dengan pria lain?" sindirku tajam. "Aku punya semua bukti yang kau lakukan dengan pria-pria hidung belang itu. Apa perlu kutunjukkan padamu?"

Aku menyeringai senang melihat raut wajah Ami yang terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya kini ketakutan dan malu. Rahasianya terbongkar dan ia tidak bisa membantah.

"Gome—hiks—na—hiks—sai, Sasuke-kun—hiks. Aku kesepian—hiks—karena kau sibuk—hiks—dengan pekerjaanmu—hiks," isak Ami membujuk. "Mereka bukan apa-apa—hiks. Aku—hiks—hanya mencintaimu saja—hiks, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Huhuhuhu," Ami mencoba memelukku tetapi aku menahannya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Kaupikir aku percaya begitu saja?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Bukankah, aku hanya sumber uang untuk membiayai hidupmu?" suaraku kubuat setajam mungkin. "Itukan yang kau katakan pada salah satu teman kencanmu?"

Ami menganga kaget tidak menjawab. Aku yakin dia pasti bertanya di otaknya, dari mana aku bisa mengetahui semua itu. Tentu saja tidak sulit mendapatkan informasi itu dengan banyaknya koneksi yang kumiliki.

"Kau harusnya tahu, dari awal aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada sama sekali di pikiranku untuk menikahimu. Kau hanya pemuas kebutuhanku. Dan sekarang, aku SUDAH BOSAN padamu. Jadi, untuk apa berlama-lama. Hubungan kita BERAKHIR!" ujarku penuh kebencian dan tidak peduli.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU, SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Ami geram. "INI PASTI KARENA PELACUR BERNAMA SAKURA ITU BUKAN?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke menatap marah pada Ami.

"APA YANG DIBERIKAN WANITA MURAHAN ITU YANG TIDAK BISA KUBERIKAN PADAMU. AKU BISA MEMUASKAN DIRIMU LEBIH BAIK DARINYA!" teriakan kencang Ami semakin membuatku muak. "AKU TIDAK TERIMA HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR! AKU MENOLAK MENINGGALKANMU!" Ami terdengar histeris.

"Kau tidak ada pilihan! Kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memutuskan kerja sama dengan ayahmu!" Sasuke mengancam. "Aku tahu keluargamu terlilit hutang besar dengan bank. Tinggalkan aku atau perusahaanmu bangkrut? Semuanya terserah padamu." Aku tidak peduli jika kata-kataku terdengar sangat kejam. Wanita ini sudah berani menganggapku remeh.

Ami tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Wanita ini tidak berani melawan. Tangisannya pun mulai mereda. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ami mengambil tas tangannya dan keluar tanpa menatapku lagi.

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah wanita itu pergi. Akhirnya, wanita jalang itu keluar dari hidupku.

.

.

=/=

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ami membanting kencang pintu kantor Sasuke setelah ia keluar. Suara bantingan pintu itu membuat wanita berambut pink—yang duduk di meja Sekretaris, sontak berdiri kaget dan menatap Ami dengan pandangan yang penuh tanda tanya dan khawatir. Ami balas menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan benci dan menghina. Ami tidak menyukai tatapan belas kasihan Sakura padanya. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk melabrak wanita itu, Ami segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan wanita itu yang tengah menunduk seraya mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ami berjalan dengan kasar menuju _lift_. Suara langkah kakinya bisa terdengar keras memenuhi lorong itu. Ami terlalu marah tanpa mempedulikan langkah kakinya yang sama sekali terlihat tidak anggun itu. Tidak berapa lama, pintu lift terbuka. Ami masuk ke dalamnya lalu menekan tombol lantai yang akan ditujunya. Sembari menunggu lift tiba di lantai bawah, Ami mengambil sebuah kartu nama dan _BlackBerry Onyx__ 2_-nya dari tas tangan hijau tua _Prada_ yang ditentengnya. Ami kemudian menekan nomor yang tertera pada kartu nama bertuliskan '_Kantor Detektif Gato'_, dan menelpon orang itu.

"Halo, Gato-san." kata Ami setelah terdengar suara di balik handphone-nya. "Ini aku, Ami Momochi. Apa kau punya waktu untuk bertemu?" Suara Ami dibuat dengan nada sopan dan semanis mungkin. Suara berat dari balik _handphone_ samar-samar terdengar menjawab Ami.

"Baiklah. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu," ujar Ami dengan nada sesedih mungkin. "Aku sudah mendengar reputasimu dari teman-temanku dan Aku yakin kau orang yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan permasalahanku. Aku berencana mengunjungimu sekitar jam 5 sore nanti. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan,"

Suara di balik _handphone_ menyetujui permohonan Ami.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa, Gato-san," Ámi mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menaruh kembali _Blackberry_-nya ke dalam tas. Senyum sinis kini tersungging di bibirnya yang terpoles dengan lipstik berwarna merah darah.

'_Urusan kita belum selesai Sasuke-kun_.'

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dering telepon menghentikan aktifitas Sakura yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

"Moshi-moshi. Uchiha International Corporation, dengan Sakura, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Sakura.

"Halo. Bisakah Saya berbicara dengan Sasuke?" tanya suara bariton yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sakura.

"Maaf, Saya berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin dan tidak lupa pula menyunggingkan senyum walaupun tidak dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Saya Gaara dari Sabaku Enterprise," jawab pria di seberangnya.

"Gaara-san? Kaukah itu? Ini aku, Sakura," Sakura terdengar sangat senang mendengar suara Gaara.

"Sakura? Kau bekerja di sana sekarang?" Gaara terdengar kaget.

"Ya. Tapi, aku hanya sementara saja di sini sampai Sekretaris Sasuke-sama kembali dari cuti." Jawab Sakura sembari tersipu. "Apa kabarmu, disana?"

"Seperti biasa. Sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," ujar Gaara. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan di sana?" tanya Gaara yang samar-samar terdengar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau, tidak usah khawatir."

"Sasuke tidak bersikap kasar lagi kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Gaara-san," ucap Sakura dengan tulus. Semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

"Sama-sama. Aku tenang jika kau baik-baik saja di sana," jawab Gaara. "Gomen, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana seperti yang telah kujanjikan. Pekerjaanku sangat padat di Suna."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura yang sedikit terdengar kecewa.

Keduanya kemudian hanyut dalam obrolan ringan yang sesekali diselingi tawa. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar suara tawanya terdengar sangat kencang. Terlalu asyik dengan obrolannya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata _Onyx _yang memandangnya dengan tajam. Sasuke telah lama mengawasi Sakura, sejak ia mendengar nama Gaara terucap dari mulut Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke cukup keras.

Sakura sangat kaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Ia cepat-cepat menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya dan menatap Sasuke takut.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke tajam yang terdengar seperti menginterogasi.

"Ano. Gaara-sama ingin berbicara dengan Anda," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Segera sambungkan ke ruanganku dan kembali bekerja. Aku tidak mempekerjakanmu untuk bersantai," Sasuke menatapnya tajam hingga membuat Sakura bergidik, lalu kembali masuk ke ruangannya sambil menutup pintu ruangannya cukup keras.

Sakura menatap heran ke arah pintu kayu yang kini tertutup rapat. Dengan berat hati, ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

.

.

=/=

.

.

"Apa maumu, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke tajam setelah mengangkat gagang telepon di mejanya.

"Aku ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku akan terlambat datang ke Konoha. Masih ada urusan yang harus kubereskan di sini."

"Akan kusampaikan pada Tsunade dan yang lain," jawab Sasuke datar yang diam-diam lega dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Kuusahakan kembali ke Konoha secepat mungkin. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu kalian."

"Hn. Kami akan menunggumu."

"Oh ya, Sasuke. sudah seminggu sejak kesepakatan kita. Kelihatannya, kau belum bisa menaklukkan Sakura, bukan."

"Tch. Jangan senang dulu, Gaara. Aku sengaja mengulur waktu. Permainan tidak akan menyenangkan jika terlalu cepat berakhir."

"Hmm.. Kuharap kau tidak termakan dengan egomu sendiri, Uchiha," sindir Gaara sinis.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu, Sabaku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hasilnya. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha," kata Gaara yang terdengar seperti mencemooh, kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sasuke menutup keras gagang teleponnya. Gaara benar-benar memancing emosinya. Bagaimana Gaara tahu jika Sasuke belum mampu menaklukkan hati Sakura? Sasuke yakin Gaara diam-diam memata-matainya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya keras ke kursi di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memutar otak, memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa mengalahkan Gaara. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai kekalahan. Apalagi taruhannya adalah Sakura. Menang atau kehilangan harga diri.

_Menang atau kehilangan Sakura_.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasuke sembari membawa beberapa dokumen di kedua tangannya.

"Permisi Sasuke-sama, ini dokumen-dokumen dari beberapa cabang di luar kota yang perlu anda tandatangani," Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan _Ipad_ _Apple_-nya di meja.

Sakura meletakkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut di hadapan Sasuke, lalu menunjuk dengan jarinya dimana Sasuke harus menandatanganinya.

"Apa Juugo sudah memeriksanya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah, Sasuke-sama. Anda tinggal menandatanganinya saja," jawab Sakura balas menatap Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mulai menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Arigatou. Saya akan segera mengirimkannya kembali," ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke selesai menandatanganinya dan menggenggam kembali dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Ano, Sasuke-sama." ujar Sakura. "Arigatou," Sakura tiba-tiba berterima kasih.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura berterima kasih padanya.

Sakura menangkap pandangan Sasuke dan segera menjelaskan maksudnya, "Semua yang anda kirimkan tadi malam. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke membelikannya baik pakaian luar—untuk kebutuhan formal dan harian— maupun pakaian dalam. Semua pakaian itu terasa pas di tubuhnya. Bahkan, pakaian dalam yang ia belikan pun benar-benar ukurannya. Sakura tidak tahu dari mana Sasuke bisa mengetahui ukuran tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya pakaian saja, semua keperluan yang digunakan wanita pun dibelikan Sasuke untuknya. Dan bagi Sakura, semuanya itu cukup mahal untuk orang biasa sepertinya walaupun pakaian tersebut bukan buatan designer terkenal, seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama. Semuanya sangat bagus. Tapi, Anda tidak perlu membeli terlalu banyak dan mahal. Saya semakin berhutang banyak pada Anda." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan tersipu malu.

Sasuke memandang lama-lama penampilan Sakura dari kepala hingga kaki, yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sakura saat ini mengenakan gaun terusan putih—dengan sedikit garis warna hitam di bagian perut dan sisi-sisi luar gaun— selutut berpotongan dada rendah. di atas gaun tersebut, Sakura mengenakan blazer hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kakinya dibalut dengan stocking hitam dan sepatu _boot_ hitam—semata kaki— berhak tinggi. Rambut pinknya digelung tinggi ke atas. Selain itu, Sakura yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah mengenakan riasan, kali ini membubuhkan sedikit _eye-shadow_ cokelat muda dan maskara di matanya, dan memoleskan lipstik pink pastel serta lip gloss di bibirnya. Penampilan Sakura sangat manis, rapih dan elegan. Walaupun begitu, pakaiannya tersebut tidak mampu menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya, yang tidak mampu diabaikan oleh mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Itu untukmu. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya," kata Sasuke setelah selesai 'memeriksa' penampilan Sakura. Sasuke dengan gerakan canggung, mulai membetulkan letak jas biru tuanya. Badan Sasuke mulai terasa sangat panas dan celana yang dipakainya pun terasa semakin ketat.

"Tapi—"

"Aku memberikannya padamu dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya," perintah Sasuke dengan sikap arogannya, yang dibenci Sakura. Namun, sikap arogansinya itulah yang Sakura akui merupakan daya tarik Sasuke, selain ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

"Hai. Arigatou, Sasuke-sama." Sakura tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. "Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'_Ya, Kau._' Sasuke memilih mengacuhkan pikirannya yang mulai memanas. "Tidak ada."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, Sasuke-sama," Sakura bersiap membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu," panggil Sasuke. "Yang kau lihat tadi, bukanlah seperti yang kau kira. Dialah yang menciumku," Sasuke entah mengapa tidak ingin Sakura salah paham dengan kejadian saat dia berciuman dengan Ami. Sasuke seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada Sakura bahwa ia tidak menginginkan ciuman itu.

"Aku rasa itu urusan Anda, Sasuke-sama," kata Sakura dingin. "Maaf, jika Saya sudah mengganggu Anda tadi. Permisi." Sakura berbalik dan mulai berjalan mengarah pintu.

"Tunggu," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah bingkisan dalam kantung kertas yang ada di bawah mejanya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ini, untukmu. Aku ingin menyerahkan langsung padamu," kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan bingkisan itu.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot memberikanku sesuatu lagi, Sasuke-sama," Sakura berusaha menolak pemberian Sasuke. "Kemarin sudah cukup banyak."

"Ini sebagai balasan atas pekerjaanmu kemarin. Kau bekerja sampai malam. Aku juga tidak menggajimu," jawab Sasuke memberi alasan agar Sakura mau menerima bingkisan itu. "Anggaplah ini sebagai bonus lemburmu."

Sakura ragu-ragu sejenak. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian menerima bingkisan itu. "Bolehkah kubuka?"

"Hn."

Sakura membuka bingkisan itu dan perlahan mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam, yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. Betapa kagetnya mata Sakura melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah _lingerie_ transparan beserta _thong _hijau sutera yang sewarna dengan matanya. Wajah Sakura berubah merah padam membayangkan dirinya memakai lingerie itu. Seumur hidup, Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan mengenakan pakaian dalam seseksi itu.

Hadiah itu bukannya membuat Sakura senang, malah memancing emosi Sakura untuk melabrak pria di depannya. Pria di depannya memang tidak menyakitinya lagi. Tetapi bagi Sakura, pemberian itu seolah menghinanya dan isyarat untuk mengajaknya kembali melewati malam-malam panas penuh gairah dan peluh.

"ANDA MEMUAKKAN!" teriak Sakura melempar benda itu ke wajah Sasuke. Tidak menunggu lama, Sakura kemudian lari secepat kilat ke arah pintu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri mematung tanpa menarik benda halus yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Sasuke tidak mampu mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya. Pemberiannya DITOLAK oleh seorang wanita biasa. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyelamatkan harga dirinya di depan wanita itu.

Sasuke telah bersusah payah membuang urat malunya, mengunjungi _Victoria's Secret_ sendirian, mengacuhkan pandangan aneh dan menggoda dari seluruh wanita yang ada di toko itu, dan memilihkan sebuah _lingerie _yang akan sangat cocok dipakai Sakura. Ia bahkan sengaja memilih warna yang senada dengan mata Sakura. Sasuke yakin, Sakura akan terlihat mengagumkan dengan _lingerie _itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun, Sasuke memilihkan pakaian dalam untuk mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Kalau pun ia pernah membelikannya, itu karena mereka yang meminta dan Sasuke hanya memberikan kartu kreditnya saja untuk mereka gunakan sepuasnya.

Langkah kelima, _'Berikan Sesuatu Yang Akan Disukainya'_, sama seperti sebelumnya. Gagal.

Sasuke memaki dan mengutuk Kakashi dalam hatinya. Tips-tips aneh—menurut Sasuke— milik Kakashi itu sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria, terutama sebagai seorang pria Uchiha. Walinya itu memang hanya berniat ingin membuat dirinya bersusah payah mengejar seorang wanita. Benar-benar licik.

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke Uchiha bisa ditolak juga," suara orang yang dimaksud tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Kakashi kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menarik benda sial yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap marah pada Kakashi sambil meremas kencang benda yang ada di tangannya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu!" tuduh Sasuke marah.

"Cukup lama sampai bisa melihat hadiahmu ditolak," jawab Kakashi santai tanpa sedikit pun takut dengan kemarahan Sasuke yang telah memuncak. "Jangan salahkan aku jika pintumu tidak ditutup."

Sasuke secepat kilat mendekati Kakashi dan memegang kencang kerah baju Kakashi. "Kau sengajakan membuatku malu, brengsek!" Sasuke tidak peduli orang yang dihadapannya adalah walinya. Emosi sudah mengaburkan pikirannya.

"Salahmu sendiri jika kau ditolak, Sasuke." Kakashi berkata santai. Ia malah tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke. "Jika aku jadi Sakura, aku juga tidak akan menerima benda itu. Kau tidak bisa memberikan pakaian dalam pada wanita yang bukan kekasih ataupun istrimu. Apalagi sebagai bonus lembur," Kakashi melirik sejenak ke benda yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak. Wanita yang kukencani dulu sangat menyukainya," jawab Sasuke tidak menerima perkataan Kakashi.

"Naruto benar tentang dirimu, Sasuke. Seleramu benar-benar payah sewaktu memilih teman kencanmu dulu," cibir Kakashi yang membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

"DIAM!"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke. Penolakan Sakura ternyata sangat mempengaruhi Sasuke tanpa Sasuke sadari. "Kau tidak lihat kalau Sakura itu berbeda dari wanita-wanitamu yang kau tiduri selama ini? Sakura bukanlah wanita yang akan merelakan dirinya tidur dengan pria kaya hanya untuk hidup mewah. Sakura jauh lebih baik dan berharga dari mereka."

"..."

"Bukannya kau tinggal bersamanya. Seharusnya kau mengetahui Sakura lebih baik dariku."

"..."

"Kau pasti tidak melakukan apa yang kuajarkan dengan benar bukan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan benar. Aku tidak bodoh. Tipsmu itu yang terlalu mudah dan konyol. Mana mungkin membuat wanita kagum."

"Memang terdengar simpel. Tetapi, efek yang dihasilkan akan sangat besar jika kau berhasil melakukannya," jelas Kakashi. "Kita tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang kita anggap simpel, malah berpengaruh besar terhadap kehidupan kita." Kakashi memandang ke arah jendela. Ia kembali teringat suatu kenangan yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Kakashi. Ia berjalan ke mejanya dan kembali duduk. "Dia membenciku," gumam Sasuke pelan dan menatap lemah benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tajam.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengingat kembali semua yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Aku menyakitinya," ujar Sasuke setelah beberapa detik terdiam seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke terlihat lemah saat ini. Keadaan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapa pun, kecuali pada dua orang yang sangat ia percayai, yaitu Kakashi dan Naruto. Dua orang yang sangat berperan besar dalam hidupnya dan dianggap keluarganya sejak ia kehilangan keluarga kandungnya.

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Sasuke." Kakashi terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang mendapati anaknya berbuat salah.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Kebisuan Sasuke membuat Kakashi mengerti bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakannya. Ia memandang iba pada Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

"Saranku, buang egomu yang sangat tinggi itu dan minta maaf. Itu langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan."

"Tida—"

"Dengar Sasuke, kau harus melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin terus-terusan memendam perasaan seperti ini. Setelah itu cobalah untuk mengenal dirinya lebih dalam, bukan tubuhnya, Sasuke, tetapi kepribadian dan kehidupannya. Luangkan selalu waktu bersamanya dan buat dia bahagia bersamamu. Kau harus melakukannya dengan tulus dan bukan karena ingin memenangkan sesuatu. Dan ingat, jangan mengganggapnya seperti wanita-wanita yang dulu kau kencani. Dia berbeda. Anggaplah dia orang yang sangat kau cintai seperti ibumu."

"Aku tidak men—" kata-kata Sasuke dipotong lagi oleh Kakashi.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal saat kau sadar telah kehilangan dirinya, selama-lamanya." Kakashi memandang lurus ke arah jendela.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Ni-san, ka-kau belum pulang?" tanya Hinata saat memasuki ruangan kantor Neji.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen di tangannya dan menatap Hinata sekilas. "Sebentar lagi, Hinata. Ada sebagian dokumen yang harus kuperiksa dulu," Neji lalu melirik sejenak ke arah jam, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Kau seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi, Hinata."

"A-aku sedang memikirkan se-sesuatu. Ta-tanpa sadar, su-sudah malam," jawab Hinata dengan suara penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan si bodoh itu. Dia itu terlalu tangguh untuk dikalahkan Oto," Neji berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Neji sangat tahu kemampuan Naruto. Naruto memang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan dan bodoh, tetapi jangan pernah memandang Naruto enteng. Naruto belum pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi, bahkan untuk misi dengan tingkat keselamatan yang sangat kecil sekalipun.

"Ya. A-aku tahu. A-aku sepertinya te-terlalu berlebihan." Hinata akui perasaan cemas selalu muncul saat tunangannya berada dalam misi. "Ya sudah. A-aku pulang dulu. Ja-jangan terlalu lama bekerja Ni-san," Hinata mengingatkan.

"Aa. Hati-hati di jalan. Salam buat paman."

"O-Oyasuminasai, Ni-san," ucap Hinata sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Hn."

Neji segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, Neji merapikan kembali mejanya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia kemudian mengambil segelas air untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Namun, sebelum Neji meneguk minumannya, tanpa sengaja gelas itu tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

'PRANG!' gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Dengan malas Neji mengumpulkan kembali pecahan-pecahan gelas tersebut.

_"Damn!_" Neji mengumpat saat jarinya tanpa sengaja teriris pecahan gelas. "Cih merepotkan," gumam Neji kesal seraya mengelap darah yang mulai menetes dari lukanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Amegakure-<strong>

.

.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Klub _Bloody Ring_. Ruangan itu sangat luas, namun terasa begitu sempit setelah dipadati oleh manusia yang tengah menikmati kehidupan malam, yang disuguhkan klub malam itu.

Tenten duduk di depan bar, menyilangkan kaki kanannya dia atas kaki satunya, memamerkan pahanya. Tenten terlihat sangat seksi mengenakan gaun polos cokelat sepaha dengan belahan dada rendah, ikat pinggang hitam bercorak emas melingkar di perutnya, dan sepatu _highheels_ emas yang dipakainya, membuat lekuk kakinya terlihat mulus dan ramping. Wajahnya diberi make up yang cukup tebal. _Eye-liner_ hitam mempertajam matanya, maskara hitam tebal melentikkan bulu mata palsunya dan pulasan _eye-shadow _cokelat tua mempertegas matanya yang berwarna senada. Pipinya diberi sedikit _blush-on_ orange tua. Lipstik merah pucat di bibirnya membuat bibirnya terlihat lebih ranum dan mengundang untuk dicium. Penampilannya saat ini sangat mempesona dan liar.

Tenten dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan nakal dan memuja yang dilemparkan setiap pria yang melihatnya. Tenten menangkap seorang pria tinggi tegap yang telah lama memperhatikannya, sejak Tenten duduk di bar itu. Tenten mengirimkan senyum seksinya ke arah pria itu, memberi isyarat agar pria itu mendekatinya. Pria itu menangkap pesan Tenten, lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Tenten dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Halo manis. Sendirian di sini?" tanya pria itu mengambil tempat di samping Tenten.

"Tidak lagi sekarang," balas Tenten dengan senyum genitnya.

"Aku merasa beruntung menemani wanita cantik sepertimu," rayu pria itu sambil memberikan senyum mempesonanya kepada Tenten. "Kutraktir minum?"

"Boleh."

Pria itu memesan dua gelas _brandy_ untuk mereka nikmati bersama. Mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali menyesap minuman yang ada di tangan mereka. Segala rayuan, Tenten berikan untuk mencari informasi. Sayangnya, pria itu bukanlah anggota Mafia Oto yang ia cari. Pria ini hanyalah pengunjung biasa klub itu. Namun, bukan berarti usaha Tenten sia-sia. Pria di hadapannya ini nampak sangat mudah dirayu dan dimanipulasi; target yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya malam ini.

Tenten lalu mengajak pria dihadapannya berdansa saat musik berubah menjadi lebih lambat. Mereka kemudian berdansa pelan mengikuti alunan musik. Tenten sengaja menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka untuk membakar gairah pria itu. Ternyata berhasil. Pria itu benar-benar telah terangsang dan mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher Tenten. Tangan pria itu pun juga ikut aktif membelai lembut paha dan bokong Tenten.

Tenten menahan diri untuk tidak meninju pria mesum yang kini menggerayanginya tanpa malu. Tetapi di lain pihak, demi misinya sekarang, Tenten menahan emosinya dan berpura-pura menikmati sentuhan pria itu, sembari mengerang senang.

Tenten menghiraukan pria yang terus mencium tengkuknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Dari tempatnya berdiri, mata Tenten menangkap lima pria yang sedang berjalan menuju tangga. Tenten dapat mengenali salah satunya, yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto Yakushi, tangan kanan Orochimaru.

Tidak membuang waktu, Tenten segera membisikkan rayuan-rayuan nakal ke telinga pria yang sedang memeluknya dan mengajaknya tidur. Pria itu membalasnya dengan memberinya senyum penuh nafsu dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik tubuh Tenten, lalu membawanya ke lantai atas.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Tenten masih dapat melihat salah satu punggung dari kelima pria yang ia lihat tadi, masuk ke kamar yang berada di ujung lorong, sebelum akhirnya pintu ditutup. Keberuntungan sepertinya berpihak pada Tenten. Pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar yang dimasuki kelima pria tadi terbuka, menandakan masih kosong. Tenten—dengan cepat— memasuki kamar itu sambil merangkul pria disampingnya, yang tidak henti-hentinya menghujani bahunya dengan ciuman-ciuman panas.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Sepasang mata terus mengawasi wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tengah berdansa dengan pria di pelukannya. Wanita itu kelihatannya menikmati ciuman dan sentuhan yang diberikan sang pria. Namun, sepasang mata itu tahu jika wanita itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pria di hadapannya. Sepasang mata itu, telah terlatih untuk menangkap gerakan-gerakan mencurigakan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata orang biasa.

Wanita itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengawasi keadaan Klub tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sesaat setelah ia melihat wanita itu—bersama pria di sampingnya— beranjak ke arah tangga, tidak lama setelah lima orang pria naik menuju lantai atas, mata itu dapat memastikan maksud wanita itu berada di tempat ini.

'_Kita diawasi rupanya__.'_

.

.

=/=

.

.

Dua orang pria bersandar di pojok Klub sedang memperhatikan satu demi satu pengunjung yang ada di situ, sembari mencari wajah-wajah yang mungkin mereka cari. Dari posisi mereka, keduanya dapat melihat jelas seorang wanita yang sedang berdansa dengan pria muda asing.

"Kunai kelihatannya sudah menemukan targetnya," bisik Beast sambil menatap dua manusia yang berdansa sensual.

"Ya. Kupikir pria itu beruntung karena Junke tidak ada di sini," cibir Fox pelan.

"Kalau sampai dia ikut, pria itu mungkin hanya akan hidup sampai besok pagi," sambung Beast sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangankan besok pagi. Nyawa pria itu akan segera melayang apabila Junke melihat adegan ini," balas Fox ketika melihat tangan sang pria yang mulai mengarah masuk dari bawah gaun yang di pakai Kunai.

"Kalo bukan karena malam ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kunai seperti itu," Beast memandang cemas pada pasangan yang masih terus berdansa. Suaranya tersirat kecemasan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Beast, Kunai sudah bergerak," kata Fox ketika melihat kedua pasangan yang sedang mereka awasi telah berhenti berdansa dan meninggalkan lantai dansa, kemudian bergerak menuju ke arah tangga.

"Sepertinya Otsuki* sudah datang. Aku akan mulai bergerak mengikuti Kunai."

"Oke. Aku akan berjaga-jaga di sini. Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau ketahuan, Fox."

"Tenang saja, Beast. Hal seperti ini sudah sering kulakukan," Fox terlihat percaya diri. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kabari Youth untuk tetap berjaga di luar," Fox memberikan instruksi.

"Hai. Hati-hati, Fox," kata Beast sebelum sambil menyentuh _earphone_—yang tertutup rambutnya—di telinga kanannya.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Tenten menatap jijik pria yang sedari tadi bersamanya, kini tertidur pulas di lantai. Obat tidur yang ia masukkan saat mereka minum bersama di bar, telah bekerja tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di kamar itu. Tenten mulai mempelajari kamar yang ditempatinya. Terdapat jendela besar setinggi orang dewasa yang ditutupi dengan gorden hitam. Hanya tempat tidur berukuran _queen-size_ yang ada di kamar itu.

Tenten kemudian berjalan ke arah dinding yang berdekatan dengan kamar dimana Oto dan Akatsuki berada. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke dinding, namun tidak bisa mendengar satu pun suara yang berasal dari kamar sebelah. Tenten kemudian mengambil sebuah benda panjang menyerupai pena dan membuka tutupnya. Benda itu merupakan bor kecil tanpa suara. Tenten mulai melubangi tembok dengan alat tersebut, lalu memasukkan alat penyadap berbentuk semut ke lubang kecil itu. Alat itu kemudian bergerak dan masuk ke kamar yang dimaksud. Tugas Tenten telah selesai. Ia tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari kamar itu tanpa dicurigai orang-orang di luar kamar.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Kabuto dan Sakon (anggota Oto) bersama dengan ketiga anggota Akastuki, yaitu Hidan, Kakuzu dan seorang pria kurus tinggi—dengan gigi-gigi runcing— bernama Kisame memasuki kamar yang telah disediakan untuk pertemuan mereka. Mereka telah berkumpul di meja lingkaran yang sengaja disiapkan. Kabuto segera menjelaskan secara rinci apa saja yang Oto inginkan dari Akatsuki untuk mendukung rencana organisasi mereka. Akatsuki sepertinya juga tidak keberatan dan juga mengajukan syarat-syarat lainnya.

Bunyi ketukan di luar kamar menghentikan perbincangan dua perwakilan organisasi mafia itu. Hidan yang duduk dekat pintu, segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Hayate, kenapa kemari? Kau seharusnya berjaga di bawah," tanya Hidan setelah pintu yang terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

Hayate bukannya menjawab, ia malah langsung masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju dinding yang memisahkan kamar itu dengan kamar sebelah. Ia mulai memeriksa dinding itu seolah-olah mencari kejanggalan di dinding itu. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah lubang kecil yang besarnya semata pena. Lubang itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mencurigakan. Tetapi, seekor semut yang bergerak tidak jauh dari lubang itulah yang menarik perhatiannya. Hayate mengambil semut itu, memegangnya, dan mempelajarinya. Bentuk dan teksturnya sama dengan semut biasa, tetapi sedikit lebih berat.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya masuk dan mengacuhkanku, brengsek!" Hidan menghampiri Hayate dan membalikkan tubuh Hayate kasar menghadapnya. Hayate tidak menggubris, malah bibirnya kini membentuk sebuah senyum sinis setelah ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Ada yang memata-matai kita," jawabnya sembari meremas semut itu hingga hancur. '_Krek_!'

"Pasti Shinobi." Kabuto mulai panik. Ia lalu menatap Sakon. "Sakon, kuserahkan padamu. Cari mata-mata itu dan habisi dia. Jangan sampai dia kabur," perintah Kabuto.

"Baik," jawab Sakon. Sakon segera menghubungi anggota Oto lainnya dan segera keluar dari kamar itu menuju lantai bawah.

"Kita lanjutan pembicaraan kita di tempat lain. Kalian berdua ikut denganku." kata Kabuto pada Kakuzu dan Kisame.

"Ya," jawab Kisame. Kisame kemudian menatap Hayate dan Hidan, memberi isyarat kepada keduanya untuk membereskan 'masalah' di sini, lalu menyusul Kabuto dan Kakuzu yang sudah berada di depan jendela. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka bertiga telah menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Tch! Dimana bajingan itu? Biar aku yang menghabisinya." Hidan kini terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kamar sebelah. Dia seorang wanita," ujar Hayate tenang. "Aku yakin dia tidak sendirian," tambah Hayate.

"Biar aku menangani pelacur di sebelah," ujar Hidan. "Kau cari tikus-tikus lainnya."

"Hn," balas Hayate. Keduanya kini bersiap-siap menghadapi 'mangsa'-nya.

.

.

=/=

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan seorang pelayan pria yang tertidur pulas di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Pria itu diperkirakan tidak akan sadar dalam beberapa jam kemudian. Ia kemudian mengawasi keadaan toilet itu sebentar. Setelah ia yakin keadaan di toiletsepi, Naruto segera keluar dari bilik, lengkap dengan seragam pelayan. Ia kemudian menempelkan tanda 'toilet rusak' di depan pintu bilik tersebut, lalu berjalan keluar.

Naruto berjalan menuju bar. Ia meminta bartender menyiapkan satu botol _Vodka_ dan empat gelas kecil, yang akan dibawa ke lantai atas, sambil menyerahkan selembar uang.

Naruto segera membawa 'pesanan' tersebut dan berjalan menuju tangga. Belum sempat Naruto sampai di tangga, beberapa orang pria berlarian turun dari lantai atas—yang hampir menabraknya— dan mulai berpencar ke penjuru klub. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

'BAANNGG!' bunyi tembakan terdengar dari lantai atas.

'BAAANG! BAAANG! BAANG! BAANG! BAAANG! BAANG!' Suara tembakan di atas sama sekali tidak berhenti bahkan saling sahut-menyahut. Sepertinya terjadi baku tembak di lantai atas.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Orang-orang yang ada di klub itu segera berteriak dan berlarian ke segala arah setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan dari lantai atas. Merasa panik, Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik tangga dan secepat kilat menekan _earphone_-nya.

"Kunai! Kunai!" panggil Naruto pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dituju. "Kunai, Jawab Aku!" Naruto semakin khawatir dengan keadaan rekan setimnya. Naruto tidak bisa segera menyusul ke lantai atas karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang Oto dan Akatsuki.

'BAAANG! BAAANG!' bunyi tembakan terdengar dari ruangan itu, membuat para pengunjung Klub berteriak histeris ketakutan dan tiarap ke lantai, menghindari terkena peluru. Naruto memperhatikan komplotan pria yang sebelumnya hampir menabraknya tadi, mulai memeriksa dan mengintrogasi satu per satu pengunjung, berusaha mencari mata-mata Shinobi yang menyamar di antara mereka .

"Fox! Fox!" _earphone_ Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Kunai, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Naruto menyembunyikan suaranya.

"Ya. Seorang pria mengejarku. Aku sedang bersembunyi sekarang," Nafas Tenten terdengar memburu. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar dari balik _earphone_ Naruto.

"Kunai! Kunai!" panggil Naruto kembali. Tenten lalu menyahut. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Satu Akatsuki terus menembakku. Aku bersembunyi di kamar kedua sebelah kiri setelah tangga." bisik Tenten. "Pria ini kuat sekali sedangkan peluruku hampir habis. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Fox."

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Bertahanlah sebentar, Kunai!" Naruto segera mengeluarkan dua pistol kembar favoritnya—terselip di pinggangnya—yang selalu dibawanya saat misi. Dua pistol jenis _revolver_ tersebut merupakan hadiah Jiraiya, saat ia berulang tahun ke 21, yang ia namai _Rasengan_.

Naruto mulai mencari targetnya, yang posisinya tidak jauh darinya. Untungnya, tempat Naruto bersembunyi sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya di situ. Ada lima orang yang memeriksa tiap-tiap pengunjung di lantai bawah dan dua orang lainnya berdiri mengawasi dari lantai atas.

_Earphone_ Naruto kembali bergetar, "Fox, Kau baik-baik saja? Kau dimana?" tanya Rock-Lee berbisik.

"Ya, Beast. Aku bersembunyi di balik tangga," jawab Naruto. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku berada di ruang Janitor."

"Kuserahkan lima orang di bawah, padamu. Aku tangani yang di atas," perintah Naruto.

"Yosh!"

Naruto mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala seorang anggota Oto di ujung kanan atas.

'BANG!'

Peluru itu menembus dahinya dan dengan seketika orang itu jatuh ke lantai bawah, dan mati. Darah segera menyeruak dari kepala pria itu dan membasahi lantai.

'BAANG! BAANG!' bunyi tembakan kembali terdengar dan kemudian dua orang Oto yang ada di tengah-tengah—lantai bawah— mati terkapar di lantai. Rupanya Rock-Lee sudah beraksi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Para pengunjung kini semakin histeris ketika melihat darah kedua orang yang baru tertembak mulai menggenangi lantai. Mereka segera berlarian ke arah luar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hal itu memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Klub itu kini dipenuhi suara teriakan dan langkah kaki orang-orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membuat para anggota Oto kebingungan mencari mana mata-mata yang sesungguhnya, yang tentunya memberikan keuntungan bagi Rock-Lee maupun Naruto untuk segera menghabisi mereka.

Naruto langsung naik ke atas dan melumpuhkan satu orang Oto di lantai atas. Satu tembakan yang berasal dari ujung lorong hampir mengenai Naruto. Beruntung, Naruto cepat bersembunyi di kamar kosong yang berdekatan dengan tangga.

Seseorang yang berada di ujung lorong kini mengincar Naruto. Naruto berpikir keras untuk segera bisa menuju ke kamar dimana Tenten berada. Kamar itu hanya bersebelahan dengan kamar yang sekarang ini Naruto tempati. Naruto perlahan-lahan mengintip ke arah lorong, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Kunai, kau masih di sana?" tanya Naruto menekan _earphone_-nya kembali.

"Fox, cepat kema—AHH—"suara Tenten menghilang bersamaan dengan matinya _earphone_ yang digunakan Tenten. Naruto tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia harus ke sana. Naruto melirik ke luar, memastikan keadaan lorong, lalu dengan nekat, Naruto berlari secepat kilat ke kamar Tenten sambil menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang diarahkan padanya. Naruto secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan dengan sekali gerakan, mengarahkan senjata ke depannya.

Tenten terbaring di bawah dengan seorang pria berambut putih yang duduk di atas tubuhnya. Terdapat beberapa luka lebam di wajah Tenten dan bekas darah di sudut bibir kirinya. Kedua tangan Tenten berusaha keras menahan pistol pria itu yang di arahkan ke tubuhnya. Gerakan keduanya terhenti saat seseorang memasuki kamar itu. Keduanya kaget dengan kemunculan orang baru di situ.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" perintah Naruto sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke pria Akatsuki yang menahan Tenten.

"Cih. Tidak semudah itu." Jawab Hidan tanpa sedikit pun ketakutan. Hidan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tetap menahan Tenten di bawahnya dan masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Tenten.

"Kau ingin mati ya?" ancam Naruto seraya mengeratkan jari-jarinya di kedua pistolnya.

"Coba saja. Bergerak sedikit, wanita ini mati." Hidan tersenyum sinis.

Naruto terdiam namun tetap mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Hidan. Kamar itu kemudian diselimuti keheningan.

Tenten masih terus berpikir untuk membebaskan diri. Konsentrasi pria di atas tubuhnya kelihatannya terpecah dua antara dia dan Naruto. Hanya ada satu cara untuk melepaskan diri. Dengan cepat, Tenten menendang keras selangkangan pria itu dengan lutut kanannya sehingga membuat Hidan melepaskan tubuh Tenten dan meringkuk kesakitan. Tenten secepat kilat berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Beberapa detik berselang, suara tembakan menggema di kamar itu.

'BAANG!'

'BAANG! BAANG!'

"AKHH!" jerit Tenten kesakitan. Tenten jatuh tergeletak lemah di lantai.

Hidan tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Tenten jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan luka tembak di punggungnya. Namun sedetik berikutnya, ia jatuh tergeletak dan mati di lantai.

Malang bagi Tenten karena Hidan lebih dulu menembaknya, sebelum peluru Naruto bersarang di dada Hidan. Bau darah segera memenuhi ruangan itu sesaat darah Hidan mengucur deras dari luka di mana kedua peluru Naruto tertanam.

Naruto segera menghampiri Tenten yang meringis kesakitan. Peluru Hidan menancap di punggungnya. Darah Tenten semakin banyak yang mengucur keluar dari lukanya dan membasahi bagian belakang gaunnya.

"Tenten, Tenten!" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk wajah Tenten yang kini telah memucat.

'DUUUAAARRRRR!' bunyi ledakan cukup keras tiba-tiba terdengar dari lantai bawah mengejutkan Naruto dan Tenten. Ledakan itu menyebabkan kobaran api yang sangat besar di lantai bawah. Asap mulai menjalar ke lantai atas dan bergerak memenuhi lorong itu akibat kobaran api yang mulai membakar lantai bawah gedung itu.

"N-Na—ru—to–" Tenten memanggil Naruto dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan tenaganya telah hilang. Bahkan membuka kelopak matanya pun terasa sangat berat. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan segera membawamu keluar," Naruto berusaha menenangkan Tenten yang kini dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Naruto kini sangat panik. Dia bisa merasakan darah Tenten kini membasahi seluruh telapak tangan kirinya. Naruto segera menggendong tubuh Tenten dan bersiap membawa Tenten keluar secepat mungkin, sebelum Tenten mati kehabisan darah.

Api yang berasal dari bawah dengan cepat telah merambat ke lantai atas menyebabkan asap semakin tebal memenuhi lorong di luar kamar tersebut.

"Shit!" umpat Naruto saat ia melihat kumpulan asap yang cukup tebal. Naruto terpaksa harus menerobos asap, sebelum dirinya dan Tenten terpanggang oleh kobaran api yang kini mulai membakar kamar itu.

Belum sempat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari, suara langkah kaki terdengar perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekat.

'Dug... Dug... Dug... Dug._.. _Dug...'

Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu. Asap tebal yang memenuhi lorong itu menutupi orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

Naruto segera bergerak mundur dan mengarahkan salah satu pistolnya ke arah pintu di hadapannya. Orang itu kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Setiap orang itu mengambil satu langkah maju, Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur. Sedikit demi sedikit, wajah orang itu mulai terlihat setiap kali ia melangkah maju. Wajah orang itu kini terlihat jelas setelah ia keluar dari kepulan asap. Seorang pria berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Nyalimu besar juga," suara berat yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu terdengar dingin, di tengah kobaran api yang terasa panas. Ekspresinya sangat tenang dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kobaran api yang telah membakar sekeliling kamar itu. Pria itu melirik sekilas ke arah rekannya yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai, lalu menatap Naruto dengan naluri membunuh.

Naruto diam tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah mata _sapphire_-nya menatap wajah pria itu. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan makhluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Makhluk kejam yang menatapnya tanpa belas kasihan. Tatapan matanya setajam pedang yang siap menembus tubuhnya kapan saja. Keberanian yang tadinya memenuhi raganya berganti dengan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia berusaha mengerakkan bibirnya yang terasa berat untuk menyebutkan dua kata yang kini melekat di otaknya.

"I-I-tta-chi-Ni-san—" ucap Naruto gemetaran.

'BAANNGG!'

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menghujam tubuh Naruto. Wajah pria di hadapannya samar-samar menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan setelah itu, yang Naruto tahu, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kegelapan mulai menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p>*Otsuki= Oto dan Akatsuki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo Minna-san! Sebulan lebih kita tidak bertemu! Rindukah padaku? *Dijitak.<strong>

**Hehehehhe.**

**Gomen baru bisa update dari sekian lama menghilang dari dunia FFn. Author berterima kasih pada Readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini dan terus menyemangati walaupun baru sekarang di update. Di chapter ini Author merasa banyak kekurangan. Jujur, author sama sekali tidak berbakat membuat adegan **_**action**_**. Mungkin agak aneh kelihatannya. Mohon diberi saran dan masukan ya. Perlu banyak **_**brainstorming**_** untuk membuat adegan yang cocok pada chapter ini. Hehehehehe. **

**Ada sedikit jawaban untuk pertanyaan Readers sebelumnya. Author akan membuka perlahan-lahan maksud Author memasukkan beberapa karakter baru dan hubungannya dengan main pairing kita di sini. So, jangan bosan2 membaca Fic ini, ya! **

**Akhir kata:**

**Thank You dan Don't Forget to Review!**

**Lot of Love,**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Niwa Sakura**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**-R&R-  
><strong>


	10. New Plan

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe**

**Chapter ini spesial dipersembahkan untuk:**

**-Valkyrie Sapphire, Kenshin, Eunike Yuen dan Teman-teman FB yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu-**

**THANKS TO:  
><strong>

**Cutie Hanny-Chan, Ruru aika, Nonana, Darkt night to emo, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Sasusaku 4ever, Vide Shaki, Author Unyu, ulq4schiffer, Hana Ai Dream-High, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, psycholic, Lady lollipop, Sichi, lorist angela, Chini VAN, d3rin, Sky pea-chan, garoo, Eunike Yuen, uchiha lovers, yoyoi, Black winged reaper, Devil's of Kunoichi, Rei, Tabita Pinkybunny, FYLIN, Uzumaki Panda, Sachiko Takarai, Selenia Kagene, Chwyn, Zoroutecchi, Yue Heartphilia, Uchiha Sakuya-Chan, Valkyria Sapphire, Sagaarayuki, Kikyo Fujikazu, Kirei kazuhito, Akari nami amane, Sintathae, uchihaiykha, Kikyo Fujikazu, icko sasusaku, Rierye, Michiru Kita, viechan, haruno gemini-chan, Mochi-boo, Twingwing RuRaKe, Dark Angel, Kazuki Namikaze, Rizuka Hanayuuki,.**

...

Gomen Baru mengupdate! Silahkan dibaca!

...

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**...**

**Summary:**

**Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahku dan hidup layaknya seperti seorang wanita penghibur. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan aku tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupku ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari kehinaan ini? Ataukah takdirku yang sudah harus begini?**

**...**

_Recap:_

_Naruto diam tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah mata sapphire-nya menatap wajah pria itu. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan makhluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Makhluk kejam yang menatapnya tanpa belas kasihan. Tatapan matanya setajam pedang yang siap menembus tubuhnya kapan saja. Keberanian yang tadinya memenuhi raganya berganti dengan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia berusaha mengerakkan bibirnya yang terasa berat untuk menyebutkan dua kata yang kini melekat di otaknya._

_"I-I-tta-chi-Nii-san—" ucap Naruto gemetaran._

_'BAANNGG!_

_Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menghujam tubuh Naruto. Wajah pria di hadapannya samar-samar menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan setelah itu, yang Naruto tahu, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kegelapan mulai menari-nari di pelupuk matanya._

_._

_. _

**Chapter 10. New Plan**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Amegakure**_**-**

**Normal POV**

Sosok pria yang terbalut jaket hitam panjang berdiri di sebuah lorong gelap kecil sembari memandang ke arah gedung Klub yang telah hangus oleh kobaran api. Tangan kanannya ditopang ke dinding—menahan tubuhnya yang terasa berat sambil mengatur desah nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya menghitam oleh arang dan bau asap menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Mata _Onyx_-nya kini terfokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kobaran api melahap habis bangunan Klub yang disertai dengan ledakan-ledakan kecil dari dalamnya. Teriakan panik dan ketakutan orang-orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri membuat malam yang dingin itu semakin mencekam dan menakutkan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berusaha menghentikan kobaran api itu. Mereka lebih memilih melarikan diri dan membiarkan bangunan klub itu habis dilahap api.

Pria itu kemudian menyandar punggungnya di tembok—mengawasi gedung yang hampir terbakar habis. Matanya memandang lurus ke bangunan itu sembari me-reka ulang ingatan akan peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi. Peristiwa yang terus mengusik pikirannya.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sepasang mata _sapphire _menatapnya dengan pandangan takut bercampur tidak percaya dan suara parau orang itu sebelum akhirnya ia menembakkan pelurunya ke tubuhnya. Ia belum pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya. Namun, mengapa mata orang itu seolah pernah ia lihat. Dan lagi, suara orang itu tidak terdengar asing di telinganya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya. Kata-kata itu membuatnya terhentak dan tanpa sengaja membuat tembakan pistolnya melenceng ke bahu orang itu—sebelumnya sudah diarahkan ke jantungnya. Ucapan orang itu sangat mengganggunya dan terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

'_I-I-tta-chi-Nii-san—_'

Kemudian, wajah orang itu berubah menjadi wajah pemuda berambut pirang—yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya, sambil menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya,

'_Itachi-Niisan!_'

Suara pemuda itu semakin lama semakin membesar di benaknya dan membuat dirinya berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda yang kini muncul di pikirannya.

'_Itachi-Niisan!_'

'_ITACHI-NIISAN!'_

Tiba-tiba, wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu berubah menjadi wajah seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya, namun memiliki rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang. Suara pemuda itu berulang-ulang mengisi kepalanya.

'_Hn. Nii-san._'

'_Nii-san_.'

Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan berat ketika ia mencoba mengingat siapa kedua wajah yang muncul di otaknya. Tetapi, semakin ia berusaha memutar otaknya, semakin besar rasa sakit yang mengguncang di kepalanya, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya. Rasa sakit itu seolah-olah menghentikan dirinya untuk menemukan ingatan yang samar-samar tidak diketahuinya. Rasa pening terus menusuk ketika pikirannya tidak hanya dibayang-bayangi oleh wajah dan suara kedua orang itu, tetapi juga wajah dan suara orang asing lainnya yang tidak dikenalnya, namun terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Itachi'_.

Akhirnya, sebelum ia kehilangan kendali, bunyi _ringtone iPhone_-nya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana pertemuan kalian?" tanya suara dari balik handphonenya.

"Tidak seperti yang direncanakan, Pain. Shinobi mencium pertemuan kita. Mereka mengirim penyusup ke sini."

"_Shit!"_ umpatnya kesal. "Inilah yang kubenci jika bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru." Pain terdengar sangat panik. "Apa mereka berhasil mendapat informasi?"

"Tidak. Aku menghancurkan alat penyadap mereka sebelum kita mendiskusikan kesepakatan dengan Oto." ungkapnya. "Aku berhasil membuat mereka sekarat kemudian melarikan diri sebelum gedung terbakar habis. Aku tidak bisa menghabisi mereka saat itu juga karena api semakin membesar. Mereka sepertinya mati terbakar bersama dengan gedung." Pria itu menjelaskan. "Berita buruk juga untukmu. Hidan tewas dibunuh Shinobi."

"Cih. Ini diluar perkiraanku. Tidak kusangka akan seperti ini," ujar Pain kesal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?"

"Kisame yang mengurusnya. Ia lari ke tempat lain bersama Kabuto dan Kakazu. Aku yakin mereka sedang mendiskusikannya."

"Bagus." Pain terdengar sedikit tenang. "Tapi, mulai sekarang kita harus bergerak perlahan-lahan. Aku yakin Shinobi akan mulai memburu kita setelah tahu penyusup mereka mati."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya, Pain?"

"Aku belum bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Kita harus menunggu sampai Kisame memberi kabar," jawab Pain. "Saat ini yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dan menutupi jejakmu sampai aku memberimu perintah selanjutnya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Hayate, kuingatkan padamu, tutupi baik-baik keberadaanmu. Shinobi bukan lawan yang sepele." Pain memperingatkan. "Aku akan menghubungimu kembali untuk memberitahukan rencana kita selanjutnya."

"Hn."

Hayate menatap bangunan Klub yang masih terbakar untuk terakhir kalinya setelah Pain mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan kegelapan menyamarkan keberadaannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**-**_**Konohagakure**_**-**

'BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!'

Peluru-peluru melesat kencang dari pistol yang ditembakkan Sasuke ke deretan target di hadapannya. Sasuke kemudian menggumamkan umpatan kesal setelah menyaksikan satu dari lima peluru yang ia tembakan—yang mampu mengenai sasaran. Tidak berhenti begitu saja, Sasuke kembali mengisi peluru-peluru baru, menarik pelatuk pistolnya, mengarahkan pistolnya ke target, dan untuk kesekian kalinya menembak target yang diincarnya. Sayangnya, untuk kali ini, tidak satu pun dari tembakannya yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Saking kesalnya, Sasuke kembali menggumamkan sumpah serapah bertubi-tubi. Percuma saja menghabiskan seluruh pelurunya, usahanya selalu sia-sia. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan berhenti melanjutkan latihan tembaknya dan melepaskan _headset _peredam suara yang sedang dipakainya dengan kasar.

Suigetsu—berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke—mengangkat alis kanannya heran melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu. Ia lalu menoleh kepada Shikamaru di belakang—juga sedang mengawasi Sasuke. Matanya memandang penuh tanya pada Shikamaru, menyiratkan keingintahuan terhadap penyebab keanehan Sasuke. Shikamaru membalas Suigetsu dengan mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

Pada akhirnya, Suigetsu memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan menghiraukan Sasuke. Suigetsu mulai membereskan perlengkapannya, melirik sejenak ke jam tangannya –menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, mengeluarkan kunci motornya, dan meninggalkan ruang menembak Shinobi setelah mengucapkan pamit pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru segera bangkit berdiri setelah Suigetsu meninggalkan dia dan Sasuke. Ia melangkah dengan santai mendekati Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan pistolnya, lalu berdiri tepat di samping kiri Sasuke. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil pistolnya yang diselipkan di pinggangnya, lalu membidiknya ke salah satu target di depannya.

Shikamaru tidak langsung menembak. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Setelah itu, dengan tenang, ia menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembakkan pelurunya. Peluru itu meluncur mulus dan menembus target di hadapannya dengan sempurna. Puas dengan hasilnya, Shikamaru menyimpan kembali pistolnya dan menghadap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya sebal. Seringai angkuh terpasang di bibir Shikamaru.

"Cih. Cuma begitu saja aku juga bisa," ujar Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Jelas sekali suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Oh ya. Sayangnya apa yang kulihat tadi tidak begitu," balas Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Kau tidak fokus," sambungnya sembari mengambil rokok dari sakunya.

Sasuke tetap diam dan sibuk membereskan perlengkapan menembaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi, melihatmu sangat kacau membuatku tidak bisa mengacuhkanmu." Shikamaru menyulutkan api di rokoknya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke keras kepala.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menghembuskan asapnya, lalu melanjutkan bertanya topik yang lain. "Sakura baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia kaget mendengar Shikamaru menyebut nama orang yang sangat sensitif di telinganya. Ditambah lagi, Shikamaru menyebut nama depan wanita itu tanpa canggung, seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal dekat.

"Kau kenal Sakura?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja kenal. Dia bekerja di toko Ino sebelum kau mengambilnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia juga sahabat Yamanaka, bukan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis kanannya dan balik bertanya, "Sakura mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ya." jawabnya. '_Tapi tidak secara langsung_,' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Dia baik-baik saja dan bekerja padaku," sambung Sasuke kemudian.

Shikamaru menggangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mereka berdua kemudian tidak bersuara karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kau akrab dengan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang orang yang bekerja padaku. Wajar, bukan?" ucap Sasuke hati-hati agar Shikamaru tidak mencurigainya memiliki maksud tersembunyi di balik pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja wajar, Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru. "Hanya saja, setahuku kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu adalah wanita."

Kejeniusan Shikamaru ternyata cukup jeli menangkap 'sesuatu' dari pertanyaan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke mengumpat kesal di hatinya.

"Sakura itu putri Shouji. Bisa saja dia memiliki sifat penipu seperti ayahnya. Aku harus mengetahui latar belakangnya supaya tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu." Shikamaru bisa saja jenius tapi Sasuke juga pintar mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Sakura. Tapi, aku yakin Sakura bukanlah seperti yang kau tuduhkan," kata Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Sakura gadis yang rajin dan jujur. Dia juga mandiri dan pekerja keras. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya karena Shouji sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Itu yang kudengar dari Ino."

"Bisa saja dia bersikap baik hanya untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya," ujar Sasuke berkeras. "Mengenai Shouji, mana mungkin seorang ayah tidak mempedulikan anaknya sendiri." Nada Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya. Namun, setelah ia mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura—dimana tubuh wanita itu yang penuh luka pukulan, ia sadar semua itu bisa saja benar. Tiba-tiba, perasaan bersalah mulai mengusik hatinya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu Sakura dan dia tidak seperti itu. Aku bisa pastikan sikap yang ia tunjukan selama ini adalah jati dirinya sendiri." Shikamaru membela. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan ayahnya. Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak seperti Shouji yang mampu menyakiti orang lain. Sakura itu terlalu baik dan lemah untuk menyakiti orang lain. Di luar, ia kelihatan gadis yang kuat. Padahal, Sakura sebenarnya gadis yang sangat rapuh dan butuh kasih sayang. Aku rasa itulah yang menarik Ino untuk menjadi sahabatnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melindunginya." Sebuah senyum kecil tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibir Shikamaru saat ia menjelaskan.

Di hati Sasuke mulai muncul rasa tidak suka mendengar cara Shikamaru berbicara. Seperti ada perasaan kagum di suaranya. "Dari penjelasanmu itu kau kedengarannya sangat mengenal Sakura."

"Itu karena aku sering bertemu dengannya saat aku masih berhubungan dengan Ino. Ino sering membicarakan tentang Sakura saat kami sedang berdua. Bahkan, wanita merepotkan itu pernah mengajak Sakura untuk ikut pada acara kencan kami." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Mereka itu sudah seperti saudara kandung yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, sampai membuatku berpikir Ino lebih mementingkan Sakura dibandingkan aku." Ada nada kecemburuan samar-samar terdengar di suara Shikamaru. "Itulah Ino. Dia akan berusaha melindungi orang yang berharga baginya bahkan melebihi dirinya sekalipun." Mata Shikamaru terlihat melembut walau hanya sebentar kemudian memandang Sasuke. "Jadi, kau jangan heran jika aku bisa tahu banyak tentang Sakura."

"Apa dia pernah berhubungan ataupun dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dan itu, tentu saja menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

"Aku memang mengenal Sakura, tapi bukan berarti aku tahu seluruh kehidupannya. Tidak semua kehidupan Sakura, Ino ceritakan padaku. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak Ino ceritakan padaku dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku memang tidak tertarik mengurusi kehidupan orang lain." Shikamaru memandang Sasuke penuh selidik dan menyeringai. "Sasuke, kurasa kau bertanya tentang Sakura bukan karena kau curiga. Kau sebenarnya tertarik padanya, kan? Dan, jangan bilang sikapmu yang aneh ini ada hubungannya dengannya."

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke bersikeras. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya dan sikapku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sakura tidak berhubungan dengan orang aneh yang nantinya diam-diam mengincar kekayaanku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya bersama dengan pria mana pun." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi, itu tidak bisa memastikan kalau Sakura belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Sakura itu gadis yang sangat menarik dan pastinya banyak pria yang ingin mendekatinya," ujar Shikamaru dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya sambil menyelidiki ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Ekspresinya menunjukkan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Percuma saja menggali informasi itu lebih lanjut. Jika ia mendesak, Shikamaru akan mencurigainya dan menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya dan memasang ekspresi tidak peduli. Hanya saja, Hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak sejalan. Hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru yang ambigu itu. Telinganya benar-benar panas mendengar ada pria lain yang merndekati Sakura. Tiba-tiba, emosinya mulai memuncak. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin sekali melampiaskannya pada target di depannya dan menghancurkannya sampai tidak tersisa.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru menghisap kembali rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Mengenai Sakura, sebaiknya kau mengijinkan dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Sakura pasti sangat kesepian di rumahmu."

"Tidak masalah. Dia sudah kuijinkan keluar rumah."

"Baguslah. Ino bisa tenang nantinya. Ino sangat histeris semenjak dia tahu Sakura menghilang."

Mata Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan mencibir. "Bukan Sakura yang kau khawatirkan. Kau sebenarnya masih sangat peduli dengan mantanmu itu, kan?" Sasuke balas mengejek.

"Cih. Ino hanyalah masa laluku. Aku tidak punya waktu berurusan dengan wanita merepotkan itu." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan jika Yamanaka berhubungan dengan Arisugawa? Kurasa tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Arisugawa mengajak Yamanaka tidur dengannya." Sasuke sengaja menyindir dan melirik sebentar ke tangan Shikamaru yang kini mengepal kuat.

Sasuke tahu, Shikamaru berusaha menahan diri. Tapi, jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Sai Arisugawa akan segera berubah menjadi mayat dan Sasuke tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama mengetahui siapa penyebab kematiannya.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Shikamaru pelan dan menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Shikamaru mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Shikamaru,"panggil Sasuke. Shikamaru berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sasuke. Shikamaru menatap tanda tanya pada Sasuke yang tidak berbicara satu kata pun setelah Sasuke memanggilnya. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana caranya menaklukkan hati wanita yang kau incar?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap langsung mata Shikamaru.

"Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak ada masalah berhubungan dengan wanita. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti mengejarmu."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kakashi. Dia lebih berpengalaman dengan hal itu." Shikamaru menguap dan kembali berjalan keluar. "Aku pulang," tangan kanannya diangkatnya untuk mengucap perpisahan.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu deretan kursi. Kedua telapak tangannya menahan kepalanya yang tertunduk menatap lantai. Ia terlihat lelah. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada Shikamaru. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban akan permasalahan yang kini membelenggunya. Ia sungguh kecewa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Sasuke kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Samar-samar, wajah wanita bermata hijau yang sedang menatapnya mulai terbayang di benaknya. Ia membiarkan bayangan wanita itu memenuhi seluruh pikiriannya, karena ia sadar tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk lari dari kenyataan.

Di luar, Shikamaru bersandar di luar gedung. Udara malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit malam. Malam itu, tidak ada satu pun bintang yang muncul. Bulan pun juga sama sekali tidak tampak. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik memandang ke langit yang sangat gelap itu. Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya memalingkan pandangannya. Shikamaru tetap memandang pasrah ke atasnya, menunggu adanya bintang jatuh melintas di hadapannya untuk memohon harapannya.

"Jika aku tahu caranya, aku tidak akan mungkin seperti ini," gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka pelan membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya yang tidak lelap. Kesal, Sasuke segera duduk di kasurnya, menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan memelototi pengganggu yang beraninya membangunkan dirinya di tengah malam. Perlahan-lahan, orang yang membuka pintu itu menutup pintu itu kembali dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke baru akan mendamprat orang yang berjalan ke arahnya, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya begitu melihat orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Amarahnya secepat kilat berubah menjadi rasa kaget. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ke sosok Sakura yang kini berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat tidurnya. Cahaya lampu remang jatuh menyinari tubuh ramping Sakura, membuat Sasuke mampu melihat dengan jelas tubuh wanita itu yang terbalut dengan _lingerie _hijau.

Mata Sasuke fokus menatap dengan rakus dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki tubuh Sakura. Matanya terus menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Sakura dan menemukan lekuk-lekuk tubuh wanita itu yang tidak mampu ditutupi baju tipis itu. Bahkan, rambut _pink_ panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah, tidak dapat menutupi kedua dada polosnya, yang kini menegang saat mata _onyx_-nya memandang keduanya tanpa malu. Pandangan lapar Sasuke kemudian terhenti pada _thong_ berwarna senada yang membungkus pangkal paha Sakura. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk benda itu karena menghalanginya menemukan 'sesuatu' yang ingin dinikmatinya.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali bergerak ke bawah menikmati kedua kaki jenjang Sakura yang tidak ditutupi baju tipis sepaha itu. Tidak salah memang bagi Sasuke memilih baju itu untuk Sakura karena saat ini, wanita itu terlihat begitu sempurna dan menggoda. Tidak dapat Sasuke pungkiri lagi, wanita itu adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya, membuat tubuhnya kini mulai menegang dan terbakar gairah hanya dengan memandanginya saja.

Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya dan tidak terbuai dengan nafsu yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencoba berpikir mencari tahu kenapa Sakura datang ke kamarnya dan memakai _lingerie _yang ia belikan khusus untuk wanita itu. Bukankah Sakura menolak hadiah itu dan membencinya? Lalu kenapa Sakura sekarang berdiri diam di hadapannya dan mengenakan pakaiannya itu? Bahkan, mata _emerald _wanita itu kini menggelap dan menatapnya penuh kerinduan seolah memanggil dirinya mengambil apa yang tubuh wanita itu tawarkan.

Heran. Itulah yang saat ini ada di pikirannya dan membuatnya ingin bertanya maksud kedatangan wanita itu ke kamar tidurnya. Namun, belum sempat mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata, Sakura telah naik ke tempat tidur, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu, dalam sekejap wanita itu membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu merasakan bibir Sakura mengunci rapat bibirnya. Akal sehatnya mulai mengabur setelah bibir ranum Sakura bergerak perlahan tanpa pengalaman. Nafsu mulai mengambil alih akal sehat Sasuke membuatnya melupakan pertanyaan di otaknya. Saat ini, hanya wanita di pangkuannya inilah yang memenuhi otaknya. Tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Sasuke saat ini, selain menikmati, mencicipi dan memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Dan akhirnya, pertahanan diri Sasuke runtuh, ia lalu memejamkan matanya, mendekap tubuh di hadapannya di dadanya yang telanjang, lalu membalas ciuman wanita itu sepenuh jiwanya.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya dan mengambil alih ciuman Sakura. Erangan lembut kemudian terdengar dari tenggorokkan Sasuke saat Sakura membuka bibirnya dan mengundang Sasuke menjelajahi mulutnya. Tidak perlu menunggu, Sasuke kemudian menyambut undangan tersebut. Dengan lembut, ia mulai mengecap dan mencicipi rasa manis mulut Sakura yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Lama kelamaan, ia semakin terbuai dalam kenikmatan ciuman itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke kepala Sakura dan menahan wajah wanita itu saat ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak lama kemudian, ciuman lembut keduanya berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu.

Sasuke menarik bibirnya lalu mulai mencium lembut leher Sakura, sedangkan tangan satunya yang bebas mulai melepaskan pelan _lingerie _yang menghalanginya mencicipi wanita itu. Setelah penghalang itu lepas, kedua tangannya segera bergerilya di tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura mengerangkan namanya senang. "Ahh, Sasuke-sama…."

Bibir Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mendesahkan namanya saat tangan dan bibir Sasuke memberikan kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera menyatu dan merasakan tubuh Sakura—yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Saat ini, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah mendekap dan menikmati apa yang ada di depannya. Secepat kilat, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di kasur dan melucuti sisa pakaian yang menghalangi keduanya. Kemudian, ia menatap dalam-dalam pada Sakura yang terbaring telentang di hadapannya, yang tengah tersenyum pasrah dan memohon padanya. Hanya itulah yang perlu Sasuke ketahui sebelum akhirnya ia mendekap tubuh Sakura.

_Onyx_ tidak sedikit pun berpaling dari _Emerald _di hadapannya. Sambil memandang ekspresi Sakura yang pasrah penuh dengan kenikmatan, Sasuke perlahan-lahan memasuki Sakura dan mulai tenggelam dalam surga yang mengaburkan dunianya. "Sakura—"

"Saa-suu—TEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!"

Sasuke secepat kilat bangun dan menatap marah pada alarm _Blackberry_ yang berbunyi keras dari meja tidurnya. "_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_" umpatnya kesal. Ia hampir saja membanting keras benda tidak bersalah itu, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan menenangkan dirinya.

Sasuke bersandar dan menutup matanya menenangkan kekesalan dan gairah yang sama sekali tidak tersalurkan. Ia tidak tahu manakah yang membuatnya kesal. Alarm Blackberry-nya yang mengganggu tidurnya ataukah kejadian sebelumnya yang ternyata hanya mimpi belaka. Sudah kesekian kalinya mimpi yang sama itu terus mengganggu tidurnya. Dalam mimpi pun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian memeriksa layar _Blackberry_-nya dan membaca pengingat—memberitahukan _meeting _di salah satu kantor anak perusahaannya, jam 08.00 pagi nanti.

Jam di _Blackberry_-nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi dan itu berarti ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Sebelum bangkit berdiri, ia menatap ke pahanya dan mendapati dirinya masih menegang dan butuh pelepasan. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan, pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus menjalani tidur yang tidak nyenyak dan kemudian bangun dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kemudian melepaskan celana _boxer_ yang dipakainya. Ia segera memutar kran _shower _dan sekali lagi mandi air dingin menjadi pelariannya melenyapkan bukti gairah yang tengah melanda tubuhnya.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri meja makan sembari membetulkan letak dasi di kerah kemejanya. Ia duduk dan menikmati kopi hitam yang telah tersedia. Ia mulai membuka koran _Konoha Financial_, membaca berita keuangan ringan, dan mencari tahu perkembangan pasar saham Konoha terakhir.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama. Ini sarapan Anda." Genma menghidangkan makanan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sembari menutup dan meletakkan kembali koran yang telah selesai di bacanya.

"Genma, beritahu Sakura untuk menungguku di depan," perintahnya.

"Baik," jawabnya. "Ada lagi, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak. Kau boleh kembali."

"Permisi." Genma membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

Sasuke segera menghabiskan makanannya dan meneguk habis kopinya. Ia kemudian memakai jas kantornya dan menuju ke luar rumah sembari menenteng tas kerjanya. Sesampai di luar, ia menangkap sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri menungguinya. Darah panas mulai berdesir di tubuhnya, saat memandangi punggung wanita yang menghiasi setiap mimpinya di malam hari.

"Sasuke-sama," sapa Sakura membungkuk begitu melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. Suaranya terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

"Hn."

"Anda meminta Saya menunggu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara datar. Mata hijaunya memandang ke belakang Sasuke dan menolak menatap langsung mata pria itu. Sakura rupanya masih tidak menerima kejadian kemarin.

"Kau akan ikut aku _meeting_ di salah satu anak perusahaanku."

"Bukankah Saya harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang belum diperiksa di kantor Anda?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Nanti saja. Kau sangat dibutuhkan untuk mencatat hal-hal penting saat _meeting_."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama. Aku akan segera memberitahukan Ebisu mengantarku ke sana." Sakura lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Permisi, Sasu—"

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa ikut dengan mobilku," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dan mulai berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Sakura, yang awalnya ingin menolak, akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya,. Ia kemudian masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil _Lexus _itu meninggalkan rumah bergaya tradisional Sasuke dan melaju ke jalan raya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya saat dalam perjalanan. Keduanya memilih diam dan tidak sedikit pun mau membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan, walaupun sesekali keduanya diam-diam melirik ke satu sama lain dari ekor mata mereka.

Sakura memilih mengacuhkan Sasuke dan memandang ke luar jendela, seolah menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha yang mereka lewati. Ia memang tidak berniat sedikit pun membuka suaranya. Ia terlalu benci dan marah untuk berbasa-basi dengan pria di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, Ia lebih fokus dengan lalu lintas di hadapannya dan membiarkan Sakura diam. Harga dirinya juga terlalu tinggi untuk menegur wanita itu.

Keduanya memang tidak saling menegur satu sama lain. Namun, pikiran mereka berdua dipenuhi satu sama lain. Di satu sisi dipenuhi perasaan benci dan di sisi lain dipenuhi perasaan bersalah.

Perjalanan yang penuh ketidaknyamanan itu akhirnya berakhir saat keduanya tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Keduanya kemudian turun dan memasuki kantor. Di dalam, mereka disambut beberapa direksi perusahaan dan Madara—selaku komisaris perusahaan—yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Sakura duduk mendengarkan diskusi yang sedang berlangsung antara Sasuke, Madara dan beberapa Direkur membahas keadaan anak perusahaan tersebut. Sakura yang bertugas untuk mencatat, dengan fokus berusaha mendengarkan dan menganalisa apa saja poin-poin penting yang perlu ia catat. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berbicara. Di samping rasa benci yang dirasakan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, tidak bisa ia elakkan kalau ia juga mengagumi sosok Sasuke.

Jujur, selain dari fisiknya yang tampan. diam-diam Sakura mengagumi cara Sasuke bekerja dan memimpin perusahanya. Ia memang tegas dan penuh tuntutan terhadap karyawannya. Tetapi, ia juga seorang pekerja keras dan penuh dedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya.

Dari luar, Sasuke memang terlihat keras dan kejam terhadap karyawannya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia bertindak semena-mena. Sasuke akan selalu menghargai kerja keras bawahannya, yang memberikan kontribusi terbaik untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Mereka akan diberikan kompensasi yang tinggi dan posisi jabatan yang sangat penting dalam perusahaannya.

Pantas saja Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang Presiden Direktur dalam usianya yang masih muda. Ia sangat cerdas dan kritis dalam menganalisa informasi dan situasi. Beberapa Direksi yang usianya terpaut jauh melebihi Sasuke, terlihat cukup kerepotan menghadapi berbagai macam pertanyaan Sasuke tentang kondisi keuangan dan operasional perusahaan itu. Wajah mereka terlihat canggung, namun mereka akhirnya mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan membuat Sasuke dan Madara mengganguk puas.

Mata Sakura tanpa sadar menatap kagum pada Sasuke. Pria seperti Sasuke adalah pria impian semua wanita. '_Jika aku tidak membencinya. Aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya,'_ pikir Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sakura segera menyadari pikiran bodohnya itu dan mengenyahkannya. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu dan kembali fokus mendengarkan diskusi ringan itu. Namun, matanya kembali jatuh ke wajah Sasuke. Daya tarik pria itu terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Tatapan mata _Onyx_-nya yang serius mampu mempercepat detak jantungnya, suara beratnya yang seksi mampu membuat darahnya berdesir dan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya mampu membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggegam erat kedua tangannya di pangkuannya begitu merasakan hal itu.

_Meeting_ tidak lama kemudian berakhir. Sakura, Sasuke dan Madara diajak oleh para Direksi itu untuk mengelilingi pabrik-pabrik yang dimiliki perusahaan itu.

Mereka kini sedang berada di lantai atas pabrik tersebut sembari memperhatikan kinerja pabrik tersebut. Perjalanan observasi mereka belum selesai dan para Direksi masih ingin memperlihatkan seluruh isi pabrik itu. Namun, Sakura merasa tidak kuat lagi. Pabrik yang mereka kelilingi itu sangat besar dan luas, membuat kakinya sakit dengan sepatu_ highheels _yang dipakainya. Ia memang tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk datang ke sini.

Sakura mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dan bersandar di dinding. Ia kemudian membuka salah salah satu sepatunya dan merenggangkan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat Sasuke membuat Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Maafkan Saya, Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura memerah. "Kaki Saya agak sakit."

"Hn. Kau masih bisa berjalan? Kita masih akan melanjutkan pengawasan ke divisi lain."

"Masih bisa, Sasuke-sama. Saya hanya butuh beristirahat sebentar." Sakura memakai kembali sepatunya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati bahwa tinggal dirinya dan Sasukelah yang ada di situ.

"Mereka kuminta pergi lebih dulu," kata Sasuke kemudian setelah melihat pandangan heran mencari sosok lainnya yang tadinya bersama mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kita menyusul."

"Hai." Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai akan turun dengan tangga.

"Pegang tanganku," ujar Sasuke datar mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kau sepertinya kesulitan berjalan."

Sakura ingin menolak, tetapi tidak mungkin dengan kondisi kakinya yang semakin sakit. Ia terlebih dulu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian, dengan canggung, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan memegangnya. "Maaf, merepotkan Anda, Sasuke-sama."

"Tidak apa."

Sakura perlahan mulai menuruni anak tangga. Jari-jarinya tanpa sadar meremas jari Sasuke saat ia mencoba menurunkan kakinya di setiap anak tangga. Sasuke pun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia bahkan mengeratkan pegangan jarinya mencegah Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada kakinya dan bukan pada kedua tangan yang sedang saling berpegangan. Genggaman tangan Sasuke terasa hangat di jari-jarinya. Rasa hangat itu kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga ke wajahnya yang kini memerah malu.

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke. Untungnya, tatapan Sasuke sedang mengarah pada kedua kakinya. Saat Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya, anehnya tidak terasa menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Ia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman pria yang kini menuntunnya dengan hati-hati. Bahkan, ia membalas mengeratkan jari-jarinya dan menikmati rasa hangat dan kelembutan dari jari-jari kekar dan besar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan observasi. Kakimu tidak bisa lagi berjalan jauh," kata Sasuke ketika mereka tiba di lantai bawah. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di mobil." Tangan Sasuke belum melepaskan genggamannya di jari-jari Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama. Aku bisa ke sana sendirian." Sakura mulai melonggarkan pegangan tangannya

"Aku akan membantumu."

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura melepaskan tangan dan kemudian melingkarkan lengan Sakura ke belakang lehernya, lalu menuntun Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya yang letaknya cukup jauh.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-sama," ucap Sakura begitu mereka berdua tiba di mobil Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke perlahan mendudukkan Sakura dan membantu menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura ke dalam mobil. "Kau tunggu di sini."

Sasuke kemudian mengitari mobil itu, lalu membuka pintu kemudi. Ia masuk ke dalam dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang kursi mobil untuk mengambil sebuah bingkisan kotak yang ada di situ.

"Kalau kau lapar makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak itu kepadanya. "Ini akan mengusir rasa bosanmu."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-sama," balas Sakura sekali lagi dan menerima bingkisan itu. Ia cukup kelaparan. Apalagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

"Sakura," Sasuke memberanikan diri membuang egonya dan menatap mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Maaf atas kejadian kemarin."

Wajah Sakura kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Anda seharusnya tidak memberikan benda itu. Saya merasa terhina saat Anda memberikannya."

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi," kata Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Sakura. "Maaf."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat mendengar kata Sasuke meminta maaf dengan suara pelan. Yang ia tahu, jantungnya kini berdetak tidak beraturan dan rasa panas mulai melanda pipinya. Sakura menarik pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menatap bingkisan di pangkuannya.

"Saya harap Anda tidak melakukannya lagi," jawabnya datar namun tidak lagi terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya." Sasuke membalas. "Aku harus kembali ke pabrik. Tunggulah di sini. Kuusahakan secepat mungkin kembali ke sini."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn," ujar Sasuke kemudian sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke berjalan menjauh, Sakura segera membuka kotak di pangkuannya dan mendapati beberapa bola-bola coklat yang kelihatannya sangat lezat dan menggoda itu. Tidak sabar ingin mencobanya, Sakura mengambil satu bola coklat dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Awalnya coklat itu terasa pahit di mulutnya. Namun, lama-kelamaan rasa manis menyebar menggantikan rasa pahit itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa coklat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya itu. Lidahnya terasa meleleh dan membuatnya tidak puas dengan hanya memakan satu saja. Ia kemudian kembali mencicipi dua coklat lagi.

Hati Sakura kemudian menghangat mengingat siapa yang memberikan hadiah istimewa itu. Coklat itu membuat dirinya membayangkan pria yang sudah memberikannya itu. Akankah pria yang awalnya membawa kepahitan dalam hidupnya, memberikan rasa manis di kehidupannya selanjutnya? Ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Pastinya, pria itu benar-benar penuh dengan misteri.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Telinga Naruto samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Perlahan-lahan mata _sapphire_-nya terbuka. Matanya samar-samar mulai dapat melihat ruangan putih yang mengelilinginya dengan bau obat-obatan di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba bangun namun rasa sakit di bahu kirinya menahan dirinya bergerak leluasa. Kemudian, ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang menahannya untuk bangun dan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Jangan ba-banyak bergerak, Naruto-kun," suara lembut terdengar dari samping tubuh Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara itu dan menatap seorang wanita berambut _indigo_. Matanya menatapnya khawatir bercampur bahagia terpancar di matanya. Di sekitar matanya terlihat bengkak dan sedikit bekas air mata tersisa di pipinya yang putih.

"Hi-na-chan, dimana i-ni?" tanyanya pelan.

"Rumah sakit, Naruto-kun. Kemarin pagi kalian tiba di Konoha," jawab Hinata berbisik. Air mata mulai merebak di kelopak matanya. Ia membaringkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan di dada Naruto dan kemudian tangisannya pecah.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Hiks-hiks- a-aku-hiks- ta-takut-hiks- kau-hiks- ti-dak-hiks ban-gun-hiks –kem-ba-li-hiks," ujar Hinata di sela-sela isakannya.

"Shh, Tenanglah," kata Naruto menenangkan. "Kau lihat kan, aku tidak apa-apa? Kumohon berhentilah menangis, Hinata-chan," bujuknya lembut seraya mencium dahi Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"A-aku akan me-memanggil Tsu-nade-sama mem-beritahukannya ka-kalau kau su-sudah sa-sadar." Hinata perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak usah." Naruto menarik kembali Hinata ke pelukannya. "Temani aku di sini saja, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada tunangannya. Ia memohon penuh terima kasih pada Kami-sama. Rasa bahagia kini memenuhi jiwa dan raganya karena orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tunangannya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Naruto. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menaruhnya kembali ke dada Naruto yang bidang, dan perlahan mengeratkan pelukannya saat Naruto mengecup lembut dahinya. Keduanya lalu menutup mata mereka masing-masing dan masuk dalam alam tidur dengan kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Keesokan paginya, sinar mentari pagi yang masuk di sela-sela jendela rumah sakit membangunkan Naruto dari tidur lelapnya. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap lembut ke wajah manis Hinata yang masih terlelap di dadanya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan wanita itu.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Baguslah kau sudah bangun," suara pelan dari arah pintu membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara itu. Hak sepatu orang itu berbunyi pelan ketika ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ohayou, Tsunade-Baachan. Aku baik-baik saja. Cuma nyeri sedikit di sini," katanya sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke bahu kanannya yang dibalut dengan perban.

Tsunade, yang mengernyit kesal mendengar kata _Ba__a__chan _dari mulut Naruto, memilih memendam rasa kesalnya karena merasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meneriaki bocah itu. Hatinya sedikit tenang mengetahui bocah itu baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami luka yang sangat serius. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Tsunade berhenti di samping Naruto dan dengan pelan membangunkan Hinata.

"Hinata, bangunlah."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung bangkit berdiri begitu ia melihat Tsunade berdiri di sampingnya.

"O-ohayou, Tsu-sunade-sama," sapanya memerah malu.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak," kata Tsunade menggoda yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah padam.

"H-hai," Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak pingsan di tempat ini.

"Pulanglah dan istirahatlah di rumah, Hinata. Kau belum pulang dan beristirahat sejak kemarin pagi."

"Ba-baiklah Tsu-sunade-sama," jawab Hinata. "S-sore nanti a-aku akan ke-kembali ke sini."

Hinata bangkit berdiri, mengecup pelan dahi Naruto, lalu pamit dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tsunade mendekati Naruto dan mulai memeriksa luka Naruto. Ia kemudian mengganti perbannya dengan perban yang baru. "Lukamu sudah membaik dan sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan kondisi tubuhmu. Kau sudah bisa pulang besok pagi, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, _Baachan_," jawabnya. "_Baachan_. Aku tidak ingat saat aku sampai di Konoha. Apa yang terjadi?" belum sempat Tsunade menjawab, Naruto bertanya kembali sambil memandang Tsunade cemas. "Tenten. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Tenten masih hidup dan dalam perawatan khusus." Tsunade membaringkan kembali Naruto di ranjang. "Kita akan diskusikan misi kalian nanti. Saat ini kau perlu istirahat," kata Tsunade dengan nada tegas.

"Kembalilah tidur, Naruto. Kau masih membutuhkannya untuk mengembalikan staminamu," ucap Tsunade sambil menulis di map pasien yang ada di tangannya. "Aku akan kembali lagi siang nanti," katanya kemudian dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali jatuh tertidur.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan badannya lelah setelah akhirnya mampu melewati masa-masa merepotkan yang belum lama terjadi. Sebelumnya, tidur siangnya harus berakhir setelah orang tuanya datang dan berhamburan memeluknya dengan perasaan khawatir. Bukannya ia tidak senang ayah dan ibunya datang, namun yang sangat merepotkan adalah membujuk Kushina yang terisak histeris dan terus memeluknya dengan pelukan yang hampir meremukkan tulang Naruto. Untunglah, Minato mampu menenangkan istrinya dan menjelaskan bahwa putra mereka baik-baik saja dan mampu menjaga dirinya. Naruto senang karena walaupun sibuk dengan urusan Hokage setiap harinya, ayah dan ibunya itu masih sempat menjenguknya dan menemaninya dalam waktu yang lama. Maklumlah, Naruto dan orang tuanya tidak lagi tinggal serumah, sejak ia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah mewahnya yang ia bangun dengan usahanya sendiri. Tidak lama menjenguk, mereka kemudian meninggalkan rumah sakit karena orangtuanya harus menghadiri acara kenegeraan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu dan mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

"Yo, Naruto. Kondisimu sudah lebih baik rupanya," Kakashi masuk sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup juga, Dobe," Sasuke masuk dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru masuk di belakang Sasuke sambil menguap.

"Pergi saja kalian kalau hanya ingin mengejekku," balas Naruto merengut dan menatap marah pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Naruto. Mereka sebenarnya sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu," kata Kakashi yang mengacuhkan tatapan jengkel Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk membeli ramen kesukaanmu, tapi mereka memaksaku membawakannya," tambahnya tersenyum sambil memberikan bingkisan yang ia bawa, yakni semangkok ramen yang masih hangat.

Mata Naruto kini berbinar-binar menerima pemberian makanan kesukaannya itu. "Teme, Shika. Kalian memang teman terbaikku!" Naruto tidak menunggu lama lagi dan langsung melahap ramen itu.

"Kau akan mati tersedak kalau makan secepat itu, Dobe!"

"Gzz. Aku lapar sekali, Teme. Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak," ucap Naruto kemudian kembali menikmati makanannya.

Ketiga penghuni kamar rumah sakit itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang melahap ramennya dengan rakus. Itu berarti kondisi Naruto baik-baik saja dan membuat mereka lega. Awalnya, mereka sangat kaget dan khawatir mendengar kabar Naruto terluka saat menjalankan misi di Amegakure.

"Kenyang sekali," kata Naruto setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya. "Neji kemana?" tanya Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu sahabatnya tidak datang.

"Neji ada pekerjaan penting dan tidak bisa datang," jawab Shikamaru. "Dia mengirimkan pesan cepat sembuh untukmu."

Naruto menggangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Shikamaru

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?" tanya Naruto kembali. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah aku tertembak."

"Rock-Lee dan Gai baik-baik saja. Rock-Lee berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan membawa kau dan Tenten keluar sebelum api membakar kalian berdua. Mereka kemudian segera menghubungi aliansi kita, Raikage dan Killer-Bee. Dengan bantuan mereka, kalian bisa kembali ke Konoha secepatnya." Kakashi menjelaskan. "Sayangnya kondisi Tenten tidak sebaik dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tenten kehilangan banyak darah dan terkena luka tembakan serius. Kondisinya masih kritis. Menurut Tsunade-sama, Tenten membutuhkan perawatan yang sangat serius dalam waktu yang lama."

"Salahku tidak bisa melindunginya. Neji pasti membenciku." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Naruto. Itu semua kecelakaan dan di luar kendalimu," Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Oto dan Akatsuki berhasil menggagalkan misi kami dan kami tidak mendapatkan apa-apa."

"Dobe, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Kau tidak pernah sekalipun gagal dan terluka dalam misi."

"Aku bisa saja keluar dan melarikan diri dari Klub itu. Tapi seseorang mencegahku keluar dari situ." Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. "Sasuke, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang harus kau ketahui."

"Katakan."

"Itachi-niisan masih hidup dan dia merupakan anggota Akatsuki."

Mata Sasuke kaget melebar tidak percaya mendengarnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto! Itu lelucon terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!" katanya marah.

"Aku tidak akan bercanda untuk urusan seperti ini, Sasuke!" balas Naruto marah. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Pria itu benar-benar Itachi-niisan. Aku tahu itu dia dan aku bisa merasakannya, Sasuke! Aku sangat _shock _saat melihat Itachi-niisan sampai aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Sasuke, Kakashi dan Shikamaru hanya mampu diam mencerna penjelasan Naruto dengan raut wajah kaget di wajah mereka. Melihat ketiga temannya masih belum menjawab apa-apa, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan. "Itachi-niisan memakai jaket Akatsuki. Dialah yang menembakku."

Perkataan Naruto membuat mereka bertiga semakin tidak mampu berkata-kata. Naruto sama sekali tidak akan mungkin berbohong untuk masalah serius seperti ini dan itu berarti kemungkinan Itachi masih hidup memang benar.

"Aku pikir Niisan sudah meninggal saat mereka bilang ia menghilang. Aku bahkan berpikir Oto yang membunuhnya," kata Sasuke parau. "Tapi, kenapa ia tidak kembali jika ia masih hidup. Dan, kenapa ia bersama Akatsuki?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya-sama. Bagaimana pun juga Akatsuki tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja," ucap Kakashi kemudian mencairkan suasana yang tegang sebelumnya.

"Tch. Pekerjaan ini semakin merepotkan saja." Shikamaru mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan mulai berusaha mencari informasi Akatsuki. Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu. Cepat sembuh, Naruto. _Mata ne_!" Shikamaru meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kubahas dengan Tsunade-sama. Cepat sembuh Naruto. _Mata ne_!" Kakashi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto setelah ketika tinggal mereka berdua di situ. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Aku tahu, Naruto." Sasuke berjalan ke depan jendela dan memandang kosong ke arah luar. "Dan aku sadar ternyata kenyataan itu memang pahit," gumamnya pelan.

'_Nii-san, kenapa?'_

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Sorenya, Danzo dan Madara datang mengunjungi Naruto setelah mendengar berita dari Kakashi.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Danzo saat masuk dan melihat Naruto duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit. "Halo Sasuke," sapa Danzo pada Sasuke yang bersandar di dekat jendela. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan.

"Kami berdua langsung kemari begitu mengetahui kau terluka, Naruto." Madara berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kami baru tahu kalau kau menjalankan misi ke Amegakure."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Danzo-san, Madara-jiisan." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka tembak ringan. Besok pagi aku sudah bisa pulang." Naruto berusaha tidak membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang misinya.

"Kami tenang sekarang karena kau baik-baik saja," kata Danzo.

"Aku masih belum tenang. Aku cemas dengan keadaan Tenten. Kata Tsunade, kondisi Tenten masih kritis," ujar Madara saraya menatap Sasuke serius.

"Ya. Sampai saat ini kondisinya belum ada perkembangan, dan perkiraan Tsunade-sama bisa memakan waktu lama untuk penyembuhannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan posisinya di perusahaanmu?" tanya Danzo. "Aku tahu ini belum saatnya membicarakannya, tetapi bagaimana pun juga kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantu pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak bisa menunggu lama mencari pengganti Tenten untuk sementara."

"Kata Danzo-san ada benarnya, Sasuke. Tanpa pengganti Tenten kau tidak mungkin bisa membagi waktumu antara perusahanmu dan Shinobi," sambung Naruto membenarkan

"Aku pikir Sakura, sekretaris penggantimu itu cukup mampu menggantikan Tenten," Madara mengusulkan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku. Aku tidak yakin Sakura mampu menangani seluruh pekerjaan yang kuberikan."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan seseorang yang bisa membantumu dan sekretaris penggantimu. Salah satu perusahaanku memiliki keahlian mencari calon pekerja yang terbaik untukmu dalam waktu beberapa hari saja," usul Danzo.

"Hn. Aku akan mengirimkan padamu detail apa saja yang kubutuhkan untuk orang baru tersebut. Terima kasih, Danzo-san,"

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantumu," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Hinata setelah mengganti membalut bahu kiri Naruto dengan perban baru. "A-apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak lagi. Arigatou, Hinata-chan," jawabnya tersenyum dan mulai memeriksa pekerjaannya dari _iPad_-nya.

"K-Kau masih be-belum boleh bekerja Na-naruto-kun," kata Hinata mengambil _iPad_ tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Naruto."

"Tapi Hinata-chan," Naruto merengek. "Aku bosan sekali sejak tadi pagi pulang dari rumah sakit. Kalian bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menonton TV."

"K-kau butuh banyak istirahat Naruto-kun. Tsu-tsunade-sama menyuruhmu untuk lebih banyak tidur."

"Nenek tua itu hanya ingin membalasku," gumamnya pelan saat mengingat betapa marahnya Tsunade padanya waktu mengetahui Naruto menyuruh salah satu perawatnya menyelundupkan sekardus ramen di kamarnya.

"Ka-kau bicara apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada," katanya dengan senyum polosnya. "Hinata-chan, ayahmu tahu kau akan menginap di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. A-ayah sama sekali ti-tidak keberatan aku me-menginap," jawab Hinata.

"Neji?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Naruto tahu Neji sangat protektif terhadap Hinata dan adiknya, Hanabi.

"Ti-tidak."

'_Neji akan membunuhku jika tahu Hinata menginap di rumahku_,' pikir Naruto yang mulai ketakutan.

"A-aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah," kata Hinata kemudian dan mulai meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. "Maukah kau menemaniku tidur di sini? Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam padamu," katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"H-hai," wajah Hinata juga memerah namun ia beranjak mendekati ranjang dan tidur di samping Naruto. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Naruto.

"A-aku senang karena k-kau baik-baik saja," kata Hinata sambil bersandar di dada Naruto.

"Aku juga," jawab Naruto dan mengecup pelan dahi Hinata. Bibirnya kemudian turun ke hidung Hinata, lalu berlabuh ke bibir Hinata.

Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, menuangkan seluruh perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Ciuman lembut itu kemudian semakin lama semakin memanas saat lidah mereka bertemu dan saling mengecap rasa yang ditawarkan masing-masing. Bibir Naruto semakin dalam melumat bibir Hinata dan tanpa sadar membuat wanita di bawahnya itu mengerang kenikmatan. Terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ciuman yang mereka alami, mereka tidak sadar bahwa baju tidur Hinata telah berantakan dan cukup memberikan pemandangan tubuh indah Hinata di mata Naruto. Pemandangan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata-chan." Naruto bergerak menjauh dan menyembunyikan bukti gairahnya dari Hinata. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang menyembunyikan tubuh depannya darinya. Ia tahu, Naruto sangat menginginkannya dan mereka belum pernah sekalipun bercinta. Hinata memang telah memutuskan akan memberikan tubuh dan keperawanannya pada Naruto setelah mereka menikah nanti. Namun, setelah ia merasakan perasaan ketakutan saat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri sebelumnya, Ia tidak ingin mengalami perasaan seperti itu kembali.

Hinata tahu sebagai anggota Shinobi resiko kematian dan kehilangan tidak mungkin dihindarkan lagi. Dia tidak akan tahu sampai kapan lagi mereka bisa bersama. Pekerjaan mereka itu semakin lama semakin berbahaya. Musuh yang mereka hadapi semakin kuat. Ia bisa kehilangan Naruto dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia tidak bisa mengelaknya dan terpaksa harus menerimanya.

Kapan lagi ia harus menunggu untuk menyerahkan miliknya yang berharga. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuknya memberikan seutuhnya dirinya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya, di saat hanya ada dia dan Naruto. Dan ia pun tidak bisa menyangkal, dirinya juga ingin menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya.

Hinata yang telah memantapkan dirinya mendekati Naruto. "Naruto-kun," panggilnya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika Hinata mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Keduanya kini terbuai dalam kenikmatan ciuman yang panas.

"Mm, Hi-hinata..." kata Naruto saat keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Aku ingin sekali menyentuh dan memilikimu." Matanya penuh dengan gairah.

"K-Kau bisa me-melakukannya, Naruto-kun," bisiknya dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah namun di matanya terpancar gairah dan cinta.

Wajah Naruto terlihat tidak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Rasa lapar terhadap wanita itu telah menutup semua logika yang ada. Hanya gairah yang mampu ia sadari. Gairah untuk bersatu tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Namun, Naruto tidak ingin hilang kendali. Ia berusaha menepis keinginannya untuk secara brutal mengambil kepuasan dari Hinata. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata merasakan percintaan pertamanya sebagai momen yang terindah dan tidak akan ia lupakan dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto membuka satu per satu kancing piyama atas yang dipakai Hinata sambil mencium leher putihnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya bergerak lembut seirama dengan ciumannya. Mata Naruto lalu bergerak ke bawah saat baju itu lepas dari tubuh Hinata dan memandang penuh kekaguman pada kedua bukit kembar yang terlihat memohon perhatian. Bibir Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menutupi salah satunya dan mengulum puncaknya penuh perasaan, sedangkan jari-jarinya bermain di puncak yang tidak terjamah oleh lidahnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa nikmat yang perlahan-lahan muncul oleh karena sentuhan kekasihnya. Bibirnya merekah dan desahan nikmat mengalun lembut tanpa henti. Semakin cepat sentuhan kekasihnya, semakin keras desahan yang berulang-ulang mengalir dari bibirnya. Kedua tangan Hinata meremas pelan rambut _blonde _Naruto di dadanya saat Naruto mengecup dan mengulum kedua dadanya bergantian.

"Na-naru—to-kuun, ughhh!" Erangan nikmat meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

Erangan Hinata semakin membuat gairah Naruto memuncak. Tidak sanggup menahan ketegangan di tubuhnya lagi, Naruto kemudian melepaskan sisa pakaian Hinata. Mata Naruto membulat kagum ketika mata _sapphire_-nya menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh polos Hinata, yang kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tidak disangka, dibalik baju Hinata, tersimpan tubuh indah yang mampu membuat Naruto puas dengan memandangnya saja.

Hinata, yang merasakan tatapan mata Naruto di sekujur tubuhnya, secara refleks menutup tubuhnya dengan malu.

"Jangan." Naruto menahan tangan Hinata yang mulai menutupi tubuhnya. "Biarkan aku memandangmu, Hina-chan," ucapnya lembut.

Hinata tidak menolaknya dan membiarkan mata Naruto melanjutkan penjelahannya. Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan sekuat tenaga menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang saat ia merasakan tatapan mata lapar Naruto. Ia hanya berharap ia tidak pingsan di saat seperti ini.

Suara pakaian terlepas dari pria di hadapannya. Tanpa membuka matanya pun, Hinata tahu Naruto sedang melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Buka matamu, sayang," bisik Naruto membujuk. Naruto menempelkan dahi mereka berdua dan kemudian menatap penuh kekaguman ke sepasang _lavender _yang terbuka perlahan. "Kau sangat cantik," ucap Naruto lembut menangkup wajah Hinata sembari mencium lembut bibir Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat mendengarnya.

Tangan Naruto kemudian bergerak perlahan dan menyentuh pangkal pahanya. Dengan ahli, tangannya membelai, membangkitkan gairah Hinata yang tersembunyi, dan memberikan kenikmatan di setiap belaian jari-jarinya.

Rasa nikmat membanjiri tubuh Hinata membuat kepalanya melayang. "Hahh, Hah! Aaaahh! Na-na-ruto-kun—"

Desahan nikmat yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari bibirnya. Senyum puas terbentuk di bibir Naruto saat mendengar namanya didesahkan berulang-ulang penuh kenikmatan oleh gadis itu. Matanya tidak pernah beralih dari wajah Hinata dan terus mengawasi ekspresi gadisnya.

Detak jantung keduanya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Nafas mereka semakin memburu. Nafsu semakin memuncak dan tergambar jelas di kedua mata mereka yang telah menggelap. Hanya kepuasan yang diinginkan keduanya.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi mencari keragu-raguan di balik mata _lavender _itu. "Setelah ini tidak ada lagi kata kembali dan aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri lagi."

Hinata memandang penuh cinta pada Naruto. "Ya. Aku yakin sekali," jawabnya mantap. "Bercintalah denganku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menggeram pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata dan kemudian menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka. "Maafkan aku, Hina-chan," bisiknya lembut sebelum akhirnya ia menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka dalam sekali hentakan, menembus kewanitaan dan merobek keperawanan Hinata.

Rasa sakit menjalar dari pangkal paha Hinata dan menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya berteriak sekuat tenaga sebelum bibir Naruto menguncinya dan mengecup bibir Hinata menenangkan. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Naruto dengan kencang, berharap meredam rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk di pangkal pahanya.

Naruto meringis saat kuku Hinata menancap di punggungnya, tetapi tidak dipedulikannya. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengulum bibir Hinata pelan, dan membelai kedua dada Hinata yang sensitif—menenangkan tubuh Hinata yang terguncang kesakitan dan berusaha memberikan Hinata kenikmatan. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang kesakitan, rasa nikmat tanpa henti menjalari tubuh Naruto sejak ia memasuki tubuh Hinata, dan saat ini, ia sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mencari kenikmatan di tengah kesakitan Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketidaknyamanan Hinata berkurang. Rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan dan dengan reflek, Hinata menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti Naruto dan mengencangkan pelukannya.

Sadar dengan reaksi Hinata, Naruto kemudian bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat dan keras, mengikuti nalurinya, dan membawa keduanya pada kenikmatan yang tiada ada ujungnya.

Kenikmatan demi kenikmatan dirasakan keduanya saat keduanya mempercepat temponya. Rintihan dan erangan nikmat bergantian membahana di kamar itu—yang berasal dari bibir keduanya, sebelum kemudian bibir keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman panas dan panjang.

Keringat semakin deras mengucur di permukaan kulit keduanya. Kenikmatan terus menghantam keduanya tanpa ampun. Dan tidak lama lagi keduanya akan segera memasuki puncak dari percintaan mereka.

"Aahh! Hi-na-ta-chan," desah Naruto di sela-sela nafasnya. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin dalam dan kencang.

Hinata membalasnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ahh, Haaah!"

"A-aku, Haah! Men-cintai-mu- Na-naru-to-kun—AAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Puncak kenikmatan menghantam Hinata seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan teriakan kepuasan tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto—sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya dari amukan kenikmatan yang tak kunjung berhenti dan kemudian menarik Naruto bersama merasakan puncak kepuasan yang sama dengan yang saat ini dirasakannya. Bibir keduanya kembali bersatu dalam ciuman bersamaan dengan puncak kenikmatan yang melanda mereka.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelelahan di samping Hinata sambil menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Keduanya mulai berusaha menenangkan tubuh dan nafas mereka. Kedua mata mereka mulai terpejam karena kelelahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Naruto seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Akhirnya, keduanya memasuki alam tidur dalam kehangatan satu sama lain. Senyum kebahagian terpancar dari keduanya saat mereka tidur dalam kedamaian.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di tengah malam yang sunyi, pria berjaket hitam berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Pria itu kemudian berhenti di depan jendela kaca yang memisahkan antara lorong dan ruangan itu. Sepasang mata _lavender_-nya menatap lurus ke wanita yang terbaring lemah, dengan kabel-kabel mesin yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal saat melihat kondisi wanita itu. Mata_ lavender_-nya menggelap, memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan dendam yang amat sangat. Ingin rasanya ia membuat perhitungan dengan siapa saja yang bertanggung jawab membuat wanita itu seperti itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh." Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut memandangi wanita yang terbaring di dalam. "Kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri jika kau melakukannya." Wanita itu seolah mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Hn," balasnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan berada di sini."

"Aku tahu," katanya tanpa sedikit pun memalingkan tatapannya dari wanita yang terbaring di ranjang .

Mereka kedua kemudian terdiam dan kembali mengawasi wanita yang terbaring di dalam.

"Tsunade-sama. Aku mohon, sembuhkanlah Tenten," ujar pria itu pelan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," jawab Tsunade sebelum pria itu menghilang di ujung lorong.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-Otogakure-**

Orochimaru melangkah santai memasuki salah satu ruangan di rumah mewahnya. Di belakangnya, pria paruh baya berseragam pelayan berjalan masuk mengikutinya.

"Kalian ssssudah datang rupanya," katanya begitu melihat mereka sebagian bawahannya telah berkumpul. Anak buahnya segera menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat saat Orochimaru melewati mereka.

Orochimaru menghampiri sofa lalu duduk bersandar sambil menaruh lebar-lebar kedua tangan di atas sandaran sofa, sedangkan anak buahnya tetap berdiri di depannya.

"Kozu, bawakan aku teh sssaja," ujar Orochimaru saat melihat pelayannya meletakkan sebotol brandy dan gelas kristal kosong di meja sampingnya. Pelayan itu lalu menggangguk dan menyiapkan permintaan majikannya.

"Orochimaru-sama, kami ingin menyampaikan kabar terbaru untuk Anda." Kabuto membuka pembicaraan.

"Kuharap kalian membawa kabar baik." Orochimaru menatap tajam ke anak buahnya. "Kudengar, ada tikusss-tikussss Shinobi y,ang mengganggu di pertemuan kalian bersama Akatssssuki."

"Benar, Orochimaru-sama," jawab Kabuto. Tapi, Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena kami sudah menghabisi mereka." Kabuto memberitahukan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru belum menanggapi perkataan Kabuto. Ia malah menoleh ke arah Kyo yang datang membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Terima kasssih," katanya seraya menerima cangkir yang diberikan Kozu. "Kozu, aku tidak ingin diganggu setelah ini. Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan aku sedang sibuk," perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama," jawab Kozu membungkuk. "Permisi."

Kozu segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Orochimaru mulai memelototi satu per satu anak buahnya.

"Benarkah?" kata Orochimaru setelah menyesap sedikit tehnya kemudian menaruhnya di meja kecil di sampingnya. "Lalu, jelaskan kenapa _Bloody Ring_ sampai habis terbakar?" tanya Orochimaru sinis dengan mata yang penuh amarah. "JANGAN KATAKAN MEREKA BERHASIL MENGHANCURKAN USAHAKU! KALIAN PIKIR UANG YANG KUHABISKAN UNTUK KLUB ITU HANYA SEDIKIT, HAH?" tanyanya marah.

"Maafkan kami, Orochimaru-sama," jawab Sakon ketakutan. "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara menghabisi mereka. Mereka bukan orang-orang kelas biasa. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan bisa menghabisi sebagian dari kami dalam sekejap."

Belum lama setelah ia selesai menjawab, Sakon kini meringis kesakitan ketika Orochimaru dengan cepat, telah berdiri tepat di depannya dan mencekik kuat lehernya. "Jangan beralasssan," desisnya tajam sambil menatap Sakon dengan tatapan membunuh. "Untuk apa aku bersssusssah payah melatihmu menjadi lebih kuat dan ternyata kerjamu masih sssangat berantakan. Mereka passsti hanyalah bajingan kelasss rendahan!"

"Tidak, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang bersuara. "Salah satu dari mereka merupakan Anbu. Kami memiliki rekamannya jika Anda tidak percaya." Kabuto menyiapkan proyektor dan memutar hasil rekaman cctv yang berhasil Sakon ambil, sebelum ia meledakkan gedung _Bloody Ring_. Mereka semua diam sambil menonton dengan saksama.

Video mulai memutar adegan kerumunan orang yang berlarian ketakutan, adegan baku tembak, dan kemudian gambar pria yang berlari menuju lantai atas sambil menembak ke arah tangga. Kabuto segera menyetop video saat layar menunjukkan gambar pria itu dan memperbesarnya sehingga gambar pria itu dapat terlihat jelas.

Orochimaru mulai mempelajari wajah pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuka matanya. Benda yang berada di kedua tangannya itulah yang menjadi kuncinya. Dua pistol yang sedang dipegang pria asing itulah yang membuat ia menyadari siapa pria itu sebenarnya. Hanya ada satu orang di negeri ini yang memiliki pistol kembar langka itu. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu anggota elit dan terkuat Shinobi. Penyamarannya benar-benar sempurna sehingga anak buahnya sama sekali tidak curiga.

Seluruh mafia di Jepang pasti tahu, setiap anggota Anbu Shinobi memiliki senjata khusus yang menjadi karakteristiknya. Anbu sangat ditakuti di seluruh Jepang dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani melawan salah satunya. Mereka berempat dikenal luas sebagai mafia yang menakutkan dan berbahaya, setelah mereka berhasil membantai habis seluruh anggota organisasi Mafia berbahaya yang berniat membunuh Kazekage pemimpin Sunagakura, dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Seringai kemenangan terbentuk dibibirnya saat mengingat perkataan Sakon bahwa mereka berhasil membunuh para penyusup Shinobi. Itu berarti, mereka berhasil melenyapkan satu anggota terkuat Shinobi. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Sakon dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakon. "Kerjamu bagussss. Kau memang tidak mengecewakanku," katanya memuji.

"Bagaimana dengan _Bloody Ring_, Orochimaru-sama?" tanyab Sakon takut-takut.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisssaaa membangunnya kembali. Uang tidak masssalah untukku," jawabnya tidak peduli. "Yang terpenting kau berhasssil menghabisi Uzumaki keparat itu. Sssatu per sssatu kita habissssi mereka." Senyum kegembiraan tersungging di bibirnya. "Kabuto bagaimana perjanjian kita dengan Akatsssuki?"

"Tidak masalah, Orochimaru-sama. Mereka setuju bekerja sama dengan kita. Mereka siap melakukan transaksi dengan kita kapan pun anda mau."

"Bagusss."

"Ada yang perlu anda ketahui juga, Orochimaru-sama," katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Itachi Uchiha juga anggota Akatsuki."

"APA?" teriaknya kesal.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto mencoba menenangkan Orochimaru. "Mereka telah meyakinkanku bahwa Itachi Uchiha hilang ingatan dan ia tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya dan Konoha. Mereka akan memastikan Itachi jauh dari Konoha terlebih lagi dari Shinobi."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mereka memegang janjinya."

"Tenang saja, Orocimaru-sama. Aku bisa pastikan itu," jelas Kabuto. "Lagipula, kita bisa menggunakan Itachi untuk menghancurkan adiknya." Bibirnya kini terbentuk senyum licik.

"Kau benar-benar jeniussss, Kabuto."

Bunyi pesan masuk tiba-tiba terdengar dari _handphone _Kimimaro. Ia membuka pesan singkat itu nya lalu membacanya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya ketika membaca pesan itu.

"Orochimaru-sama, Anda perlu melihat ini," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah meja dan memasang TV. Saat TV menyala, di hadapan mereka terlihat seorang wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai Naruto. Naruto dengan senyum khasnya menatap ke arah layar dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Amarah Orochimaru memuncak. Ia melemparkan cangkir teh itu ke TV dan seketika layar TV itu pecah berkeping-keping. Setelah itu, ia mencekik kuat leher Sakon yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, mengambil pistol di sakunya, dan tanpa menunggu lama memasukkan mulut pistol itu ke mulut Sakon dan menembaknya.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Darah Sakon berhamburan ke wajah Orochimaru. Dari mulut Sakon yang menganga lebar, darah menetes ke dagunya dan jatuh ke lantai. Cengkeraman Orochimaru di leher Sakon dilepaskan perlahan, dan kemudian tubuh Sakon yang tidak bernyawa jatuh ke lantai bagaikan barang yang tidak bernilai.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kalian gagal menjalankan tugasss kalian," ujar Orochimaru tanpa rasa bersalah.

Para penghuni lain yang berada di ruangan itu _shock_ dan ketakutan melihat adegan itu. Mereka terdiam tidak bersuara. Kepala mereka semua tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Orochimaru yang penuh kemarahan.

Bunyi ketukan di balik pintu kemudian terdengar mengalihkan perhatian Orochimaru dari anak buahnya. Pintu lalu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Kozu yang masuk dengan ketakutan. "Maafkan saya Orochimaru-sama, tapi ada telepon untuk Anda," ujarnya gemetaran. "Saya sudah katakan padanya kalau Anda tidak ingin diganggu, tapi dia memaksa. Katanya, dia dari Konoha."

"Pergilah," Orochimaru mengambil telepon itu.

"Apa maumu," katanya kesal setelah menempelkan telepon itu di telinga.

"Khukhukhukhu. Kau sedang tidak _mood _kedengarannya," ejek suara di balik telepon itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalian akan memata-matai kami di Amegakure!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa Orochimaru. Mereka akan segera mencium keberadaanku di Shinobi jika mereka tahu misi mereka telah bocor," jawabnya datar. "Mereka mulai mencium keberadaan penyusup di antara mereka dan aku harus berhati-hati. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang akan pergi ke sana. Tidak kusangka Tsunade mengirim Naruto untuk misi itu."

"ITU BUKAN ALASAN, BRENGSEK!" teriak Orochimaru. "GARA-GARA KALIAN AKU KEHILANGAN SALAH SATU HARTAKU YANG BERHARGA!"

"Tenanglah, Orochimaru. Tidak perlu kau hiraukan Klubmu yang tidak berguna itu," kata orang itu tanpa rasa takut. "Aku punya kabar bagus yang lebih penting dan pastinya tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" teriak Orochimaru lagi semakin tidak sabar.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak sabar. Sekretaris Sasuke terluka karena misi di Amegakure dan kondisinya masih kritis. Saat ini, Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang asisten untuk menggantikan sekretarisnya yang terluka itu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja ini kesempatan untukmu memasukkan salah satu anak buahmu dan mendapatkan informasi penting tentang Sasuke. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi untuk bisa menghabisi Sasuke dan juga Shinobi. Dan akhirnya, Konoha jadi milikmu,"

"Idemu boleh juga," ujar Orochimaru senang. "Katakan bagaimana caranya aku memasssukkan anak buahku ke perusssahaannya?"

"Aku yang akan membantumu menyelundupkan anak buahmu. Kirimkan berkas anak buahmu itu padaku dan selebihnya aku yang akan mengurusnya. Dia akan langsung menjadi asisten Sasuke." Orang itu menjelaskankan. "Aku jamin, rencana ini akan berhasil."

"Kapan batasss waktunya?"

"Lusa. Lebih dari itu, kesempatanmu habis."

"Baiklah."

"Itu saja. Sampai jumpa." Orang itu kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Orochimaru meletakkan teleponnya di meja samping dan menatap ke arah Kimimaro. "Cari seseorang untuk menjadi penyusup di perusahaan Sasuke."

"Anda butuh kriteria seperti apa?"

"Dia harus pintar dan memiliki latar belakang pendidikan yang memuaskan. Dia akan kujadikan asisten Sasuke." Orochimaru tersenyum licik. "Yang paling penting, dia harus bisa mengambil hati Sasuke dalam waktu singkat. Apapun caranya katakan padanya, dia harus bisa menaklukkan Sasuke."

Kimimaro mencoba mengingat-ingat setiap anggota Oto yang memiliki kemampun seperti yang diinginkan. "Aku punya seseorang yang pas untuk posisi itu, Orochimaru-sama," jawabnya dengan senyum mengembang setelah ia menemukan calon yang pas untuk menjalankan tugas tersebut. "Dia sesuai dengan kriteria yang anda inginkan. Dia orang yang hebat. Dia tidak pernah gagal menjalankan pekerjaan yang kuberikan dan aku yakin dia akan senang menerima tugas ini."

"Bagusss. Besssok bawa dia padaku."

"Siap, Orochimaru-sama."

'_Sasuke berssssiaplah. Dendamku akan segera terbalasssss. Khukhukhukhu._'

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-Konohagakure-**

"Sasuke-sama," Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke ketika Sakura berdiri di depannya. "Duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura duduk dan memangku kedua tangannya di pahanya.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Sakura serius. "Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan pekerjaanmu selama ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura diam dan berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab dengan jujur. "Sangat menantang dan menyenangkan. Walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari, aku sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini. Aku berterima kasih pada Anda yang memberikanku kesempatan ini, Sasuke-sama." Jawaban Sakura itu memberikan sedikit harapan bagi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan kesempatan itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maksud anda?" balas Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku tahu kesepakatan kita hanya sampai besok. Tapi, aku tertarik dan cukup puas dengan cara kerja dan kepintaranmu. Untuk seorang pemula kau cukup hebat." pujian Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura merona merah. Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. "Kau masih kubutuhkan karena aku baru mendapat kabar, Tenten mengalami kecelakaan dan dalam kondisi kritis. Tenten harus menjalani perawatan intensif dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Sasuke menerangkan.

Sakura tetap diam dan dengan seksama mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Wajahnya terkejut dan sangat prihatin mendengar berita yang tidak terduga itu. "Karena itu, selama Tenten masih di rawat di rumah sakit, aku ingin memintamu untuk menggantikannya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan saya harus menggantikan Tenten-san, Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya kemudian setelah sebelumnya diam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku belum tahu sampai kapan Tenten akan kembali. Sampai saat ini kondisinya masih belum mengalami kemajuan," ujar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Sakura, kuharap kau mau menerima penawaranku ini." Sasuke bersandar di kursinya dan menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura kembali terdiam meresapi apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sasuke Sasuke itu. Ia sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini dan sayang sekali jika ia menolaknya. Jujur, Sakura ingin sekali melanjutkan bekerja di tempat ini. Bukan karena ia ingin bersama Sasuke, melainkan karena pekerjaan yang ia lakukan amat sangat menarik baginya. Akan tetapi, menerima tawaran itu berarti ia harus menerima konsekuensinya, yaitu semakin lama ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama majikannya itu. Sebaliknya, jika ia menolaknya, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya sebagai pembantu di rumah Sasuke

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama. Aku bersedia." Keinginan Sakura untuk bekerja di sini ternyata lebih besar dibandingkan keinginannya untuk menjauhi majikannya. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, begitu sulit menolak tawaran majikannya, saat mata _Onyx_-nya memandangnya dengan serius. Dan Sakura cukup yakin, mata _Onyx _itu sempat berkilat saat ia menyetujui tawaran itu. Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"Hn." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di bawah dagunya. "Mulai besok aku akan menggajimu sesuai dengan semestinya. Tapi, setiap bulannya, gajimu akan kupotong 30% untuk pengurang hutang ayahmu padaku."

Mata Sakura berbinar senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu. Senyum kecil tanpa sadar mulai terbentuk di bibirnya yang tipis.

Bunyi telepon di meja Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Hn. Biarkan dia ke sini," ujar Sasuke pada seseorang di balik telepon itu. Sasuke kemudian menutup gagang telepon dan melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Sakura, mulai hari ini juga kau tidak akan sendirian membantuku. Kau akan dibantu oleh asistenku yang baru aku pekerjakan. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Tidak masa—" bunyi ketukan pintu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menyuruh pengetuk pintu itu masuk. Orang itu masuk, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura setelah Sasuke mempersilahkannya duduk. Sasuke menyambut orang yang baru masuk itu dan kemudian memperkenalkannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, ini asisten terbaruku."

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura sejenak dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai. Nama Saya Karin Izumi. Mohon bantuannya," katanya ramah dan tersenyum manis.

Sakura menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan perasaan gusar. Perasaan was-was dan tidak nyaman mulai menggerogoti jiwanya. Sakura tidak tahu apa penyebab perasaan ini muncul saat ia melihat wanita ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap wanita berambut merah ini. Kecuali, tatapan lain penuh kekaguman yang tersirat di mata wanita itulah saat diam-diam memandang majikannya itulah, entah mengapa sama sekali tidak bisa diterimanya. Ia tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Dan, setelah melihat itu, hatinya serasa dihantam batu.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno. Selamat datang, Izumi-san."

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Minna-San! Terima kasih sudah menunggu Fic yang lama update ini. <strong>

**Pertama-tama, Author mo ngucapin Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ya untuk readers yang merayakan. Mohon maaf telat banget ngucapinnya. Heehehehehe..**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini. Berhubung Author menderita penyakit **_**malas**_** waktu liburan kemarin. Eh, pas dapat ide waktu udah mulai masuk kuliah. Susah banget bagi waktu nulis. Tugas menumpuk terus. (T-T)**

**Chapter kali ini kupersembahkan bagi kalian semua yang menunggu Fic ini terutama para Readers setiaku. **

**Sorry banget buat para Readers yang udah Review, Author gak bisa balas satu per satu pertanyaan lewar PM. Jarang buka FF soalnya. Kalo ada yang mo nanya2 bisa langsung ke FB author aja. Author akan membalasnya kalo sempet. hehehehe**

**Mohon Reviewnya ya!**

**Akhir kata:**

**Thank You dan Don't Forget to Review!**

**Lot of Love,**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Niwa Sakura**

**.**

**. **

**-R&R-**


	11. Anxious Feeling

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe**

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter ini spesial dipersembahkan untuk:**

**-**_**V**alkyrie Sapphire,** K**enshin, **E**unike Yuen, **P**ink Uchiha, **W**onderWomen CariWangsit, **U**chiha Dita Kun Jinchuriki, **W**ildan Ruskamila, **M**aya Potter, **N**oera Jani Wijaya, **D**inda Dwi julia Nda, **H**akuya Cherry Uchihyuuga, **U**chiha Sindi D'Sarenggan, **D**hila 'aLia' Fadhilah, **F**ara Blossom, **A**yuxx Chubi, **S**usy Waty, **K**amikaze Ayy Linzhawa, **W**ookie Elfitrie, **G**ha Mika Chiiyamada, **V**ye Maharany, **K**azehaya Joshefine, **S**uzan Ayundha, **U**zumaki Panda, **M**onicka Kurniawan, **C**weety Nurjanah, **T**umiyem Cah Ayu Gagsenengjengkol, **M**ygirl Puzzlejigsaw,** A**nggar Setiawan dan **Teman-teman FB** yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu-_

**...  
><strong>

**MANY THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS TO:  
><strong>

**j_avanese kon0ha, vanilla yummy, chi chi chizuka-chan, uciha nameless, Tak bernama, lorist, september 9th, 4ntk4-ch4n, Lady lollipop, anira, Ciel Lawliet Yoshioka, Lee Min'ah K-P0P, Dark night to emo, setan manis bernama kazu 999, Uhe Haha Hehe, WonderWomen CariWangsit, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, garoo, Tabita Pinkybunny, sasusaku, Author Unyu, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Dark Angel, Kenshin, ulq4schiffer, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Chini VAN, Hotaru Ayuzawa, Laura Pyordova, Eunike Yuen, Misterious Me, Kyra Kazuya, Michiru Kita, Michelle Aoki, Kikyo Fujikazu, namina88, Twingwing RuRaKe, Yue-chan4869, FYLIN, Gytwice, Va Der Flohwalzer, SaGachIvu, Valkyria Sapphire, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, september 9th, Tatiana12, Sung Rae Ki, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, azure d'bee, Bommiie77, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, cherrysakusasu, Cutie Hanny-Chan, Fine-Chan Uchiha, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Gytwice, himeko laura dervish cielo, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Karasu Uchiha, Kyouna Kyousuke-kun, NAGI-CHAN, Suke ck, Soldier of Light_**

...

**Gomen Baru mengupdate! Silahkan dibaca!**

...

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**...**

**Summary:**

**Sakura tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahnya dan hidup sebagai pemuas majikannya. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang ia rasakan. Sakura hanyalah seorang budak dan ia tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupnya itu. Bisakah Sakura keluar dari kehinaannya? Ataukah takdirnya memang sudah harus begitu?**

**...**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke menyuruh pengetuk pintu itu masuk. Orang itu masuk, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura setelah Sasuke mempersilahkannya duduk. Sasuke menyambut orang yang baru masuk itu dan kemudian memperkenalkannya pada Sakura._

_"Sakura, ini asisten baruku."_

_Orang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura sejenak dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai. Nama Saya Karin Izumi. Mohon bantuannya," katanya ramah dan tersenyum manis._

_Sakura menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan perasaan gusar. Perasaan was-was dan tidak nyaman mulai menggerogoti jiwanya. Sakura tidak tahu apa penyebab perasaan ini muncul saat ia melihat wanita ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap wanita berambut merah itu. Kecuali, tatapan lain penuh kekaguman yang tersirat di mata wanita itu saat diam-diam memandang majikannya itulah, entah mengapa sama sekali tidak bisa diterimanya. Ia tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Dan, setelah melihat itu, hatinya serasa dihantam batu._

_"Aku, Sakura Haruno. Selamat datang, Izumi-san."_

_._

_. _

**Chapter 11. Anxious Feeling  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Konohagakure**_**-**

**Normal POV**

Aroma kopi menyadarkan Sakura dari kesibukannya di depan komputer. Sambil menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia menarik tatapannya dari layar komputer dan menatap seseorang yang telah berdiri di samping kursinya—tidak lain adalah Karin, asisten baru Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah itu sedang memperhatikannya sambil memegang dua gelas berisi kopi.

"Hei, masih sibuk?" tanyanya setelah pandangan Sakura terfokus padanya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dan menggangguk pasrah. "Iya. Email-email ini harus dikirim ke seluruh anak perusahaan sebelum jam 5 sore," jawab Sakura yang melirik sekilas ke jam yang tertera di sudut bawah monitor—menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Karin melihat sekilas ke arah pekerjaan Sakura. "Berapa banyak email yang harus kau kirim?" tanyanya penasaran kemudian menyesap sedikit kopi dari salah satu gelas.

"Sepuluh," jawab Sakura seraya menekan tulisan _send _di kotak emailnya. "Tapi baru lima yang terkirim." Matanya kemudian mengarah ke dua cangkir kopi di tangan Karin. "Baunya enak sekali. Apa untuk Sasuke-sama?" Sakura menunjuk ke gelas yang tidak diminum Karin.

"Oh, bukan." Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ini untukmu. Kulihat kau agak mengantuk." Karin menyodorkan gelas yang tidak diminumnya.

"Ano Izumi-san. Aku tidak biasa minum kopi," tolak Sakura sopan.

Karin tidak goyah dan tetap menawarkan kopi itu. "Cobalah sedikit. Ini tidak terlalu pahit kok."

Merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya kembali dan juga tergoda dengan wanginya, Sakura akhirnya menerima kopi itu. "Arigatou, Izumi-san."

"Hati-hati, masih panas," ujar Karin memperingatkan saat Sakura mulai meminum kopinya.

Sakura meniup pelan dan menyesapnya dengan hati-hati, mencicipi rasa kopi yang di dalamnya tercampur dengan susu, karamel dan sedikit jahe. Kopi itu sama sekali tidak pahit seperti yang selama ini diketahuinya, karena rasa manis yang cukup mendominasi. Setelah sedikit demi sedikit mencicipinya, rasa kantuknya—akibat kelelahan dan terlalu lama berhadapan dengan komputer, mulai menghilang.

"Hmm.. Enak sekali, Izumi-san," ujar Sakura menikmati kopi ditangannya.

Bibir Karin tersenyum puas. "Sudah kuduga. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya," balasnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada tumpukan dokumen yang berada di ujung meja Sakura. "Ckckckck. Pekerjaanmu banyak sekali. Kau yakin bisa menyelesaikannya?" tanyanya menunjuk ke tumpukan dokumen yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah dan memijat pelan keningnya. "Aku tidak yakin. Dokumen-dokumen ini baru datang kemarin dan Sasuke-sama ingin aku memeriksa dan melaporkannya paling lama besok sore." Sakura mulai terdengar panik. "Aku sudah mencoba membaca dan mempelajarinya sebagian, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan data-data keuangan yang tertera di dalam."

Karin mengambil satu dokumen, membukanya lembar per lembar dan mencoba mempelajarinya. "Haruno-san, kulihat ini tidak begitu sulit. Semua kata-kata yang tertulis di sini tidak terlalu asing. Istilah-istilah yang digunakan juga sering dipakai dalam bisnis." katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau hanya perlu merangkum poin-poin penting yang sudah ada di halaman depan." Karin membuka halaman yang di maksud dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. "Jadi, apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jika ia menjawabnya, ia harus mengakui kondisinya yang hanyalah lulusan SMA saja dan sama sekali tidak mengerti istilah-istilah bisnis dan ekonomi yang levelnya jauh diatas pendidikan yang ia terima. Ia sama sekali kurang percaya diri bila berhadapan dengan Karin yang pendidikannya jauh di atasnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian memutuskan menjawabnya. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya apabila wanita di depannya ini akan meremehkannya setelah mendengar penjelasannya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tertulis di situ karena aku belum pernah mempelajarinya. Aku bukanlah lulusan Universitas seperti kau, Izumi-san." Suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin.

Karin kemudian memegang pundak Sakura. "Hei, maaf jika kau tersinggung." Karin menangkap ketidaksukaan dalam nada suara Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu." Katanya dengan nada lembut. "Aku bertanya karena ingin mencari tahu apa yang tidak kau mengerti supaya aku bisa membantumu mencari solusinya. Kurasa kau sudah salah paham."

Sakura terdiam karena bingung. Bukankah kata-kata wanita berkacamata ini tadi terdengar seolah meremehkan kemampuannya? Ataukah, ia yang terlalu sensitif sehingga salah mengartikan perkataannya? Memahami maksud wanita di depannya itu, Sakura menjadi malu dengan perkataannya yang terdengar jelas membela diri.

"Haruno-san, bagaimana jika aku mempelajari sebentar beberapa dokumen ini. Kemudian, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan laporan-laporannya," ujar Karin ketika melihat Sakura masih terdiam. "Aku bisa mengajarimu semua yang tidak kau pahami di dalam dokumen-dokumen itu"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya mengapa wanita ini mau meluangkan waktu untuk membantunya. Bahkan mengajarinya. Apa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik kebaikannya? Seketika itu juga, ia merasa bodoh dengan pikiran tersebut dan mengutuk pikiran negatifnya itu, lalu menghiraukannya. "Kau tidak keberatan, Izumi-san? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah. Aku sedang tidak sibuk dan ini masih hari pertamaku. Belum terlalu banyak pekerjaan untukku," jawab Karin. "Lagipula, kita kan rekan kerja. sudah sepantasnya saling membantu."

Rasa lega menyelimuti hati Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada kau." Senyuman tulus berkembang di bibirnya. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Izumi-san." Sakura kembali berterima kasih atas kebaikan Karin.

_"Dou itashimashite, _Haruno-san. Aku juga senang membantumu," balas Karin. "Jadi, aku bisa meminjam beberapa dokumen itu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Ya, silahkan."

"Baiklah. Aku ambil sebagian dokumen ini." Karin mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang masing-masing di depannya tertulis _Uzumaki Group Enterprize_, __Hyuuga-Mart Stores Corporation__, _Nara Technology_, _Momochi Corp_, dan beberapa dokumen anak perusahaan lainnya. "Aku akan mempelajarinya secepat mungkin dan setelah itu, aku akan memberitahukanmu poin-poin penting yang harus kau perhatikan. Sekarang, kau bisa fokus mengirimkan email-email itu."

_"Hai."_

Sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya, Karin menatap Sakura dan melemparkan senyum terbaiknya. "Panggil aku Karin dan kuharap kita bisa akrab, Sakura."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu, Karin." Sakura mengiyakan dan mulai memanggil nama depan Karin.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Kau bisa datang ke mejaku jika butuh bantuan."

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Lalu, Karin segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, menghampiri mejanya, dan mulai serius mempelajari dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja dibawanya.

Mata Sakura masih mengawasi Karin sejak wanita itu meninggalkan mejanya hingga saat wanita itu sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen darinya. Perasaan canggung yang sebelumnya ia rasakan terhadap wanita—yang baru sehari ia kenal itu menghilang, setelah ia mengetahui kebaikan yang diperlihatkan Karin. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu akrab dengan Karin. Sebab, ketika pertama kali melihat penampilan Karin yang sangat elegan dan profesional itu sempat membuatnya khawatir, wanita itu akan memandang rendah dirinya dan akan bersikap kurang bersahabat. Akan tetapi, semua kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya itu akhirnya hilang dan berganti dengan harapan. Harapan untuk bisa akrab dan bersahabat dengan wanita itu, setelah ia melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Karin. Akhirnya, ia malah merasa malu telah salah menilai Karin sebelumnya , hanya karena melihat dari luarnya saja.

Pandangan Sakura masih terfokus pada wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya. Ia kemudian mulai mempelajari fisik Karin dengan seksama. Rambut merahnya—yang membingkai wajah tirusnya, digelung dengan rapih. Wajah cantiknya dipoles dengan sedikit _make-up_ untuk memberikan kesan formal, sedangkan di kedua kelopak matanya, sengaja dipoles warna gelap tebal untuk menonjolkan keindahan matanya dari balik kacamatanya. Tubuhnya yang langsing dan berlekuk terbalut dengan gaun hitam polos selutut dan blazer wol abu-abu berpotongan V, yang memberikan kesan elegan. Di kedua kakinya, terpasang sepatu hitam polos berhak empat senti, yang membuat kaki-kakinya terlihat jenjang dan ramping. Penampilan Karin itu sangat klasik namun tidak terkesan kaku. Tidak juga terlalu menggoda seperti wanita-wanita yang selama ini mendekati Sasuke. Hal itu entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan cemas dan takut di lubuk hati Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak menyadari apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya. Mengapa ia harus merasa cemas dan takut saat berhadapan dengan Karin? Mengapa perasaan ini muncul hanya saat ia bersama dengan Karin? Dan mengapa harus Karin? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Teringat dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikirannya itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Karin. Ia meneguk habis kopi pemberian Karin, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan bodoh itu muncul karena ia terlalu lelah dengan kesibukannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke terlalu sibuk mengetik dalam laptopnya sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah memasuki ruangannya—pintunya sama sekali tidak ditutup.

"Sasuke-sama." Suara orang itu menyadarkannya dan ia menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri menunggunya untuk menyadari keberadaan wanita itu.

"Ini laporan yang kemarin anda minta." ujar Sakura mendekati mejanya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memeriksa laporan-laporan yang dikerjakan Sakura. Begitu ia membacanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Laporan itu disusun dengan lengkap dan sangat rapih. Analisa keuangan dipaparkan dengan singkat, detail dan sangat informatif, serta cukup lengkap baginya untuk dapat segera mengambil keputusan bisnis. Penyusunannya bahkan jauh lebih baik dari laporan yang sebelumnya dikerjakan Tenten, sekretaris terdahulunya. Benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Ia semakin kagum dengan kemampuan yang diperlihatkan wanita itu.

Melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke, Sakura membuka suaranya. "Sasuke-sama, apa ada yang kurang?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Tidak. Ini sesuai dengan yang kubutuhkan. Kau membuatnya dengan sangat baik." Matanya kembali membaca pada dokumen di tangannya.

"Itu semua berkat Karin yang membantuku mengerjakannya, Sasuke-sama. Karin sangat menguasai ekonomi dan keuangan. Ia yang mengajariku membuatnya seperti itu." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Hn. Kau juga cukup mengalami kemajuan. Aku kagum dengan perkembanganmu, Sakura."

Belum sempat Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian Sasuke, suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan Sasuke menghentikannya dan membuat wajahnya secara refleks menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke-san." Sasuke menatap Karin yang baru saja masuk. "Saya sudah mengumpulkan informasi pembangunan jembatan dan data-data keuangan _Momochi Corp_ yang sejak bulan lalu belum dikirimkan ke sini."

Sasuke menerima laporan Karin dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Saya sudah memeriksanya, Sasuke-sama dan ada kendala pada pembiayaan. Pembangunan jembatan terhenti sementara dan jika dibiarkan lebih lama, penyelesaiannya diperkirakan akan tertunda enam bulan lebih lama." Karin menjelaskan.

Sasuke terlihat tidak senang. Ternyata, kesulitan keuangan yang dialami perusahaan Zabuza telah berdampak pada terhambatnya pembangunan jembatan antara Iwa dan Konoha. Dari awal perjanjian, mereka telah sepakat bahwa 60% pendanaan dilakukan oleh perusahaan Momochi. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah memprediksinya sejak lama, tapi tidak ia sangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Berarti, ia harus mengambil alih seluruh pendanaan pembangunan lebih awal dari yang ia rencanakan. "_Sialan. Apa saja yang dilakukan si brengsek itu,_" umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Sakura, aku ingin kau mengatur ulang jadwalku dua hari ke depan. Seluruh jadwal meeting ditunda sampai minggu depan. Siapkan juga semua keperluan untuk keberangkatanku ke Iwagakure," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura sambil menulis di catatannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke Karin. "Karin, informasikan pada divisi _Legal_ untuk mengubah seluruh perjanjian dengan Momochi Corp, beritahukan apa saja yang telah dilanggar oleh pihak Momochi." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mulai membereskan dokumen di mejanya.

"Baik, Sasuke-san," jawab Karin kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Karin," Sasuke memanggil Karin sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh. "Besok, kau ikut denganku ke Iwagakure. Kita bertemu jam 7 pagi di bandara." Karin mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama, apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sasuke seraya memakai jas kantornya. "Aku ada pertemuan dengan Uzumaki sejam lagi. Kau bisa pulang jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai." Sasuke melirik jamnya sebentar lalu memasukkan laptop ke dalam tasnya.

"_Hai_," jawab Sakura yang masih belum meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama," panggil Sakura dengan ekspresi yang terlihat canggung. "Anda pernah berjanji mengijinkan saya keluar rumah setiap hari Jumat." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ketakutan bercampur memohon. "Saya tahu ini masih hari Selasa, tapi bolehkah saya pergi sebentar setelah pulang kantor nanti?"

Sasuke mengawasi raut wajah Sakura ketakutan. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya tajam.

"Saya ingin mengunjungi sahabat saya, Ino Yamanaka. Saya yakin dia khawatir dengan keadaanku karena pergi tanpa kabar." Tangan Sakura meremas pelan ujung blazernya saat membalas tatapan mata Sasuke yang penuh selidik.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk memberi ijin."Aa." Ia kemudian berbalik ke menuju lemari di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini _handphone_ untukmu agar aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah."

Sakura membuka kotak itu perlahan dan di dalamnya terdapat _Blackberry Apollo_ berwarna hitam. Raut wajahnya benar-benar terkejut menerima benda di tangannya. "Anda tidak perlu membelikan ini untuk saya, Sasuke-sama." Sakura menutup kembali kotak itu dan menyerahkannya kembali. "Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Tapi, saya tidak bisa menerimanya. _Handphone_ ini terlalu mahal dan saya juga tidak mengerti bagaimana menggunakannya." Ia memberi alasan supaya Sasuke mengambil kembali _handphone_ itu. "Saya bisa mencari sendiri _handphone_ yang cocok untuk saya."

Sasuke tidak menngambil _blackberry_ itu, namun memberi alasan yang masuk akal. "Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Itu diberikan perusahaan untuk setiap sekretaris eksekutif. Kau bisa membaca buku panduannya untuk cara menggunakannya. "

Sakura dengan berat menarik kembali kotak itu dan terpaksa menerimanya. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke terlihat puas ketika Sakura menerima kotak itu. "Hn. _Blackberry_ itu sudah aktif dan bisa langsung kau gunakan. Kau harus selalu membawanya kemana pun kau pergi." Diam-diam, dalam _blackberry_ itu, Sasuke telah memprogram _gps_-nya terhubung dengan _blackberry _miliknya agar ia bisa melacak dimana keberadaan Sakura.

"_Hai."_

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kantornya, mata _onyx-nya_ menatap Sakura terakhir kalinya dan berpesan. "Hati-hati. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ia segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung memandang punggungnya yang telah menjauh.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura berdiri di tepi jalan yang kini ramai dilewati para pejalan kaki. Sambil mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dari udara dingin, ia memandang ke toko bunga yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia berdiri sebentar, menarik napas panjang lalu berjalan memasuki pintu masuk.

Pintu berdecit pelan saat Sakura memasuki toko bunga. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura masuk dan berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu dan memandangi punggung wanita berambut pirang yang tengah merapikan vas-vas bunga di lemari penyimpanan. "Permisi," panggilnya cukup keras agar wanita itu mendengarnya.

Menyadari kehadiran penghuni baru, wanita berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya lewat pundaknya untuk menjawab. "Maaf, toko kami sudah tu—" Mata birunya membelalak kaget melihat orang di belakangnya, membuatnya tidak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terdiam tidak percaya dan tanpa sadar melepaskan vas bunga yang dipegangnya hingga jatuh.

"Hei Ino," sapa Sakura pada sahabatnya yang masih terdiam membatu melihat kedatangannya. "Kau tidak lupa kan padaku."

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah marah dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Kemana saja kau," suaranya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya pasrah, tidak tahan melihat kemarahan sahabatnya. "Maafkan aku, Ino," ujarnya pelan seraya memejamkan matanya erat, menahan air matanya tidak mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat dan didekap dengan kencang. Isak tangis mulai terdengar jelas di telinga kirinya, ketika tangisan sahabatnya itu pecah.

Kedua tangan Sakura balas memeluk sahabatnya erat. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Ino, mencoba menenangkan tangisan sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Isakan Ino itu terdengar semakin memilukan hatinya, membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi membendung airmatanya. Perlahan-lahan, butiran-butiran air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ino dan kemudian ia menangis.

Suara isakannya membahana di ruangan itu, tapi, Ino tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli isakan mereka terdengar sampai keluar. Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang diluar memandang mereka heran. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah satu, yakni orang yang kini dipeluknya. Sahabatnya itu akhirnya telah kembali.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

"Kau tinggal di rumah Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Ino tidak percaya mendengar Sakura menceritakan keberadaannya. Keduanya sedang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada pintu masuk dan memegang gelas berisi teh hangat.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan ceritanya. "Ayahku berhutang padanya dan aku harus bekerja padanya untuk melunasi seluruh hutangnya," jawabnya tertunduk.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa selama ini kau tidak memberi kabar kalau kau baik-baik saja dan tinggal di sana? Mengapa butuh sebulan lamanya baru kau datang kemari?" Suara Ino terdengar tajam. "Aku sangat khawatir sewaktu kau menghilang."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bersalah. "Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa memberi kabar," balas Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar lirih. "Aku harus mengurusi seluruh hutang-hutang ayahku dengan Sasuke-sama dan semuanya butuh waktu yang lama. Ayahku berhutang sangat banyak padanya." Sakura tidak seluruhnya mengatakan kebenarannya. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan kalau dirinya sebenarnya dijadikan budak. Budak seks lebih tepatnya.

"Berapa banyak hutang ayahmu padanya?"

Wajah Sakura menunduk dan berbisik. "20 juta yen."

"Oh, Kami," gumam Ino pelan. "Untuk apa ayahmu meminjam uang sebanyak itu?" nada suara Ino meninggi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Ayahmu benar-benar keterlaluan, Sakura," ujar Ino kesal. "Sejak masih hidup, ia selalu saja menyakitimu dan sekarang setelah mati pun, ia tidak berhenti menyusahkan hidupmu." Ino sama sekali tidak peduli ia telah menghina Ayah Sakura, walaupun pria itu sudah meninggal.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Lalu, kau akan tinggal di rumah Uchiha sampai hutang ayahmu lunas? Kau bisa bertahun-tahun lamanya tinggal di sana."

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura pasrah.

Ino menangkap kesedihan di suara Sakura dan ingin menolongnya. "Aku akan mencoba meminjam uang ayahku untuk membantumu."

"Jangan." Sakura menolak. "Aku ingin melunasinya sendiri."

Ino menatapnya bingung. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melunasinya? Jumlah itu terlalu besar."

Sakura kini menatap Ino dengan pandangan meyakinkan. "Ino, seberapa lama pun waktu yang kubutuhkan, biarkan Aku yang melunasinya sendiri." Sakura memohon. "Pekerjaanku cukup menjanjikan sekarang. Dan aku yakin bisa melunasi seluruh hutang ayahku."

Ino ingin berkeras kembali, namun melihat kesungguhan di mata Sakura, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan menerima alasan Sakura. "Kudengar Sasuke Uchiha itu pria yang sangat angkuh dan dingin." Ino mengesap tehnya perlahan. "Apa ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Pertanyaan Ino membuat ingatannya kembali di saat-saat terburuk yang pernah ia alami bersama pria itu. Ingatan itu akan selalu tersimpan dalam benaknya dan tidak akan bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ingatan saat Sasuke merenggut keperawanannya dengan paksa, saat Sasuke menyakitinya secara fisik dan emosional, dan saat Sasuke memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dengan sentuhan kotornya hingga ia menjadi candu. Mengingat itu semua mampu membangkitkan emosi dan kebenciannya terhadap pria itu. Namun, di sisi lain, darahnya berdesir mengingat saat-saat bersama pria itu.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Ino yang mendapatinya melamun. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Pria itu tidak menyakitimu kan?" Ino menatapnya penuh selidik dan suaranya terdengar cemas.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya cemas dengan keadaannya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bila ia sanggup menatap wajah sahabatnya itu lagi, apabila ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-sama memperlakukanku dengan baik." Di hatinya, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. '_Setidaknya Sasuke-sama tidak menyakitiku lagi, sekarang._'

Ino menangkap nada berat dari suara Sakura. Dan juga, senyum Sakura terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong padaku, Sakura," bisiknya lembut. "Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan pria tidak berperasaan itu padamu," bujuknya.

"Tidak ada." Sakura tetap mengelak. "Sikap Sasuke-sama memang dingin dan terkadang menyakitkan. Tapi, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Ia memberiku pekerjaan sebagai sekretarisnya. Ia bahkan membelikanku pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya." Ia memasang wajah meyakinkan agar Ino mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku bisa tenang sekarang. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Ino akhirnya menerimanya. "Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai pria itu, Sakura. Dia itu terlihat berbahaya. Kuharap kau berhati-hati dengannya." Ino memperingatkan.

"Ya, Aku janji akan berhati-hati dengannya." Sakura mengangguk namun ia menangkap tatapan Ino yang masih cemas. "Jangan khawatir Ino, aku bisa menjaga diri."

Mata biru Ino kemudian menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah berubah, Sakura. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dan kuat. Kau tidak seperti Sakura yang dulu kukenal. Sakura yang lemah dan polos."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Ino ke gelas yang ia pegang. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan pelan. "Aku harus, Ino. Semua yang pernah kualami sebelumnya mengajarkanku untuk harus menjadi kuat, agar aku bisa bertahan hidup. Aku tidak akan mungkin terus-terusan bergantung padamu ataupun pada orang lain. Aku harus bisa hidup dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

"Tapi kau tidak sendirian, Sakura." Ino terdengar keberatan. "Kau masih punya aku."

"Ino, aku tidak mau jika harus selalu melibatkanmu dalam seluruh masalah hidupku. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil," ujar Sakura. "Tidak adil bagimu jika kau harus terus mengurusiku, sedangkan kau menelantarkan hidupmu," tambahnya. "Aku ingin bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat."

Senyum bahagia terbentuk di bibir Ino setelah mendengarnya. "Kau memang telah berubah Sakura." Ada rasa bangga terdengar dari suaranya. "Dan aku senang dengan perubahanmu itu." Ino akhirnya tersenyum puas. "Tapi ingat, jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan selalu senang membantumu."

"_Hai_. Akan selalu kuingat," balas Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura kemudian menanyakan keadaan Ino. Ino menceritakan tentang keadaannya dan keluarganya yang baik-baik saja, toko bunganya yang kini telah sibuk dengan banyaknya pelanggan, bagaimana ia membutuhkan lebih banyak pegawai baru setelah Sakura tidak lagi bekerja padanya, dan tentang Sai yang sering mengunjungi tokonya.

"Kau sepertinya semakin dekat dengan Sai-kun, ya?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

Ino buru-buru mengelaknya. "Aku dan Sai hanya teman biasa, Sakura." Wajah Ino terlihat memerah. Namun, sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah muram. Matanya menerawang jauh dengan sorot mata terluka.

Sakura terdiam mengetahui perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya. Ia tahu betul mengapa sahabatnya terluka. Ino masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Dan berita pertunangan mantannya itu benar-benar memukul hati Ino.

"Ia mungkin bukanlah pria yang tepat untukmu, Ino. Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik darinya dan salah satunya Sai-kun," bisiknya menenangkan dan sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama pria yang membuat sahabatnya terluka. "Aku rasa Sai-kun tulus menyukaimu. Kau bisa lihat sendirikan semua perhatian yang selama ini ia tunjukkan padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ino menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sebentar lalu menatap Sakura kembali. "Mengenai Sai-kun, Sabtu besok ia mengajakku melihat pameran lukisannya. Kau mau kan ikut bersamaku?"

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan berat. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pergi di hari itu dan ia memutuskan mencari alasan untuk menolaknya secara halus. Akan tetapi, Ino berusaha membujuk Sakura, dan karena tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya itu, akhirnya ia setuju untuk ikut. Dalam hatinya, Sakura berdoa agar Sasuke mau mengijinkannya kembali.

Kedua wanita itu masih terlibat dalam obrolan ringan. Tapi sayangnya, waktu terus berlalu. Tepat jam 8 malam, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Kemudian, setelah keduanya bertukar nomor _handphone_, Sakura meninggalkan toko Ino dan melenggang menghampiri mobil yang diparkir Ebisu tidak jauh dari situ. Dalam perjalanan, matanya menyusuri pemandangan Kota Konoha yang ramai di malam hari. Lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit menghiasi langit malam, membuat Konoha terlihat indah di malam hari dan mengaburkan kelamnya malam yang tanpa bintang. Dengan hati yang damai, ia menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan kota padat itu. Dan senyumannya tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya, setelah ia meninggalkan toko sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-**_**Iwagakure**_**-**

Suara gaduh alat-alat berat yang bekerja tidak membuat Sasuke beranjak dari tempat pembangunan jembatan. Sasuke masih mengawasi para pekerja yang tengah membuat konstruksi-konstruksi jembatan. Di sampingnya, Karin dengan serius berbicara dengan salah satu pemimpin kontraktor yang ditunjuk melaksanakan pekerjaan tersebut. Sesekali, Sasuke bertanya untuk mengetahui kendala-kendala yang terjadi saat proses pembangunan.

Sasuke cukup puas karena akhirnya pembangunan jembatan dapat segera diteruskan. Sehari sebelumnya, ia mampu meyakinkan pekerjanya untuk meneruskan pekerjaan dan telah menyelesaikan tunggakan keuangan yang beberapa bulan sebelumnya belum dibayarkan oleh _Momochi Corp_. Selain itu, perundingan dengan perusahaan Zabuza juga berjalan dengan cukup baik. Mereka telah berjanji akan segera mencari pinjaman tambahan dari luar untuk pembiayaan jembatan selanjutnya, dalam waktu enam bulan mendatang. Dan, apabila mereka tidak sanggup memenuhinya, mereka akan bersedia mundur dari kerja sama dan menyerahkan seluruh pengendalian dan kepemilikan proyek pada perusahaan Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat puas dengan hasil perundingan yang cukup menguntungkan baginya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, itu semua berkat bantuan dan kemampuan Karin dalam berdiplomasi dan memberikan alasan-alasan yang tidak dapat dibantah oleh Zabuza. Karin mampu membaca situasi dengan cermat dan memberikan solusi yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Berkat kehandalan Karin mencari informasi yang penting, Sasuke mampu dengan cepat mengetahui permasalahan yang terjadi, supaya ia segera dapat memecahkannya sehingga tidak perlu berlarut-larut.

Sasuke mengagumi dan mengakui kemampuan Karin yang cukup luar biasa ini. Wanita itu pintar dan tanggap. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Karin dapat dipercaya dan diandalkan untuk mendampinginya dalam negosiasi-negosiasi bisnis penting, besar dan rahasia.

"Sasuke-san, semua sudah berjalan dengan lancar," ujar Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn. Kau sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, semuanya sudah beres," jawab Karin mantap.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan lokasi proyek, diikuti Karin di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki mobil yang telah disiapkan dan segera menuju bandara. Disana, pesawat jet pribadi Sasuke telah menunggu untuk membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Karin membolak-balikkan majalah di tangannya mengusir rasa bosan selama dalam perjalanan. Selesai membacanya, ia menutup majalah itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya—tengah sibuk membaca proposal bisnis. Tanpa sadar, matanya menatap kagum pada pria tampan yang menjadi atasannya itu. Ia tahu ia telah mengagumi pria itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun, kekagumannya semakin bertambah setelah ia menghabiskan dua hari bersama dengan pria itu, walaupun hanya untuk urusan bisnis saja.

Sasuke berbeda dengan pria-pria yang selama ini mendekatinya. Sasuke menghormati, menghargai kemampuannya dan memperlakukannya dengan sopan. Sasuke bahkan membantunya mempertahankan pendapat saat mereka terlibat dalam perdebatan dengan Zabuza. Hal-hal itulah yang kemudian membuatnya semakin mengagumi pria itu, selain dari ketampanan yang ia miliki.

Karin sadar ia seharusnya tidak boleh menyukai pria itu karena bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah atasannya sekaligus target misinya. Ia hanya akan mengacaukan tugasnya apabila ia menyimpan perasaan pada pria itu. Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak sanggup menahan gejolak perasaannya itu.

Karin tidak percaya mengapa dengan mudahnya ia terjebak dengan emosinya. Selama ini, ia mampu menyembunyikan emosinya saat berhadapan dengan target atas misi yang diberikan padanya. Ia selalu bersikap profesional saat menjalankan misinya dan tidak mudah jatuh hati pada pria-pria yang menjadi target operasinya, sekalipun ia harus meniduri mereka. Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku pada Sasuke Uchiha. Karin harus berusaha keras untuk fokus pada tujuan ia datang ke Konoha, dan bukan pada perasaan bodohnya. Kalau tidak, misinya akan gagal total dan nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya. Tetapi, takdir berkata lain. Semua yang telah dipersiapkannya dengan mantap untuk menghadapi pria ini, hilanglah sudah. Benteng yang bertahun-tahun ia bangun untuk menutupi emosinya, runtuh dalam sekejap. Pada akhirnya, ia harus jujur pada perasaannya sendiri bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Kenyataannya, Karin sadar perasaannya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai asistennya semata. Sebab, kekaguman yang Sasuke tunjukan padanya hanyalah sebatas pada kemampuannya yang hebat saja. Sangat berbeda dengan kekaguman yang tanpa sengaja ia tangkap dari mata atasannya itu, saat Sasuke diam-diam mengawasi Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah Sakura satu-satunya wanita tercantik di dunia. Mata Sasuke terkadang akan melembut bila sedang berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pink itu. Sasuke bahkan sering memberikan perhatian kecil yang sayangnya tidak pernah disadari Sakura. Ia sungguh iri terhadap Sakura karena wanita itu mampu menarik perhatian pria yang paling berpengaruh dan berbahaya di Konoha tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Karin sungguh ingin pria itu menatapnya sama halnya seperti tatapannya pada Sakura. Ia ingin diakui oleh Sasuke, bukan sebagai asistennya saja melainkan sebagai wanita yang dipujanya. Ia ingin membuat Sasuke Uchiha melihatnya dan juga jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, takdir memang kejam. Ia menghadapi dilema yang sangat berat. Ia harus memilih antara misi dan perasaannya. Sebab, ia sadar ia tidak bisa memperoleh keduanya.

Manakah yang harus ia pilih?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-**_**Konohagakure**_**-**

Sakura membuka pintu atap dan menghampiri pagar besi yang berada di ujung atap. Cuaca begitu bersahabat, walaupun masih musim dingin. Matanya terpejam sesaat merasakan tiupan angin yang berhembus di wajahnya, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya. Ia menatap pemandangan padat kota Konoha dari atas. Rasanya menyenangkan dapat melepaskan stres karena pekerjaan yang setiap harinya tidak ada habisnya. Melihat pemandangan kota sambil merasakan semilir angin di sekujur tubuhnya, cukup dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang tegang. Ia kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di atas pagar— sebatas bahunya, dan kemudian larut dalam lamunannya.

Rasanya sepi tanpa adanya kehadiran Sasuke dan Karin. Kantor Sasuke yang terpisah dari kantor para Direksi lainnya membuatnya merasa sendirian, dan ia hanya mampu menatap layar komputer untuk mengusir rasa sepinya. Biasanya, Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sasuke selalu mengajaknya ikut dengannya saat Sasuke mengadakan _meeting _di luar kantor. Namun, semuanya itu berubah sejak kedatangan Karin.

Sungguh, ia merasa kesepian di kantor sebesar ini. Walau berat berdekatan dengan Sasuke, namun setidaknya ia tidak akan kesepian saat pria itu ada bersamanya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini melandanya, sejak Sasuke berhenti menyakitinya. Kehadiran Sasuke tidak lagi menakutkan baginya dan ia mulai menyukai semua perhatian yang terkadang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya.

Sasuke memang kaku dan dingin namun terlihat tulus. Sasuke terkadang mengejek dan mencibir namun jujur. Dan lagi, seringai menyebalkan akan selalu terpasang di bibirnya saat ia memperoleh sesuatu yang diinginkannya itu, selalu berhasil membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lamunan Sakura kemudian terhenti ketika suara di balik punggungnya menyadarkan Sakura."Tidak baik meninggalkan pekerjaan saat jam kantor." Ia buru-buru berbalik dan kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri bersandar di pintu, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Gaara-san!" seru Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura buru-buru berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara dan tersenyum sangat bahagia. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja." Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencari Sasuke dan sama sekali tidak ada orang di dalam. Kulihat pintu atap terbuka dan akhirnya aku kemari."

"Sasuke-sama pergi ke Iwagakure dan baru akan kembali besok," Sakura memberitahu sambil menutup pintu atap. Mereka berdua melewati anak tangga dan turun ke bawah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya kembali besok." Keduanya kini berhenti di depan meja Sakura. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di atas. Kalau kau jadi sekretarisku, aku akan membentakmu karena melalaikan tugasmu." Gaara memarahinya, namun Sakura tahu Gaara hanya tidak sepenuhnya serius.

"Aku mencari udara segar di luar dan aku sama sekali tidak melalaikan tugas." Sakura tesenyum membela diri. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dari tadi."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oke. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk meninggalkan mejamu. Bagaimana jika ada klien penting yang menelpon atasanmu dan kau sedang tidak ada?"

Sakura akhirnya tersadar dengan kebodohannya. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan. "Gomen. Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat lama-lama di atas. Aku bosan sendirian di sini."

Gaara mengangguk menerima alasan Sakura yang memang masuk akal itu. "Tidak apa. Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lama meninggalkan mejamu." Gaara mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku akan mengingatnya, Gaara-san," jawab Sakura.

Gaara kemudian mengecek jam tangannya dan bertanya, "Jam berapa kau pulang kantor?"

"Jam 5." Sakura menjawab sambil memeriksa jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru sampai di Konoha dan belum sempat makan," ujarnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau tidak menemaniku makan malam sepulang kantor nanti?"

"Boleh." Sakura menyetujui. "Kita bisa makan sambil mengobrol. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Gaara-san."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di _Lobby_," jawab Gaara sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Gaara mengajak Sakura menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran yang hanya biasa dikunjungi oleh kalangan terbatas saja. Awalnya, Sakura agak canggung saat memasuki restoran itu. Namun, Gaara meyakinkannya untuk tidak khawatir karena ia yang akan membayarnya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan yang belum pernah Sakura coba dan sebotol anggur putih, lalu mencicipinya dan kemudian larut dalam obrolan santai.

Sakura menanyakan tentang tempat tinggal Gaara dan dengan senang hati Gaara menggambarkan kota tempat tinggalnya. Gaara juga menceritakan tentang keluarganya dan apa saja kesibukan mereka. Di lain pihak, Gaara menanyakan keadaannya dan Ia menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang sekarang ini dialaminya. Tidak lupa pula, Ia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sahabat karibnya, Ino, yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali secepatnya. Ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan dan aku baru saja menyelesaikannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Gaara menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa, Gaara-san. Aku juga cukup sibuk belakangan ini." ujar Sakura tidak keberatan. "Gaara-san, kau tinggal dimana selama berada di Konoha?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku menginap di rumah salah satu temanku. Kebetulan, temanku itu tunangan Temari." jawab Gaara. "Temari juga ikut denganku ke Konoha. Ia ada sedikit urusan di sini."

"Oh ya," ujar Sakura tertarik mendengar tentang kakak perempuan Gaara yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Hn. Temari suka mengoleksi lukisan. Ia ingin menghadiri pameran yang akan diadakan Sabtu besok, di Konoha Hall." Gaara menjelaskan. "Kakakku bahkan memaksa tunangannya untuk menemaninya datang ke sana." Gaara menyeringai mengingat wajah pasrah Shikamaru saat Temari memaksanya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terdengar tidak percaya. "Kebetulan sekali, Ino punya teman seorang pelukis. Temannya itu akan ikut dalam pameran lukisan, Sabtu besok." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga berencana datang ke sana setelah Ino menga—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang punggungnya. Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya melemparkan senyum ke belakang punggungnya sambil memandang tidak peduli.

Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di belakangnya, Sakura lalu menoleh ke belakang dan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas anggur yang sedang ia pegang, ketika melihat pria yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir. Tepat di belakangnya, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan angkuh dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan dingin. Sedang di samping Sasuke, Karin berdiri memandang bingung pada pasangan yang duduk di meja.

Sakura tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan raut wajahnya terlihat jelas sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan juga telapak tangannya, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya mata _onyx _Sasuke berpindah memandang Gaara dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Di lain pihak, Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ataupun merasa takut dengan tatapan Sasuke. Ia memilih membuka suara untuk memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berempat. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, Sasuke."

Bukannya mencair, suasana di sekitar mereka terasa semakin memanas dan tegang karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik membalas basa-basi Gaara.

Melihat ekspresi kedua pria itu, Sakura menjadi semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi, ia baru sadar dirinya berada di antara Sasuke dan Gaara, yang saling bertatapan benci dan tersirat tantangan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya mampu membisu dan memohon pada Kami-sama untuk menghentikan waktu, dan membiarkan dirinya menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Halo Minna-san! sudah lama tidak bertemu.<strong>

**Kuharap chapter ini mengobati kerinduan kalian setelah sekian lama terhenti.**

**Author tahu chapter ini romance Sasusaku masih belum kelihatan dan "kemungkinan" sampai chapter depan. Konflik akan terus terjadi sampai di chapter-chapter mendatang dan sangat berpengaruh pada hubungan main pairing kita, SasuSaku. So, jangan bosan menunggu ya.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih Author ucapkan untuk semua pembaca setia fic ini. Chapter ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua.**

**Sorry banget buat para Readers yang udah Review, Author gak bisa balas satu per satu pertanyaan lewat PM. Jarang buka FF soalnya. Kalo ada yang mo nanya2 bisa langsung ke FB author aja. Author akan membalasnya kalo sempet. hehehehe**

**Mohon Reviewnya ya!**

**Akhir kata:**

**Thank You dan Don't Forget to Review!**

**Lot of Love,**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Niwa Sakura**

**.**


	12. Obstacles

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Warning: Perhatian cerita ini mengandung unsur seksualitas, umpatan, dan kekerasan. Untuk pembaca usia 18+.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Mizzy - Tempat Author mengadu dan memohon. Ide dan Saranmu Berarti Banget. Semoga tidak capek dengan gangguan Author.. Hehehe**

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter ini spesial dipersembahkan untuk:**

**_Seluruh teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu mengucapkan Happy Birthday untuk Author._**

**_Terima Kasih Banyak._**

** _Chapter yang kalian tunggu-tunggu sudah ada. Sorry gak bisa nyebutin satu per satu (cukup banyak)._**

**_Chapter ini khusus buat kalian (^-^)  
><em>**

**...  
><strong>

**MANY THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS TO:  
><strong>

Sasa, sei, uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki, javanese kon0ha, Uchiiha Hiikari Aiizawa, MilanArizawa, syafria meily, Angger NaruShizawa, 4ntk4-ch4n, Agnes BigBang, The Aizawa Tiwns, Obsinyx Virderald, Tabita Pinkybunny, kyubihina, nunururun, Nami and The Eggplant, Lee min'Ah K-POP, Lady lollipop, uchiha blue, Banny, mumu, Valkyria Sapphire, Ai Kireina Maharanii, kenshin, reader, Eunike Yuen, kim yoon chan, Mysunshine-hatake, Chiwa, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, kawaii. Minami, WindyPikachu Girlfriend, .Hehe, Sung Rae Ki, kuchiki lover, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, ulq4schiffer, Michelle Aoki, Voila Sophie, Naomi azurania belle, eet gitu, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, Seruling Bamboo, Pink Uchiha, Ny. Sakamoto Suwabe, asuna chan chan, Kyouna Kyousuke-kun, Mika Uehara, rqm3490, shyoanytha, TheAdev22, WindyPikachu Girlfriend.

...

**Gomen Baru mengupdate! Silahkan dibaca!**

...

**Slave of Your Love**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**...**

**Summary:**

**Sakura tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi jaminan atas hutang ayahnya dan hidup sebagai pemuas majikannya. Bahkan hidup seorang wanita penghibur lebih baik dari apa yang ia rasakan. Sakura hanyalah seorang budak dan ia tidak bisa lari dari nasib hina yang mengikat hidupnya itu. Bisakah Sakura keluar dari kehinaannya? Ataukah takdirnya memang sudah harus begitu?**

**...**

_Recap:_

_Sakura tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan raut wajahnya terlihat jelas sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan juga telapak tangannya, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya mata onyx Sasuke berpindah memandang Gaara dengan tatapan penuh kebencian._

_Di lain pihak, Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ataupun merasa takut dengan tatapan Sasuke. Ia memilih membuka suara untuk memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berempat. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, Sasuke."_

_Bukannya mencair, suasana di sekitar mereka terasa semakin memanas dan tegang karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik membalas basa-basi Gaara._

_Melihat ekspresi kedua pria itu, Sakura menjadi semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi, ia baru sadar dirinya berada di antara Sasuke dan Gaara, yang saling bertatapan benci dan tersirat tantangan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya mampu membisu dan memohon pada Kami-sama untuk menghentikan waktu, dan membiarkan dirinya menghilang dari tempat itu._

_.  
><em>

_._

_**Chapter 12. Obstacles**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**-**_**Konohagakure**_**-**

**Normal POV**

Alunan suara piano yang mengalun lembut untuk memanjakan telinga pengunjung restoran tidak mampu meredam emosi yang mulai memenuhi hati dan pikiran Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin, namun matanya tidak mampu menyembunyikan kemarahan yang saat ini dirasakannya pada dua orang yang di hadapannya itu, terlebih pada pria berambut merah yang sekarang nampak tenang dan menatapnya tidak peduli. Apalagi, pria itu bisa-bisanya masih sempat menikmati minuman anggur putihnya setelah melontarkan sapaan basa-basi yang jelas tersirat menantang, cukup mampu membuat darahnya mendidih seketika.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di sakunya, menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak larut dalam emosinya dan melakukan hal bodoh. Akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mencegah dirinya menghajar wajah angkuh Gaara, walaupun hal itu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan saat ini. Sungguh, keinginannya melihat wajah sombong itu meringis kesakitan adalah kepuasan yang tidak akan tergantikan oleh apapun.

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak sedikit pun membuka suaranya. Ia hanya mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada Gaara, lalu melirik sekilas pada wanita di depan Gaara terakhir kalinya, kemudian membalikkan badannya, dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar. Ia memilih meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Bagaimanapun juga kesabaran seseorang pasti ada batasnya.

"Sasuke-san," Karin mengejar Sasuke dari belakang saat keluar dari pintu utama. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang." Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke tempat parkir. "Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

Karin mempercepat langkahnya sampai ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. "Kau yakin? Aku sudah memeriksa sebelumnya dan tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang belum beres," jawabnya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke terlihat bersemangat mengajaknya makan untuk merayakan keberhasilan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, ketika mereka telah sampai, hanya dalam waktu singkat Sasuke terlihat tidak lagi bersemangat dan berubah pikiran, setelah mereka berdua tidak sengaja melihat Sakura makan malam dengan teman prianya.

"Aku baru ingat ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa ditunda," Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. "Masuklah. Aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang," katanya tidak sabar yang membuat Karin terpaksa ikut masuk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tidak berapa lama, keduanya telah meninggalkan restoran itu.

Karin diam-diam mengawasi Sasuke menyetir dari ekor matanya. Pria di sampingnya itu diam membisu dan fokus pada jalanan. Wajah pria berambut hitam kelam itu nampak sangat dingin namun terlihat sangat tegang seolah menahan sesuatu, membuatnya yakin ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di pikiran pria itu. Dan sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang belum lama terjadi.

Karin tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Tidak butuh orang yang jenius untuk menebak perubahan sikap Sasuke setelah melihat dua orang tadi. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa seorang pria terlihat marah setelah melihat sepasang manusia, terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Kemarahan itu terlihat jelas ditujukan pada pria berambut merah yang bersama dengan sang wanita—yang mencuri perhatiannya. Tidak salah lagi.

Cemburu.

Karin akhirnya menjadi menyimpulkan kalau pria di sampingnya itu menyukai wanita berambut pink tadi dan kesimpulannya itu sontak saja menimbulkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh, mobil Sasuke tiba di depan bangunan apartemen mewah, tempat tinggal Karin. "Sasuke-san, kau yakin tidak akan makan dulu bersamaku?" ajak Karin. "Di dekat sini ada restoran yang sangat enak." Dibalik ajakannya itu, Karin sebenarnya masih ingin lebih lama bersama Sasuke.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Lain kali saja," tolak Sasuke halus sambil mengambil koper kecil milik Karin di belakang kursinya dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya. Selera makannya telah lama hilang dan makan bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," jawab Karin dengan perasaan kecewa yang disembuyikannya. Ia lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-san. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke balas mengangguk sebelum Karin menutup pintu mobil. Tidak menunggu lama, Sasuke segera menancapkan gas mobilnya, keluar dari kompleks apartemen itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri di tepi jalan memandangi mobilnya yang samar-samar menghilang di kejauhan.

Karin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki _lobby_ apartemennya dengan memasang raut wajah yang kusut. Tanpa semangat. Ia masuk ke dalam bangunan itu sambil memendam rasa kecewa pada pria pertama yang sudah membuatnya patah hati.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Shiho bertanya melihat Sakura sedang melamun saat menatap setengah cangkir coklat hangatnya.

Suara Shiho menyadarkan lamunan Sakura dan ia kembali menyesap minumannya hingga habis. "Tidak apa-apa, Shiho," katanya menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Sakura tersenyum menatap wanita yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya selama ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke.

"Habiskan minumanmu dan segeralah tidur," Shiho menyarankan. "Kau perlu banyak istirahat dengan pekerjaaanmu sekarang. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit."

"Jangan khawatir, Shiho. Aku akan segera tidur setelah membantumu di sini." Sakura bangkit dari meja makan dan berjalan menghampiri beberapa piring dan gelas kotor yang harus dicuci.

Shiho terlebih dulu menghentikannya sebelum Sakura mulai mencucinya. "Tidak perlu. Itu sudah tugas Kin," ujar Shiho yang membuat Kin menatap Sakura benci.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Haku," tawar Sakura melihat Haku yang sedang menyapu lantai dapur.

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Aku tidak lama lagi akan selesai." tolak Haku buru-buru. "Kata Shiho ada benarnya. Kau lebih baik tidur sekarang."

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Sakura keberatan yang masih ingin membantu mereka.

Shiho mengangguk kemudian kembali membujuk Sakura untuk tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan di dapur karena ia sudah terlihat lelah dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Shiho memang sangat perhatian padanya dan akan selalu mencegahnya melakukan pekerjaan yang berlebihan. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura menerima bujukan Shiho, lalu meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke kamar tidurnya sambil menghiraukan tatapan marah yang dilemparkan Kin dan Tayuya padanya.

Sakura menghampiri kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya setelah ia selesai melakukan aktivitas rutinnya sebelum tidur. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, sayangnya rasa kantuk belum juga datang. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian di saat majikannya memergokinya makan malam bersama Gaara tadi. Di satu sisi, ia merasa bersalah telah melanggar perintah majikannya karena bertemu Gaara tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Gaara karena di samping Gaara adalah temannya, Gaara juga merupakan teman dan rekan kerja Sasuke yang harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan dan meringankan seluruh beban pikirannya agar ia bisa jatuh tertidur. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi, hatinya masih tidak tenang. Sadar bahwa rasa kantuk belum juga mendatanginya, ia memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam novel yang dapat dibacanya sebagai pengantar tidur. Mungkin saja sambil membaca buku di kasurnya, lama-kelamaan ia akan mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar kamarnya. Ia mengawasi sekitarnya yang kini sudah gelap dan sepi, menandakan para penghuni lainnya telah kembali beristirahat. Perlahan-lahan, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki dapur yang sudah gelap, menyusuri koridor yang hanya disinari lampu dinding temeraman, melewati pintu samping yang menghubungkan dengan taman, menyusuri ruang makan yang gelap, dan kemudian tiba di depan pintu ganda kayu tua cokelat yang bercorak emas di sekelilingnya. Sebelum masuk, ia berdiri sebentar mengawasi ujung lorong tempat kamar Sasuke berada, sedikit takut majikannya itu keluar dan menemukannya masih berkeliaran di luar kamarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura masih belum berani berhadapan muka dengan majikannya itu dan menghadapi kemarahan pria itu.

Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan meyakini bahwa majikannya itu pastilah sudah tertidur. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan yang masih terang itu. Ia heran mendapati lampu ruangan masih menyala, kemudian berpikir pelayan yang lainnya mungkin lupa mematikannya. Sakura bergegas menuju ke lemari sebelah kanan—bagian dimana seluruh novel disimpan. Ia mengambil satu novel yang mungkin menarik dari judulnya. Setelah itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ke depan, pekikan kaget pelan terlontar dari bibirnya, melihat Sasuke berdiri di seberangnya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, dengan ekspresi marah terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka majikannya itu akan berada di sini karena setahunya, Sasuke jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat ini. Melihat majikannya itu, rasa takut kembali menyelubunginya dan ia hanya mampu berdiri terdiam. Dalam hati, ia mengutuki kesialannya yang harus bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya malam ini.

Sasuke diam mengawasi wanita yang berdiri menunduk di hadapannya. Tubuh wanita itu gemetaran dan kedua tangannya meremas kencang buku di dadanya, membuat Sasuke tahu wanita itu sangat ketakutan dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya langsung. Tidak salah lagi, wanita berambut pink itu mengetahui kemarahannya atas kejadian tadi. Akan tetapi, melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat lemah itu tanpa sadar menimbulkan perasaan bersalah di hati Sasuke. Ia mulai menenangkan emosinya dan menyadari bahwa menghukum wanita ini pun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia tidak akan mungkin memenangkan hati wanita ini jika ia salah bertindak.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dadanya dan dengan tenang menjaga nada suaranya terdengar datar. "Kau belum tidur?"

"S-saya tidak bisa t-tidur," jawab Sakura jujur masih menunduk. Ia kemudian menelan ludahnya dan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya menyampaikan maksud ia datang ke sini. "Saya ingin meminjam buku dan membacanya sebelum tidur."

Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang meremas kencang buku di tangannya. "Apa yang kau baca?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"N-novel," jawabnya panik saat Sasuke berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Ia segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dari novel di tangannya setelah Sasuke perlahan mengambilnya dari tangannya.

"Ini milik ibuku," ujar Sasuke pelan menatap novel di tangannya. Matanya berubah sendu saat mempelajari salah satu buku yang menjadi favorit ibunya ketika masih hidup.

"M-maafkan saya sudah se-seenaknya mengambilnya, Sa-sasuke-sama." Sakura membungkuk dan suaranya gemetaran.

"Tidak apa. Bacalah kalau kau mau." Sasuke menyerahkan kembali novel itu ke tangan Sakura. Sakura yang menerimanya terheran dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang lembut itu dan segera mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke mundur dan mendekati rak buku yang ada di bagian belakang perpustakaan. Dengan serius, ia mencari buku, mengambil satu buku dari beberapa buku yang berjejer, dan membuka lembar per lembar buku di tangannya penasaran. Sakura di belakangnya mengawasi Sasuke yang berusaha membaca buku itu. Dalam hati, ia keheranan dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengungkit kejadian sebelumnya. Padahal, ia yakin pria itu sangat marah dengannya. Malahan, ia merasa semakin bersalah ketika pria itu bersikap seolah kejadian tadi sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Sasuke-sama," Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suaranya. "M-maaf atas kejadian tadi," ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mengeratkan jari-jarinya di buku yang dibacanya, berusaha menahan emosinya ketika mengingat kejadian di restoran tadi. Ia masih diam namun matanya tengah memelototi tulisan-tulisan yang ada di buku itu.

"Saya hanya menemani Gaara-sama makan malam. Itu saja," lanjut Sakura kembali.

Sasuke menutup buku di tangannya cukup keras dan mengembalikan lagi di tempatnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura sambil menahan amarahnya tidak meledak. "Kau menyukai Gaara?" tanya Sasuke langsung yang membuat Sakura gugup. Mata Sasuke menajam saat melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Tangannya kini mengepal dan ingin rasanya ia meninju rak buku di belakangnya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan karena perasaannya tetapi karena pertayaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya pada Gaara. Berulang-ulang ia mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tetapi ia belum yakin dengan jawabannya. Ia nyaman dan senang menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dan membaca bersama Gaara. Itukah namanya perasaan suka? Ataukah itu semua hanya perasaan nyaman sesaat karena mereka berdua memiliki kesukaan yang sama?

Hanya saja, setiap kali Sakura bersama Gaara, ia merasa jantungnya tidak pernah berdetak sekencang ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tidak tahu mengapa, Sasuke selalu membuat dirinya takut, panik, dan berdebar-debar, sama seperti yang sekarang ini dirasakannya. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan yang muncul di tubuhnya itu. Sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Itulah mengapa ia lebih suka bersama dengan Gaara dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya dengan tidak suka, "Jawab aku," katanya memaksa.

Sakura menangkap ketidaksabaran di suara Sasuke itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Saya menganggap Gaara-sama sebagai teman karena Gaara-sama menghargai dan memperlakukan saya sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya saya diperlakukan. Ia juga bahkan tidak pernah menganggap saya lebih rendah dari dirinya," jawabnya mantap. Sakura tidak tahu dari mana keberanian itu datang dan membuatnya mengucapkan hal itu. Setelah mengatakannya, beban dipundaknya terasa semakin ringan. Dan kini, ia sudah siap menghadapi kemarahan majikannya. Air mata ketakutan mulai merebak di matanya, namun ia berusaha menahannya untuk tidak terlihat lemah dan akan melawan sekuat tenaga jika perlu.

Perkataan Sakura menjadi pukulan telak bagi Sasuke. Jawabannya itu _tersirat_ seolah wanita itu memilih Gaara dibandingkan dirinya. Sasuke sangat marah. Marah pada Sakura karena tidak menganggap apa yang selama ini susah payah ia lakukan. Marah pada Gaara yang berani mengambil yang telah menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin meluapkan emosinya, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur memegang janjinya pada wanita di hadapannya.

Sasuke bersusah payah menggunakan akal sehatnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Jika ia memilih Gaara karena sikap baik pria itu padanya, maka ia juga akan bersikap demikian. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pertemananmu dengan Gaara. Mulai sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Sakura seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Aku mengijinkanmu pergi ke manapun dan kapan pun kau mau, asalkan kau masih memegang tanggung jawabmu dan akan bekerja padaku lebih baik." Sasuke maju mendekati Sakura.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura kini beradu dengan _onyx _Sasuke. "Benarkah, Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sakura merasa seolah beban di pundaknya sedikit demi sedikit semakin terangkat ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Hn. Aku tidak akan lagi mengekangmu." Sasuke dapat menangkap binar bahagia di mata Sakura. "Tapi ingat, kau masih tetap tinggal di rumahku dan aku berhak mengetahui ke mana pun dan dengan siapa kau bersama."

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk karena luapan bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahan pada Sasuke sehingga pria itu menjadi seperti ini. Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara, ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada pria berambut merah itu. Setidaknya, ia memperoleh kebebasannya kembali.

Sakura terlalu bahagia dengan perasaannya sehingga ia tidak sadar mata mereka berdua masih terpaku pada satu sama lain. Saat dirinya mampu menyadari sekitarnya, Sasuke telah berada dekat di depannya dan kedekatan itu mengakibatkan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kurasa sudah cukup," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Sudah malam. Kembalilah tidur."

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Perasaan aneh mulai menggelitik di perutnya. Jarak yang dekat di antara keduanya, membuat suara Sasuke terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya. Tubuh Sakura mulai bereaksi diluar kendalinya ketika mendengarnya. Dan lagi, bau sabun yang bercampur dengan aroma _musky _dari tubuh Sasuke cukup mampu membangkitkan gairahnya yang dikuburnya paksa. Tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Sakura memutuskan pergi sebelum nafsunya menggantikan akal sehatnya.

_"Hai._ Selamat malam, Sasuke-sama." Sakura membungkuk sejenak, melewati Sasuke dan secepat kilat meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mencium wangi tubuh Sakura ketika wanita itu melewatinya. Wanita itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiran dan perasaannya. Hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merubah semua yang pernah ia lakukan. Wanita itu tidak tahu betapa sulitnya ia meredam emosi dan nafsunya, ketika ia melihat wanita itu masuk ke sini. Begitu besar pengendalian dirinya untuk tidak membopong tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya dan menunjukkan pada wanita itu bahwa ia miliknya, saat bibir ranum wanita itu menyebut nama Gaara. Ia sangat kesal karena itu berarti Gaara berada di atasnya. Diperparah lagi, pria brengsek itu telah datang ke Konoha dan akan semakin menyulitkan dirinya memperoleh hati Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha bersabar. Ia tahu ia masih memiliki kesempatan karena wanita itu terlihat masih menginginkan tubuhnya—sebelum wanita itu meninggalkannya terburu-buru. Demi memperoleh kemenangan, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan mulai saat ini, ia akan melakukan apapun yang wanita itu inginkan. Kemudian, saat waktunya tiba, ia akan memainkan kartu kuncinya dengan benar. Dan, saat itu terjadi, ia pastikan bahwa hanya tubuh dan namanya yang tertanam di seluruh jiwa dan raga Sakura.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Wajah Sasuke merengut kesal karena terpaksa meninggalkan kantornya. Dengan langkah malas, ia memasuki sebuah gedung yang cukup luas, yang ramai dipenuhi sebagian anggota Shinobi. Dari pintu masuk, ia bisa mendengar suara keras teriakan sahabatnya berambut _blonde_ sedang mengejek pada Kiba. Matanya mengikuti arah suara itu dan di sudut kiri gedung, ia menemukan bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk dengan permainan _billiard_ melawan Kiba. Ia heran dengan kelakukan kedua pria berisik itu. Mereka tidak pernah akur dalam hal apapun, tetapi saat ini keduanya mau bersama dalam satu atap bahkan bermain dalam satu permainan yang sama. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, ia akhirnya melangkah malas menghampiri kedua pria berisik itu.

"Yo, _temee_, kau lama sekali," Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke sebelum membungkuk kembali dan melanjutkan permainannya.

"Cih, aku sibuk bekerja, _dobe_," ujar Sasuke cuek.

Sasuke berdiri di samping meja memperhatikan bola putih yang disodok Naruto keras mengenai bola dengan nomor 5 yang terletak di sudut kanan dan langsung masuk ke lubang. Lawannya, Kiba mengumpat kesal ketika melihatnya dan membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Santailah sedikit, _temee._ Kau terlalu serius dengan pekejaanmu," ejek Naruto kemudian sambil berjalan ke sudut kanan, mencari bola yang akan ia masukkan selanjutnya. "Pantas saja wajahmu selalu terlihat jutek." Kening Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya.

"Sasuke tidak pemalas seperti kau, _baka,"_ sindir Kiba mendahului Sasuke bosan dengan Naruto yang berpikir lama. "Aku yakin perusahaanmu tidak lama lagi akan bangkrut."

Di samping Kiba, Sasuke memilih diam sambil mendengarkan dua orang bodoh ini saling membentak.

"Diam kau!" Naruto memelototi Kiba dan membentaknya marah. "Orang yang tidak bisa mengalahkanku jangan banyak bicara!"

"Hee! Itu karena aku sengaja mengalah, brengsek!" serunya tidak mau kalah. "Cepatlah Naruto, jangan mengulur waktu!" sambungnya tidak sabar karena Naruto belum juga menyodok bola.

"Ahh, berisik!" Naruto menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap meja _billiard._ Ia mulai berpikir lagi strategi untuk mengalahkan Kiba. "Pengecut sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah mengakui kebodohannya."

"Cepatlah!" seru Kiba jengkel karena Naruto masih saja mencari bola yang harus dipukul. "Bola nomor 6 ada di sana, bodoh." tunjuk Kiba dengan stiknya. "Dasar buta!" ejeknya.

Dan kemudian sahut-menyahut kembali terdengar antara dua pria yang bersaing itu.

Sasuke memutuskan mundur dan meninggalkan kedua orang berisik itu sebelum telinganya sakit mendengar keduanya saling mengejek. Ia sebenarnya akan menghampiri sofa yang ada di belakang meja tempat Naruto dan Kiba bermain, namun karena melihat wanita pirang bergaun hitam minim yang duduk di situ mulai melemparkan senyum rayuan kepadanya, ia memutuskan untuk berpindah haluan ke arah berlawanan dan menghampiri bar dekat Shikamaru, Shino, dan Kotetsu yang sedang bermain. Ia bisa menebak wanita seksi itu merupakan teman kencan Kiba.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah di samping Chouji yang mengunyah hotdognya, setelah menegur ketiga temannya yang juga asyik dengan permainan _biliiard_ mereka. Bedanya, mereka tidak berisik seperti dua orang bodoh di ujung sana.

"Hari buruk, Sasuke?" sapa Asuma pemilik _pub_ melihat wajah Sasuke yang kusut sambil mengatur beberapa gelas dan botol di balik meja bar. _Pub_ yang dimiliki asuma merupakan tempat hiburan yang cukup sering dikunjunginya dan beberapa anggota Shinobi lainnya. Pria itu kemudian menyiapkan satu _shot vodka_ dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan meneguk habis minumannya, merasakan rasa hangat bercampur pahit di kerongkongannya. Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pub dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Suigetsu di situ. Biasanya, Suigetsu tidak pernah absen datang ke tempat ini. "Suigetsu tidak datang?"

Asuma kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kakashi memintanya melakukan penyelidikan khusus." ujar Asuma seraya menyalakan api rokoknya. "Anko yang biasanya bertugas harus menggantikan Kurenai yang sedang cuti." Asuma kembali mengisi gelas kecil Sasuke yang telah kosong.

"Istrimu sudah melahirkan?" Sasuke memutar minumannya perlahan sebelum meneguknya kembali.

"Belum. Tapi tidak lama lagi," jawab Asuma tersenyum. Sasuke dapat melihat kebanggaan yang terpancar di matanya saat pria itu menjawabnya. "Tambah lagi?" tanyanya mengangkat botol vodka.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan gelasnya untuk diisi kembal. "Ini, kalau kau mau masih ingin minum lagi." Asuma menaruh botol _vodka _di hadapan Sasuke dan menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah diisinya ke tangan Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian berbalik lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di belakang bar.

Sasuke diam sambil menyesap _vodka-_nya, menenangkan pikirannya setelah akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak urusan yang menguras otaknya. Untungnya saja di sebelahnya, Chouji tidak terlalu banyak bicara sehingga ia bisa merasakan ketenangan. Sudah berhari-hari lamanya ia tidak bisa tidur tenang karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Tidak hanya pekerjaannya saja yang memberatkan dirinya, kehidupan pribadinya pun penuh dengan polemik yang berkepanjangan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin meneguk habis seluruh isi botol _vodka_ ini jika bisa membuatnya menghilangkan seluruh masalahnya.

Suara langkah kaki dari pintu depan menuju ke arah bar tidak dipedulikan Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk memainkan botol minuman sembari sedikit demi sedikit menyesap _vodka_-nya. Sayangnya, ketenangan yang dirasakannya berakhir ketika kursi kosong di samping kanannya kini ditempati seseorang yang baru saja datang. Terpaksa, Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya dan matanya berubah sinis ketika menatap orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui saat ini juga. Telinga Sasuke kemudian memanas ketika orang itu menyapanya.

"Hei, Sasuke," Gaara mengambil gelas kosong yang tersedia di depannya. "Kita tidak sempat mengobrol kemarin karena kau terburu-buru." Gaara mengambil botol _vodka_ di depan Sasuke dan menuangkan di gelasnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya sebelum ia meneguk habis minumannya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia kemudian mengawasi ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di situ. Chouji telah lama meninggalkan kursinya dan teman-temannya yang lain juga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya ketus menatap Gaara tajam.

Gaara menyeringai mendengar nada bicara Sasuke kemudian menjawab. "Kau masih marah rupanya karena kemarin aku mengajak Sakura makan malam."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Gaara. "Jangan seenaknya mendekati pekerjaku, Gaara."

Gaara masih santai memainkan botol vodka di tangannya. "Aku tidak perlu ijinmu. Kau hanya majikannya. Bukan ayahnya ataupun suaminya." Gaara menuangkan kembali minuman alkohol itu di gelas kosongnya.

"Tetap saja ia bekerja padaku. Kedekatan kalian hanya akan menurunkan kinerjanya." Sasuke terdengar tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Sasuke," balas Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

Gaara memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang terdiam. "Kau sebenarnya menyukainya 'kan, Sasuke." tuduh Gaara dengan senyuman mengejek. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu karena kau sudah menyakitinya." Gaara meneruskan tanpa menunggu Sasuke mengelak. "Kesepakatan kita telah final dan waktumu tinggal dua minggu lagi." Suaranya terdengar sangat serius. "Gunakan waktumu dengan baik, Sasuke." Sasuke meremas kencang gelasnya mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke. Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu." Gaara bangkit dari kursinya."Mulai sekarang perjuanganmu tidak akan mudah seperti sebelumnya," ujarnya memperingatkan sebelum kemudian ia menjauhi bar dan melangkah menuju meja _billiard_ di dekat mereka.

Mata Sasuke masih mengawasi Gaara mendekati Shikamaru yang masih bermain. Ia melihat pria itu berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan Gaara, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada Shino dan Kotetsu. Keduanya terlihat menyetujui dan mereka akhirnya berhenti bermain. Shino dan Shikamaru lalu menyerahkan stik mereka pada Gaara. Setelah menerima kedua stik itu, Gaara segera berbalik kembali dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertanding." Gaara menyodorkan stik di tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke. "Lawan aku." Sasuke terpaksa mengambil stik itu dan keduanya bergerak menghampiri meja _billiard_.

Kotetsu mulai menyusun sembilan bola—menggunakan _rack—_d_i_ meja dalam bentuk _diamond, _kemudian mundur. Gaara memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk pertama kali bermain. Sasuke mulai membungkuk dan berkonsentrasi pada bola putih. Ia memaju-mundurkan stik, memukul bola putih kencang sehingga mengenai bola di ujung barisan bola dan menyebabkan seluruh bola berserakan di atas meja. Satu bola berhasil Sasuke masukkan ke dalam lubang di sudut kanan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ada yang aneh pada keduanya." Kotetsu berbisik pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya duduk menonton permainan Gaara dan Sasuke dari meja bar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Shikamaru yang mengetahui maksud Kotetsu. Ia mengawasi dua pria yang bertanding itu dan menyadari keduanya bersikap tidak biasa. Kedua tidak saling berbicara namun mata mereka saling bertatapan benci dan terlihat sangat bermusuhan yang membuatnya kaget. setahunya, keduanya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. '_Apa yang terjadi_,' pikirnya.

Masih gilirannya, Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memukul. Ia mengincar bola nomor 9 yang ada di sudut kiri atas, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lubang. Kemungkinan bola itu masuk memang cukup kecil tetapi Sasuke mencoba mengambil resiko. Jika ia berhasil memasukkannya maka dia keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Sasuke kembali membungkuk dan bersiap memukul bola putih ke bola nomor 1 yang sejajar dengan bola nomor 9. Dengan keras, Sasuke menyodok bola putih ke targetnya. Namun sayang, bola nomor 9 yang diincarnya hanya berhenti di samping lubang, membuat Sasuke mengumpat marah dalam hatinya karena tidak bisa memasukkannya. Ia sekarang menatap kesal pada Gaara yang telah bersiap memukul. Sasuke cukup beruntung karena bola nomor 9 jauh dari bola yang harus dipukul Gaara. Setidaknya, Sasuke masih bisa bernafas lega. Sasuke mengakui bahwa di permainan ini pun ia tidak mau kalah dari Gaara.

Permainan berjalan seru dan cukup lama. Sasuke dan Gaara sempat beberapa kali bergantian menyodok karena beberapa kali tidak memasukan bola ataupun melakukan _foul_. Dibandingkan Sasuke, Gaara bermain lebih baik. Gaara memang hebat dalam permainan ini. Ia berhasil memasukkan empat bola sedangkan Sasuke hanya dua bola saja. Saat giliran Gaara berikutnya, nafas Sasuke tertahan. Bola yang harus dipukul Gaara sangat berdekatan dengan bola nomor 9 yang letaknya bersampingan dengan lubang di meja. Sasuke sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia akan kalah. Tingkat kekesalannya semakin bertambah karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin kalah dari Gaara dalam bentuk apapun.

Di seberang Gaara dan Sasuke, Naruto yang ternyata telah selesai bermain dengan Kiba—berakhir dengan kemenangannya, kini menonton permainan keduanya. Naruto yang cukup lama mengawasi Sasuke dan Gaara mampu menangkap ekspresi Sasuke terhadap Gaara. Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia kelihatan tidak mau kalah dalam permainan kecil seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Mata Sasuke juga sejak dari tadi tidak berhenti menatap benci Gaara. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan penyebab perselisihan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Tiba pada giliran Gaara, ia mulai bersiap untuk menyodok. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tegang dan menyeringai kecil. Ia kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi menatap bola putih yang hanya berjarak sekitar 60 sentimeter dari bola bernomor 7. Sambil mengatur tenaganya dengan baik, Gaara memukul pelan. Bola putih bergerak sangat pelan menuju bola targetnya dan sayangnya hanya membuat bola itu bergerak pelan mendekati bola bernomor 9, tanpa membuat kedua bola tersebut masuk ke dalam lubang. Dan berikutnya, Sasuke yang berhak memukul bola. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan berhasil memasukkan kedua bola itu dengan sempurna. Dengan demikian, Sasuke-lah pemenangnya.

Sasuke menaruh stiknya ke atas meja kesal dan menatap Gaara marah. Kemenangan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas. Ia tahu ia seharusnya kalah, tetapi Gaara sengaja mengalah. Harga dirinya terasa dilecehkan karena sikap pria berambut merah itu. Baginya, lebih baik ia kalah terhormat daripada menang karena belas kasihan pria itu. Ia dianggap lemah oleh pria keparat itu.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Lalu, tanpa menunggu lama, ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sejak awal permainan memandangnya heran.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?" Naruto mendekati Gaara yang sedang membereskan meja _billiard._

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terdengar tidak percaya. "Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Moodnya sedang jelek. Dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Itu saja," balas Gaara dengan santai dan mulai beranjak ke pintu keluar sebelum Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan." Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, yang mulai mencium sesuatu yang menurutnya disembunyikan kedua pria yang telah pergi itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau kelihatannya senang sekali Sakura. Ada apa?" Karin duduk di meja Sakura, memperhatikan wanita itu bersenandung seraya membereskan mejanya.

"Besok aku ada janji dengan temanku ke pameran di Konoha Hall," jawab Sakura tersenyum sambil mematikan komputernya dan merapikan dokumen-dokemen di mejanya.

"Kau ada kencan ya sama pacarmu yang kemarin itu?" goda Karin.

Sakura tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Karin. Gaara-san hanya temanku." Sakura mulai merapikan tasnya. "Aku pergi dengan sahabat wanitaku bukan dengannya." Sakura menatap kaca di depannya, merapikan dandanan dan pakaiannya, kemudian menenteng tasnya di bahu. "Aku pulang duluan, Karin. Daaghh!" pamit Sakura segera dan berjalan menuju koridor.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujarnya sebelum Sakura menjauh.

Tidak lama sesudah Sakura pulang, telepon di meja Karin berbunyi. Ia bergegas menuju mejanya, menerima telepon, berbicara cukup lama dengan orang yang menelponnya, dan setelah selesai,, ia bergegas cepat memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Saat Karin masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri memandang ke arah jendela sambil berbicara di ponselnya.

"_Dobe_, besok jam 10, kau sudah harus ada di pameran," Karin menatap punggung Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol di ponselnya. "Jangan terlambat datang." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, berbalik dan mendapati Karin yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Sasuke menatap Karin sebentar sebelum duduk dan mulai sibuk memeriksa _blackberry_-nya.

"Sarutobi-san memberi kabar, ia ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan kita besok," katanya sambil duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Sasuke menatap Karin. "Tentukan hari lain. Tidak masalah kapanpun asalkan jangan besok," perintahnya.

"Sarutobi-san hanya bisa bertemu besok. Minggu depan ia harus ke luar kota dan setelahnya jadwalnya sangat padat." Karin mengatur posisi kacamatanya dan menatap Sasuke serius. "Sasuke-san, jika anda ingin mendapatkan kerjasama ini, kita tidak bisa menunda lebih lama. Orang ini sangat berpengaruh di Konoha setelah Hokage, kita tidak bisa membuang kesempatan ini." bujuk Karin.

Sasuke memainkan pulpen di tangannya sambil berpikir keras. Ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk pergi ke pameran besok karena Sakura ada di sana, ditambah lagi waktu yang dimilikinya semakin sempit. Akan tetapi, kerjasama bisnis ini juga sangat penting baginya. Sarutobi Group adalah rival utama perusahaannya semenjak kakeknya berkuasa, Kerja sama ini akan sangat berpengaruh menghentikan rivalitas kedua perusahaan dan juga dapat mendongkrak keuntungan perusahaannya. Ia sudah mengajukan kerja sama ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu tetapi mereka belum lama menyetujuinya.

'_Kenapa harus sekarang!_' ujarnya kesal dalam hati.

Dengan berat, Sasuke akhirnya membatalkan rencananya pergi ke pameran lukisan besok. "Baiklah." Sasuke menyetujuinya. "Beritahukan mereka untuk menentukan tempatnya." Karin mengangguk kemudian buru-buru melangkah keluar. Wajahnya kini berseri senang ketika dari pintu, ia mendengar Sasuke kembali menelepon dan membatalkan rencana pria itu sebelumnya.

Karin kembali ke mejanya, segera mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi Sarutobi sesuai instruksi Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Sarutobi-san saya Karin dari Uchiha corp.," sapa Karin dengan suara sesopan mungkin.

"Oh, Karin-san." Pria di seberangnya membalas. "Bagaimana dengan permintaanku? Apa Sasuke bersedia bertemu besok?" tanya Sarutobi kemudian. "Jika terlalu mendadak, kita bisa menundanya di lain hari. Aku bisa meluangkan waktuku kapanpun untuk pembahasan kerjasama ini."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Karin tidak keberatan. "Sasuke-san memang sudah menyiapkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Anda. Anda tinggal menentukan tempatnya, Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi berpikir sebentar dan kemudian memberitahukan Karin tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Oke," balas Karin sambil menulis di catatan kecilnya. "Hmmm, bagaimana kalau jam 10 saja?" Pria di seberangnya menyetujui. "Baiklah, besok kami akan menunggu anda, disana," ujarnya sambil menutup catatan kecilnya dan meletak pulpen di mejanya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sarutobi-san." Karin tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Karin mulai semangat membereskan mejanya, menghampiri Sasuke memberitahukan tempat dan waktu pertemuan, lalu dengan cepat bergegas pulang, seolah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari esok.

.

.

=/=/=

.

.

Karin meluruskan badannya dan menutup mulutnya sambil menguap setelah ia selesai mengetik di laptopnya. Kemudian, Ia mengirimkan apa saja yang sudah ia ketik berupa perkembangan misinya dan informasi penting yang sudah didapatnya lewat email kepada pimpinan misinya. Setelah memastikan semuanya terkirim lewat jaringan satelit rahasia khusus, ia memeriksa jam digital di layarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, mematikan laptopnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sebelum ia menghampiri tempat tidurnya, ia memastikan semua keperluan untuk pertemuan besok telah siap dan lengkap. Ia memang sengaja berbelanja sepulang kantor tadi untuk membeli gaun, sepatu, dan beberapa aksesoris baru, serta memotong sedikit rambutnya dengan tujuan membuat Sasuke terkesan. Sesudah ia yakin semuanya beres, ia segera menghampiri ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi nyaman agar segera memasuki alam tidur. Sayangnya, belum lama ia memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara pintu dibanting kencang dari apartemen seberang.

Karin tidak menggubris suara itu dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara gaduh kembali terdengar dari sumber apartemen yang sama. Kali ini, bunyinya seperti sesuatu yang didorong keras ke pintu. Bukannya kembali tenang, setelah itu suara rintihan disertai bunyi barang yang jatuh terdengar kemudian, yang membuat Karin harus menarik selimutnya dan menutup telinganya kuat. Sialnya bagi Karin, suara-suara dari apartemen di seberang itu tidak lagi berhenti melainkan terus berkumandang. Dan selanjutnya, suara berikutnya membuat Karin naik pitam.

"OOHHH!"

Karin mengumpat marah dan memukul keras kasurnya, tidak tahan dengan teriakan nikmat dan bahkan bunyi derit kasur yang memukul dinding berulang-ulang. Bisa dipastikan lagi kalau penghuni apartemen itu sedang bercinta dengan kerasnya dan bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka menghancurkan dinding bangunan.

Karin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan bantal, menyumpahi wanita_—_tidak waras yang berteriak kepuasan sangat kencang, agar kehilangan suaranya. "AAAKKKHHHHH! AAKKHHHHH! SUIIIIII!"

Satu jam kemudian, barulah suara-suara itu berhenti. Karin akhirnya dapat memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tidurnya yang tenang. Dalam tidurnya, ia bersumpah saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan tetangganya nanti, ia pastikan bajingan yang bernama Sui itu merasakan nikmatnya telapak kakinya di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suigetsu menghiraukan suara panggilan masuk di iPhone-nya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi. Ia masih terbaring lelah di bawah selimut bersama dengan wanita berambut cokelat yang baru dikenalnya semalam. Ia masih ingin menikmati empuknya kasur yang sedang ditidurinya itu. Ia mengacuhkan ponselnya itu terus berbunyi dan membiarkan pengganggu yang mencarinya itu bosan hingga berhenti meneleponnya. Lama-kelamaan telinganya tidak kuat juga mendengar bunyi lagu rock yang berisik itu. Dengan kasar, ia menyibak selimutnya, mengambil iPhone di atas meja tidurnya dan bersiap meneriaki orang yang tidak sabaran itu. Ia membaca layar iPhone-nya dan wajah berkedut kesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanyanya kesal. "Aku baru pulang tadi pagi gara-gara Ka—"

"Aku punya tugas untukmu," belum selesai Suigetsu meracau, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Katakan dan aku akan menyuruh Kiba melakukannya," membaringkan badannya di kasurnya kasar tidak peduli bahwa wanita yang semalam ditiduri sudah terbangun.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya." Suigetsu memutar matanya setelah mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh yang lain?" kata Suigetsu bernada kesal. "Aku bukan pembantumu, Sasuke."

"Aku lebih percaya padamu," ujar Sasuke datar. "Bangun dan bersiaplah ke pameran di Konoha Hall sekarang juga. Aku ingin kau mengikuti dan mengawasi wanita berambut pink yang pernah kau lihat di rumahku." Sasuke melanjutkan sebelum Suigetsu menjawab.

"Apa?" seru Suigetsu kesal. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku mengawasi teman tidurmu. Cari orang lain," ujarnya jengkel seraya menghentikan gerakan wanita di sampingnya yang mulai menghujani dadanya dengan ciuman panas.

"Lakukan atau kubuat hidupmu sengsara," perintah Sasuke dan tanpa menunggu segera menutup teleponnya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Suigetsu kesal, bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Suigetsu dengan terpaksa membersihkan tubuhnya seraya tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan umpatan kesal pada pria Uchiha yang tidak tahu diri tadi. Jika saja pria itu bukan temannya dan ia tidak berhutang nyawa pada pria itu, saat ini juga ia akan langsung mendatangi rumah Sasuke dan mencekiknya mati.

Suigetsu bergegas mengenakan kaos polo biru putih dan jaket kulit cokelat tua di atasnya, kalung tengkorak besi panjang, syal biru dongker, celana jeans hitam _nudie_, dan sepatu kets _Nike_ biru tua. ia lalu menghampiri wanita yang masih berbaring nyaman di kasurnya, menyuruhnya pulang setelah mengatakan janji akan menghubunginya kembali_—_bila ia ingat. Setelah wanita itu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan pergi, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, melangkah keluar dari apartemennya menuju parkiran dan menghampiri mobil _Porsche Carrera 4 GTS _hitam kesayangannya. Mobilnya itu kemudian meninggalkan bangunan apartemen dan melaju cepat menuju ke Konoha Hall.

Tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke, ia memarkir mobilnya, lalu turun dan memasuki gedung yang sudah dipadati oleh banyak orang. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan ekspresi seolah ia sangat antusias datang ke sini. Matanya mulai mencari wanita berambut pink yang menjadi targetnya. Ia mulai mengelilingi ruangan, berpura-pura menikmati lukisan yang sedang dipajang, sambil mencari targetnya. Ia melirik ke jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 10.10, dan setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, ia memulai misi yang amat sangat membosankan itu sambil berharap hari itu cepat berlalu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa perlu aku menunggumu di sini, Sakura?" Ebisu bertanya saat mereka telah tiba di depan Konoha Hall.

"Tidak perlu," Sakura menolak. "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah pamerannya selesai."

"Apa Sasuke-sama tidak keberatan?" tanya Ebisu skeptis.

"Tidak, Ebisu-san," jawab Sakura. "Sasuke-sama sudah mengijinkanku sebelum aku ke sini."

"Baiklah," Ebisu terdengar menerimanya. "Jangan terlalu malam meneleponku nanti."

"_Hai." _Sakura membuka pintu di sampingnya. "Arigatou, Ebisu-san. Hati-hati di jalan," Sakura menoleh ke Ebisu di sampingnya sebelum ia turun.

"Ya. Kau juga bersenang-senanglah."

Sakura kemudian turun dan menutup pintu mobil. Ia masih berdiri menunggu sampai mobil yang dikendarai Ebisu menjauh.

"Sakura!" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar mendekat. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang kini berjalan cepat menghampirinya. "Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?" tanyanya penasaran saat ia telah berdiri di depan Sakura. Ia kaget melihat Sakura turun dari mobil yang cukup mahal.

"Itu, Ebisu-san. Dia itu sopir Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura sambil mengatur kembali tali tas tangannya.

"Ha?" Ino sangat terkejut. "Sekarang kau diantar dengan mobil?" Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura. "Selama ini Ebisu-san yang mengantarku ke manapun aku pergi. Itu perintah Sasuke-sama."

Ino menatap Sakura "Kau tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke Uchiha 'kan?"

"Ino!" Wajah Sakura memerah seraya mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka, takut orang di sekitar mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena suara sahabatnya itu cukup keras. Untungnya, tidak ada orang lain yang berada di dekat mereka. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke-sama. Ia hanyalah majikanku saja," jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Kau yakin?" Ino masih tidak percaya. Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik. "Ia tidak memintamu tidur dengannya 'kan?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Kali ini ia menyangkalnya. "Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami berdua." Sakura tetap berbohong. Ia masih tidak ingin membuka rahasianya.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan dibahas lagi hal yang tidak mungkin," ujarnya dengan nada tidak suka. "Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, Jika kita lama-lama di sini, di dalam akan semakin padat." Sakura menatap ke dalam Hall yang mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung.

"Baiklah," Ino mengalah. "Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka pada akhirnya." Ino memperingatkan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu terluka seperti dirinya karena menyukai orang yang salah.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk mantap karena ia tahu ia tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria itu. "Ayolah, Ino. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat-lihat." Sakura merangkul tangan Ino dan menariknya menuju ke dalam gedung.

Sakura sangat semangat sekali untuk masuk ke dalam, sebab ini kali pertamanya ia melihat pameran lukisan. Ditambah lagi, ini hari pertamanya merasakan kebebasannya lagi, membuatnya ingin menikmati hari itu di setiap detiknya.

Keduanya telah masuk dan kini mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru gedung besar yang sudah ramai dikunjungi orang, Seluruh sisi gedung telah dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan yang berasal dari berbagai pelukis di penjuru negeri. Pameran yang memang diperuntukkan untuk publik itu merupakan pameran terbesar di seluruh negeri. Tidak heran yang datang berkunjung ke acara tersebut tidak hanya masyarakat dari kalangan biasa saja, tetapi juga beberapa kalangan konglomerat dan selebritas ikut hadir di pameran itu.

"Ino, lihat di sana. Bukankah itu Konan Shiragi, _violist_ yang terkenal dari Kumogakure?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah wanita tinggi cantik yang berdiri di seberang mereka. Konan Shiragi memang cukup terkenal di Konoha karena beberapa kali melakukan pertunjukan musik di Konoha. Wanita tersebut sekarang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pria berambut merah yang punggungnya menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Iya benar," Ino mengangguk. "Aku baru tahu dia juga tertarik dengan lukisan," ujarnya kemudian sebelum ia mengajak Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan melihat-lihat mereka kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sai di mana ya?"Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan pengunjung.

Sakura ikut mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pria yang dimaksud. Ketika ia melihat ke seberang kanannya, ia menemukan orang yang dicari tersebut sedang bercakap-cakap. Ia tidak dapat melihat siapa orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai karena banyaknya kerumunan orang yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Itu Sai, di sana.." Sakura menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Ino segera melangkah menghampiri Sai, diikuti Sakura dari belakangnya, sembari melewati kerumunan orang yang menutupi Sai dan orang yang mengobrol dengannya. Dari dekat, Ino dapat melihat Sai berbicara dengan seorang wanita pirang yang sangat cantik. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan _obi_ merah yang melingkar di perutnya sambil memegang kipas kecil yang dikibas-kibaskan perlahan. Ino baru tiba beberapa detik di dekat Sai ketika suara yang tidak asing di telinganya terdengar dari seberang ia berdiri.

"Temari, kau di sini rupanya."

Mata Ino membesar menatap pria yang kini mendekat sambil melirik sekilas pada wanita yang disapanya itu, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Ino tidak percaya akan sosok yang kini berdiri di seberangnya itu. Setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, ia tidak menyangka di tempat inilah ia harus bertemu dengannya kembali, saat pria itu bersama dengan tunangannya.

Waktu memang benar-benar tidak sedang berpihak padanya.

"Shika," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to Sakura and Happy Belated Birthday for me (^-^).<strong>

**Makasih buat ucapannya, buat doa dan dukungan untuk author dan Fic author ini.  
><strong>

**My wish - Mudah2an chapter ini disukai seluruh pembaca setia SOYL  
><strong>

**Dan mudah2an kalian berkenan memberi review sebeagai kado untukku.**

**Akhir kata:**

**Thank You (^-^)v  
><strong>

**Lot of Love,**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Niwa Sakura**


End file.
